


Knights of the Old Republic: The Mnenosyne

by Nianthis



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 126,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianthis/pseuds/Nianthis
Summary: A novelization KOTOR with a Light Side female Revan.
Relationships: Carth Onasi/Female Revan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Escape from the Endar Spire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated (as I am working without a beta reader).  
> Cheers!  
> Nia

_Chapter One: Escape from the Endar Spire_

The Jedi Knights circled around her. She was outnumbered, four to one. This is not the first time I’ve been outnumbered! It won’t be the last, she thought as she slowly turned round facing her adversaries, her dark robes swaying heavily against her legs. The ship’s alarms were sounding off, blaring in her ears.

Shrill alarms shook Ashla Marek awake from the recurring nightmare that she had been having the last two nights. Footsteps pounded in the corridors of the ship. The door opened with a loud whoosh. Alarmed, Ashla sat up in the bunk, her heart racing.

“Marek, get up! We’ve been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up, we don’t have much time!” the man yelled as he ran into the room. He was tall, with a fair complexion, and short blond hair.

“Who are you?” Panic filled Ashla’s voice as her eyes darted from him and then back to the door. Grasping the blanket tightly, she clutched it against her chest.  
“I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunk mate here on the Endar Spire. We work opposite shifts; I guess that's why you haven't seen me before.” He motioned towards the foot locker that sat at the foot of her bunk. “Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off this ship!” Exasperated, he stared as Ashla sat up.

  
“Bastila?! Who’s Bastila?” Ashla said, sliding off the bunk to stand.

  
“Bastila's the commanding officer on the Endar Spire. Well, not an officer, really. But she's the one in charge of this mission. One of our primary duties is to guarantee her survival in the event of enemy attack! You swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Now it's time to make good on that oath! So, hurry up! Grab your gear and suit up! We don’t have much time!,” Trask yelled as Ashla opened the footlocker that held her gear.

  
Donning her uniform and armor, Ashla began to feel calmer. Equipping the vibroblade to her belt, she felt more in control. Like she had done this a million times, instead of the few times which she could remember. Recently, she had suffered a terrible head wound when the ship she was last stationed on crashed, landing her in a coma for several weeks. When she awoke from the coma, she had no memory of who she was or how she got there. The medics called it Retrograde Amnesia. Ashla had suffered a loss of all her memories from before the accident. After spending months recovering at a medical facility located on Coruscant, she had been discharged with a full bill of health, and enlisted with the Republic military as a soldier. The medics reassured her that her memories would come back in time. It was only a few days ago that she had been assigned to the Endar Spire. My first assignment after the accident, and the ship is under attack. _Frakkin’ hell._ “Okay,” Ashla said with more confidence than she was feeling, “let’s go!”

As we ran out into the corridor, we heard a voice come over our personal wrist comlinks.  
“This is Carth Onasi. The Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can’t hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!”

“That was Carth!” Trask said, peering around the corridor. “He's one of the Republic's best pilots! He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together. If he says things are bad, you better believe it. We have to get to the bridge to help Bastila!”

  
Ashla peeked around the corner to see three Sith troopers blocking their way to the bridge. She motioned for him to wait, whispering, “let me draw their fire.” Trask nodded in agreement.

Ashla stepped lightly around the corner. The three Sith troopers saw her and opened fire. Her vibroblade trailing behind her, she rushed at one of the troopers. Whoosh, the blade arced up, then slashed across the troopers torso. He landed with a thud at Ashla’s feet, as she pivoted to the next trooper. Trask’s blaster shots slammed into the trooper as her blade zipped through the air. With a round kick, Ashla knocked the trooper to the ground, darting past him to the remaining trooper. The vibroblade buzzed with energy as it sliced through the air towards their last opponent. A moment later, the last trooper joined the others lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Ashla’s head was pounding, pain pulsing behind her eyes. Push the pain aside, I thought, focus. The door to the bridge opened, revealing a squad of Sith troopers. Focus, breathe, one trooper at a time. Ashla took a calming breath before charging forward, her vibroblade humming with energy. After the last trooper was down, she glanced up at Trask.

“Bastila's not on the bridge – they must have retreated to the escape pods! We better head that way too. The Sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire into galactic dust!” Numbly, Ashla nodded, and motioned Trask to move forward. She followed closely behind him, their footsteps echoing in the empty corridor.

  
“Wait! I hear someone behind this door!” Trask exclaimed as we rounded the corner. The door hissed opened to reveal a menacing dark figure blocking the way. The man was dressed in black robes, his hood pulled up over his head leaving his face in shadow. Whirling his quarterstaff, he stalked his way toward us. “Damn! Another dark Jedi! I’ll hold him off while you get to the escape pods! Go!!” Trask yelled as he ran toward the dark Jedi, his blaster rapidly firing off shots.

  
“No,Trask, wait!!” Ashla yelled as the door closed, enclosing him with the dark Jedi. With her heart racing, Ashla dashed toward the starboard side of the ship where the escape pods were located.

  
The comlink wrapped around her wrist chimed, “this is Carth Onasi. I’m tracking your position through the ship’s life support systems. Bastila’s escape pod is away! I can’t wait for you much longer. You have to get to the escape pods!”

  
The corridor was clear of enemy troopers. Ashla’s feet made thundering echoes as she sprinted down the long white passageway.

  
The comlink chimed again, “Whoa! Be careful, there is a Sith patrol squad right around that corner!” Her feet slowed to a stop as she flattened myself against the wall.  
“Got it,” Ashla responded quietly into the comlink, peering around the corner. Sure enough, there were three Sith troopers in the room, one on either side of the room, and one flanking the rear door. _C’mon, Ash, remember. One trooper at a time._ The troopers were talking amongst themselves. Wait for them to look away, she thought. The trooper to her left laughed at a joke told by the trooper flanking the rear door. The trooper craned his head around to respond. _NOW!_ Ashla exploded from around the corner, her vibroblade bearing down on the trooper with a swwooosh! Leaping over the table in the middle of the room, Ashla pounced on the trooper to her right. Her vibroblade whistled through the air as she swung it in a semicircle, bringing it in quickly to slash across his thigh. The trooper fell to his knee with a grunt, clutching his thigh as blood seeped through the armor plating. She kicked his blaster out of his reach as it fell to the floor with a clang. Ashla gave a swift kick to his chest, knocking him backwards. Two down, one left… She charged at the remaining trooper. Blaster shots were bearing down on her as she closed in on the trooper. Ping. Ping. Ping. Using the flat side of the blade, she deflected the blaster shots away from her before ripping it across his chest. The trooper fell back against the wall, sliding down to land in a heap on the floor. Breathing heavy, Ashla stood still awaiting orders from Onasi before moving into the next room.

  
#

Carth Onasi was having a bad day. Not only was he pulled off his normal rotation, but he had been reassigned to a completely different ship, the Endar Spire, which was currently under Sith assault. All the escape pods, save one, was away. There was only one surviving member of the crew left onboard. His record log indicated that she was a new recruit. Just great, he thought, a newbie. He watched the ship’s life support system track the recruit’s movement through the ship heading toward his location. “C’mon…” he mumbled as he watched her dot move on the terminal. He watched in awe as the three enemy life support dots rapidly blinked out as she made her way across the room. Her blinking dot stopped before the door. There was one room left between her and the escape pods, which held a full squad of sith troopers. With his fingers swiftly moving across the terminal’s keyboard, he activated her comlink.

  
“Hey, Be careful! There's a whole squad of Sith Troopers on the other side of that door! Find some way to thin their numbers. You could reprogram the damaged assault droid to help you, if you have enough repair parts. Or you could use computer spikes to slice into the terminal and use the Endar Spire's security systems against the Sith. You need to hurry!” he replied. He heard a breathless, “got it” from the recruit. The terminal flashed an alert icon signaling a computer terminal being sliced. The enemy troop’s life indicator dots quickly vanished from the screen. A moment later, the door behind him opened as she rushed into the room. She stopped in front of him, breathing heavy, with locks of long dark reddish brown hair escaping from her braid. She clutched her upper arm where she had been grazed by a blaster shot. Large dark brown eyes stared up at him.  
“You made it just in time! There’s only one active escape pod left! C’mon, we can hide out on the planet below!” Carth motioned toward the escape pod.

  
“Did Trask make it?” Ashla asked as she looked around the room.

  
“No, we’re the only remaining saviors.” He said solemnly.

  
She eyed him warily. “How do I know I can trust you?”

  
“Listen, I’m a soldier with the Republic, just like you!” Carth said urgently. “We’re the last two crew members left! Bastila’s escape pod is already away, so there is no reason we should stick around here and get shot by the Sith! C’mon, there will be time for questions later! We need to go! Now!” Carth said as he moved to the escape pod. She nodded, then opened the hatch to the pod and climbed inside. Carth shook his head as he climbed in after her. He slid into the pilot seat. “Strap yourself in! We’re in for a bumpy ride!” he said as he jettisoned the pod toward the planet below.

  
#

Carth Onasi was having a really, really bad day. He had crash landed on Taris, a planet currently under a Sith quarantine. He had very little credits on hand. And, to make matters worse, his sole companion was injured and had passed out during the crash landing. Damn, what a day, he thought as he pulled her from the wreckage. Heaving her over his shoulder, he picked up the bag containing the med packs and emergency supply rations. Under the cloak of darkness, he crept into a nearby building. A male green skinned Twi'lek was standing next to a small shoddy retail stall as Carth slunk inside.

  
“Hey, uh...what kind of building is this?” Carth asked quietly.

  
The Twi’lek’s lekku twitched nervously as he took in Carth’s Republic uniform and the unconscious woman slung over his shoulder. “An apartment building.” The Twi’lek replied in Basic..  
Carth looked up and down the empty hallway. “Do you know if any of the apartments are empty?” He looked at the Twi’lek with a slight grin. _Finally, a little luck coming my way!_

  
The Twi’lek motioned down the hall. “Yes, the apartment two doors down is open. I don’t think he’ll be coming back...anytime soon,” the Twi’lek replied. Carth shrugged his shoulders reshifting the weight of his unconscious companion and nodded his thanks.

  
He found the apartment unlocked just as Twi'lek said he would. The apartment was small, dusty, and a little smelly from being unoccupied but, otherwise, it was a good space. One room with two beds, table with two chairs, and a refresher in the corner. There was also a footlocker to stow equipment, and a workbench. He moved over to one of the beds and laid her down gently, slipped off her boots, pulled off the light armor she was wearing. Carefully, he disrobed her, leaving her in her undergarments. After covering her with a blanket, he set to tending her wounds. There was a gash on her upper right arm, which he cleaned and covered with a kolto bandage. Then he set to cleaning up the wound on her forehead. After slicing the alarm panel on the door, he reset the passcode and locked the apartment. Quietly, he pulled off his flight jacket and then laid down on the other bed. He glanced over at the other bed and its occupant. Her chest slowly rose and fell with her breath. He watched her breathe for a moment before his eyes closed and slept.


	2. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Edited version***  
> I reworked most of Ch2 because I felt it flowed better with the direction ch3 was taking. I hope you enjoy some of the changes I made.  
> Happy Reading!

**_ Chapter 2: Dawn _ **

> _She was having the dream again. The Jedi surrounded her. She turned slowly around in a circle with blood red lightsabers in her hands. Flourishing the lightsabers in a whirling motion, she dropped in a low side lunge. Lightsabers held tightly in a reverse grip, one stretching in front of her, with the other sweeping behind her. She waited for the Jedi to make their move before she pounced upon her prey. A young female Jedi knight stepped forward, “You’ll not escape this time!” Cocking her head to the side, she stared at the Jedi knight through the black visor of her mask. Suddenly, a huge blast ripped through the bridge, slamming her into a nearby console. Her facemask was knocked loose as her head banged against a terminal. She attempted to push herself up, but pain exploded within her head, forcing her back down. She felt the heat from the lightsaber against her face as blackness overcame her…_

Ashla awoke gasping for air. The nightmare was still holding her firm in its grip. Darkness surrounded her, her heart beating a loud tattoo in her ears. Crying out in pain, she clutched her hands to her head. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she curled herself into a fetal position, tears streaming down her face. A light flickered to life across the room. “Hey, are you okay?” A soothing voice whispered in her ear, as a cool hand lightly touched her brow. Her eyes slowly flickered open. She looked around the unfamiliar room, then back to the man crouched down beside the bed.

  
“Who are you? Where the hell am I?” Her voice was raw and raspy.

  
He stared at her with concern. “You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. I’m Carth Onasi, one of the Republic soldiers from the _Endar Spire_. I was with you in the escape pod, do you remember?”

  
Ashla stared up at him in scrutiny. He had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His complexion was fair, with a light dusting of brown stubble from having missed shaving in the last few days. His voice sounded familiar. “The man from the communicator?” she asked, running a shaky hand over her pallid face.

  
"Yes." Carth rose from beside the bed and walked over to pick up his shirt that had been laying on the back of a chair, pulling it on quickly while his back was turned to her. "I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. You’ve been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now. I can understand if you are a bit confused. Our pod crashed on the planet below, Taris. We're in an abandoned apartment. We're safe… for now."

  
Carth turned back to face her, crossing his arms across his broad chest. “You were banged up pretty bad from the crash. Luckily, I wasn’t seriously injured. While you were out, I scouted around in the area. I heard reports of other escape pods crashing down in the Undercity.”

  
“Undercity?” Ashla sat up, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. “I’m afraid I don’t know much about this planet, other than it’s one large city like Coruscant. Is that the lower levels?”

  
Carth nodded. “Yes. I saw on your service record that you understand a remarkable amount of alien languages. That’s very rare in a new recruit. That’ll come in handy when we are searching for Bastila.” He began pacing, while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

  
“Bastila?” she asked quizzically.

  
His pacing stilled, he looked at her in disbelief. “That smack on the head must have done more damage than I thought!”

  
Chagrined, Ashla looked down at the blanket balled up in her fists.

  
“Look, I’m sorry.” Carth raked a hand through his hair while he paced, clearly tense about their situation. “Bastila Shan is a Jedi who was a part of the strike team that took out Darth Revan. She’s essential to the Republic’s war effort.”

  
“Why? What’s so special about her?” Wrapping the blanket around her like a cloak, Ashla rose to standing, slowly making her way across the room to the footlocker.This Jedi seemed to be important, and she was curious why one Jedi could be so crucial to the Republic’s victory over the Sith. Remembering the hushed whispers that she heard about Darth Revan and Darth Malak’s ferocity while aboard the _Endar Spire,_ this Bastila must be a strong Jedi to have helped eliminate the Sith Lord.

  
“Bastila has a rare gift the Jedi call battle meditation. She can influence entire armies through her connection with the Force. She can cause inspiration for her allies, while her enemies lose their will to fight. Sometimes, that’s all it takes to tip the balance in your favor during a battle.”

  
“So, how come she didn’t use this ability during the attack on the _Endar Spire_?” Ashla asked, bending down to open the footlocker, which she hoped held her clothing.  
“The Sith caught us off guard. The attack happened so fast, she probably didn’t have time to use it. She barely made it out of there alive.” He responded, rubbing the stubble on his chin thoughtfully.

  
Luckily, the footlocker had all her gear stowed inside. Carth had cleaned and folded her uniform and armor pieces before packing it inside. After pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt, Ashla tried to stand. However, her wobbly legs didn’t want to cooperate and buckled underneath her. With a thud, she landed on her bottom. The blanket pooled around her on the floor.

“Damn!” Cursing her weakened state, Ashla felt frail and hated every minute of it.

  
“Here, let me help you.” Carth, coming up behind her, reached down and wrapped the blanket back around her shoulders, then helped her up into a standing position, keeping his hands under her elbows for support. “Maybe you should lie back down for a bit.”

  
Ashla closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness tried to overtake her. Pushing it away, Ashla shook her head, “no, uh, I think I’ll feel much better after I’m dressed.” She stood still, waiting to make sure the dizzy feeling didn't return, before crossing the room to enter the refresher.

  
Leaning back on the shut refresher door, Ashla released the shaky breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. _What a frakkin’ mess,_ she thought, squeezing her eyes shut.  
A soft knock sounded from the other side of the door. After a quick glance reassuring herself that she had remembered to lock the door, she replied a hesitant, “yes?”

“Do you feel up to eating? I could go out to pick up some breakfast for us.” Carth asked.

Her stomach replied in a growl before she had the chance to respond.

He laughed softly. “I, uh, take that as a yes?”

  
Ashla, hugging the clothes to her chest, replied quickly, “yes, thank you.”

  
Carth stared at the closed refresher door. _The woman should be in bed still, not trying to get dressed,_ he thought. He shook his head and let out a quiet sigh.“There’s towels in the refresher in case you want to take a shower while I’m gone. Just, um… be careful. I’ll be back in a few.”

  
He headed towards the front door of the apartment. He stood for a few moments before leaving. He heard the sound of the water running. He listened for a few moments, waiting to make sure she would be okay. After a few moments of hearing the water run, but no sounds of trouble from within, he left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

#

By the time he returned, she had showered and changed into her Republic blue pants and jacket. She was sitting at the table braiding her wet hair, with her long legs tucked underneath her. The warm scent of freshly brewed caff floated to her. “Umm, that smells delicious!” After he handed her a cup, she carefully pried the lid off the cup before sitting it aside. She brought the cup up to her nose to breathe in the delectable aromas before blowing across the top in an effort to cool it down before taking a tentative sip. She couldn’t remember ever having a cup of caff that tasted this good before. After taking another sip, she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. "This is good caff. Probably the best I've had in a while."

  
“Yeah, the caff on the _Endar Spire_ was awful.” Carth replied, handing her a bento style box. “You should try to eat something.”

  
Nodding, Ashla opened the lid to find a bowl of protein pudding inside with a cup of fruit. Picking up the small spoon from inside of the box, she gingerly dipped it in the pudding, tasting it cautiously. Pale yellow in color, it was sweet and tangy. After tasting the fruit, she emptied it into the pudding, stirring it all together. Polishing off the protein fruit mixture, she settled back into the chair with her cup of caff.

  
Carth glanced up from his bowl, chewing thoughtfully. “I think we need to try to find Bastila. Being a Jedi, she’s our best bet to get off Taris. The whole planet is under Sith quarantine.”

  
“Hmm. How do we know that she’s even still alive?” She took another sip of caff, enjoying the warmth.

  
Carth was silent for a few moments. After taking another few bites, he sat the spoon in the empty bowl. “Bastila is young. She’s strong in the force. If we were able to survive the crash landing, I’ll bet she did too.”

  
“Okay.” Ashla sat the cup of caff down on the table. “We find this Bastila. To get off this rock, we’ll probably need the help of a Jedi. What do you propose? We steal a ship and blast our way out of here?” She asked, somewhat sardonically.

  
“Do you have an alternative?” Carth asked gravely.

  
The intensity of his gaze stilled her. The gravity of their situation began to sink in. They were stuck on a Sith controlled planet with little to no credits. Ashla couldn’t think of another way they were going to get out of this mess. She crossed her arms, and stared down into the depths of the cup. Finally, with a sigh, Ashla responded, “No, I can’t.”  
Ashla was silent as Carth finished his meal and sipped his caff.

#

After finishing breakfast, Ashla took Carth’s advice to get more rest. Laying on the bed with her eyes closed, she listened as Carth worked at the workbench on his blaster. She tried to sleep, but it eluded her. Absent-mindedly, her fingers reached up to trace the scar on her forehead, thinking about the predicament she had found herself in. Stuck on a foreign planet controlled by the Sith with a man she just met. Ashla sighed. _Frakkin hell._ Tired of laying down, she got up. She felt steadier after having used one of the kolto-laced medpacks after breakfast. Her head felt considerably better too, now just a dull ache rather than the sharp shooting pains she had felt upon waking earlier this morning. After using the refresher, she sat at the table watching Carth putting his blaster back together.

  
“You mentioned earlier that you heard some people saying that a few other pods crashed in the Undercity. Perhaps we should start looking for Bastila there.” Ashla said, while tapping her fingers on the table.

  
Carth set the pieces he was working with down and turned around to look at her. He leaned back against the workbench and nodded. “Nobody will be looking for a couple of grunts like us. We could move around the planet with ease, as long as we don’t attract attention to ourselves. Being a Jedi, Bastila will have a hard time with that. She’s probably laying low somewhere, trying not to expose herself to the Sith. If she’s going to escape, she’ll need our help too.”

  
“It’s a good place to start." Ashla began to fidget in her chair. She glanced around the room. Realizing that they were about to be spending a lot of time together, she was uncertain about how official they were supposed to be. On board the _Endar Spire_ , Ashla would have addressed him as a superior officer, but here in this intimate setting, what was the right protocol? Plus, she knew next to nothing about him. Ashla crossed her arms over her chest. “So, can I ask you a question?”

  
“Uhh...sure. I’ll tell you whatever I can, though I don’t know how much help I’ll be.”

  
“Well.” Suddenly, she felt nervous. “I wanted to know a bit more about you.”

  
He was silent for a moment before continuing. “Me? Yeah, well, I guess I can understand you wanting to know more about me. I get the feeling that we’ll be spending quite a lot of time together. But there will be plenty of time for that later.”

  
“Sure.” Ashla replied, tersely. Sensing that he didn’t want to talk about himself, she changed the subject. “Did you find the bag I had with me from the _Spire_? I had some equipment that I picked up off of the Sith troopers. We could probably sell them for extra credits. We could use the money to buy supplies.”

  
Carth nodded towards the footlocker. “It’s in with your other armor pieces. That’s a good idea. There are shops here in the Upper City that will buy them. We could use this abandoned apartment as a base.”

  
Ashla stood up from the table. She made her way over to the footlocker. Sure enough, the bag that she had hastily slung over her shoulder before leaving her quarters was there, along with the few bits of armor she barely had time to put on, plus her boots. She grabbed the gear, and sat down on the edge of the bed to put on her boots.

  
"Do you feel up to getting out of here for a bit?" Carth asked as he finished putting his blaster back together. After double checking it, he placed it in the holster at his hip.

  
Ashla finished lacing up her boots and rose to wrap the belt around her waist. Picking up her vibroblade, she clipped it to her belt so that it hung along her side. After slinging the bag over her shoulder, she nodded. "Yeah, let's go."


	3. The Upper City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla & Carth explore UpperCity of Taris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit Notes: I made a few changes to this chapter because of continuity issues. Those have been fixed.

**_Chapter 3: The Upper City_ **

Ashla waited while Carth entered the code locking the apartment. Her fingers nervously tapping a rhythm against the hilt of her vibroblade. The hallway was wide, curving around the interior of the complex building. The metallic floor tiles were etched with a design mimicking the buildings which she could see through the transparisteel windows that segmented around the outer wall. Inset lights illuminated brightly overhead.

  
“Ready?” Carth asked. He glanced down at her fingers, still tapping on her vibroblade’s hilt. _She’s nervous_ , he realized.

  
Ashla stilled her fingers, tightened her hand in a fist, then shook it out. She nodded mutely before striding down the hallway. Carth stood still for a moment before following behind her.

  
She crossed over to look out one of the windows at the gleaming city which spread across the entirety of Taris. She tried to remember if she had ever been here before the accident. Try as she might, she drew a blank. There was nothing she could remember from before waking up on Coruscant in the hospital. Even that was a blur.

  
"Have you ever been to Taris before?” Carth asked as he stopped to stand beside her at the window.

  
His question drew her back to the present. Ashla looked away from the magnificent view. “No. Well, not that I can remember, that is…”

  
Carth was about to ask what she meant when yells echoing down the long corridor caught their attention. Ashla’s head whipped around at the commotion. Her eyes narrowed before she took off towards the shouting. “What the hell?” Carth said, as he sprinted after her.

“Okay, you alien scum! Everybody up against the wall! This is a raid!” The Sith soldier said cruelly as he brandished his blaster.

  
Ashla stopped behind the Sith soldier and the two battle droids flanking him. Two male Duros stood in front of the Sith soldier, one attempting to reason with the Sith.  
“There was a patrol here yesterday! They found nothing! Why do you Sith keep bothering us?” The Duros asked in his native language of _Durese._

  
Without responding, the Sith soldier opened fire, blasting him down coldly. Shock and revulsion spread through Ashla as she watched one of the Duros fall in a crumpled mass. Behind her, she heard Carth’s sharp intake of breath.

  
The Sith soldier sneered, shaking his blaster rifle at the other Duros male, “That’s how we Sith deal with smart mouthed aliens! Now, up against the wall before I lose my temper again!” The Sith soldier turned his head to see Ashla and Carth standing behind him. “What’s this?! Humans hiding with aliens? They’re Republic fugitives! _Attack_!”

  
Without thinking, Ashla unclipped the vibroblade from her belt, and charged at the Sith soldier. Blaster shots flew past her as she closed in on the Sith soldier. Ashla raised the vibroblade up as it hummed with power, slashing it down on the soldier. Carth quickly drew his blaster and opened fire upon one of the battle droids. It powered down in a smoldering heap. The Sith soldier landed with a thud beside the damaged droid. Carth aimed at the remaining droid unleashing a volley of shots upon it. The droid toppled over, creaking, as it powered down.

  
Ashla ran over to the Duros, who was standing over by the wall. “Are you hurt?” She asked in concern. The Duros shook his head. The man was shaken, but luckily unharmed.

  
“ _Poor Ixgil. He should never have talked back to that Sith. Thankfully you were here to step in and help us, human. This isn't the first time the Sith have come in here to cause trouble for us, but hopefully it will be the last._ ” The Duros said in _Durese_.

  
“I’m just glad we could help. Won’t someone come searching for this patrol?” Ashla looked down at the smoldering remains.

  
“Don't worry about the bodies. I will move them so it looks like they were killed elsewhere. That should throw the Sith off the track. With any luck, they won't be bothering us again for a while.” The Duros said, motioning to the soldier’s remains on the floor.

  
Ashla bent over and picked up the Sith soldier’s blaster rifle, and quickly checked his pockets for credits. She checked to make sure the safety was on before placing it in the bag with the rest of the gear they were going to try and sell. Craning her head to look back at him, she waited while he holstered his blaster. Together they walked toward the elevator leading out into Upper City.

  
Carth leaned against the elevator wall. “What did the Duros say?” He knew her understanding of so many different alien languages would come in handy. She seemed to be able to communicate easily with the Duros male. He stole a quick glance at her. Her face was very pale against the contrast of the deep red color of her hair.

  
Ashla glanced up at him. She related what the Duros man said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think to translate earlier. I’ll try to remember in the future.” She pressed her hand to her head, trying to quell the dull ache, massaging her temples.

  
Carth glanced over to see holding her head in her hand. “You okay?”

  
Ashla nodded as the elevator doors opened to reveal the city spread before them. The buildings shone brightly as sunlight illuminated their surfaces. Ashla walked out into the fresh air, inhaling deeply. Not far off in the distance, she saw the remains of their crashed pod. Two salvage droids were scanning the pod, presumably checking for any useful materials that might have been overlooked by other scavengers. She glanced from the pod back to Carth, who stood a bit behind her.

  
“We shouldn’t linger here.” Carth said, as he walked up beside her, glancing over at the Sith patrol guards walking up and down the passageways. “The building janitor told me of a place we could sell some gear. Kelba Yurt’s Equipment Emporium. It’s just right across the way from here. There’s a cantina over that way too.”

  
Giving one last glance at the crashed pod, Ashla headed in the direction Carth pointed out. Glancing down at her Republic jacket and dark blue pants, she realized how much she stood out among the denizens of Taris. “Perhaps I should pick up a new set of clothes,” Ashla murmured.

  
“Not a bad idea,” Carth agreed, noting that most of the people roaming around the city wore shades of brown and black.

#

  
They found the emporium easily enough. The shop was brightly lit and well kept. The shelves were almost bare. The shopkeeper, an attractive young woman with curly short black hair, beautiful dark brown skin and startling blue eyes, greeted them warmly as they walked up the counter.

  
“Hello there! I haven’t seen you in the shop before… let me introduce myself. My name is Kelba Yurt. Welcome to the Equipment Emporium. You looking to buy some supplies? My shop's the largest one in all of Upper Taris. Best selection on the planet. Whatever you need, I've got. Well, mostly.” Kelba said with a smile.

  
“Mostly? What do you mean by that?” Carth asked as he arched a quizzical eyebrow.

  
Kelba smiled. “The Sith confiscated all my heavy weapons. They impounded all my ships and swoop bikes, too. But, I still have a very nice selection, if you’re interested.” She smiled suggestively at Carth.

  
Ashla suppressed a laugh as she watched as Carth’s cheeks reddened slightly. She said, “ _ahem_ , could I see a list of what you have to sell? Also, we have some items we’d like to see if you would be interested in buying.”

  
“Sure.” Kelba, without taking her eyes off of Carth, reached down and picked up a datapad that had been lying on the countertop. She handed it to Ashla saying, “Because of the Sith quarantine I haven't been able to stock any new inventory. Ahh, and another thing, the prices are final. No bargaining. This isn’t a swap meet, okay? I’ll take a look at your items you are wanting to sell while you look over the inventory.”

  
Ashla nodded her thanks while removing the bag slung over her shoulder. She pulled out the blasters and blaster rifles she had picked off of the Sith troopers during her escape from the _Endar Spire_ and set them on the counter. She and Carth looked over the inventory list and picked out the supplies they would need. Transactions complete, Carth thanked Kelba for her help, picked up half of the bags, and strode towards the exit. Ashla hung back for a moment.

  
“Did you need something else?” Kelba leaned her elbows on the counter, waiting.

  
“I was wondering if there was a clinic nearby?” Ashla asked.

  
“Yes, of course! Head east from here, there is a clinic run by Zelka Forn.”

  
“Thank you.” Ashla replied as she picked up the rest of the bags and exited the shop, mentally adding medpacks and bandages to their supply list.

#

They walked in silence back to the apartment. The corridor where they had encountered the clash between the Duros and Sith soldier was clean. No remnants were left of the violent encounter. After putting away the supplies, Ashla changed out of her Republic blues into the new form-fitting black pants, a white undershirt, and a brown jacket.

Carth sat at the table reading over Ashla’s service record on his datapad again. Her service record noted that she was from Deralia, and had a large command of an array of different alien languages, plus the ability to use both ranged and melee weapons. She had been in an accident and suffered head trauma, resulting in some temporary memory loss. Well, that explains the large scar on her forehead and not remembering if she’d ever been to Taris before, he thought. She had been on one previous assignment, _The Radiant._ He was curious as to why the Jedi had requested her transfer, when she had little to no experience. However, the transfer request was listed as _classified,_ with no other information listed.

He looked up as she came out of the refresher to fasten her belt around her slim waist. He shut off the datapad and slipped it back inside the inner pocket of his jacket. He drummed his fingers on the table, debating on whether or not he should ask about why the Jedi would request a transfer for her, specifically. 

Ashla motioned that she was ready to go. They were heading back out into the Upper City to visit the clinic Kelba Yurt suggested to stock up on medical supplies. They walked in silence toward the clinic. Carth lagged behind allowing her to walk ahead of him, still debating rather or not to ask about her past. After a few moments, she stopped and waited for him to catch up.

“Something on your mind, Carth?” Ashla asked quietly. She wondered why he looked so tense. She had noticed that he seemed preoccupied since they left the Emporium, but after he had shut down her questions this morning regarding his past, she was wary of asking him about it. 

“Is it that noticeable?” he asked. 

Ashla laughed. “Yes, it is.” 

“Okay. Let me ask you a question.” Carth said as he raked one hand through his hair.

“Alright. But you have to answer one for me too.” Ashla smiled at him.  _ Two can play at this game,  _ she thought. 

“Hmmm.” Carth frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest, deep in thought. He released a deep sigh. “Fair enough. What did you do before you enlisted with the Republic?" 

“I worked on droids, mostly. I had a shop that I worked out of on Deralia. Anything from rebuilding them to reprogramming to simple repairs.”  _ At least, that’s what the doctors told me anyway,  _ she thought, but kept that information to herself.

“Why did you enlist?” Carth asked curiously.

Ashla shook her head as she sat down on a nearby park bench. “Looking for a fresh start, I suppose.” She looked out over the city. “Okay. Your turn.” 

“Huh?” 

Ashla stared at him for a moment.  _ Oh, nice try, _ she thought. “It’s your turn to tell me about yourself.” 

Carth asked, “Oh, what did you want to know.” 

“I just want to know more about you. I mean, I don’t know much at all about you at all. I don’t have  _ your _ service record to read.” 

Carth arched an eyebrow at her. She arched one in return. Smiling, she crossed her legs and waited. 

After a long pause, Carth sighed. Running his hands through his hair, he responded, “Well, I've been a star pilot for the Republic for years. I've seen more than my share of war. I fought in the Mandalorian Wars before all this started. But with all that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter these Sith animals can unleash. Not even the Mandalorians were that senseless. My home world was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet. The Sith bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing our Republic forces could do to stop them!”

Ashla frowned. “Carth, you’re talking like this is your fault. Like you failed somehow.” she said. 

“Well, it shouldn’t be my fault. I did everything I could. I followed my orders. I did my duty. That shouldn’t mean that I failed them.”

Ashla rose to stand in front of him. “Carth, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“I know. Don’t worry about it. Listen, you probably mean well with your questions, but I’m just not used to talking about my past. At all, really. I’m more used to taking action.. Keeping my mind focused on the task at hand. So, let’s just do that.”

Ashla watched as Carth stalked off in the direction of the clinic.  _ Them? I wonder who he thinks he failed? His homeworld? Or someone closer to him? _ She shook her head as she followed behind him, jogging to catch up. 

#

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the clinic. Upon entering they were greeted, albeit somewhat rudely, by the younger man working the counter beside the medical droid. Another older man, with dark brown skin, graying mustache, and a very receding hairline, rushed up to greet them, glaring at his employee.

  
“I can tell by your appearance that you are off-worlders. Still, you are welcome here. I’ll not have it said that Zelka Forn refused to help someone just because they were not a citizen of Taris! Do you require healing or medical supplies? I can treat almost any injury or ailment right here in the clinic, except for rakghoul disease, that is.” Zelka Forn said in a rush.

  
Ashla glanced over at Carth, arching one eyebrow. Carth shrugged in response, and walked back up to the front counter to start their order, leaving her to talk with the doctor. Rakghoul disease? Recovering quickly, she responded, “Uhh, hi. We are looking to purchase some medical supplies. But, uh, what is the rakghoul disease?”

  
“You’ve not heard of the rakghoul disease? Well, it’s a dreadful virus which can be transmitted by a scratch or a bite from the inflicted causing the body to mutate into a horrific creature.” Zelka Forn stated.

  
Ashla grimaced in spite of herself. “And, there’s no cure for this...disease?”

  
“No, not yet, anyway. I’ve heard that the Republic scientists at the military base were close to perfecting a cure before the Sith arrived. Then the Sith overtook the base, and they have refused all access to the laboratories inside. The Sith are keeping the serum for the patrols they send into the Undercity. If I could get a hold of a sample of that serum, the disease could be wiped out! But I don’t see how that’s going to happen.”

  
Ashla paced, deep in thought. Undoubtedly, they were going to encounter plenty of Sith patrols in their search for Bastila. If they happened upon a sample of this serum, it would be in the best interest of the people of Taris to make sure it got into the right hands. She sensed that Zelka Forn was sincere in his desire to help those inflicted with the disease. “What if I could get my hands on a sample for you?” She whispered to the doctor.

  
Zelka Forn looked at her in astonishment. “Well, I don't see how anyone could get their hands on the serum. The military base is crawling with Sith guards. It would be a suicide mission to break in there. Although, I suppose the patrols in the Undercity might have a sample of the serum on them, if they hadn’t already used it. I doubt a patrol guard would just hand over the serum. Nobody’s stupid enough to attack one of the Sith patrols, even down in the Undercity!” He said in hushed tones, not wanting to be overheard.

  
Ashla glanced back at Carth, who was busy telling the young employee, whose name badge listed as Gurney, the list of supplies they would need. She turned back to Zelka and whispered, “Hmm. If I happen to come across a sample of that serum… I’ll make sure you get it.”

  
Zelka’s eyes grew wide, whispering furiously, “Please don’t say that! If the Sith catch wind of this, they might think that I suggested for you to start attacking their patrols! They could shut me down! Listen. I only mentioned the serum to you because you asked. I don’t actually expect someone to get it for me.” Zelka spoke louder, “Now, is there anything else that I can do for you today?”

  
Ashla shook her head no and thanked him for his time. Gurney had finished gathering up the supplies they needed. She walked over to where Carth was waiting for their order. Gurney handed her the bag mumbling, “if you get your hands on that rakghoul serum take it to Zax in the Lower City bounty office. He works for Davik, and he'll make it worth your while.”

#  
“What was that all about?” Carth asked as we walked over to the cantina from the clinic. He waited for Ashla to catch up, after she had stopped to put the medical supplies in the backpack she had purchased at Kelba’s shop earlier that day.

  
“What? The rakghoul serum?” They walked side by side, talking low. Ashla reached up to adjust the straps on the backpack to keep it from sliding around on her back.

  
“Yea.” Carth glanced down at her. The copper strands of her hair were glinting from the sun. Her face was still pale, but she didn’t look as peaked as she did this morning. The wind had blown the wisps of hair, which had escaped from her braid, away from her face, showing the faint silvery lines of the scar extending from her hairline to her eyebrow.  
“Doctor Forn was telling me about the rakghoul disease. It sounds horrific, Carth! Have you heard of this before?” She looked up at him, grimacing.  
“I’ve heard of it, but never seen anyone who had been inflicted before.”

  
“Well, it would seem that it’s prevalent in the Undercity. We may end up encountering it while we’re searching for Bastila.” She said, raising her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked up at Carth. “It seems the Republic was close to developing a cure for the disease before the Sith took over. Doctor Forn was telling me that the patrol guards are said to have a sample of the serum on them in order to prevent them from getting it if they get bit or scratched by someone inflicted by the disease.”

  
“Alright.” He replied. “And?” He waited for her to reply.

  
“And... I told Forn that if I got a sample of the serum, I would make sure he got it.” Ashla said quietly.

  
Carth stopped walking and stared at her. “Just what makes you think that we’ll find a sample of this serum?”

  
Ashla realized that he had stopped and turned around to face him. She looked around at the people walking beside them. The Sith patrol that walked up and down the walkway. _This is not a good place to be talking,_ she thought as she moved to stand in front of Carth. She spoke in a low voice, “We are bound to, Carth, with how many Sith guards are going to be down there. Besides, it’s the right thing to do. C’mon, we shouldn’t be talking about this here. Let’s get to the cantina. I’m hungry enough I could eat a bantha.”


	4. The Mysterious Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla steps into the Tarisian Dueling ring. She and Carth search for a way to get into the Lower City.

**_ Chapter 4: The Mysterious Stranger _ **

Ashla and Carth spent the rest of the week exploring the Upper City. Kelba Yurt filled them in on its criminal activity and the swoop gang war when they stopped for supplies or to sell equipment. Davik Kang is the local crime boss and a member of the Exchange, an interstellar crime syndicate, dealing in spice refinement, extortion, weapon trafficking, slave trading, and bounty hunting. The Exchange helped to keep the citizens of Lower City in fear, until the swoop gang war between the Hidden Beks and the Black Vulkars loosened its hold. The conflict started when the leader of the Hidden Beks, Gadon Thek, lost his eyesight during a swoop bike accident. Many assumed that the injured leader would step aside and appoint Brejik, Gadon Thek’s adopted son, in his place. The war was sparked when Gadon refused to do so. Brejik, enraged over his step father’s decision, left the gang and took over leadership of the Hidden Bek’s rivals, The Black Vulkars. Brejik instigated a campaign using street fighting as a way to diminish the Bek’s ranks, and even made several attempts on Gadon’s life as well.

  
Getting into the Lower City was proving to be a bit of a conundrum. After locating the elevator to descend into the lower levels, their efforts were thwarted by the Sith patrol guard. The guard informed them, rather quickly, that without the proper authorization papers, they were not allowed entrance. It would seem that only the Sith patrols were allowed access to Lower City. That left them in a bit of a quandary: how to get their hands on a set of those papers or a disguise good enough to fool the guards.

_Upper City Cantina_

Ashla meandered through the crowded cantina trying to make it back to the table she shared with Carth. She watched as his fingers drummed against the pint of ale while he looked out over the throng of people, scanning the crowd. As his eyes met hers, he smiled, transforming his handsome face. Ashla felt her heart beat faster as he raised the glass to his lips, his eyes never moving from hers. She felt heat rise in her face as she smiled in return.

  
“Hey!” A man yelled in her ear as she felt a hand grab the top part of her arm, stopping her. The smile froze on her lips as she looked from Carth to the hand gripping her arm.  
“Release me. Now.” Ashla growled, glaring at the man. She glanced back at Carth, who was rising to stand. Shaking her head, she raised her free hand motioning for him to wait. She turned her eyes back to the man, scowling. He was close enough that she could smell the Tarisian ale on his breath.

  
“Awhh, hey now, I meant no disrespect.” He said, his words slurring together, as he removed his hand. “Just wanted to talk to you.”

  
Ashla stared at him with dark piercing eyes. “Touch me again, and you’ll lose that hand. Got it?”

  
The man backed up, holding his hands up in front of him. He drifted back into the crowd away from her. Ashla shook her head in disgust.

  
“You okay, ma’am?” Said the tall man who stood on the other side of her.

  
Ashla crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced back over at Carth, who sat drinking his ale, watching in amusement. “Uhh, yes, thank you.”

  
“I’ve seen you in here the last few nights. Uh… My name is Yun Genda.” The man gave her a shaky smile.

  
“It’s nice to meet you. I really should be going…” Ashla tried to move past Yun.

  
“Oh. Yeah. Sure. Uh, I didn’t catch your name,” Yun replied, sounding deflated.

  
I didn’t give it, sleemo. Ashla suppressed the words before replying, “It’s Jyn. See ya around.” She hurried past, heading back to the table.

  
“Urgh. I could use one of those.” Ashla said, motioning to the ale, as she sat down next to him.

  
"Already on it." Carth pointed out the server who was headed their way with another pint of ale. The server weaved her way over to the table, placing it in front of Ashla.

  
"Careful. This Tarisian ale really packs a punch." Carth said, as she took a drink.

  
Her eyes widened as the potent ale seared its way down her throat. The beverage was deep amber in color, cloyingly sweet, slightly bitter, and extremely strong. “Whew! And I thought Trandoshan ale was strong!” Ashla said, gasping.“This is far worse! Stars! How can you drink this stuff?”

  
Carth laughed. Shrugging, he said, “Just used to it, I guess. We drank a lot of this back in the War.”

  
Ashla took another cautious sip. “So, could I ask you a question?”

  
“I’m all ears, beautiful.” Carth said with a dashing grin.

  
Her breath caught in her throat, as her heart beat faster. “Well, I like the sound of that.” Ashla flashed him a sultry smile.

  
“What? That I’m all ears, or the beautiful part?” Carth leaned in, placing his arm around the back of her chair.

  
"The beautiful part, of course." She took another quick drink of the ale, then pivoted in her seat facing him, placing her elbow on the table with her chin resting on her hand. She cast him a flirtatious glance.

  
“What are you going to call me?” Carth asked.

  
You’re treading dangerous waters here, Ash, she thought as she took another sip of the ale. “Hmm, how ‘bout handsome scoundrel?” She said with a laugh.

  
“Well, I like the handsome part. Although, I was thinking something more along the lines of 'most handsome pilot in the galaxy.'" He chuckled, rapping his fingers against the back of her chair.

  
Laughing, Ashla pushed the ale away from her saying, “I think I’ve probably had enough of this for now.” Her face felt flushed and hot. She couldn’t tell if it was from the alcohol or the flirtatious banter between the two of them. Probably both, she thought as she stole a glance at him from beneath her eyelashes.

  
“Seriously. What did you want to ask me?” Carth asked, as he took another drink of his ale.

  
Ashla sat quietly, thinking. She had wanted to ask him more about himself, but remembering their conversation last week, she was hesitant. She knew that was a shaky subject for him, and decided to leave it for the time being. She liked the easy understanding that they had built over the past week, and didn’t want to test the waters just yet. Instead, she watched the holoscreen overhead. The dueling arena was streaming the latest dueling match between Dead-Eye Duncan and some newcomer whose name she had missed. “What do you think about the dueling matches?”

  
“Oh... I don’t know. I hadn’t given them much thought. Why do you ask?” Carth looked over at her perplexed.

  
Ashla leaned back in the chair. As she did, her back brushed against his arm, which was still looped over the back of the chair. “I was thinking one of us should enter. We could use the credits.” She looked up as the crowd on the holoscreen cheered as the newcomer was victorious, and Dead-Eye Duncan hobbled out of the arena.

  
“Hm. Not a bad idea.” Carth glanced down at his ale before finishing it off. “Who do you propose enters?”

  
“Well. Me.” Ashla stated. “You could be recognized, because of your service in the Republic. But me? I’m a nobody. A stranger.”

  
“Hm.” Carth nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Yeah, that might just work in our favor. It’s too risky to use your name though. The Sith may have located a crew manifest from the Endar Spire.”

  
Ashla nodded in agreement as she rose to go to ask where to find the duel organizer.

#

Carth watched as Ashla moved through the lobby of the cantina. When she reached the entranceway to the section of the cantina the server had pointed out, she paused and looked back at him. Their eyes met over the distance of the cantina. She smiled briefly before entering the back room.

  
He grabbed her forgotten pint of ale, and took a drink. It burned as he swallowed the fiery liquid. Carth drummed his fingers against the side of the glass, waiting for her to return. He glanced up to see that the next duel had begun on the holoscreen. He had the impression that she wasn’t going to ask about the dueling matches, but had changed her mind at the last minute. That was probably for the best. Although, he had to hand it to her. It was a good idea. A good way to make some extra credits. Hmmm… but it could also be a dangerous risk, he thought as Ashla made her way back through the crowded cantina. If she was injured, it would cause a huge set back for them. If she was recognized, it would prove disastrous.

  
He rose to standing as she neared the table. “All set?”

  
Ashla nodded, “Yes. My first match is set for tomorrow night. Ajuur, the dueling organizer, is going to put me in against Dead-Eye Duncan. If I win, I get ten percent of the credits earned from the wagers. I can use blasters or blades, my choice. Plus, since death matches are now illegal, the fight isn’t to the death.”

  
Carth motioned towards the exit. “Hmph. Nobody dies, huh?” Sounds like this Ajuur is trying to take her for a ride, he thought as they strode out of the cantina into the cool night air.

  
She glanced up at him and shrugged, “Well, that’s what Ajuur said. According to him, the arena has a suppressor ring surrounding it reducing the effectiveness of the weapons. Plus, there are medical droids on standby for serious injuries.”

  
Carth was silent as they walked back to the apartment. What had been playful flirtation between the two of them had sparked something within him that he thought he had buried long ago. His thoughts drifted back on how sensuous her voice sounded. She’s a beautiful woman. It's natural that I would feel an attraction to her, he thought as he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, but it can’t go any further.

#

In the refresher, Ashla went through the bag of clothes Dia gave her in exchange for the bag of ration bars and water pouches. She held up a skimpy blouse, grimacing. No way any of this is going to be practical, she thought, holding up another revealing blouse. Pulling a short blue robe out of the bag, finally, something useful! After taking a shower, she put on the blue robe over her undershirt and undershorts. Stuffing the other two blouses back into the bag, she grabbed the rest of her clothes and left the refresher.  
“Where did you get that?” Carth asked when he saw her walk out of the refresher wearing the robe.

  
“Dia gave it to me.” Ashla responded as she bent down to open the washer to put in her soiled laundry. She found it hiding in the cabinet under the sink in the small kitchenette area of the apartment a few days ago. The clothes-washing unit was small, only capable of handling a few garments at once. It not only washed the clothes, it dried them too. No more washing clothes out in the sink and letting them air dry.

  
“Who’s Dia?” Carth looked at her in confusion.

  
“Our next door neighbor. She’s in a bit of a spot. So, I gave her a bag of supplies to help her out. She insisted I take something in return.” Ashla turned on the washer.  
“Let me guess. You offered to help her?” Carth said, stoically.

  
“Of course, I did. She’s in over her head.” She replied. She thought back on the few times they had encountered people who needed help while they were exploring Upper City. Like the merchant they encountered who owed a debt to Davik Kang. The poor man had taken a loan out with Davik Kang, and then couldn’t repay it. Davik set a couple of bounty hunters out on him, intending to get credits out of the man one way or another. Ashla and Carth intervened, taking out of the bounty hunters who were about to kill the old man. However, without credits to repay the loan, Davik would just send more bounty hunters later to finish the job. Ashla gave the man enough credits to go repay his loan, and remove the bounty from his head. While Carth agreed the man needed our help, he wasn’t too keen on losing the credits. After quickly picking through the bounty hunters' belongings, not only did they remake the credits lost, but were able to sell their blasters too. It was a win-win in her book. After setting the bag with the blouses on the table, Ashla got into bed.

  
“Alright, Ash, what’s her story?” Carth asked, letting out a resigned sigh and sat down at the foot of her bed.

  
Ashla raised up to look at him, propping herself up onto one elbow. “Dia knived this guy who wouldn’t take no for an answer. She said she wasn’t trying to hurt him. She was just trying to get him off of her. Turns out, he's one of Davik Kang's men, and he's put a bounty out on her. Now, she’s terrified to leave her apartment. I saw her sneaking around yesterday and went to investigate. I told her I’d try to do what I could to get the bounty removed.”

  
Carth nodded, crossing his arms. “Which means you’ll have to pay her bounty, most likely.”

  
Ashla sighed, “I know. I took her some rations and supplies so she doesn’t have to leave her apartment. That should help until I get the bounty removed. She’s afraid of her own shadow. No one should have to live like that.”

#

_The Dueling Arena_

The roar of the crowd was deafening. In the arena locker room, Ashla listened to their chanting while she fastened the latches on her chest piece. Armor in place, she patted her sides feeling for the vibroblade which hung by her hip, and the blaster she had secured in a holster around her upper thigh. The crowd started another cheer. She rolled her neck to ease some of the tension she was holding there. Standing before the mirror, she checked her reflection. She had secured her long red hair into a tight bun at the base of her neck. The borrowed silver armor contrasted strikingly against the skin tight black shirt, black pants and her tall black boots. The dueling coordinator motioned her to follow him to the starting area.

  
Ashla stopped on the marker and waited. The lights were bright, almost blinding. Her eyes scanned the crowd. Across the ring stood her opponent, Dead-Eye Duncan. Duncan was an older man, with fair skin and graying hair. Eyeing up her opponent, she noted he had an old beat up vibroblade and a blaster. He held his stance too tight, and his hands trembled ever so slightly.

  
The arena lights suddenly panned down and centered on the ring. A boisterous voice amplified over the din of the crowd announced, “Ladies and Gentlemen! Draw your eyes to the center ring! We have a very special presentation for you tonight!!” Her heart began to beat faster as a surge of excitement burst through the crowd. “Are you ready??” The dueling announcer asked the crowd. The people in the arena erupted enthusiastically. The light swung over, fixating on Dead-Eye Duncan. “You’ve seen him lose night after night, but tonight he’s after fresh meat! In this corner, I give you… DEAD-EYE DUNCAN!” Duncan raised his vibroblade to the crowd as they cheered. “And in this corner, a newcomer to the Tarisian dueling scene. Emerging from the shadows! With no history, no name, and no past. I give you… THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER!” Ashla unclipped the vibroblade and raised it high in the air.

#

_Upper City Cantina_

Carth stood before one of the monitors in the duel spectator room. Arms crossed over his chest, he watched as Ashla raised the vibroblade high in the air. The crowd went wild. Ashla loosened her stance and rotated the vibroblade with her wrist, which caused the crowd to erupt in cheers. C’mon, Ash, he thought as Dead-Eye Duncan charged at her. Ashla stepped out of the way at the last minute, causing Duncan to rush past her. The crowd cheered fervently. She’s wearing him down, he thought as he watched Ashla lead Duncan back to the center of the ring, blocking his attacks. She unleashed a powerful thrust with her vibroblade, and after another couple of swings, Dead-Eye Duncan was down. The announcer proclaimed, “That’s it! The fight is over! Dead-Eye Duncan is down! The Mysterious Stranger has won! But are any of us really surprised? Dead-Eye Duncan losing isn’t news! You’ll have to do better than this to impress us, Stranger!”

#

Ashla walked into the duel spectator room through the back entrance reserved for the duelists. After talking with Ajuur to get her share of the purse, she scanned the room looking for Carth. She found him leaning against one of the small bar tables drinking a Tarisian ale. As she strode across the room towards him, she noticed Yun Genda approaching her. _Kriff._

  
“Hey, Jyn. You… uh… looked great out there tonight! Sure was surprised when I looked up and saw you on the screen.” Yun said, smiling.

  
“Oh, thanks… I’m sorry, I don’t remember your name.” Ashla said, giving him a sheepish grin.

  
“It’s Yun. So, uh, Jyn, I didn’t know you were a duelist. Was that your first time dueling? Or just here, on Taris?”

  
Acting as if she was scanning the monitors, she noticed Carth. He was leaning back against the wall, a scowl darkening his handsome features. “Yes, first time. I’m just trying to make some extra credits, y’know? So, are you here to watch the duels?”

  
“Yeah, just trying to relax before my shift starts at the military base.” Yun replied.

  
A Sith? “I see. Have you been stationed here very long?” Ashla asked.

  
“Oh, no, just a for a few weeks now.” Yun replied.

  
“It must be tough, stationed here on a hostile world.” Ashla said, smiling sympathetically.

  
“Well, yeah, it takes a bit getting used to for sure. It’s nice to finally meet someone who understands.” Yun smiled at her. “So, uh, some of us junior Sith officers are going to be having a party tomorrow night, y’know, blow off some steam. I’d really like to see you again. Why don’t you stop by?”

  
“A party? Sounds good! I’ll try to make it.” Ashla said, as she handed him her datapad to mark the party’s location on her map.

  
“Great! Maybe I’ll see you then! A lot of us will be heading over as soon as our shift ends. Some of us aren’t even going back to the base to lock up our uniforms.” Yun grinned. “Hey, I’ve gotta go. My shift will be starting soon. See ya tomorrow?”

  
Ashla smiled and nodded, slipping the datapad back into her bag. A party? With a bunch of Sith? This might really work in their favor, especially if they can get their hands on one of those uniforms.

  
“Who’s the guy?” Carth asked as she walked up to him.

  
Ashla tried to read his emotions, she couldn’t get a fix on what he was thinking. It was like he had put up a wall between them. “His name is Yun.”

  
“What did he ask you about?” He asked, with one brow raised.

  
Ashla shrugged. “He asked me to go to a party with him tomorrow night.”

  
“Hphm. Are you?” Carth’s gaze narrowed as he crossed his arm over his chest.

  
“I don’t really want to, but it might work in our favor if I did.”

  
“What do you mean?” Carth asked, perplexed.

  
“He’s a Sith, working on the military base. He said that a lot of the other junior officers will be there, blowing off steam. If I play my cards right, we might be able to steal one of his uniforms to use as a disguise.” Ashla said in a quiet voice, as to not be overheard.

  
Carth rubbed his furrowed brow, deep in thought. “This is very risky, Ash. I don’t know.”

  
“I know it’s a huge risk, but it might be worth it.” Ashla said as she flagged a server down to order a drink.

#

  
Ashla was deep in thought as they walked back to the apartment. He had been very quiet since their conversation about Yun. At first, she thought he was jealous, but dismissed the idea quickly. Perhaps this has more to do with his suspicious, mistrustful nature? She thought back over the conversation they had a few days prior.

> _Carth looked at her pointedly. “Let me ask you something. I’ve been going through the battle in my head over and over since we crashed. Some things just aren’t adding up. Maybe you could tell me what happened from your perspective.”  
>  “My perspective? I wasn’t really in a position to know what was going on really. I woke up in the middle of chaos.” Ashla said, confused as to why he was asking her this.  
> “Neither was I really. I was onboard as an advisor, for the most part. The battle happened so fast.” Carth paused. “I’m just trying to figure things out. I saw enough men lose their lives needlessly during the Mandalorian Wars. It’s hard to see it happening again.” He said, turning to look at her. “Hell, I’m just surprised that any of us are alive to talk about it. Come to think of it, it’s just a little odd that you happen to be here, isn’t it? Just what is your position with the fleet anyway?” Carth stood still, waiting for her to answer.  
> “My position? I’m a soldier. There’s hardly anything odd about that.” Ashla was confused. Surely, he didn’t think she had anything to do with the attack, did he?  
> “No. Unless you consider that you were a last minute addition to the crew roster and just happen to be one of the survivors.”  
> “Are you accusing me of something?” She asked, her eyes narrowing.  
> “No, not at all. I just find it to be a little odd.” Carth responded sharply.  
> “Why would my being added at the last minute be odd? I’m sure it happens all the time, Carth.” Ashla retorted.  
> “You were the only one. Not to mention, it was the Jedi who requested it.” Carth answered.  
> “Why would the Jedi request my transfer?” Ashla asked, bewildered.  
> “The Jedi requested many things when they came on board. Hell, they practically took over the damn ship! Considering your connection to the Jedi... well, your being here seems to be a little too convenient.”  
> “Listen. I’m telling you I did not have anything to do with the attack!” Ashla snapped at him.  
> Carth sighed. “I’m probably wrong, and this is probably nothing. But I learned long ago to not take things at face value. And, I really hate surprises.”  
> “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Ashla asked sharply.  
> “It means I have to expect the unexpected. Just to be safe.”  
> “Kriff, Carth, are you always this suspicious of others?” She let out a deep breath she had been holding.  
> “Look, I have my reasons to not trust anyone. It has nothing to do with you, personally. And, no I’m not going to talk about them.” His words stung.  
> “Well, that’s fine because I wasn’t going to ask.” Ashla stomped off to the refresher, and the door closed with a quiet hiss. Why aren’t there any old fashioned doors to slam anymore, she thought as she leaned back against the door._

And now she was telling him she was going to a party with a bunch of Sith. No wonder he doesn’t trust me, she thought, as she let out a frustrated sigh.

#

_The Dueling Arena_

Ashla rechecked the pouches on her belt for the grenades. She had packed two gas and two concussion grenades. After watching Gerlon Twofingers’ latest duel, she learned he relied heavily on his blaster, although he equipped a vibroblade as well. Her plan was to try to throw him off by hurling a few of the poppers at him, then charging in strong with her blade. She kept the blaster in her thigh holster as a backup.

  
The dueling coordinator came in and motioned it was time. She followed him to her mark and tried to drown out the noise of the crowd. When she heard her name, The Mysterious Stranger, she lifted her blade high in the air. She ignored the cheers and focused on her opponent, looking for any weakness. The blaster held too tightly in his grip. His stance was too loose. The starting signal rang out, she tossed one of the gas poppers at him. Gerlon began firing erratically. Ashla tried to dodge the blaster shots flying at her while she charged at him, letting the vibroblade trail behind her. Sweeping the vibroblade upward, she used it to deflect another blaster shot before thrusting the blade down upon him. Gerlon tossed his blaster aside, and quickly unclipped his vibroblade to block her attacks. Leaning back, he attempted a kick, but she backed away from the blow at the last second. Ashla stopped focusing on blocking his swings, forcing him to parry. Another few thrusts of the vibroblade, he was down. She flourished the blade before reclipping it to her belt as the crowd went wild. She exited the ring, heading back to the locker room to get ready for the party.

Ashla entered the dueling spectator room, her eyes scanning the room for Carth, who was supposed to meet her here after the match. She was striding towards Ajuur to get her share of the winnings when Gerlon approached her.

  
“You beat me fair and square, Stranger. But, if I still had the use of all my fingers I would have mopped the floor with you.” He said, with a sour look.  
Ashla smirked. “Maybe next time, Twofingers.”

  
Ajuur was waiting for her when she stepped up to collect her winnings. _“Good fight, good fight. People like you, Stranger. That’s good for business. They bet a lot when you fight, that makes me happy and rich! Haha!”_ The hutt laughed as his assistant handed Ashla the prize earnings. _“I always pay my debts. You fought well and won, so you get paid. Ten percent as always. Come talk to me again when you’re ready for your next match.”_

  
Ashla scanned the room again for Carth. They had gone over the plan before she left the cantina for the dueling match. He wasn’t happy with her idea to go to the party, but had agreed to go along as Ben, her bodyguard. She unzipped the backpack to put the bag of credits inside. When she looked up, she saw Carth rounding the corner. Rushing up to him, she said, “ready to go?” He gave her an odd look before nodding in agreement.

  
Once they were outside, Ashla grabbed his hand and said, "Carth, we don't have to do this. We’ll find another way to get the uniforms." She could sense his unease about the party.

  
Carth shook his head. “No, it’s a good plan. We stick to the plan and get out of there as soon as possible.”

  
Ashla gazed up into his eyes. She sighed, “okay. Hopefully. by the time we get there, they will be trashed and this will be an easy job.”

  
“Just be careful. Okay?” He squeezed her hand, and then intertwined his fingers with hers. His free hand rose to brush a stray strand of hair off of her brow.

  
“I will be.” Ashla swallowed hard, as her heart skipped a beat. “Alright. Remember the signal. Two taps against the thigh means time to go. Oh, and I told him my name is Jyn. I thought it was safer that way. Remember, you’re Ben.”

  
“Ben. The bodyguard. Right.” Carth smiled down at her as he let go of her hand. “Let’s go to your party, Jyn.” He said with a wink.

#

_Upper City - North Apartments_

Carth followed Ashla into the apartment building marked on her datapad map. Her appearance had caught him off guard when he met her in the cantina. She was wearing cosmetics, and her hair done up in twin buns on each side of her head. She removed her jacket, revealing a sleeveless blouse that tied around her neck. She looked stunning.

  
“Carth?” Ashla said, trying to get his attention as she put the jacket in the backpack. She held out the backpack towards him.

  
“Hm?” He said as he slipped it on around his shoulders.

  
“Ready?” She asked as she adjusted the belt around her waist.

  
He nodded. Ashla turned, exposing her back to him. The string which held the blouse around her neck trailed down her back. His eyes drifted down her back, admiring the way her muscles flexed as she walked.

  
He heard the music coming from the apartment before they rounded the corner. The party was already in full swing, with many of the guests already showing signs of being very inebriated. His hand drifted to sit on the butt of his blaster.

  
One of the men waved at Ashla when she walked in. _What did she say his name was? Yung? Yun?_ Carth gave up trying to remember the Sith’s name. It didn’t matter. Once this job was done, they were leaving. The man was obviously extremely intoxicated. Yun could barely stand up straight, and kept leaning heavily on Ashla. Could be an act, Carth thought as he moved closer to her in case of trouble.

  
Another round of Tarisian ale went around. “Wow, this stuff is amazing! They should have sent us here long ago!” One of the party members said, her words slurring heavily. Carth recognized her from the cantina. Ashla pretended to drink her ale, only to pour it out into the plant beside her when Yun wasn’t looking.

  
It wasn’t long after they arrived that the party goers started passing out on the floor. Carth laughed in spite of himself. He knew all too well the effects Tarisian ale could have you, especially if you had never drank it before. The drink was extremely potent. It landed him on his ass more than once back in the Wars.

  
Carth kept his focus on Ashla. He didn’t like the fact that she kept having to move Yun’s hand off her backside. He was just about to go to remove Yun's hand permanently when Yun fell over, and passed out on the floor with the others.

  
Carth looked around the room. All of the party goers were passed out cold. Only he and Ashla remained standing.

  
“Check the bags,” Ashla whispered.

  
“You got it.” He responded as he began checking the bags. It wasn’t long before they found two uniforms, one already in a bag. Quickly, they bagged the other uniform in the backpack they carried in with them. He nodded towards the door. Ashla nodded in agreement, tiptoeing over the sleeping bodies.

  
Carth smiled down at her, as they walked back to the apartment, admiring the way the moonlight was glowing on her hair. “That went better than I expected, beautiful.”


	5. Into the depths...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla and Carth descend into the Lower City where they meet an unlikely duo.

** _Chapter Five: Into the Depths  
_ **

Ashla and Carth descended into the Lower City the next morning without issue from the Sith guard. Once they were out of the elevator, they ducked into a small alcove to pull off the stolen Sith uniforms. After stowing them into their backpacks, they searched a nearby apartment complex for any signs of Bastila. Their search was proving futile. There was no sign of the Jedi to be found in the gritty apartments.

  
Ashla grumbled, “This is getting us nowhere, Carth.”

  
“C’mon, beautiful. We found an abandoned apartment. There’s a good possibility she found someplace similar to hide.” Carth pulled his blaster from his holster and opened the next apartment door. It looked like it had been abandoned long ago. The table and chairs were caked with dust.

  
Ashla sat down on the foot locker with a sigh. She took out two water pouches and tossed him one. She kept replaying their argument over and over in her mind. It had been bothering her how they had ended the conversation. They hadn’t spoken of anything outside of the mission since. Since they left the apartment in the Upper City this morning, she had been debating whether or not to broach the subject.

  
Might as well get it out in the open, she thought as she finished the water. “Carth, I’d like to discuss something with you.”

  
After a long pause he replied, “you do? Fair enough. What did you want to discuss?”

  
“I wanted to discuss these issues you seem to have with me.”

  
“See. I knew you wouldn’t understand where I was coming from.” Carth sighed. “You happen to be one of the most skilled women that I’ve ever met. You’ve saved my ass more than once already, and I’m lucky to have you here with me. But, that doesn’t mean that I’m going to stop watching you or stop being wary of you. I’m just not built that way.”

  
“And, just what exactly are you watching me for?”

  
Carth glanced away. A moment passed, then he mumbled, “I don’t know. Like I said before, it’s probably nothing. But I’ve been betrayed before by people. I’m not going to let it happen again.”

  
Ashla frowned. “So, you want… What? Some sort of guarantee that I won’t betray you?”

  
Carth shook his head. “There are no guarantees. Not for you, not for me. You don’t have to take it personally.”

  
“Don’t tell me not to take it personally, you hairless wookiee!” Ashla snapped.

  
“Hairless wookiee?” Carth laughed. “Alright... just... calm down before your head explodes.”

  
“Don’t tell me to calm down, laserbrain!”

  
“Is that your idea of an insult? C’mon, you can do better than that.” He said, smirking.

  
“Scruffy looking… _Nerf herder!"_

  
“Oh, ouch. I think you hurt my man-feelings with that one.” Carth chuckled, as he placed his hand over his heart, feigning injury.

  
Ashla crossed her arms over her chest. “Yeah, well, you had it coming,” she grumbled, trying not to laugh. She was finding it difficult to stay mad at him. She could sense he had some unresolved deep seated issues, and her ambiguous past wasn’t helping the matter any.

  
“Hmph. I guess I did.” Carth said. “Do you feel better now?”

  
“Maybe a little, flyboy.”

  
“Good. Look, all I’m saying is… if you’re smart, then you won’t trust anyone. Not me… Not Bastila… and especially, not yourself.”

  
Ashla strode into the hallway. “Well, I wouldn’t want to live like that.”

  
“Not all of us have the luxury of a choice. I’m conditioned this way, sorry.”

  
“I suppose that settles that...” Ashla said with a sigh.

  
“Why is whether or not I trust you, or anyone, so damned important to you?! Why...why do you even care? Look, we don’t have time for this. Can we just drop it? For now, at least?” Carth said in exasperation.

  
Ashla nodded, then headed down the long corridor with Carth following behind her. His question echoed in her head. Why did she care so much? Fearing the answer, she pushed the thought aside and focused on the mission instead.

So far, I’ve excelled at pissing her off. Carth grumbled to himself as he watched her stiffly walk ahead of him. She had done nothing to earn his mistrust, in fact, it was quite the opposite. He thought about the times over the past couple of weeks where she had gone out of her way to help someone else. Like Dia. Even this morning, before they left for the Lower City, Ashla stopped to check in on the woman.

  
Obviously, she trusted him. Her actions alone said that.

  
But after what happened on Telos, trust was something he just didn’t dole out. Ever. However, he had been alone for so long, not letting anyone get close, he had forgotten what it was like to have a friend. He found himself enjoying her company more and more, looking for reasons to make her laugh… to make her smile. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to explain why he was so hesitant to trust anyone. Well… at least, part of it, anyway. He didn’t let himself think about the whole reason. The pain was still too great, even after four years.

#

Javyar’s Cantina was a hive of scum and villainy, Ashla thought as they entered the cantina through the pazaak room. They had barely made it pass the pazaak table, when a bright light flashed and blaster shots rang out. Ashla stood still as three male Rodians fell to the floor, dead. An older fair skinned human strode past them slowly. He wore a long blue overcoat, and carried twin blasters in his hands. He wore a pair of dark goggles. Ashla could feel his menacing stare beneath them. Sensing this man was the cause of the flash and blaster shots, she held his gaze but didn’t utter a word to him as he passed.

  
They walked up to the bar to place their order. Not far from where they sat, a young blue-skinned twi'lek girl stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Ashla watched out of the corner of her eye as two male Rodians swaggered up to the girl. Ashla listened intently in case she might have to intervene.

  
“Hey! I told you to leave me alone, bug eyes! Give me some space, will ya? Your breath smells like bantha poodoo!” The girl said in Basic.

  
“Little girl should not be in bar. If girl is smart, she’ll run home.” One of the Rodians said in _Rodese._

  
“Who are you calling a little girl, chuba-face?” The girl replied.

  
“Little girl needs a lesson in manners!” The Rodian said, as he put his hand on his blaster.

  
“Just a sec, boys. Zaalbar, a little help here? I need you to rip some legs off some insects!” The girl motioned toward a Wookiee who was standing over a table laden with food.

  
“Mission, I just got my food,” the Wookiee roared.

  
Carth glanced at Ashla quizzically. She leaned over and whispered what the Wookiee said. He chuckled softly as he glanced from the Wookiee back to the Rodians.

  
“Quit complaining! You can finish eating later!” Mission said, with a hand on her hip.

  
“We want no trouble with the Wookiee. Our problem is with you, little girl!”

  
“Hmph. If you have a problem with me, then you have a problem with Big Z.” Mission said, as she pointed over to the Wookiee.

  
“Little girl better be glad she has a big friend.” The Rodian grumbled as they rushed off.

  
Carth leaned in close as Ashla whispered the translation. The bartender sat down two Tarisian ales in front of her. She slid one over to Carth as she took a sip. _Urgh, I’m never going to get used to this stuff,_ she thought as it seared its way down her throat. She saw Mission heading their way.

  
“Hey, you must be new here. I don’t recognize you, and I know most of everyone here in Lower City. I guess that makes me and Big Z your official welcoming committee!” The girl smiled warmly at her.

  
“Thanks. It’s kind of rare to meet a Twi’lek who speaks Basic.” Ashla said, smiling in return.

  
“It’s not really. Most aliens can speak Basic, they just prefer to use their own language instead. I grew up here on Taris, so I just got used to speaking it.”

  
Carth grinned at the Twi’lek girl. “You showed some guts speaking up to those thugs the way you did, kid. What's your name?”

  
“My name’s Mission Vao. That’s my best friend Zaalbar, or Big Z as I call him.” Mission motioned to Zaalbar, who was busy eating at the neighboring table.

  
“So, how does a Wookiee and a street urchin end up as best friends?” Ashla asked.

  
“Well, we just sort of fell in together. It ain’t easy down here in the Lower City, everybody trying to push you around.” Mission replied.

  
“So, could I ask you a question?” Ashla thought that Mission probably had the scoop on just about everything that happened down here in the Lower City.

  
“Sure! You need info? You came to the right person!” Mission beamed.

  
“What can you tell us about Davik Kang?” Ashla asked.

  
“Davik’s part of the intergalactic crime syndicate, but I guess everybody knows that! Oh, but I hear he has a new ship! The Ebon Hawk! I don’t know much about space travel, but I hear that ship’s fast enough to get past the Sith blockade!”

  
Carth glanced at Ashla with a raised eyebrow. “Where would he keep it? Do you know?”

  
Mission shrugged. “Well, if he does have one, it’ll be locked up on his estate. Nobody gets in there, unless you are working for Davik or the Exchange.”

  
Ashla gave Carth a knowing look. They needed to figure out a way to get their hands on that ship. The bartender sat their food down on the bar behind them. Mission glanced over at their food and then back at them. “Well, I should probably get going now. C’mon, Big Z, let’s go!”

  
“Mission! I haven’t finished my food yet!” Zaalbar roared.

  
“Can you think of something other than your stomach? C’mon, we’ll go see if there’s anything to eat over at the Bek base.” Mission waved goodbye as she left with the reluctant Wookiee.

  
Ashla and Carth sat quietly at the bar, eating. Ashla thought about the information gleaned from Mission. The Ebon Hawk sounded just like the ship they needed, but with it being owned by a member of the Exchange, it would be nigh impossible to steal.

  
“Maybe we should find the Hidden Bek base and see if Gadon has heard anything about... our missing friend?” Ashla whispered to Carth.

  
Carth, chewing slowly, nodded.

  
After finishing their meal, they wandered around the rest of the cantina. Ashla found Holdan, the guy who put the bounty out on Dia. She ended up having to pay two hundred credits to get him to remove it. Behind her, Carth groaned loudly when he heard the bounty price. He was still grumbling as they left the cantina.

#

They didn’t have far to go to find the Hidden Bek base. The entrance was located not far from the cantina. At first, they were met with some resistance from the lookout stationed at the door. However, when Ashla suggested they could be an ally to the Beks’, the guard hesitantly allowed them inside.

  
Ashla led the way into the main hall, with Carth following close behind. She paused, waiting for him. Up ahead, a couple stood behind a desk. The man was older, but still powerfully built. Tall and dark skinned, the older man exuded power. It was clear this man was Gadon Thek, leader of the Hidden Beks. Beside him stood a pale skinned Twi’lek female, whose lekku was a strata of violet and dark blue hues.

  
The Twi’lek stopped her when she approached the pair. “Hold it right there! Who are you and what is your business here?”

  
“Zaerdra, calm down. Nobody is going to try anything right here in the middle of our base.” Gadon Thek replied, holding out his hand towards the Twi’lek as his sightless eyes moved toward our direction.

  
“You’re too trusting, Gadon!” Zaerdra said, yet she held her stance, ready to leap into action if it proved necessary. “Brejik and his followers want you dead! Anyone we don’t know could be a threat. It’s my job to see that you’re safe!”

  
“I will not allow attacking strangers on sight, like the Vulkars do. Step aside, and let them pass.” Gadon said.

  
“Hmph. Fine.” Zaerdra said. “But, know this. I’m watching you. You try anything, and you’ll be vaporized.”

  
Gadon placed his hands on the desk. “You’ll have to forgive Zaerdra. Since this war began with Brejik and his men, she’s been a little over zealous in her security duties. Add in the problems from the Sith, Zaerdra seems to have forgotten that I can take care of myself. Now. What can I help you with?”

  
Ashla glanced at Carth, raising a questioning brow. Carth nodded in agreement. She said, “I need information on the Republic escape pods that crashed in the Under City.”  
“Hhm. I’ve heard that the Sith have been asking around Upper City about those escape pods too. But, you don’t seem like you’re with the Sith.” Gadon replied, astutely.  
Zaerdra rushed forward. “They could be Sith spies, Gadon!”

  
Gadon whipped his head toward Zaerdra’s direction. “Zaerdra, settle down! If the Sith suspected we had anything to do with those Republic escape pods, they would have sent a squad of troops down here! No, I think this offworlder has her own agenda.”

  
Ashla raised her hands before her. “My name’s Ash. This is my friend, Carth. I assure you, we’re not working for the Sith.”

  
Gadon was silent, weighing his options. He sensed no deception from the pair standing before him. “Hmmm. I suppose I could tell you what I know. It won’t do any harm to me or mine, and it might cause problems for the Vulkars. That’s alright in my book.” Gadon nodded before continuing, “the Vulkars stripped those pods clean within hours after they landed. It’s too bad we didn’t get there first, considering what my spies reported the Vulkars found. A female Republic officer named Bastila survived the crash. She was taken prisoner. Now, we Beks don’t hold with intergalactic slavery, but unfortunately, the Vulkars do.”

  
Ashla glanced over at Carth, who stood stiffly beside her. His mouth was set in a thin line, and his hands were clenched tightly. Turning back to Gadon, “what will happen to her now?”

  
Gadon rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Normally when the Vulkars have a captured slave, they will sell them off to Davik or an off-world slaver. However, a Republic officer is no ordinary catch.”

  
Carth crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over at Ashla, “They think Bastila is just a Republic officer. This could work in our advantage. She might even find a way to escape the Vulkar base on her own.”

  
Gadon shook his head. “I’m afraid she’s too valuable to leave with the Vulkar scum at the base. No, Brejik will have moved her to a much more secure location until the big swoop race. You’ll never find her.”

  
“Swoop race? What does the swoop race have to do with Bastila?” Ashla asked.

  
Gadon swiveled his head toward the sound of Ashla’s voice. “I’m afraid your friend has become a pawn in Brejik’s game to take over Lower City. He’s offered her up as Vulkar's share of the prize in the annual swoop gang race. By putting up such a grand prize, Brejik is hoping to win the loyalty of the smaller gangs, which he could use to finally destroy me and my followers.”

  
Ashla stood deep in thought. There’s no way we’ll be able take on all those street gangs. There has to be another way, she thought.

  
Carth echoed her thoughts aloud. “So, how do you propose we go about rescuing Bastila then? We can’t fight all these street gangs.”

  
“Your only hope of rescuing your friend will be to somehow win the season opener of the swoop race.” Gadon said.

  
Ashla eyes grew wide. Win the swoop race?! She cut her eyes over to Carth to see him run his hands over his face in frustration. “Gadon, is there any way you can help us with this?”

  
Gadon leaned down, placing his fingertips on the desk before him, deep in thought. Ashla and Carth were silent as Gadon tapped his fingers in concentration. Gadon nodded to himself, like he had come to a conclusion. “I might be able to help you, if you are willing to help me. We both have something to gain here. Something to lose as well.”  
“What are you proposing, Gadon?” Ashla asked.

  
Gadon rapped the desk with his knuckles. “The swoop race is for the Lower City gangs only. Now, I could sponsor one of you as the Beks’ rider this year. If you win, then you’ll win your friend’s freedom. But first, I need you to do something for me. My mechanics developed an accelerator for a swoop engine. A bike with this accelerator installed is sure to beat any other bike out there. But, the Vulkars stole the prototype from me and they plan to use it to guarantee a win for themselves. I need you to break into the Vulkar's base and steal it back.”

  
Ashla rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the tension away. “How do you suggest I get into the Vulkar’s base?”

  
“Getting in won’t be easy. The front doors are kept locked down tight. Your best bet is to sneak in the back, through the sewers. I know just the person to guide you. Mission Vao. She’s explored every inch of Under City and the sewers. If anyone can get inside that base, it’ll be her.”

  
Mission, the Twi’lek girl from the cantina. Ashla nodded. “Where can I find Mission?”

  
Gadon grinned. “Your best bet is to look for her in the Undercity. But you’ll need a way to get past the Sith guard.”

  
“We have Sith uniforms we could use to get past the guard.” Ashla said.

  
“Hm. Those might have worked on the Upper City guard, but to get into the Undercity you’ll need authorization papers. You happen to be in luck. I have some that I would be willing to trade you in exchange for those uniforms. With these security papers, you won’t need a disguise anyway.”

  
Ashla looked over at Carth, who nodded in agreement. “You have a deal. We’ll be back once we have the prototype.”

  
They unloaded the Sith uniforms on the desk before Gadon, who then handed her two sets of authorization papers.

  
“Good. I suggest you hurry. The race is coming up soon. You’ll need plenty of time to practice beforehand.”

#

Mission loved when she and Zaalbar would explore the sewers in the Undercity. The thrill of finding a new area, searching through lost remains, and reading old datapads. There was always something to find down in the old dank smelly maze.

  
Zaalbar groaned, _“I want to go back to the Bek base. It smells down here.”_

  
“You always say that, Big Z. C’mon, quit complaining!” Mission laughed.

  
The unlikely duo rounded the corner. Abruptly, Mission stopped laughing. Ahead of them was a troop of Gamorrean slavers.

  
Zaalbar growled menacingly, jumping to stand in front of Mission. Zaalbar pulled his bowcaster from his back, releasing a barrage of blaster bolts. _“Mission! Run!”_

  
Mission pulled her blaster from its holster, and aimed at the nearest Gamorrean. There were too many of them. The Gamorrean slavers had overtaken Zaalbar, pinning the mighty Wookiee to the floor. One of the Gamorreans headed for her. Mission aimed and fired, while Zaalbar roared, “Run!!”

  
Seeing that the Gamorreans had secured Zaalbar with cuffs and were coming after her, she turned and fled, firing her blaster as she ran.

#

_Upper City Apartment_

Carth set the takeout boxes on the small table. They had returned to the apartment after leaving the Bek base to recoup and rest up for tomorrow’s trip into the Undercity, and hopefully, the Vulkar base, if they could locate Mission and enlist her help. Hearing the shower still running, he sat down wearily in the chair. The news of Bastila’s being taken prisoner weighed heavily on his mind. This mission has gone from complicated to damn near impossible, he thought. Breaking into the base, ‘sure, I can handle that,’ Carth thought, but the thought of Bastila’s freedom hinged upon whether or not one of them won a race was damn well infuriating. Carth pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a frustrated sigh.

  
The shower cut off, and several minutes later, Ashla walked out of the refresher, towel drying her hair. Unopened takeout boxes sat in the center of the table. Carth sat with his eyes closed, rubbing his forehead. Placing her hand lightly on his shoulder, she asked, “hey, are you alright?”

  
Carth looked up at her with tired eyes. “I’ll manage, beautiful.”

  
Ashla smiled. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she liked it when he called her by the pet name. “Alright, most handsome pilot in the galaxy.” Ashla laughed. “That’s a lot to say, flyboy.”

  
Carth laughed softly, “so it is, beautiful. ‘Handsome’ will do just fine.” He said with a wink.

  
Ashla gave his shoulder a light squeeze before sitting down beside him at the small table. “It’s been a long day.” She opened the box Carth handed her to find it contained the savory noodles with vegetables she mentioned that she liked. _He may have his faults, but he certainly has his moments_ , she thought warmly as she picked up the chopsticks and lifted the steaming noodles.

  
After they finished eating, Ashla asked, “could we talk, Carth?”

  
“What? Do you want to argue some more?” He replied tiredly.

  
Ashla smiled wickedly at him. “Well, I’m always up for a fight,” she said with a wink.

  
Carth chuckled softly, “you’re really something. I can’t say I’ve ever met a woman quite like you before.”

  
A long moment of silence stretched between them.

  
“No, Carth, I don’t want to argue.” She said softly.

  
Carth let out a tired sigh. “Listen, I just don’t trust easily…” he began.

  
Ashla interjected quickly, “yes, I know. You have your reasons. I understand that. I just wanted to say that it might help if you talked about it to someone. I’ll listen… when you are ready.” She set her hand on his before rising to stand beside him.

  
Carth sighed, “five years ago, the Jedi had just finished the war with the Mandolarians. I was damn proud to have served in Revan and Malak’s fleet. Then they turned on us. They attacked the Republic while we were still vulnerable, weakened from the war. No one knew what to think. They were our heroes, and now they had become brutal, conquering Sith.”

  
A sliver of dread crept down her spine while the names Revan and Malak echoed in her head.

  
“We were all but helpless.” Carth continued. “Think about it. If you can’t trust the best of the Jedi, then who can you trust?”

  
Ashla sat back down beside him. “I suppose you can’t. That must have been hard to take.”

  
Carth released a sigh. “I… it wasn’t just that. There were men. Good men, trusted men… who turned on us and joined their cause. Malak and Revan, they deserve to die… with all that they have done. But the men who turned on us, they deserve far worse. The dark side had nothing to do with why they joined the Sith.”

  
"I haven’t joined the Sith, Carth. I’m just trying to help.”

  
He sat, eyes downcast, looking at her hand holding his. “I know. I owe you an apology. I’ve gotten so accustomed to expecting the worst in people, and you’ve done nothing to deserve that.”

  
Ashla squeezed his hand gently. “I accept your apology, though it’s not necessary. I feel there’s more to this than what you’re saying. You can tell me when you’re ready. I’ll listen.”

#

Carth woke to the smell of freshly brewed caff, and the sounds of bags rustling. Opening his eyes, he saw Ashla already dressed, and loading their backpacks. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he grabbed his pants and pulled them on as he stood. Yawning, he crossed the room to get a cup of caff. “Ash, how long have you been up?” he asked as he checked the packed bags and gear.

  
Ashla walked out of the refresher, a hairpin sticking out of her mouth, while she wound her hair in a low bun at the nape of her neck. “Awhile. I couldn’t sleep,” she said after she secured the bun in place with the hairpin. “We need to get going soon.”

  
Carth glanced out the window to see the sun was just now rising. “Ash, it’s early. The sun is just now coming up. What’s the rush?”

  
“I don’t know. A feeling. I can’t describe it.”

  
 _A feeling?_ Carth raised his eyebrows. He drank his caff as he finished getting dressed and putting on his gear. He looked up to see that she had equipped a second vibroblade, in addition to the one she usually carried. She finished putting on the few armor pieces she had accumulated over the past couple of weeks, and slipped her backpack on over her shoulders.

“Ready?” She asked him as she held out his pack.

  
Carth nodded. “What kind of feeling?” He asked as they left the apartment. He’d been in enough battles to know sometimes those little indescribable feelings can save your skin.  
“Like I said, I don’t know. It’s just this feeling we need to be in the Undercity soon. I can’t explain it.” Ashla said, anxiously.

  
“Ahh, how much of that caff did you drink this morning, beautiful?” he asked, as he jogged to keep up with her as they made their way to the elevator leading to the Lower City. She’s not normally in this much of a hurry, especially in the morning, he thought.

  
“Not nearly enough, flyboy.” She said with a grin.

#

Gadon’s authorization papers got them past the guard manning the elevator which descended down to the Undercity. When the doors of the lift opened, they were faced with the extreme poverty that was the Undercity.

  
Located on the ground level of Taris, the Undercity was a pit of deprivation, hopelessness, and despair. No natural light penetrated from the concrete levels above. The houses were little more than ramshackle huts made from salvaged materials. Weariness and malnutrition lined the faces of people who called this place home.

  
A large metal gated fence separated the village from where the rakghouls roamed. A man was running toward the gate, yelling for the guardsman to open it.

  
“Open the gate.” Ashla said to the man posted at the gate.

  
“No, upworlder. He knew the risks when he went past the village.” The man shook his head, fear in his eyes.

  
Ashla gazed past the fence at the monstrous creatures. Some were mottled in color, while others were a gray-greenish hue, with large claws and fearsome razor sharp teeth. The man was almost at the gate, but two rakghouls were dangerously close to him.

  
“Open the gate.” She repeated. “We know the danger.”

  
“You would risk yourself for a stranger? You are brave, upworlder. You’ll have to hurry. I can’t keep it open for long.” The man replied, nervously.

  
The guardsman opened the gate long enough for Ashla and Carth to hurry past. It felt as if her vibroblades leapt into her hands, as she rushed past the villager to attack the rakghouls that were chasing him. She heard blaster shots as Carth opened fire upon the beasts. After the last rakghoul was down, Ashla turned to the terrified villager.  
“Are you hurt?” Ashla looked over the villager for signs of any scratches or bites. He appeared to be unharmed.

  
“No. I’m fine. Thank you, upworlder! I would give you something to show my thanks, but I have nothing to give.” The man said as Ashla walked him back to the gate.

  
“Your thanks is enough, friend.” Ashla said warmly as the guardsman opened the gate, and the villager passed through. She nodded to the guardsman who closed the gate behind the villager.

  
Ashla turned to Carth. “Let’s go. Mission could be anywhere down here.”

#

Mission was afraid.

It had been a long time since she had been this frightened, not since her brother Griff left her stranded on Taris. Zaalbar was her best friend, the only family she had left. Now he was gone. She knew better than to go to the Beks’ asking for someone to help her get Zaalbar away from the slavers. Gadon said numerous times it was too dangerous in the Undercity and refused to send his people down there.

  
She decided since no one was going to help her free Big Z, she’d just have to do it herself. Now that she was down in the Undercity without Zaalbar to help her face down the rakghouls and thugs, she was scared.

  
Mission heard the rakghoul before it got close and she pulled out her blaster, aiming at the monstrous beast. Now there were more rakghouls closing in on her. Mission turned and fled, firing at the beasts as she ran. In the distance, Mission saw the couple she had met yesterday in the cantina. She ran towards them.

  
“Please! You have to help me! Nobody else will help me! Not even the Beks’ will help me!” Mission cried.

  
Ashla pushed Mission behind her, as she unclipped her blades. Blaster shots rained down on the two rakghouls that had been chasing Mission as Ashla leaped toward one, thrusting her blades upon it. The ghouls landed at her feet in a heap.

  
“Whoa, Mission, what’s wrong?” Ashla said, as she clipped the blades back onto her belt.

  
“It’s Zaalbar!! We have to help him! Please, you have to help me!” Mission said in a panicked rush.

  
Ashla glanced up at Carth, who was watching in concern. Ashla placed a comforting hand on Mission’s shoulder. “Slow down, take a deep breath, and tell us what happened, Mission.”

  
Mission inhaled slowly. “Me… me and Zaalbar were down in the sewers, exploring like we normally do. But, there was a group of Gamorrean slave hunters waiting for us! Zaalbar tried to fight them off, yelling for me to run! There were too many of them! We have to go find him or they’ll sell him into slavery!”

  
Carth nodded. “Alright, Mission, we’ll help you get Zaalbar away from the slavers, but we need your help too.”

  
Ashla smiled warmly at the girl. “Mission, My name is Ashla, and this is Carth. We didn’t introduce ourselves yesterday. I promise we’ll help you free Zaalbar, but Carth is right. We need your help.”

  
Mission looked from Carth, then back to Ashla. “Okay. Why do you need my help?”

  
“We need to sneak in the back entrance of the Vulkars’ base, and Gadon suggested you could show us the way.” Ashla said, plainly.

  
Mission chewed on her bottom lip as she debated whether or not to help the pair. They were her best bet to get Zaalbar back. “Okay, okay. You got a deal. As soon as we get Zaalbar back, I’ll show you the way into the Vulkar base. We’ll have to go in through the sewers, besides that’s probably where they are holding Big Z!”

  
Mission led the way to the entrance to the sewers. Ashla noticed a Sith patrol guard’s corpse as they walked past. She knelt down and quickly checked the corpse’s belt for anything valuable. In one of the pockets, she found a small vial labeled serum. This must be the rakghoul serum that Doctor Forn had told her about. Quickly, she placed the valuable vial into her pack. As soon as we return to the Upper City, I’ll make sure the doctor gets this antidote. Ashla jogged to catch up to Mission and Carth as they headed down into the sewers.

#

Luckily, Mission knew her way around the odoriferous twisting maze that was the Undercity sewers, which were full of rakghouls and Gamorreans. They searched for Zaalbar for most of the morning. Coming upon an empty room, Ashla sat on a crate. Peeling off her gloves, she stuffed them in one of the pockets in her pack. Ashla looked at the ration bars and waters she packed this morning, and was thankful she had thought to pack extra. She took out a few waters, tossing one to Carth and Mission. Grabbing a few of the ration bars out, she tossed one to Carth, then to Mission as well.

  
“They’re not the best, but it’s edible.” Ashla said as Mission caught the bar.

  
“Hey, thanks.” Mission replied as she quickly unwrapped the bar, and took a bite.

  
“Mission, tell us a bit about yourself.” Ashla said before taking a bite of her ration bar.

  
Mission’s eyes widened. “Me? You want to know about me? Wow, nobody’s ever asked about me before! Whatcha wanna know?”

  
Carth chuckled at Mission’s enthusiasm. “Where are your parents? You seem pretty young,” he said.

  
“Oh, my parents died a long time ago. And, I’m not that young! I’m fourteen, y’know! It was just me, on my own when I found Big Z. He’s my family now.”

  
“That must have been tough. How did you meet Zaalbar?” Ashla asked. The Lower City was rough, she could only imagine how a child left alone could have fared. It sounds like Mission was lucky to have met Zaalbar.

  
“I saw Big Z in Lower City one day. I could tell right away he was in big trouble! This was before the gang wars were all out of hand, but even then a few of those Vulkars were scum. A few of them were hassling Zaalbar, trying to pick a fight. But Big Z, he wasn’t looking for trouble.”

  
Carth laughed. “Who’d want to pick a fight with a wookiee?”

  
“Well, nobody said the Vulkars were very bright.” Mission laughed. “I dunno. There were three of them against Big Z, I guess they thought they could take him. Anyways… I don’t like the Vulkars at the best of times, but to see them picking on a poor wookiee, who was scared and overwhelmed by the big city. Man, I lost it! I yelled, ‘Leave him alone, you core-slimes!’ and charged at them!”

  
Ashla laughed at how animated Mission was. She could tell having Mission around that there would not be a dull moment. “What happened then?”

  
“Well, one of them saw me coming, and slapped me so hard, he just about knocked me out!”

  
Ashla glanced over at Carth, to see his face had taken on a dark scowl. Clearly, he didn’t like the idea of anyone treating a child so harshly.  
Mission continued on with her story. “I guess Zaalbar didn’t like seeing me get smacked around like that. He let out this howl and yanked that Vulkar up off the ground, holding him by his throat.”

  
Ashla pulled her gloves back on, and rose from the crate. “Did Zaalbar kill them?”

  
Mission’s eyes grew wide. “Oh no, Big Z’s a big softie. Although, they didn’t know that! Those Vulkars ran out of there screaming! I knew those thugs would be back, probably with more, so I grabbed Zaalbar and we took off. We’ve been together ever since!”

  
Mission pulled her pack back on, and led them out of the room down another set of corridors. The trio crept silently down the passageways, attacking the Gamorreans guards they encountered and the rakghouls that roamed the corridors.

  
They rounded another corner, when Mission pointed out an old rusty lock on one of the doors. “Hey, this is one of those old fashioned locks, no computer codes or nothing. The sewers are about the only place you would see these on Taris.” Mission said as she examined the lock.

  
“Can you unlock it?” Carth asked, as he peered at the ancient looking lock.

  
“You’re in luck. I happen to have come across these old style locks before and have rigged up a little device that should do the trick.” Mission said, as she removed a small device from her pack which she hooked up to the lock. Mission pressed a button on the device, and a moment later, the door opened with a whoosh.

  
Ashla unclipped both vibroblades, and slipped into a ready stance as the doors opened. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that Carth had his blasters aimed and ready as well. A large brown Wookiee ran out of the room.

  
“Mission! You are a treat for sore eyes!” Zaalbar roared. “Who's that with you?”

Mission ran up to Zaalbar and gave him a huge hug. “These are my new friends! They helped me find you! Without them, I could have never gotten you out!!”

  
“It’s nice to meet you, Zaalbar. My name is Ashla. This is Carth.” Ashla replied, as she reclipped the blades to her belt.

  
“You know the language of my people? That’s rare among your species. I’m impressed.” Zaalbar gruffed. “You have saved me from a lifetime of slavery and servitude. There is only one way that I can repay you. I will swear a life debt to you.”

  
“A life debt?? Are you sure about that Big Z?” Mission said, her eyes were like saucers.

  
“I am sure, Mission. This is an issue of great importance to me. Because of our great size, Wookiees are often used as slave labor, even on our homeworld. They see us as brutes, and animals to be exploited. Over the years, slavers have taken away many of my people. When the Gamorreans captured me, I thought I was doomed to a life of servitude. I have been saved from such a terrible fate. The only way I can repay that is through a life debt.”

  
“Big Z swearing a life debt to you is major! Do you realize what this means?” Mission asked, clearly stunned by Zaalbar’s decision.

  
Ashla was astonished by this turn of events. “Well. Yes, it’s a loyalty vow. Right?” She glanced at Carth, who watched with a raised brow.

  
“It’s more than that. It’s the most solemn vow a wookiee can make. It means he’ll stay by your side for the rest of your life. Wherever you go, whatever you do, Zaalbar will be with you.” Mission said.

  
It would dishonor Zaalbar if she refused to accept the life debt. Ashla saw no other option but to graciously accept this gift the wookiee was offering her. “Zaalbar, I am honored to accept your vow.” Ashla said, as she bowed her head.

  
“Well, I guess this means you're stuck with me too. Wherever Big Z goes, I go.” Mission said, grinning.

  
Ashla moved to stand next to Carth. “What do you think, flyboy?”

  
“A street smart kid, and her wookiee best friend along for the ride? I think they’ll be a big help sneaking into that base.” He laughed. “You do have a way with people, beautiful.” Carth said with a wink.

  
“Welcome aboard, Mission.” Ashla said with a grin.


	6. The Swoop Race and the Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla, Carth, Mission & Big Z sneak into the Vulkar base...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Due to story progression, I kept Zaalbar with the party instead of sending him back to the apartment in the Upper City. I felt it would slow down the story if I had one of the MC's escort him back while the others waited, etc.***

_**Chapter 6: The Swoop Race and the Jedi** _

_The Upper Sewers_

Ashla, Carth, Mission and Zaalbar continued on through the sewers, searching for the back entrance into the Vulkar base. When they came across the blue forcefield, Mission assured them that they were on the right path. Mission disabled the forcefield, and the group moved further into the Upper levels of the sewers.

  
“Mission, how many guards do they usually have manning the back entry way?” Carth asked.

  
“Uhh, usually two… um, but the guards won’t be the hard part.” Mission said nervously as she opened the sewer door revealing a long grated pathway leading down.

  
Curiously, there were no Gamorrean guards patrolling this section of the sewers. Ashla crept silently down the long passageway, pausing when she saw a severed arm laying in the middle of the metal corridor. Zaalbar moaned softly behind her. Ashla cast a quick glance toward Mission, who blanched at the site of the severed limb. Carth stood silently behind Ashla, staring down at the gruesome sight.

  
Ashla bent down and gingerly slipped the datapad off of the limb. As she did, the palm opened to reveal three small vials. She picked up the vials, rotating them to read the label. The vials were marked ‘synthesized odor.’ Ashla pocketed the vials while she activated the datapad. There was a note, which had been left open on the homescreen. It read:

>   
>  _We have synthesized an odor, which greatly resembles the scent of a favored prey of the rancor species. If placed properly, you can lure the great beast into ingesting it along with something lethal enough to dispose of it._

  
“What is it?” Carth asked, as he glanced over her shoulder down at the datapad she held.

  
“A note suggesting how to kill a rancor.” Ashla answered. Great, just great. “Mission, is there a rancor down here?”

  
“There...might be a rancor down here.” Mission replied with trepidation, her blue lekku twitching.

  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” Carth mumbled.

  
“Where’s the rancor, Mission?” Ashla asked with a cocked brow.

  
“Umm... guarding the back entrance to the Vulkar base.” Mission said, with a shaky smile.

  
Couldn’t she have told us this sooner, he thought, with a groan.

  
Well, this complicates things, Ashla thought as she slipped the datapad into her pack as she crept silently down the corridor. Standing beside the closed door, Ashla waited for the others. She remembered the grenades she had placed in one of the pockets on her belt. She fished them out, along with the synthesized odor vials.

  
“I was able to sneak past it before, but that was just me.” Mission said.

  
“I have a plan,” Ashla said, confidently.

#

“Are you sure about this?” Carth took Ashla’s arm, and gently pulled her aside after Mission took the vials of synthesized odor and grenades from her.

  
“Yes, she can do it. She’s much better at sleath than I am. Plus, she’s snuck past the beast before.” Ashla said, as she placed her hand on his arm in reassurance. “Carth, she’ll be fine.”

  
“Yeah, Carth, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry so much. Geez.” Mission said, rolling her eyes.

  
Carth narrowed his eyes at the teenaged Twi’lek, then finally shook his head. “Fine.”

  
“Ok, Mission. Ready?” Ashla said as she opened the door to the rancor pit.

  
Mission nodded, and activated the stealth field generator on her belt, rendering herself invisible. Slowly, she crept toward the pile of corpses and bones. The rancor was facing away from her, toward the back wall of the pit. Mission froze as the rancor shifted its weight from side to side. Once the rancor became still again, Mission eased closer to the grisly pile.

  
Mission placed the grenades inside the jacket of one of the corpses. Opening all three vials of the synthesized odor, she dumped the contents on the corpse. Dropping the vials in the rubble of bones, Mission crept slowly back towards the group waiting in the passageway. Once she was back by Ashla’s side, she deactivated the generator, becoming visible once more.

  
Ashla motioned for Mission to stand behind her as she peered around the door. Carth flattened himself against the wall, and became very still. Zaalbar did the same. Nobody moved.

  
Ashla held her breath as the rancor sniffed the air. The beast rotated its bulky torso toward the odor emanating from the remains. Loud booms rang out as it trudged toward the refuse pile. The beast reached down and picked up the corpse, and shoved it in its mouth.

  
C’mon, work… Ashla thought as the rancor swallowed the corpse.

  
The enormous creature clawed at its throat as the grenades went off inside the hulking beast. The rancor let out a mighty roar as it crashed into the floor, dead.

#

Their small group moved as stealthily as they could through the Black Vulkar base. As sneaky as a group could be with a Wookiee in it, that is, Ashla thought as Zaalbar plodded behind her. The group had fallen into a good routine. Ashla took the front of the group, while Carth brought up the rear. Mission and Zaalbar flanked the sides, running up to disable any mines in their path.

  
Ashla paused beside a disabled droid. Bending at the waist, she peered into the droids chassis, nimbly removing the access panel on its back. Reaching into her pack, she withdrew some spare parts she had picked up along the way to repair the droid. Next, she reprogrammed it to fire upon the Vulkars. Happy with her work, Ashla closed the access panel and reactivated the droid.

  
The droid’s photoreceptors flickered as it booted up and came to life. “Ready,” the droid vocalized as it began it’s patrol. The group ducked behind one of the broken down swoop bikes as they watched the droid begin blasting the Vulkars in its path.

  
Couched down beside her, Carth whispered, “pretty clever, beautiful.”

  
Ashla winked in response, and motioned with her head for them to move forward.

As they came upon a security terminal, Ashla handed Mission a passkey card that she had picked off of one of the Vulkars that they had just encountered in the hallway. “See if this will work, so we save our computer spikes.”

  
Mission nodded as she entered the passkey card into the terminal. “Yes!” Mission whispered as the terminal booted up and allowed her access.

  
“Great, download the schematics of the base. And, if you can, use the terminal to override any others to thin out their numbers.”

  
Ashla handed Mission her datapad, and watched as Mission deftly ran her fingers over the terminal’s screen. After checking the views from the other terminals, Ashla saw the turrets blocking their path into the garage elevator. “See if you can get those turrets offline, too.” Mission nodded, as she handed back Ashla’s datapad.

  
Ashla examined the map of the base. The garage offices or the engine lab was going to be their best bet on where they were keeping the prototype. To get to either section of the base, they would have to go through the garage elevator.

  
Mission logged off the terminal and they headed toward the garage elevator. Ashla kept her vibroblades clipped to her belt, opting to use the blaster she had picked up from one of the Gamorrean hunters in the sewers instead. Together the small group descended lower into the Black Vulkar base.

  
Entering the main garage bay from the elevator, Ashla led the small group toward the small hallway. Rounding the corner, they were beset by two Vulkars. Ashla aimed her blaster at the nearest one, while the three followed suit. Mission ran ahead to recover the two mines blocking their path, with Ashla following close behind her.

  
After locating and securing the garage office, the team searched the room for the prototype accelerator, but only found a few supplies and a security access keycard. Ashla checked her map. This door in the office appeared to open directly into the engine lab, which was where she was betting the accelerator was being kept. Ashla made sure the safety was on the blaster before placing it back inside her pack. Using the keycard on the door, it opened with a swoosh.

  
Ashla unclipped her vibroblades before edging quietly into the engine lab, with Carth, Mission and Zaalbar following close behind her. They were greeted by a male Twi’lek and his three Vulkar guards.

  
“Ah, it appears as if we have visitors,” the green skinned Twi’lek sneered, in Twi’leki.

  
Ashla eased her grip on the vibroblades. “You have something which does not belong to you, Vulkar.”

The Twi’lek let out a loud laugh. “Gadon sent you to do his dirty work then, huh?”

  
Mission gasped. “Brejik stole that prototype from Gadon, you chuba-face!”

  
“Shall I get rid of these Bek scum, Kandon?” the female Twi’lek Vulkar guard said, contempt dripping from her words.

  
“No, wait just a minute. You’re not wearing the Hidden Bek colors, so I’m guessing you aren’t a part of Gadon’s gang. You must be freelance mercs, then?” Kandon asked.  
Ashla shrugged. “Perhaps.”

  
“Hm… Instead of stealing the prototype for Gadon, why don’t you come work for us instead? We could use someone of your caliber on our team.” Kandon said, slyly.

  
“No, I don’t think so, Kandon. I know all I need to know about you Vulkars.” Ashla wasn’t surprised by the Vulkar’s offer. So far, Gadon had treated them with respect and honesty, she didn’t think the Vulkar’s would do the same.

  
“Be smart! Gadon is a blind old fool! His time is ending, Brejik will soon take over the Lower City gangs! You’ll want to be on the right side when that happens!” Kandon countered.

  
“No deal. Surrender the prototype to us.” Ashla held her ground.

  
The Twi’lek sighed. “I can see that there is no swaying you. That is most unfortunate.”

  
“Now can I kill them, Kandon?” The female Twi’lek simpered, pleased with this turn of events.

  
“Yes, my dear, kill them… Kill them all.” Kandon sneered.

  
Blaster shots rang out as Ashla leaped at Kandon, bringing her blades down on him as she landed. In this close range, she used one of the blades to block his blaster arm, while thrusting with the other blade. Kandon landed with a thud, as Ashla whirled on his female bodyguard. Ashla slashed her blades in a quick upward motion, in fast succession.

The two bodyguards slid to the floor with a groan. Blaster shots assailed the female Twi’lek, as she fell to the floor, lying beside Kandon.

  
“Everyone okay?” Ashla asked as she reclipped her vibroblades. Ashla gripped her arm where blaster fire had grazed her. Carth and Mission both held their sides, while Zaalbar seemed to have come out of the battle unscathed.

  
Ashla opened her pack. After rummaging around the pockets, she found where she had stashed the medpacks. “Carth, check your pack for medpacks. Mission, here… let me help you.” She crossed over to Mission, and handed the girl the medpack.

  
“Thanks,” Mission said as she took the kolto syringe from Ashla and injected it into her thigh.

  
Ashla looked around the engine lab. Around the corner, she saw the accelerator laying on the floor behind a mine. “Zaalbar, can you disable that mine and grab the accelerator?”  
Zaalbar gruffed, “sure.” He set to work disabling the mine, while Ashla looked over Carth for injuries.

  
“I’ll live, beautiful.” Carth said as he used one of the kolto filled medpacks. “You should let me look at that arm, though.”

  
Ashla nodded. “I will, once we’re back at the apartment. I’ll manage until then. It’s not that bad,” she said as she injected a medpack into her thigh.

  
Mission and Carth were both standing a bit taller as the kolto took effect. Zaalbar handed Ashla the accelerator to put in her bag. After stowing the prototype, she nodded towards the door.

#

Once they had gotten back to the apartment, Ashla had tended Mission’s wounds. After cleaning and dressing the wound, the exhausted girl had fallen sound asleep on Ashla’s bed. Zaalbar stood at the workbench, cleaning his bowcaster and making small repairs to the weapon. Carth, now showered and changed, reminded her she needed to tend to her own wounds.

  
“Alright, beautiful. Let’s see how bad it is.” Carth said bluntly, as he pointed to the blackened rips on her jacket.

  
Ashla arched her brow as she unzipped her brown jacket, and pulled it off. Her sleeveless white undershirt revealed the angry reddened gash on her shoulder. Brown scorch marks riddled the left side of the white shirt.

  
“I thought you said that you weren’t that hurt,” Carth said, as he pointed out the blaster scoring on her shirt. _Stubborn woman,_ he thought.

  
Ashla looked down at the side of her shirt in surprise. She hadn’t felt the blaster shots that had zinged past her. The gash on her shoulder had hurt like hell as they left the engine lab, but she had pushed the pain away, focusing on getting back to the Upper City instead. “Perhaps it was the adrenaline… I didn’t feel it,” she shrugged, as she set her jacket on the table.

  
Opening the medkit, Carth took out the cleaning solution and kolto salve. He poured a generous amount of the cleaning solution on a sterile cloth and pressed it on the wound. Ashla winced as the alcohol mixture saturated the laceration. She pressed her hand over the cloth after he released it. After checking to make sure it hadn’t started to bleed again, Ashla ambled off, stopping to pick up a fresh set of clothing before going to the refresher to shower and change.

  
Once in the refresher, she stripped off her soiled clothes. Turning her left side to the mirror, she saw several scratch marks, but the wounds were very minor. Showering was going to be unpleasant though, she thought as she looked at the angry abrasion on her shoulder. After getting out of the shower, she put on a clean undershirt and undershorts before pulling on the blue robe.

  
She walked out of the refresher to see Carth had his shirt off and was applying a thick layer of kolto salve on the wound on his side before covering it with a large bandage.  
“Is it very bad?” Ashla asked as she joined him at the table, where he had the medkit opened.

  
“It’s only a flesh wound,” he replied as he tugged his shirt back on. “Come on, let’s put this salve on your shoulder.”

  
Ashla pulled her arm out of the sleeve of the blue robe, as Carth applied the kolto salve on an applicator. Gingerly, he administered the salve on the wound before applying a bandage over it.

  
“What about your side?” he asked, as he held the sleeve of her robe up, so she could slide her arm inside.

  
“Scratches mainly. I’ll be fine,” she replied, as she rose to find an extra blanket. She noticed that Zaalbar had found a cozy corner of the apartment, and was sleeping peacefully. Wrapping the blanket around her, Ashla sank into the chair. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The day's activity caught up with her as she relaxed in the chair. Her eyes drifted closed as she nodded off.

  
Carth moved quietly around the apartment, putting up the medkit and packs. He turned around to discuss the plan for tomorrow with Ashla to see that she had fallen asleep in the chair. He gently unwrapped the blanket from around her, and picked her up tenderly, leaving the blanket draped over the chair. He cradled her in his arms as he crossed the room to lay her in his bed. He swept the long strands of damp hair off of her brow, then pulled the blanket over her. Using his old flight jacket as a pillow and Ashla’s discarded blanket, he laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

#

The sunlight streamed into the apartment, casting a pale glow. Ashla woke slowly, wondering how she came to be in Carth’s bed. She ran a hand over her face, moving her hair out of her eyes. She sat up slowly, and looked around the room in confusion. Mission was still asleep in her bed. Zaalbar was snoring lightly in the corner. As she scanned the rest of the room, her eyes lit on Carth, asleep on the floor. He must have put me to bed last night after I fell asleep in the chair.

  
She laid back down and pulled the blanket up over her eyes. Soon, they would find Bastila. The swoop race was coming up soon. After Bastila joined them, surely it would only be a matter of time before the Jedi would figure out a way to get them offworld. Then, they would go their separate ways. I have to stop these feelings from developing any further. _After we get back to the Republic fleet, I’m probably not ever going to see him again._

Sometime later that morning, the group headed down into the Lower City. Ashla carried the prototype accelerator in her pack to return to Gadon when they reached the Hidden Bek base. Mission walked beside her, while Carth and Zaalbar walked a few paces behind them.

  
“So, Ashla…” Mission started to ask a question, then quickly glanced behind her at Carth to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard. “How long have you two been together?”

  
Ashla snapped her head around to look at the young Twi’lek, who smiled sweetly at her. “What? Do you mean how long we’ve been working together?”

  
“No, silly! I mean, how long have you been together… y’know… as a couple.” Mission giggled. “I noticed he slept on the floor last night. I thought perhaps you two had an argument after I fell asleep.”

  
“Oh, no… We’re not…” Ashla glanced back at Carth, swallowing hard, before continuing, “we just work together. That’s all.” She blushed at the thought of Mission’s assumption.

  
“Ha! Well, ya coulda fooled me! I mean, the way he’s always like, ‘sure, beautiful.’ I thought for sure you two had a thing going!” Mission’s lekku twitched as she giggled.

  
“That’s just probably how he talks, Mission. Some men are just like that.” Ashla said, glancing away.

  
“Ookay, whatever you say, Ashla.” Mission laughed.

  
They rode down the elevator in silence. After the doors opened, Ashla and Carth walked out together, while Mission hung back to walk with Zaalbar.

  
“So, what did Mission find so funny?” Carth asked.

  
Ashla felt her face burn as the blush spread across her cheeks.

  
“Must have been something interesting to get you to blush like that, beautiful.” He said with a deep chuckle.

  
“Mission thinks… thought… that we…” Ashla paused before continuing, trying to figure out the best way to respond.

  
“That we what?” Carth asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

  
Ashla nodded to the Bek lookout guard as they entered the Hidden Bek base. At the back of the large main room, Zaerdra whispered to Gadon. Ashla was saved from responding as Gadon called out, “so, you’ve returned! I’ve heard some rumblings about somebody breaking into the Vulkar base last night.”

  
Ashla approached Gadon, placing her pack on the desk in front of him. “That’s the word on the street, then?” She grinned as she opened the pack to retrieve the prototype.  
“It is,” Gadon responded.

  
“Well, I suppose that they are right.” Ashla set the prototype accelerator on the desk between them. “We kept our end of the bargain, now it’s time for you to honor yours.”

  
“Don’t worry, I’m a man of my word, Ashla. I promised I’d sponsor you to ride in the big race, and I will. I’ll even go one further. I’ll allow you to ride the swoop with this accelerator installed on it. You won’t stand a chance without it.”

  
“I thought you said it needed to be tested first, Gadon.” Carth said, tersely.

  
“So it does. I’ll be honest with you. There’s a possibility that the accelerator could explode during the race. Now, I can’t risk one of my own men riding the swoop bike with it installed. If you complete your runs before it overheats, then you’ll win the race. If it explodes and you die, well then, I still have other riders competing who have a chance at winning.”

  
“Hmph. Sounds like you’ve covered all of your bases.” Ashla said, crossing her arms.

  
“Well, you don’t get to be a leader of a swoop gang without knowing how to work all the angles.” Gadon replied, confidently. “C’mon, we’ll need to let you two practice to see who will ride in the big race.”

#

The swoop bike platform was mostly empty, aside from the janitor who was grumbling under his breath as he cleaned up after a set of racers practicing their runs. Ashla listened intently as Gadon’s mechanic went over the basics of riding a swoop bike. Carth sat in the rider’s seat of the swoop bike that Gadon allowed them to use for their practice runs, while Ashla looked over the controls.

  
“So, it's easy really… just try to not crash into anything while you're on the track. When you hit something, you won’t crash due to the dynamic deflector systems. Now, there’s debris and obstacles all over the course, so watch out. When you hit something, it will shake you up and slow you down. So, avoid hitting them at all costs. Next, you’ll notice that there are accelerator panels built into the track.” The mechanic pointed out the panels on the track. “Those will give you a big boost in speed. So, try to hit those when you see ‘um. When the engine starts running hot, switch gears. It’ll shoot you a warning first. Other than that, just hang on.”

  
Ashla handed Carth a helmet, then backed away from the swoop as he started it up. She stood back on the platform by the mechanic as Carth made his first practice run. She thought he would be the better one to compete in the race, since he was a pilot. Carth wasn’t so sure. Swoop bikes are a lot different from starcraft, he had said. After looking over the controls of the swoop bike, she was inclined to agree. She winced as he hit a pile of debris on the course, causing the swoop bike to shake, then failed to hit the accelerator panel. When his run ended, Ashla glanced up at the time clock. 28:05 it read.

  
The mechanic beside her murmured under his breath. “Hmm. Not bad for his first run, but to win that race, he’ll have to do a lot better than that.”

  
Carth jogged back to them as the mechanic looked over the bike, making a few adjustments. “Your turn, beautiful.” He grinned as he tossed her the helmet.

  
“Alright. Watch as I beat your time, flyboy.” Ashla teased him as she slipped the black helmet over her head, and tightened the straps.

  
The mechanic motioned that the bike was ready. Ashla slid into the rider’s seat, and looked over the controls. Gingerly, she placed her hands on the steering controls, found the gear shift, and nodded that she was ready. Above her was a series of lights, once the third one lit up, she slammed on the accelerator. Dodging the debris in her path, she aimed the swoop bike for the accelerator panels in the track. Going over the first one, she felt the swoop bike lurch forward as it picked up speed. Quickly, she shifted the bike to the right, flying over the next one. Before she knew it, she was soaring past the finish line. She eased the swoop bike to a stop, and then climbed out. The mechanics began towing the swoop bike back to the beginning of the course. She jogged back to where Carth and Gadon’s head mechanic waited.

  
“Yahoo! Lady, that was some swoop riding!” The mechanic whooped, as he slapped her on the back.

  
Ashla checked the time clock. 25:05 it read. “Not bad for my first time.” She grinned as she handed Carth the helmet back.

  
“Beginners luck, beautiful.” Carth said playfully as he readied himself for his next practice run.

  
Mission and Zaalbar watched as Carth and Ashla took turns making their practice runs, shaving seconds off each round. Ashla found herself laughing as she and Carth exchanged jabs at each other after each practice heat. Mission cheered Carth on as he made his final practice run. Ashla caught Zaalbar, who had been so very stoic, roaring with laughter when her time beat Carth’s yet again.

  
“Well, I think your girlfriend should be the one to ride in the race tomorrow.” The mechanic teased Carth as Ashla finished her last practice run coming in at 21:38.

  
Beside him, Mission stifled a giggle and hid her smile behind her hands as Carth stuttered and shook his head, “no, she’s not…”

  
Ashla jogged up about that time. “So, who’s running in the race tomorrow?” She held the helmet out to the mechanic. Carth planted his hands on his hips as Mission fell into a fit of giggles.

  
“You are, beautiful.”

#

Gadon offered to let them stay in the base overnight since the race was in the morning. Mission showed Ashla the way to the women's dormitory, while Carth headed toward the men’s, as Zaalbar followed close behind him. Zaerdra had given her a fresh pair of clothes and a racing suit in the Hidden Beks’ colors for tomorrow’s big race.

  
After cleaning up, Ashla found the bunk Zaerdra had pointed out to her earlier. She lay restlessly, staring at the bunk over her head. She could hear the faint snores from the other women and girls sleeping in the dormitory. Ashla rolled over and tried to get comfortable, but the mattress was thin and lumpy. It felt as if she had been tossing and turning for hours when she finally was able to doze off and fall asleep.

  
The next morning dawned early for Ashla. She rose, and after a quick shower in the women’s refresher, she donned the Hidden Bek racing uniform. In the mess hall, she ate a quick breakfast before Zaerdra hurried her out, saying she had to get to the platform before the race began. Her eyes met Carth’s from across the mess hall as she left with Zaerdra and the other Bek racers.

#

Bastila Shan hobbled between the two street gang thugs as they hauled her from the cramped cell she had been forced to reside in for the past few weeks. She had managed to use a force mind trick on the thug assigned to give her daily dose of sedatives. However, after weeks of being kept sedated and having to wear a neural disruptor collar, the effects were slow to diminish.

  
One of the thugs stopped suddenly before a large metal cage. After he opened the cage door, she was roughly shoved inside as they slammed the door closed, locking it behind them. Bastila lay on the cold floor, squeezing her eyes shut, pretending to have passed out. _Just a little bit longer… then I’ll be free._

_#_

Javyar’s Cantina was all a buzz with excitement as the big season opener for the Great Swoop Race was about to begin. Carth stood at the bar, drinking a Tarisian ale while Mission chatted beside him. Zaalbar stood silently beside the pair as they watched the holo screen as it streamed live coverage of the swoop race. Carth’s hand tightened on the pint glass as he recognized Bastila inside a metal cage on the swoop platform. The same platform he and Ashla practiced their runs yesterday.

  
Mission cheered for Ashla as she started her first run of the morning. Carth watched as she managed to dodge each obstacle, and hit nearly each accelerator panel. She finished the heat in 21:08. Faster than she completed her final practice run yesterday, and so far, she had the fastest run of the morning. Mission whooped loudly as the announcer placed the Mysterious Hidden Bek rider in first place.

#

Ashla saw her name in the first place position. She felt elated. Soon, this would be over. The Bek mechanic pointed as Redros, a rider for the Vulkars, had finished his run, just barely beating her time. She strode determinedly up to the race coordinator, and asked for another run. She waited patiently as they got her swoop bike in the ready position. Checking to make sure her helmet was firmly in place, she strapped herself in the bike. Once the markers signaled ready, set, go... Ashla pressed the accelerator down hard as she whipped the bike from the right to left, barely missing the obstacle that was in her way while instantaneously hitting the accelerator panel. Seeing the flash of red on the panel, she quickly changed gears, and hit another accelerator panel, giving her an additional boost of power. She breathed in deeply and felt herself becoming calmer as she exhaled, avoiding the obstacles and flying over the panels as she zoomed past the finish line. She eased the swoop bike to a stop and unbuckled the straps, leaping out of the bike to see her time. 19:20 flashed in quick succession as her name went from second place back to first place. Jogging back to the race coordinator, she ran past the cheering Hidden Beks.

#

Carth watched in awe as Ashla’s swoop bike shot down the race track, narrowly missing each obstacle and hitting each accelerator panel in her path. When her final time flashed on the screen, Mission jumped for joy, cheering loudly. 19:20 the announcer called, We have a winner! The Mysterious Hidden Bek Rider wins the Tarisian Season Opener! That’s the fastest time we have ever seen on this track! Wow! Suddenly, the live stream quit as the holo screen cut to black.

  
“Carth?! What’s happening?” Mission asked, breathlessly.

  
“I don’t know, Mission, but it’s probably not good.” Carth replied. “Ash said she’d ping my communicator when she finished the race. Let’s wait here until we hear from her.”  
Carth glanced down at the young Twi’lek. He patted her on the back. “She’ll be ok. You’ll see.”

  
Mission nodded as Zaalbar gruffed quietly behind her.

#

The Hidden Bek mechanic slapped her on the back as Ashla jogged up to the race coordinator stand. “You did it! I haven’t seen anyone handle a swoop bike like that in years!!”  
Ashla grinned inside the black helmet, “thanks.”

  
“Alright! All that’s left to do is to go collect your prize!” The mechanic said as Ashla hurried up to the race coordinator.

  
“Through your skill and courage, you have brought honor to the Hidden Bek gang! Now, here to present the Champion’s prize, Brejik!” The Race announcer began clapping as Brejik, leader of the Black Vulkar gang approached. Ashla’s palms itched as she wished she had brought her vibroblade with her.

  
“People! Hear me! Before I present the so-called Champion of the Beks with her prize, there is something you must know! The winning rider cheated!” Brejik raised his fist up into the air. Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd.

  
Ashla glanced around the crowd. Angry jeers were cast her way as Brejik motioned for the crowd to quieten.

  
“Your swoop bike was using a modified accelerator. That’s clearly an unfair advantage! Due to the Beks’ treachery, I’m withdrawing the prize!” Brejik sneered.

  
The race coordinator looked taken back by Brejik’s announcement. “You can’t do that! You know the rules! No one can withdraw a prize after the race has been completed! It goes against all of our traditions!”

  
“You old fool! Your traditions mean nothing to me! If I want to withdraw my prize and sell her on the black market, I’ll do so and nobody can stop me!”

  
Bastila’s cage door swung open and the neural disruptor collar snapped off. Using the force, she pulled her lightsaber, which had been clipped to Brejik’s belt, to her. “I might have something to say about that!”

  
Ashla used the momentary confusion to her advantage as she slid quietly behind one of the Vulkars and pulled his blaster out of his holster. Checking to make sure the weapon was charged and ready, she moved slowly into an open area.

  
“Vulkars!! To me! Kill this woman! Kill the swoop rider!! Kill them all!”

  
Bastila whirled the lightsaber in a large arc as she slashed it down a Vulkar standing closest to her. Ashla aimed the blaster at Brejik and opened fire. She fired directly upon him, blasting out the red streams of energy as she moved closer to the coordinators stand. She kept firing on him as he staggered backwards from the energy blows. When the last Vulkar was down, Ashla lowered the blaster and turned to Bastila.

  
“Well, those bloody Vulkars will think twice about keeping a Jedi prisoner! And, as for you! If you think you’ll collect me as a prize, well, think again!” Bastila said scornfully.  
Ashla pulled the black helmet off. As she did, a spark of recognition flashed across Bastila’s face.

  
“You! You’re…I don’t believe this! I recognize you from the Republic fleet! But, how did you end up racing for these swoop gangs!” Bastila said in disbelief.

  
“It’s a long story. Carth and I were trying to rescue you!” Ashla said, as she tossed the helmet aside.

  
“Carth Onasi is alive?! Finally, some good news! And, he sent you here to save me? Perhaps I misjudged you. Carth wouldn’t have sent you here if he wasn’t confident in your… abilities. Take me to him at once!”

#

Carth felt his communicator go off. He waved to Mission to get her attention. “Let’s go. C’mon!” Mission and Zaalbar trailed behind him as they left the cantina. Once outside, Carth opened the channel on his communicator.

  
“Onasi here.”

  
“Enroute to home base now. Meet us there as soon as you can.” Ashla said, breathlessly.

  
“Copy that.”


	7. Escaping Taris, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla, Carth & Bastila regroup and discuss plans to escape Taris... They meet an unlikely ally along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit note: Edited format

_**Chapter 7: Escaping Taris, part one** _

Ashla looked through the bag of clothes she had accumulated over the past few weeks. Bastila needed something to wear besides the slave outfit the Vulkars had fitted her in for the race. Deciding the brown pants and matching top would work until Bastila could find a replacement, Ashla set them beside Bastila’s lightsaber. As her fingertips accidentally brushed against the weapon, Ashla gasped as the apartment faded into blackness.

>   
>  _Bastila’s lightsaber whirled as she fought the dark Jedi. Other Jedi joined her fight, lining up behind her. The dark Jedi lay crumpled at her feet. “You cannot win, Revan,” Bastila said, as she twirled her lightsaber back into the ready position. The Sith lord was clad in long black robes and flourished a blood red lightsaber. There was an explosion, knocking Bastila, and the Jedi behind her, unconscious. When Bastila rose, Revan was lying unconscious on the floor of the bridge before her._

#

  
Finally, things were looking up! Carth thought as he, Mission and Zaalbar walked back to the apartment. They had found Bastila after weeks of searching. Before too much longer they would find a way to get off this planet, and he’d be back with the Fleet. He and Ashla would go their separate ways, too. That’s for the best, he thought as he pushed away a faint feeling of disappointment. Thinking of Zaalbar trailing behind him, at least she’ll have a Wookiee, and probably Mission, with her.

  
As Carth opened the apartment door, he saw Ashla sitting on the floor with her head between her hands. “Ash?” Carth dashed across the room to kneel beside her. “Whoa, what happened?”

  
Bastila stormed out of the refresher. “What’s the matter with her?” Bastila demanded, tying the sash of Ashla’s blue robe around her slim waist.

  
Zaalbar raised his bowcaster at the sight of the unfamiliar young woman, growling softly.

  
“Carth, call off your Wookiee, if you please.” Bastila said as she picked up the clothes Ashla had set out for her.

  
“Zaalbar, lower your weapon. This is Bastila, the Jedi we have been trying to find.” Looking back at Bastila, he said, “I don’t know what happened. I walked in and found her like this.”

  
Having assessed that Carth had things under control, Bastila retreated back into the refresher to finish getting dressed.

  
Mission watched fretfully as Ashla began to stir. She grabbed a water pouch out of her bag and took to Carth, who nodded his thanks.

  
Ashla slowly opened her eyes to see Carth looking at her in concern. “Wha… what’s going on?” She said sluggishly, as the room slowly came back into focus.  
“I was kind of hoping you could tell me, beautiful.”

  
Ashla massaged her forehead, trying to clear the fuzziness away. “I’m not sure. I was getting clothes for Bastila. I…” Ashla blanched. “I don’t know. One minute I was fine, the next I accidentally touched her lightsaber and then, the world went black. I saw...” She swallowed, not wanting to continue, afraid that Carth would think she was going crazy.

  
Bastila had come out of the refresher and stood behind Carth, staring down at her. It reminded her of how Bastila looked down on the Sith lord in the vision. Ashla’s brows furrowed together in a frown.

  
“What did you see?” Bastila asked in a soothing tone.

  
Ashla stared at the young Jedi, deciding what she should say. It seemed all eyes were on her. “I saw you. You were fighting someone. A Sith lord... Revan, maybe. I don’t know. The person wore all black robes and a mask.” Ashla shuddered visibly.

  
Bastila took a step back. “This is… strange. A vision?”

  
Ashla nodded. “I’m not sure. It happened when I accidentally touched your lightsaber. I can’t recall ever experiencing anything like this before.”

  
“Visions are often signs of force sensitivity.” Bastila picked up her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt.

  
Carth helped her to stand. Ashla strode over to the window. She gazed out over the sunset, deep in thought. Why had the Force given her a vision from Bastila’s past? “Are you saying I can use the force?” She opened the water Carth gave her, taking a cautious drink.

  
“I’m not sure. You may have some connection to the force. It’s not unheard of…” Bastila said. “It is possible that when you touched the lightsaber, you witnessed one of my more… intense moments.”

  
For Carth, some of the small oddities that he had witnessed over the past few weeks began to make sense. He thought back to the other morning when she woke early and couldn’t sleep because of a ‘feeling.’ That morning, it seemed like they were in the right place at the right time to meet Mission, and to save Zaalbar from the slavers. Or, how easily she took to racing a swoop bike… or managed to dodge blaster fire on occasion.

  
Bastila continued, “the force is complicated… even with all my training, I sometimes don’t always fully understand. This matter is better left up to the Jedi Council.”

  
Carth agreed. “Yes, we should get back to the matter at hand. We need to come up with a plan to get off Taris.”

  
“What? You don’t already have a plan? Well… just what have you been doing all this time?” Bastila scoffed.

  
Ashla turned away from the window to face Bastila and the others. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down Bastila. “We were trying to find you, remember?”

  
“ _Hmph_. I see. Well, now that I’m back in charge of this mission, perhaps our escape will go more smoothly than they did when you rescued me from Brejik.” Bastila chided her.

  
Ashla inhaled sharply, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

  
“You know, you may be new to all of this, Bastila, but a good leader doesn’t belittle her troops when things aren’t going as planned. Perhaps you should keep your ego in check and not let it get in the way of the real issues here.” Carth said stiffly.

  
“My ego?!” Bastila gasped. “I’ll have you know my battle meditation has been instrumental in aiding the Republic.”

  
“Well, your talents might win us a few battles, but that doesn't make you a good leader! A good leader would at least listen to the advice of those who have seen more combat that she ever will! ” Carth crossed his arms, glaring at the young Jedi.

  
Ashla slammed her hand on the table, getting their attention. “Enough. This isn’t helping us right now. Carth, while you are right, arguing isn’t going to get us off this planet.”

  
Bastila narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms defensively. “I see. Very well. I apologize, Carth. This has been a difficult time for me. Of course, I’ll listen to your suggestions.” She grumbled.

  
Carth nodded. “First of all, we can’t get hung up on who’s in charge. We need to work together as a team to get out of this situation. There are answers out there, we just have to find them.”

  
“Nicely put, Carth. I suggest we start with the locals. Ask around to see if any of them can help us out. It would probably be best to start in the cantinas.” Bastila said, as she looked around the room. “We could continue to use this as a base of operations. It will... suffice.”

  
Ashla swallowed down a stinging retort, _perhaps you would prefer your cage, your highness?_ She was grumpy, tired and hungry… and had had just about enough of the young Jedi’s haughtiness for one day. She strode stiffly over to the footlocker beside the workbench and threw it open, tossing her vibroblades inside. In their place, she equipped a pair of blasters. Grabbing a handful of credits, she stuffed them into one of the pockets on her belt. Rifling through her pack, she found the rakghoul serum, which she placed in another pocket on her belt. She glanced at Zaalbar, and nodded towards the door. The Wookiee fell in step behind her, with Mission following at his heels.

  
“Hey, where are you going?” Carth asked as she opened the door.

  
“Out.” She glanced pointedly at Bastila, who was at the workbench adjusting her lightsaber.

  
Bastila reclipped her lightsaber to her belt, and walked across the apartment. “Are we heading to the cantina?”

  
She wanted to say no. Instead, she nodded stiffly as the group followed her out of the apartment. It was going to be a long night.

#

The cantina was crowded and loud, which did little to soothe Ashla’s nerves as she sat at the table, alone. They had agreed to split up when they reached the cantina, that way they could cover more ground and talk to as many people as possible without drawing too much attention to themselves.

  
Mission and Zaalbar had set themselves up at the bar. Ashla sat at a table with her back to the wall, watching the pair. Mission giggled as a man flirted with her, while Zaalbar growled menacingly behind her. Carth was with Bastila roaming around the cantina, eavesdropping on conversations in hopes to find some way to get them offworld.

  
Her Tarisian ale sat untouched before her, as she drummed her fingers on the table. The server dropped off her plate of noodles and vegetables. Picking up the chopsticks, she dug into the plate, while watching the throng of people mill around the cantina.

  
A shadow fell over her as she picked up her ale.

  
“I saw you in the swoop race this morning. Very impressive.” The man’s voice was deep and gravely.

  
Ashla looked up to find steely grey eyes staring down at her. “You must have mistaken me for someone else.” She said cooly.

  
“I don’t make mistakes. You seem like you know how to get results. That’s just the kind of person I’m looking for.” The man pulled a chair out next to her and sat, so that his back also faced the wall behind them.

  
Ashla sat her chopsticks in the noodle dish, and pushed the plate away. She looked around the cantina for Carth and Bastila. Carth had noticed the large man sitting down beside Ashla, and was heading her way, with Bastila trailing behind him.

  
Ashla looked back to the man sitting next to her. He was older than her, by at least ten years, maybe more. He had slightly greying hair, and a light olive complexion. Very tall, well built and muscular, the man would be a formidable foe on the battlefield.

  
“I’m listening.” Ashla sipped her ale calmly.

  
“My name’s Canderous Ordo. I work for Davik Kang. You’ve heard of him.”

  
Ashla nodded.

  
“Good. The hours aren’t the greatest, but he offered to pay me handsomely.” Canderous shrugged. “I have nothing better to do. Mandalorian mercs like myself are in high demand.”

  
“Alright. Why tell me any of this?” Ashla leaned back in her chair, turning slightly to face him.

  
“Lately, Davik hasn’t been paying what he promised. I don’t like feeling as if I’m being cheated. I figure it’s high time to break the Sith quarantine and get off this backwater planet.”

  
Carth and Bastila approached the table cautiously. Carth glanced at Ashla, a questioning look in his eyes. Ashla gave a slight shake of her head, and held up a hand motioning for him to wait.

  
“Again, what does any of this have to do with me?”

  
Canderous looked up at Carth and Bastila standing silently in front of the table. He glanced down at Bastila’s lightsaber, which hung from her belt on her hip. Looking back at Ashla, he said, “I have a plan to get off of Taris, but I can’t do it alone. I need someone I know can get the job done to help me. That’s where you come in.”

  
Carth crossed his arms over his chest. A scowl covered his face. “We should be careful, Ash. Mercs like this can’t be trusted. He’d betray us in a heartbeat. We could be walking into a trap.”

  
“I ain’t talkin’ to you, pal. I’m talking to the lady here, aren’t I?” Canderous sneered. He turned back to Ashla. “I saw that swoop race, and it got me thinking. Anyone crazy enough to race like that is probably crazy enough to break into the Sith base.”

  
Ashla steepled her fingers together and leaned her elbows on the table. “That’s a tall order, Ordo. What exactly do you need stolen from the Sith base?” She arched a quizzical brow.

“I need someone to steal the launch codes. Without those codes, any ship trying to leave the atmosphere will be blown to bits by the Sith fleet’s automatic defense guns.”

“What’s in this for me?”

  
“You provide the launch codes, and I’ll provide the ship to get us off this planet. Davik’s ship, the _Ebon Hawk_.” Canderous tapped his fingers on the table.

  
“Sorry, not interested.” Ashla said, as she crossed her arms.

  
“Damn, but you’re a stubborn woman!” Canderous said.

  
Carth bit back a retort, _you don’t know the half of it, man._

  
“Listen, I heard your friends asking around about getting off the planet. You know that neither of us will be able to pull a stunt like that off alone! You bring me the launch codes, and we both get what we want.” Canderous said.

  
“ _Hmph_ … and, just how do you propose we get into the base? It’ll be locked down tight.” Ashla frowned.

  
“The base is secured by an encrypted system. You’ll need a top of the line astromech droid to slice through it. Luckily, Davik was having one commissioned by Janice Nall. Just tell her Canderous sent you, and she’ll sell you the droid.”

  
Ashla looked at Carth and Bastila with a questioning look. At their slight nod, Ashla sighed. “Alright. You’ve got a deal.”

  
Canderous slapped the table. “Good. Meet me in Javyar’s cantina when you have the codes. Then, we’ll get off this rock.”

  
Canderous rose and stalked off, giving Carth a smug look as he passed.

  
Bastila sat down wearily. “I didn’t sense any deception from him.”

  
Carth sat in the chair next to Ashla, that Canderous just vacated. “As much as I hate to say it, he’s probably right. We’re going to need that ship, and we’ll need his help to get it.”

  
Ashla picked up her ale, “looks like we get to go shopping for a droid. Luckily, we have some credits. Let’s just hope we have enough.”

#

Ashla was restless that night.

Carth gave up his bed once again, offering to sleep on the floor, since she had let Bastila have her bed. Mission and Zaalbar both found a darkened corner of the apartment, and were sound asleep. She glanced over at Bastila, who had fallen asleep quickly, and her brow furrowed together. Rolling back over unto her back, she stared at the darkened ceiling. Something about the young Jedi didn’t sit well with her, but she couldn’t figure out what it was or why. While Bastila had being arrogant down to a science, she hadn’t been cold to her. Rather, Bastila had been mostly indifferent, choosing to confer with Carth regarding their plans. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before finally drifting off to sleep.

  
The next morning, Ashla woke feeling exhausted. The smell of brewing caff roused her out of a deep slumber. By the time she crawled out of bed, the others were already dressed and ready for the day. Carth handed her a cup of caff as she came out of the refresher.

  
“Thanks. Why didn’t someone wake me? We could’ve made an early start.” She asked as she sipped the caff.

  
Carth waited to answer until Bastila entered the refresher. He spoke quietly. “I asked her not too. You seemed like you didn’t sleep well last night. I heard you tossing a lot. I figured you could use the extra rest.”

  
Ashla looked up in surprise. “Oh… yes, I did have trouble sleeping. Thank you, flyboy.”

  
“Anytime, beautiful,” he replied quietly. “Though, you better eat up. She wants to get started as soon as you’re ready to go…”

  
Ashla looked around the room. She noticed that Mission and Zaalbar were gone. “Where’s Mission and Big Z?”

  
Bastila replied, “I sent them on to scout out the Sith base, and report back,” as she came out of the refresher.

  
“By themselves?” Ashla asked, as she pulled on her boots.

  
“They seem like a capable pair.” Bastila responded.

  
“Yeah? Well, let’s just hope we don’t have to bust them out of the base while we're at it, too. They don’t deal very kindly with aliens here in the Upper City.” Ashla said. She looked at Carth. “Did you agree to that?”

  
Carth raised his hands up in front of him, while glancing over at Bastila.

  
“You need to remember that we are part of a team, Bastila.” Ashla retorted. She couldn’t believe Bastila would send them out without consulting with everyone first.

  
“You are a member of the Republic Fleet, and this mission is under my command, remember?” Bastila said sternly.

  
 _This again! I thought we agreed we would work as a team!_ Ashla stormed over to the footlocker, and threw it open. “Oh, yes, I remember... The Republic Fleet…" She said sardonically. She pulled out her belt and secured it around her waist. After clipping on the vibroblade onto her belt, she turned back around to Bastila. "The Fleet that isn’t here right now, Bastila? Or, the Jedi Council that isn’t here... Right now, all we have is ourselves. Being high and mighty isn’t going to help our mission. It could get one of us killed. You should remember that. We work as a team, or not at all.”

  
Ashla patted her sides down, checking that she had everything. She reached into the footlocker, and pulled out the bag of credits to put in her pack. After hoisting her pack onto her shoulders, she headed towards the door. Her cup of caff sat on the table, forgotten, along with her unopened ration bar.

  
Bastila frowned. _The mission was not going as planned. The Council is not going to be pleased_ , she thought as she followed Carth and Ashla out of the apartment.

#

The night before they counted their credits, hoping they would have enough to purchase the droid. Between the three of them, they had a little over two thousand credits that they had amassed from selling equipment, and Ashla’s prize credits from the dueling ring. Mission and Zaalbar had very little credits to offer. Ashla refused to take theirs since they were assisting them, and they had no way of paying them for their help.

  
After dropping off the rakghoul serum to an enthusiastic Doctor Forn at the clinic, they checked in on Mission and Zaalbar. Once Ashla was satisfied that the pair wasn’t getting into any trouble, she gave Mission her personal communicator information to contact them with updates. They planned to meet back at the apartment in one standard hour.

Ashla, Carth and Bastila continued on to Janice Nall’s droid shop to see about purchasing the astromech, which was located in the northern section of the Upper City… not far from the Sith base.

#

  
The droid shop was small, but neat and tidy. Janice Nall, a female Twi’lek, greeted them as they entered the shop.

  
“Oh, come in! Come in! New customers! Janice Nall at your service. Welcome to my shop. What can I do for you today? It’s so nice to see new faces! Most won’t shop here because they don’t want to support a business run by a Twi’lek.” Janice said, excitedly.

  
Bastila looked around the shop. “What do they have against Twi’leks here?” She asked.

  
Janice smiled. “Oh, they don’t much like aliens here in the Upper City. They would rather see us as dancers or entertainers, not running our own businesses.” Ashla shot Bastila an ' _I told you so look_.'

  
Carth sighed. “You’d think people in this day and age would be more understanding and tolerant of others. I suppose ignorance and stupidity never goes out of style.”

  
Ashla stepped forward, smiling politely, she said, “Canderous sent us for the droid.”

  
Janice beamed, “Oh! Of course! I believe Davik will be pleased with T3-M4! Teethree’s such a clever little droid! Davik has already paid the down payment, but the rest was due upon delivery. The remaining balance is 2,000 credits.”

  
Ashla nodded. Beside her, Carth counted out the credits as he placed them on the counter. She bent down to inspect the little droid. He was a work of art. Manufactured by Duwani Mechanical Products, Teethree was a silver plated astromech droid, outfitted with several customizations, including a flamethrower and a repeating blaster.

  
“Hello there,” Ashla said as she inspected Teethree.

  
“Doowooo…” Teethree replied.

  
“What specs have been installed on you, little guy?” Ashla asked.

  
Teethree responded in a series of beeps and whistles, while Ashla nodded and murmured to the droid.

  
Bastila stood back, watching attentively as Ashla interacted with the droid. Bastila found it interesting that Ashla spoke to the droid like he was an actual person, not a machine. The droid rocked back and forth excitedly when Ashla asked if he’d like to come with them. Ashla patted the droid affectionately on the head.

  
“A big spender! A pleasure doing business with you!” Janice waved as they left the shop, Teethree rolling behind them.

#

As they were walking back to the apartment, Bastila kept a watchful eye on Ashla. Ashla having had a vision complicated the mission, and Bastila wasn’t sure about the extent of Ashla’s force abilities. She jogged up alongside Ashla and the new droid, Teethree.

  
“Could I ask you something, Ashla?” Bastila requested.

  
Ashla looked warily at her. “Sure, what did you want to know.”

  
“I’d like to know more about what happened after you crashed. I’m curious as to what you and Carth were doing before we joined forces.”

  
“We were looking for you, remember? We weren't out dancing every night, if that’s what you’re asking.”

  
“Of course not, I know that... But, there were hardly signs pointing to my location, yet still you managed to find me.”

  
Ashla stopped and looked at Bastila. What was Bastila getting at, she wondered. Teethree rolled to a halt beside her, and swiveled his silver head up at her. Carth paused beside the trio, and gave her a questioning look.

  
“That’s very true. It was frustrating at times.” Ashla said, as Carth made a ‘ _hmph_ ’ noise beside her.

  
“You also managed to avoid detection by the Sith, gain sponsorship to the swoop race, and then won said race. That’s quite a resume.” Bastila said.

  
Carth chimed in, “you forgot to mention, she almost was the next Tarisian dueling champion, and managed to get a Wookiee to swear a life debt to her, recruiting Mission in the process. Not to mention all of the people she offered to help along the way.”

  
Ashla shrugged. She wasn’t sure where this was going. “Helping others who couldn’t help themselves was the right thing to do. We needed the credits, so I entered the dueling ring. We happened upon Mission in the Undercity, who was frantic because Zaalbar had been taken by slavers. I couldn’t have helped Zaalbar without Carth’s and Mission’s help. Plus, I couldn’t have gained sponsorship in the race without them either. Besides, Carth almost rode in the race. The mechanic suggested I ride at the last minute.”

  
“Only because you kept beating my time.” Carth pointed out.

  
“That wasn’t hard to do with how slow you were driving.” Ashla teased him.

  
Carth laughed. “Driving slow? Now, wait just a minute…”

  
Teethree let out a series of beeps that sounded like a chuckle.

  
“I’m not doubting that… it’s just that… well, a Jedi could have accomplished all that you did in such a short amount of time, but only by drawing heavily on the force.” Bastila said, pulling the conversation back on the matter at hand.

  
Ashla’s smile waned. “I think perhaps you are underestimating us non-force wielders.”

  
Bastila shifted her weight, looking a bit uneasy. “Perhaps. Though, it is obvious to me that you must have been drawing on the force, or it was working through you. There’s no other explanation, however, I don’t know quite what to make of it. If you weren’t so…”

  
Ashla arched a brow at her. “So what… Old? I believe that’s the word that you’re looking for, Bastila.”

  
Carth coughed to cover up a laugh, causing Ashla’s mouth to turn up slightly in a half smile.

  
“Well. Um...yes. If you were younger, then perhaps the Jedi would consider you for training but at your age…”

  
“Thirty-seven.” Ashla stated. Bastila looked quizzically at her. “That’s how old I am. I think we’re done here. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” Ashla stalked off, leaving them to follow behind her.

  
Teethree beeped at Bastila. When the young woman didn’t move out of his way, he rolled around her, beeping rudely, to follow Ashla. Bastila stood, mouth agape, as Carth chuckled beside her.

#

Mission and Zaalbar arrived back at the apartment unscathed from their scouting trip. They reported there no patrol guards were stationed outside of the main entrance to the base. However, there was a security camera positioned over the front entrance. It would seem that the Sith were extremely confident that no one would be brave, or crazy, enough to try to break in. Ashla suggested that it would be better for them to go back tonight, when they would have the cover of darkness to cloak their nefarious intentions. Carth suggested that they leave Teethree, after slicing open the door, with Mission and Zaalbar to watch the outside of the base and alert them on their comunits if the Sith sent in reinforcements. After all were in agreement, all that was left to do was to wait until darkness fell.

#

Ashla and Teethree waited as Carth used his blaster to take the camera offline before striding confidently up the front entrance of the Sith base. As Mission and Zaalbar predicted, there were no guards stationed at the wide entry way.

“Alright, Teethree, do your magic.” Ashla said, as she patted the droid on his head.

  
Teethree beeped in affirmation as he approached the door. The droid extended his multipurpose arm, inserting it into the lock. Teethree swiveled his round eye onto Ashla as he gave a series of beeps and whistles. The door slid open with a quiet whoosh.

  
“Great job, little guy. You wait here with Mission and Zaalbar. Contact us if reinforcements show up.” Ashla patted the droid on his head before she, Carth and Bastila entered the base.

  
“DeeeWooo…” Teethree rocked side to side as he watched them enter the base, before rotating back around and rolling to stand beside Mission.

  
“Don’t worry, little guy… They’ll be fine.” Mission comforted the astromech.

  
Zaalbar huffed softly as they positioned themselves in front of the base.

#

The receptionist had been easy to get past. Fifty credits had bought her silence, and she fled from the building. Ashla informed Mission to let the woman pass unharmed. Ashla loaded her datapad into the receptionist’s terminal and downloaded a map schematic of the base. She sat her pack beside her on the desk, opening it up to see how many computer spikes Mission had loaded into it earlier that afternoon. Hopefully, she would have enough. She used what spikes she had to disable the assault droid and the turrets that the terminal security camera feed showed stationed in front of an elevator, and then to override another computer terminal located in the barracks in an effort to thin out what remaining troops were left inside the building. With luck, she’d find more spikes along the way to use at another terminal. Nodding that she was finished, she loaded the pack back upon her shoulders, and the group trudged onward, further inside the base.

  
Bastila and Ashla walked calmly down the quiet long corridor, while Carth followed behind them. They had searched most of the base, encountering a few troops in each room, which they easily overtook. Ashla studied the map again as they paused in front of what appeared to be a secondary barracks. After stuffing the datapad back inside her pack, she slid it onto the floor beside the door. She unclipped her vibroblades as Bastila opened the door. Ashla leaped at the nearest Sith trooper, while Bastila rushed past her, her lightsaber twirling in a colorful arc. Carth stayed back outside the door, raining blaster fire upon the third trooper in the room. Ashla saw the red beams of blaster shots as they flew past her into the trooper as she thrust her vibroblade in a quick upward motion, silencing the trooper.

  
Bastila and Carth searched the room silently, while Ashla did the same. So far, they had been through the majority of the base, and had not found the launch codes on any of the terminals they had come across. Ashla found a Sith passcard in one of the footlockers. She put it in one of the pockets on her belt, thinking they might need it to access the elevator down the corridor.

  
As they exited the barracks, Ashla hoisted her pack back over her shoulders as they crept silently down the hallway toward the elevator. The assault droid lay motionless in the center of the room before the elevator, as did the turrets. Ashla swiped the passcard to unlock the elevator. They were silent as they rode up to the next level, to the Governor’s room.

  
The elevator opened to an empty foyer. Carth stepped out of the elevator and checked his blasters. Bastila sat down in the foyer, knees folded under her with her head bowed in meditation. Ashla slid the pack off her shoulders and sat it down on the floor quietly. She checked her pockets on her belt to make sure she had plenty of medpacks before unclipping her vibroblades. She glanced at Carth, checking to see if he was ready. At his slight nod, she noticed that Bastila was rising to stand and had activated her lightsaber. Ashla stode calmly toward the closed door at the end of the foyer. As she neared, it opened with a quiet swish.

  
“Who dares to disturb me at this hour?” The Sith Governor demanded, as he rose from a seated meditation position.

  
Ashla stood calmly before the Sith. Bastila stood back beside Carth in the foyer.

  
“Wait. I sense the Force is strong with you. Very strong, indeed.”

  
Ashla didn’t reply. She arched a brow at him, and flourished the vibroblades in her hands.

  
The Sith laughed. “Who would have thought such talent would be found here, on this small insignificant planet. No matter… you won’t stand a chance against an agent of the Dark Side.”

  
Ashla felt a current stirring inside her. She pointed one of her vibroblades at the Sith, her voice full with the Force. “Turn away from such teachings… they will only bring you to pain and suffering.”

  
Stunned, Carth couldn't believe how different Ashla sounded. Her voice resonated in his ears.

  
Bastila gasped at hearing Ashla’s words. She could feel the Force flowing through Ashla.

  
“Spoken like a true drone of the Jedi. We, Sith, have learned the potential of the Dark Side! It gives us strength! How advantageous, us meeting like this! My Master will surely reward me with my lightsaber once I kill you!” The Sith sneered. He twirled the double vibroblade in a sweeping arc, then dropped into a low half lunge.

  
Ashla leaped at the Sith, bearing both blades down on him as she landed. Bastila ran up and joined the fray, her lightsaber humming with power, while Carth aimed both blasters at the Sith.

  
Ashla felt the streaks of red energy whiz past her as she dodged to the side, while using her blades to block the Sith’s attack. Suddenly she felt as if she couldn’t move, like she was frozen in place and could only watch as the Sith leaped past her towards Carth.

  
Bastila reached out with the Force, to stun the Sith Governor. He froze in front of Carth, who backed up quickly, aiming his blaster at the Sith and released a volley of blaster fire upon him.

  
Ashla watched, unable to move, until the effects of the stasis had ceased. Then, like lightning, she rushed at the Sith, and leaped. She brought both the blades down upon his back as she landed. The Sith whirled upon, forcing her to use the both blades to block the incoming strikes. Bastila reached out with the Force, sending waves of warm energy over Ashla. Ashla felt the Force swirl around her, healing her. She arced the blades in an upward motion, sweeping them across the Sith, then leaned back to land a kick in the center of his chest, sending flying backwards. Carth released another volley of blaster fire as the Sith fell to the floor.

  
Ashla whirled the blades in a circular motion, and dropped into a ready position, waiting for the Sith to stand. Bastila did the same, but the Sith Governor lay silent and unmoving. Ashla moved forward cautiously, peering down at the Sith. He lay still, and judging from his pallid complexion, Ashla thought he wouldn't be getting back up.  
She leaned down and checked quickly for a pulse.

None. The Sith Governor was dead.

“He’s down.” Ashla said, as she began checking his body for the launch codes.

  
She found a datapad, which she handed to Bastila. The small bag of credits, she tossed to Carth.

  
Bastila exclaimed, "I’ve found the launch codes! It's saved on the datapad!"

  
Ashla pinged Mission's communicator.

  
"Yeah?" Mission responded.

  
"How's it looking out there? Are we still all clear?" Ashla asked.

  
"Uhh, roger that. All clear."

  
"Good. We've got what we've come for. Over and out."


	8. The Ebon Hawk - Escaping Taris, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited a few typos & grammatical errors...

_**Chapter 8: The Ebon Hawk: Escaping Taris, part 2** _

The Leviathan, the flagship of the Sith fleet, stalked Taris from above. Darth Malak glared at the planet below. Damn their incompetence! Malak fumed as he thought of the time wasted on searching for one Jedi. Almost a full standard month had been spent looking for the Jedi. How hard could it be to find one single Jedi on such an insignificant miserable planet?!

"Send for Admiral Karath." Malak ordered the junior officer who sat at a terminal overlooking the bridge.

The junior officer paled when the Dark Lord addressed him. He rose and bowed stiffly, then activated Admiral Saul Karath's comm-unit to summon the Admiral to the bridge.

Malak seethed as he waited impatiently for Saul. He would not lose all that he had gained over one young Jedi. Now that Revan was dead, the Republic was all but in his grasp. Soon, he would rule over the Galaxy… He would mold it to be stronger, united under his banner and able to withstand any threat that would loom from Wild Space. However, to do so, he must rid himself of one last obstacle: Bastila Shan.

Admiral Saul Karath felt his communicator go off. What now? He thought as he activated the channel. The junior officer stammered that he was to report to the bridge at once. Unease gripped him as he realized who was requesting… no, demanding, his presence immediately. Working under Lord Malak was tortuous. It almost made him miss working under Lord Revan, who was known for employing strategy and logic to gain the upper hand, whereas Malak relied upon brute strength and terror.

Saul took a deep breath before the elevator doors opened to the bridge, trying to calm his stressed nerves. Running his hands over his uniform in an effort to smooth out any creases, he raised his head high, and marched up the long walkway to where Darth Malak waited. He paused and tugged his uniform down into place before addressing the Sith lord.

"You summoned me, my Lord Malak?" Saul said. He bowed his head slightly as Malak turned to face him. The sight of the metallic cuff around the dark Lord's neck was still an unnerving sight to behold.

"Yes, Admiral Karath. The search for the Jedi is taking too long. We cannot risk her escaping alive. Destroy the planet." Malak waved his hand toward the planet below.

"Th… the whole planet? But, my Lord, there are billions of people living on Taris. We'd be slaughtering countless innocent civilians, not to mention our own troops still stationed on the planet below." Saul blanched at the request. Instantly, he was reminded of Telos, the planet Malak had ordered to be destroyed while Lord Revan was away on a mission. When Revan returned to the news of the planet's destruction, the Dark Lord was furious. Saul remembered the echoing sounds as their lightsabers clashed. Malak may have taken Telos, and its resources which Revan coveted, but Revan took Malak's jaw in return.

Darth Malak, his eyes narrowed, as he seethed, "Your predecessor once made the mistake of questioning my orders, Admiral. Surely, you are not foolish enough to make the same mistake." His voice deep and metallic from the synthesized vocalizer within his cybernetic jaw.

Saul paled under the intensity of the Dark Lord's gaze. "Of… of course not, Lord Malak. I will do as you command. Although, it will take several hours to position the fleet, my lord."

"Then I suggest you get started. Immediately." Lord Malak waved his hand in dismissal. "You are dismissed, Admiral."

"Yes, my Lord Malak." Saul bowed his head, and backed away from the dark Lord. He swallowed hard as he looked upon the planet below.

#

"Carth, would you calm down, please?" Ashla sat as Carth paced inside the small suite they had been escorted to inside of Davik's estate. He'd been on edge all day, grumbling about the possibility of Canderous leading them into a trap.

They met with Canderous earlier this morning at the Javyar's cantina in the Lower City with the stolen launch codes. Due to Carth's concern that Canderous was walking them into a trap, they suggested that Bastila remain at the apartment with Mission, Zaalbar and Teethree. Bastila, seeing she was out voted, relented and agreed to the plan. Once they had the Hawk in possession, Ashla would give Canderous the launch codes and then ping Bastila's communicator immediately so that they could meet at the rendezvous point before launching off the planet.

Canderous escorted them to Davik's lavish estate, located in the Upper City. He introduced her as Ash McVee, the winner of the swoop bike race, a new potential recruit for the Exchange, whereas Carth was her loyal bodyguard, Carth Vortega. After getting the grand tour of the estate, they were escorted to a private suite where they were to wait for the background check to go through. While in truth, they were waiting for Canderous to come back later that evening so they could steal the Ebon Hawk.

Ashla tried to calm herself but it was proving difficult with the tension that was radiating from Carth. Last night, it felt as if something had awakened inside of her… something that had been asleep, or waiting, for the right moment to reemerge. Bastila called it the Force. Whatever it was, she could sense his unease through it. She could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. He had been pacing for about half of a standard hour when it began to grate on Ashla's nerves. She inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on the breath that swirled inside of her, filling her lungs. As she exhaled, she felt calmer… more centered… more focused.

"How can you just sit there and wait?" Carth grumbled as he paced. He glanced at her sitting crossed legged on the sofa. She looks like a damned Jedi, sitting like that. She sounded like a Jedi last night too, he thought, remembering how she spoke to the Sith Governor, 'Turn away from such teachings… they will only bring you pain and suffering.' Where in the hell would she get that? He wondered. When he asked her about it last night, after everyone else was asleep, she whispered, 'I don't know, Carth. The words came into my mind, and before I knew it, I was speaking them. It's as if something has awakened inside of me. I don't know… I can't explain it.' He certainly couldn't explain it. While he had worked along with a few Jedi over the years, he didn't know anything about the Force. He felt useless having no suggestions for her other than to wait, and see what the Jedi Council might say.

Ashla opened her eyes. Carth stood with his hands on his hips. His mouth was set in a hard line. She sighed deeply, "it's better to sit and wait, than to wear myself out worrying. Carth, please, sit down." She patted the sofa beside her.

Carth cast a worried glance at the door before sitting down beside her. "There. Happy, now?" He grumbled.

Ashla tried to relax, but it was nigh impossible with Carth fidgeting beside her.

"Alright. Out with it." Ashla said. "What's this really about, Carth? It can't be just about fearing Ordo would lead us into a trap, which I don't think he has. Bastila said she didn't sense any deception from him. Honestly, I believe he wants out of here as badly as we do, just not for the same reasons."

Carth folded his arms over his chest, silently debating whether or not to get into this discussion. He hated thinking about his past, much less talking about it. After everything fell apart, he kept to himself. He was careful to keep everyone at an arm's length, not allowing them to get close. How did this happen, he wondered. How did she manage to get under his skin so easily when he had been able to keep others at bay? "You are such a frustrating woman, you know that?"

"I'm sure I've been told that before, flyboy."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Why do you care so much?"

Ashla's eyebrows drew together as she considered his question. "Why shouldn't I care? You've been there for me countless times over this past month, Carth. You've saved my life more than once. Not to mention, you took care of me when you could have left me for dead in the escape pod, or left me for the Sith to find. Of course, I care."

"I don't leave soldiers behind." Carth mumbled. He took a deep breath, "You're right, it's not just about Ordo. Although, I don't trust him at all." He paused, deciding on where he should begin. "We lost a lot of men to Revan and Malak when they began their campaign. Several defected to join their cause. It was difficult to see good men go over to join with the Sith."

Carth waited for Ashla to interject but when she remained silent, he continued. "One man stands out to me the most. Saul Karath."

"Saul Karath… that name is familiar." Ashla frowned. Where had she heard that name before?

"Yes, and with good reason. Saul is the commanding officer for the Sith fleet. He was my commanding officer, back when the Mandalorian Wars first began. He taught me everything I know about being a soldier. I respected him, and looked up to him. He approached me, right before he left." Carth closed his eyes, and rubbed his hand over his chin, thinking how to continue. "He argued that the Republic was on the losing side, and that I should start thinking about my… survival."

"Your survival? He was trying to convince you to leave with him. To join the Sith?"

"I know that now. I… I couldn't conceive of that then, though. We ended up in an argument, and he left. I never saw him again after that."

"You didn't want to believe your mentor and friend would betray the Republic."

"No, it's more than that, really. I just couldn't believe it. He had led us through so many victories against the Mandalorians, even when things looked grim. I mean, I just couldn't conceive that he would do that. But, I was wrong… so very wrong. He gave them the codes to bypass our scanners."

He stood, and turned to face her. He folded his arms back over his chest, with his eyes downcast. His voice was deep with emotion. "I remember waking up as the Sith bombers snuck past our defenses. They destroyed half of our docked ships. I knew right away what happened. I could have stopped it. I could have stopped him."

Ashla frowned. "How, Carth? You would have been killed in the process, and the Sith still would have destroyed the Republic's forces that day."

"I could have tried. Sure, I could have been killed, but I might have taken him with me."

Ashla could sense his pain. She was sure there was much more to the story than his mentor defecting to the Sith. She was getting to know him well enough to know he had told her as much as he would for now. Ashla rose, and gently touched his shoulder.

"He was your friend. You have a right to feel angry."

Carth hung his head. "He was my hero, and he betrayed us all."

#

Carth leaned against the wall, watching the door. He resisted the urge to check the time on his datapad again. He glanced at Ashla, who lay curled up on the sofa, asleep. He hadn't opened up to anyone like that in years. He almost told her everything, but hesitated at the last moment. Somehow, he knew she understood when she smiled and said, 'you can tell me later.'

He wondered how she did it. How did she manage to get to him? Before, when it was just him and her searching for Bastila, he longed to find the Jedi so he could have Bastila as a buffer between himself and Ashla. Now that they had added Mission, Zaalbar, Bastila and Teethree, he found himself missing when it was just the two of them. He reminded himself that it was good that others were there to help create space between them. It would help when he had to go back to it just being just him. The Fleet was all he really had any more, since Telos. When everything had unraveled.

The door slid open as Canderous entered the room quietly. Ashla bolted awake at the sound of the door opening.

Canderous said, "Good. You're awake. It's time to get moving."

#

Saul closed his eyes and steeled himself for what he had to do. He reopened his eyes and stared at Taris. Ripping his eyes from the planet below, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He knew what Lord Malak would do to him if he dared to disobey his command. He remembered the grim faces of the junior officers who had been ordered to remove the body from the bridge when the previous Admiral refused a direct command from the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord struck silently, raising his gloved hand while curling his fingers into a fist. The Admiral rose from the floor, his feet kicking violently in the air while his fingers clawed at his throat. The man gasped for breath, struggling to remove the invisible fingers which wrapped around his neck. Dark Lord clenched his fist together quickly. The snap echoed across the bridge as the Admiral's head rolled to an unnatural position. The Admiral dropped to the floor as Lord Malak released his fist, opening his hand.

"Vice Admiral Karath. You've been promoted. The bridge is yours." The Dark Lord said menacingly as he strode past the broken body laying on the bridge floor without a glance.

A junior officer approached Saul cautiously. "The fleet will be in position in thirty standard minutes, sir."

Saul nodded to the officer, and dismissed her with the wave of his hand. Soon this travesty would be over. The Jedi would perish on the planet below, and Lord Malak would bring peace to the galaxy. After all, it was what Lord Revan had offered him years ago…

#

Canderous led them through the quiet estate toward the hangar bay door. Canderous and Carth flanked the door, while Ashla hit the release button. There was a clicking sound followed by a faint beep from the control panel. Access denied.

"It's locked tight, Ordo." Ashla said. "Do you have a passcode to override the control panel?"

"Damn Davik. No, I don't have an override code to this door. Every other door, sure." Canderous grumbled.

"That's just great, Ordo." Carth mumbled.

Ashla frowned. "Is there a computer terminal nearby? Perhaps we can bypass the lock."

"In here." Canderous said, gruffly, as he motioned toward a door down the hallway.

They moved quietly down the corridor. As Canderous opened the door, Ashla heard one of the men stirring inside.

"Hey, Ordo, you're not allowed in here." The man grumbled.

"Yeah? Well, I am now." Canderous said, as he punched the man, sending him flying into the wall. Three more men woke as the man slammed against the wall. Ashla pulled her out her blaster and aimed. Beside her, Carth did the same sending red streams of energy blasting into the men.

"Better be quick about it. It won't be long till we have company." Ordo said in his gravelly voice when the last man slumped to the floor.

Ashla darted to the terminal situated against the far wall. Her fingers flew over the screen. She wished Mission was here to work her magic on the computer.

"Damn it. I need an access card. Check the bodies. See if you can find an access card for this thing." Ashla said, as her fingers paused on the screen. "If you can't find one, I'll have to use a couple of the computer spikes."

Ashla pulled a couple computer spikes out of her bag, in case Carth and Ordo came up empty handed.

"No card, Ash." Carth replied.

She looked at Canderous, who shook his head. No access card. "Check the containers."

Ashla entered the requested amount of spikes, hoping that she would have enough to disable the lock on the hanger door. Carth stood behind her as Canderous guarded the door, while she scrolled through the interface looking for the correct prompt. "Carth, how many spikes do we have left? I need ten to disable the door."

"Not enough."

Ashla used what spikes she had to release a gas into another of the rooms to eliminate the number of hostilities they would encounter. She accessed a camera feed for a room labeled as a guest chamber. This guest chamber looked more like a torture chamber, complete with a man in a torture cage and two torture droids.

"Canderous, do you know this man?" Ashla pointed to the man locked in the torture cage.

Canderous sauntered over to the terminal. "Oh, yea, that's Davik's old pilot. I wondered where he had run off to."

"Do you think he would have the codes to disable the hangar bay door?"

"Possibly. It's worth the risk." Canderous nodded.

#

The two torture droids flared to live as Ashla opened the door to the guest chamber, blasting angry red lasers at them. Ashla aimed her blaster at the nearest droid, while Carth and Canderous fired upon the other droid further in the room. With a loud creak, the droids began to falter. The two droids fell onto the floor in a sparking heap of metal.

Ashla dashed over to the terminal. With her last computer spike, she accessed the torture cage, releasing the man inside.

"Thanks! You have no idea what it was like in that thing! I thought I might go mad if I didn't get out soon." The man gasped for breath.

"We happened to be in the right place, at the right time." Ashla smiled at the man as she helped him step out of the cage.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to offer to you in the way of a reward, but I do have information that could prove useful." The man grimaced as he gripped his side.

Ashla dug into her pack and handed him a medpack. "What is it regarding? Your intell?"

The man nodded his thanks again as he took the medpack from her. "I used to be Davik's ace pilot. We had, ah… a disagreement recently and I've been locked up in here since. I could give you the security clearance codes to the hanger where he keeps The _Ebon Hawk_. Steal it… sell it… Hell, I don't care as long as you hit Davik where it hurts. Here I can load them into your datapad now. You could make thousands of creds."

Ashla pulled her datapad out of her pack at Carth and Canderous' slight nod of approval and handed it to the pilot. The pilot deftly entered the information into her datapad before handing it back.

"I best get out of here before Davik realizes that I'm gone. If you were smart, you'd do the same." The pilot nodded briefly at Canderous and Carth before running out of the room.

"We got what we came for… let's move out." Canderous said.

#

Saul waited impatiently on the bridge of the _Leviathan_ while the fleet positioned itself above Taris. The bombardment was about to commence. It was only a matter of minutes before this would all be over, and he could put it out of his mind. Like he did with Telos. Like he has done since the day he left the Republic. The junior officer nodded to him that the fleet was ready.

"Commence bombardment in three… two… one…" Saul pointed to Taris. The Leviathan's massive turrets unleashed a volley of blaster bolts onto the unsuspecting planet below.

Lord Malak would be pleased. The destruction of Taris had begun.

#

Ashla entered the code the pilot had uploaded into her datapad. The control panel beeped once, then flashed green as the door slid open. Ashla heard a loud boom coming from outside of the hanger. The Ebon Hawk stood gleaming in the large hangar bay. She proceeded towards the small freighter, with Carth and Canderous close at her heels.

Ashla peered past the ship as flash of laser blasts poured down from the sky. The Sith had begun an orbital bombardment. She could feel waves of terror all around her from the citizens of Taris. Behind her, she felt Carth's unease deepen.

Calo Nord and Davik Kang stepped out from behind a stack of crates.

Davik sneered at her, "So, you think you can just saunter in here and steal my ship while the Sith blast us to bits? Sorry, lady, I don't think so." Davik pulled his blaster and aimed it at her.

Calo Nord aimed both his blasters at her, "Don't worry, Davik. I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

Bolts of blaster fire streamed past her as she rushed toward a crate to use as a shield. Leaning out, Ashla aimed at Calo Nord but her blaster fire seemed to bounce off his Echani shield. Damn, I should have brought my vibroblade, Ashla thought as she activated her own Echani shield and stepped out from behind the crate, sending red streams of energy aimed at Calo. Behind her, she heard Canderous and Carth unleash a barrage of blaster beams at Calo and Davik.

Calo holstered his blaster, and pulled a thermal detonator off from his belt. "You may have me outnumbered and outgunned! If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me!"

Beside him, Davik covered his head as a blast from above shook the hangar. "Damn the Sith! They're going to bring this whole building down on our heads!"

Ashla braced herself for the blast as Calo reached for the activation switch on the detonator. Beside her, she heard Carth's sharp intake of breath. A loud rumble ripped through the air, as the ceiling of the hangar began crashing down on Calo Nord and Davik Kang.

"Carth! Get those engines fired up! We've gotta get out of here! Now!" Ashla yelled at Carth, who stared at the red bolts of energy blasting the buildings outside of the hangar, sending them crumbling into the lower levels.

Carth ran towards the Ebon Hawk, pushing his memories aside. This is not Telos, he repeated.

"Canderous! C'mon! We've got to leave! Now!" Ashla yelled to Canderous as he pulled the armor off of Davik's body, and threw the pieces of armor onto the ship.

"Alright! Let's go!" Canderous yelled as he stood on the ramp.

Carth felt another boom rattle the floor beneath him as he ran up the loading ramp into the Ebon Hawk with Ashla following close behind. He ran through the ship searching for the cockpit.

Ashla slammed her hand on the button to raise the loading ramp. She dashed through the ship after Carth. She found him in the cockpit, already firing up the engines and retracting the landing gear. She slid into the copilot seat and reached for her communicator, hoping that Bastila and the rest of their crew was safe.

#

Mission watched in awe as Bastila used the Force to divert the falling pieces of duracrete which crumbled down around them. She huddled under a metal awning, with Zaalbar and Teethree beside her. Mission couldn't believe the Sith would actually destroy her home. She had heard stories about Telos, but never really believed that that could happen to her world. C'mon, Ash! Please come back!

Bastila rushed over to the girl. She could feel the terror of the young Twi'lek as she pulled her into her sheltering arms. Through the Force, she could feel waves of horror as the citizens of Taris screamed out in pain. She closed her eyes, and reached out with the Force, trying to sense Ashla and Carth. There! They're safe! They did it! Bastila released her hold on the Force swirling around Carth and Ashla. They were safe and heading this way.

"Mission! Get ready!" Bastila gently shook the young Twi'lek right as her communicator pinged.

#

Lord Malak strode to the large transparisteel viewport on the bridge of the Leviathan. He watched in satisfaction as the destruction continued. Malak closed his eyes as he felt the pain and the anguish rising through the Force. He focused on it, pulling it within him... to strengthen him.

Admiral Karath approached the Dark Lord hesitantly. "Taris is defenseless against our assault, my lord. They are offering no resistance. The city lies in ruins, Lord Malak."

"Resume the bombardment, Admiral. Wipe this pathetic planet from the face of the galaxy." Darth Malak said, his voice dark and metallic from the vocalizer.

#

Carth maneuvered the Ebon Hawk into the cramped area where the rest of the crew waited. He tried to get the ship as close as he could to the skywalk as Ashla lowered the loading ramp. "Hurry up! I won't be able to hold her steady very long with the debris falling around us!" He yelled into his headset,which was plugged into the Hawk's intercom system.

Ashla held onto a bar as the loading ramp extended. She could see Mission running toward the ship, as Bastila used the Force to divert the falling debris. Zaalbar, loaded down with the supplies they had accumulated over the past weeks, was running up behind her.

"Mission, jump!" Zaalbar roared.

Teethree rolled behind Zaalbar, beeping wildly as he dodged a piece of duracrete which had tumbled from above.

Mission ran towards the hovering ship, and jumped onto the ramp. She ran inside the ship as Bastila landed on the ramp with Zaalbar.

Teethree rolled to a stop at the end of the skywalk, beeping and whistling frantically at Ashla.

"Bastila! Teethree needs help!" Ashla yelled.

Bastila ran back to the loading ramp. She inhaled deeply, calming herself as she focused on the little droid and the Force swirling around him. She reached her arm out, and visualized the droid floating in the air and into the ship. Teethree began to whistle with excitement as he began to rise up into the air, and drifted towards the loading ramp.

Ashla heard Carth yelling for them to hurry. Once the droid was safely in the ship, she retracted the loading ramp. "Carth! Go!"

Carth heard the console beep at him as the ramp clicked into place. Behind him, he heard feet thundering down the corridor towards him. Bastila slid into the copilot's chair beside him. He nodded and steered the ship upward, gaining altitude and speed as they climbed into the black of space.

#

Saul saw one lone ship racing away from Taris. Damn!

"Send a squad of Sith bombers after that ship!" Saul barked. "They can't be allowed to escape."

"Affirmative, Admiral." The officer's fingers flew over his terminal as he sent the orders.

Saul watched as a squad of Sith bombers raced after the small freighter that dared to escape Lord Malak's wrath.

#

Ashla stood behind Carth's pilot chair. She watched as the Sith fleet continued their destruction of Taris. Red lasers blasted down onto the planet, destroying the beautiful buildings she had admired just that morning. She could feel the suffering from the planet below, as if millions cried out at once, through the Force. She gripped the back of Carth's chair, and inhaled deeply to settle and calm her ravaged nerves.

"Teethree, plot a course for Dantooine!" Bastila turned to Carth, "there's a Jedi enclave there. They would offer us refuge."

Carth heard alarms blaring from the side console. "Incoming fighters!"

"Someone better get on those guns," Bastila called. "Hold those Sith fighters off while we get the hyperspace coordinates loaded into the navicomputer!"

"On it!" Ashla called as she headed towards the dorsal turret, while yelling for Canderous to take the ventral turret.

Ashla climbed up to the turret seat. She pulled the headset on quickly, then grabbed the controls. She locked onto one of the Sith bombers, and pulled the trigger. The bomber exploded in an array of colors against the black drop of space. She fired upon another.

She could hear Carth's voice through the headset. "Someone get me an opening! Teethree's almost there! Just buy me some time!"

Ashla breathed deeply as she set her sights on another bomber, and fired upon it.

"Coordinates are locked in!" She heard Carth say through the headset. Ashla leaned back in her seat as blue swirls streaked past as the Ebon Hawk entered hyperspace.

#

Saul stared at the small freighter as it slipped into hyperspace. Lord Malak will be most displeased, he thought uneasily as he closed his eyes and prepared for the worse.

Lord Malak, standing silently beside Saul, clenched his fists in anger before reaching out with the Force to pull the Admiral to him. The Dark Lord held him tightly by the throat with an invisible hand.

Saul clawed at his throat, trying in vain to keep the invisible fingers from tightening further around his neck. His feet kicked helplessly at the air.

Lord Malak released him suddenly. "Do not fail me again," he said harshly before stomping off of the bridge.

Saul nodded weakly as he pushed himself to standing, rubbing his aching throat.

#

Ashla could hear the cheers from below as they entered hyperspace. They had done it. Leaning back into the seat, she relaxed for the first time in days. It was hard to believe they actually managed to pull this off. But here they were, in hyperspace, heading toward Dantooine.

Sighing, she climbed down from the turret station back down into the corridor of the Ebon Hawk. She glanced down the hall towards the cockpit where Carth sat, still in his pilot's seat, staring out into space.

Bastila rose from the co-pilot's seat and motioned for Ashla to join them.

"We should be safe at Dantooine, at least for a time being." Bastila sighed. "It feels like a lifetime since I was last there, but in truth, it's only been a couple of months."

Carth rotated in his seat and looked at Bastila in disbelief. "Safe? You saw what Malak did to Taris! There wasn't a building over two stories tall left standing! They turned…" He shook his head. "They turned the whole planet into a pile of rubble."

"The Sith wouldn't dare attack Dantooine. Many of the Jedi's most powerful masters are there." Bastila said smugly.

Ashla listened while the two argued, pondering if she should get in the middle of their debate.

"We can't keep running. We need a place to regroup and plan. We can get supplies and recuperate there. I think we all could use that after what we have been through." Bastila continued.

Carth's face softened. "Maybe you're right. It's not easy watching the annihilation of a planet. I know Mission must be taking this pretty hard."

Ashla blanched. Mission. She turned and ran down the corridor, searching for Mission on the ship. She found the young Twi'lek curled up on one of the chairs in the common area of the ship with Zaalbar gently patting her back.

"Mission," Ashla knelt in front of the girl, concern etched on her face. "I'm so sorry, Mission."

Mission raised her tear stained face up at Ashla and solemnly nodded. "Thanks, Ash. I… I'll be okay. It's just…"

"I know. Mission, we're here for you." Ashla hugged the girl close to her, murmuring soft words of sympathy to the girl.

Carth jogged down the corridor and pulled up short when he saw Ashla was already comforting the girl. He placed his hand on the young girl's shoulder in sympathy. Mission smiled weakly at him in thanks. He patted her on the shoulder before returning to the cockpit.

#

Ashla had sat with Mission until the girl fell asleep in one of the bunks. Zaalbar had gone off to find his own bunk, to bed down for a few hours. Now, she meandered her way through the ship, taking stock of what it had to offer. The garage boasted its own swoop bike. The cargo hold had a few empty crates. Most of the crates were stocked with portable rations, while one had extra blankets and bedding materials. The galley was small, but equipped with a food synthesizer and a small machine to brew fresh caff. There was a refresher located off of the galley. While it didn't have free running water, it did have a sonic shower, toilet and a hand sanitizer. The med bay was well stocked, even though it was small and didn't have a kolto tank.

Ashla found a crate in the cargo hold and sat down on it wearily. She hugged her knees close to her chest. These past few weeks had given her a sense of purpose again. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go back to the fleet and just work on the ship's droids any more. Plus, there was the Force and her budding abilities. She was almost forty years old. There was no way the Jedi would take her in for training. She would just have to accept that and move on.

#

Carth left the cockpit in search of some caff. He thought he saw a caff maker in the galley. Rummaging through the small cabinetry, he found some of the caffeinated grounds used for brewing caff and set to work. He whistled softly when he looked at the package. Damn, Davik didn't worry about wasting credits, he thought as he looked at the expensive grounds. While the caff was brewing, he checked out the food synthesizer. Davik had expensive tastes and it showed.

While he waited for the caff to finish brewing, Carth wandered through the ship. The dormitories had been easy enough to find. Although he usually just slept in the pilots seat, it was a good idea to claim a bunk. He found the garage and saw Canderous cleaning his weapon at the workbench. As he passed the cargo hold, he noticed Ashla was sitting by herself on a crate. She had unbound her long hair, and her head rested on her knees.

 _I should just leave well enough alone. Go back up to the front of the ship, and drink my caff_ , he thought. The smell of brewing caff reminded him of the first day after she woke up in the small apartment, and the look of bliss that came over her face as she sipped the caff he brought back for her. _Hell._

Back in the galley, he grabbed two mugs and filled them with the freshly brewed dark liquid. He picked up both steaming mugs and headed back toward the cargo hold.

Teethree rolled past him and beeped happily.

Carth smiled at the little droid. Somehow they had managed to not only find a ship, but also an astromech droid to help pilot it. _No, not somehow… Ash. Bastila was right. Ash had been the pivot point in all what had taken place on Taris. There was no way he would have been able to accomplish all that they did on his own. If it had just been him, he would have likely perished, probably along with Mission and Zaalbar when the Sith destroyed Taris. Perhaps Bastila as well._

Ashla's head popped up at the sounds of footsteps approaching. She looked up to see him standing in the entryway of the cargo hold grasping two steaming mugs. "What are you doing, Carth? Shouldn't you be in the cockpit?"

He handed her one of the mugs, while he sipped the other. "Teethree has everything under control." He sat down on a crate opposite of her. "Something wrong?"

Ashla tucked a long strand of dark red hair behind her ear. "Yes, and no. I don't know. I guess I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed. I was thinking about all those people that we helped, Carth. Was it even worth it? They're probably all dead now." She held the steaming mug in her hands, lending her its warmth.

Carth sipped his caff while he thought how to respond. Carth took the mug out of her hand and set both of the mugs on a crate close next to them. He took her hands in his. "Of course, it was worth it, beautiful."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked at him. "Dia. She was so happy to be able to have her life back, for what? A week or two of freedom?"

"You helped her feel happy again. You gave her peace of mind. It was worth every credit." Carth said warmly.

Ashla pulled her hand away from his to brush away the tears. "You were so mad about the credits." She laughed weakly.

"I wasn't that mad. Did I wish it would have cost less… sure, but mad? No. You'll know when I'm angry." Carth winked. She smiled weakly at him.

"We couldn't save everyone, Ash." He said gently.

She sighed. "I know, but… I'll be fine. This 'Force' stuff is a bit overwhelming, I'll have to admit."

"You should talk to Bastila about it when we get to Dantooine. Maybe the Jedi will have some answers for you." Carth said, as he released her hands and handed her mug back. "I contacted the fleet after we got into hyperspace. I got in touch with Admiral Dodonna and told her about the attack on the Endar Spire. Plus, I informed them about the destruction of Taris."

Ashla took a sip and nodded. She figured he would have alerted the fleet as soon as he was able. "What are our orders? Return Bastila to the Jedi, then return to the fleet?"

Carth rubbed his chin. "It's strange. I would have thought that too. But, no. Admiral Dodonna wants us to stay with Bastila for the time being. The Jedi have her a top secret mission, and we are to help give reinforcements and aid her mission in any way possible. At least for the time being."

"So, an authorized vacation. Sounds great." Ashla said jokingly, as she smiled and raised her mug to her lips.

"I've been around the Jedi enough to know this isn't going to be a vacation." Carth laughed.


	9. A New Hope Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla arrives on Dantooine & meets the Dantooine Jedi Council

_Act II_

**_Chapter 9: A New Hope Emerges_ **

_Dantooine_

The ship was quiet when Ashla awoke. She noticed that both Mission’s and Bastila’s bunks were already made as she dressed for the day. Since she had little in the way of outfits, Ashla settled for her standard black pants, with a white long sleeve undershirt and a black jacket. The life support system on the _Ebon Hawk_ maintained a constant temperature of about nineteen degrees celsius, which was a bit cool for her, but was agreeable for most of the others. 

Ashla picked up her vibroblade to clip onto her belt out of habit. She changed her mind at the last moment, placing it back in the footlocker instead. She headed toward the cockpit to see how much longer they had until they landed. Dantooine loomed large as Carth steered the ship closer to the planet. Ashla sat down in one of the navigator chairs behind Carth as they prepared to land, since Bastila was in the copilot’s seat. Teethree rolled into the cockpit behind her to assist with the landing. 

As they flew over forests and grasslands, Ashla admired the lushness of the land. Something about the planet felt familiar to her but she couldn’t place what it was. She tried to remember if she had ever visited Dantooine, but drew a blank. She could feel Bastila watch her closely, as if scrutinizing her reactions. Unsure of what the Jedi was watching for, Ashla gave her a weak smile, and then went back to gazing out of the viewports at the scenery below. She was quiet as Carth circled around the Jedi enclave, preparing to land the _Ebon Hawk._

Teethree beeped happily as Carth set the ship down gently, and extended the ramp. 

Bastila unbuckled and rose out of her seat. “I must brief the Council regarding the mission. I need their advice regarding recent developments.” 

Ashla nodded to Bastila as she exited the cockpit. 

Teethree beeped a question to Carth as the little droid swiveled his dome shaped head. _T3 + Pilot = work on ship repairs?_

“Hang on, Teethree,” Carth said as he laughed at the droid. “We’ll get started on the repairs as soon as I’ve had some breakfast. Come on, beautiful. Have you eaten yet?” 

Ashla shook her head. “No, not yet.” 

Carth patted Teethree on the droid’s head as he passed, motioning for Ashla to follow. Ashla stared out over the farmlands past the enclave’s enclosure, still trying to pinpoint the nagging familiar feeling. The rolling pasture lands lulled her senses. Ashla closed her eyes, and opened herself up to the Force. She felt a warm glow wrapping around her, like a warm blanket on a cold winter’s night.

Teethree whistled wildly as he began to slowly float up off of the floor. 

Carth turned around to see what the little droid raving about. Teethree was slowly floating in front of Ashla, waving his multifunctional arm. Her eyes were closed. A serene look covered her face. 

“Uhh, Ash?” Carth said gently, trying not to startle her. 

Ashla could vaguely hear Carth saying her name through the warm haze. She opened her eyes to see the little droid levitating before her. 

Ashla gasped. The droid slammed heavily to the floor as her connection to the Force had been cut short. 

“Oh, no! Teethree! I’m sorry, little guy!” Ashla said as she knelt in front of the droid. “Are you alright?” Ashla patted the droid while she scanned him for any malfunctions. 

“Dwooo bwwooop?” Teethree beeped. _T3 = unharmed. Jedi = alright?_

“Yes, Teethree, I’m fine. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Ashla replied, chagrined. “But, Teethree, I’m not a Jedi. You can refer to me by my name. I’ll program the rest of the crew member's names in your database later.” 

Teethree beeped happily as he rolled out of the cockpit. _T3 = Best Crew Member!_

Ashla laughed as the droid rolled down the corridor. 

“ I can’t have you causing everything to float around on the ship at random, beautiful.” Carth teased her. “So, breakfast?” 

Ashla nodded as she followed him toward the galley, feeling slightly embarrassed that she lost control so easily. 

# 

Bastila strode through the sunlit courtyard as she left the council meeting. She paused under the sheltering limbs of the _uneti_ tree, a type of tree that held a strong connection to the Force, that grew in the center of the courtyard as she considered the Masters’ council meeting. The debriefing went as well as to be expected. While the Masters hadn’t been very pleased with her report, they were immensely happy that she had been able to return unscathed. They were very curious about Ashla and her connection to the Force, and requested an audience with her. Pushing the thoughts of the debriefing aside, she left the serenity of the Force tree behind her as she hurried back to the _Ebon Hawk_ to inform Ashla of the Council’s request. 

Carth was climbing down from the hull of the ship where he had been helping Teethree with repairs as Bastila wandered through the ship, searching for Ashla. 

“Carth, have you seen Ashla?” Bastila asked as she looked down the narrow corridor towards the cockpit. 

Ashla ceased searching for a keyboard attachment to use while programming Teethree. She leaned out of the communications room when she heard her name. “Did you need to speak with me, Bastila?” 

“Yes. The Jedi Council is requesting an audience with you. We should leave at once.” 

Ashla came out of the communications room, dusting her hands off on her pants. 

Carth paused on the last rung of the ladder leading down from the hull. “The Jedi Council wants to meet with Ash? That’s highly unusual, isn’t it? To request a meeting with someone who isn’t a Jedi? What’s this about, Bastila?” 

“I’m sorry, Carth. I’m not at liberty to say.” Bastila replied, somewhat stiffly. 

Carth finished climbing down the ladder, and stood beside Ashla. “ _You’re not at liberty to say? What the…”_ Carth planted his hands on his hips, clearly annoyed when the Jedi didn’t add any further comment. “Fine, Bastila. I get it. The Jedi and their secrecy. Listen, I don’t like being left in the dark, but we’ll do things your way for the time being.” 

_Why would the council not want to meet with both of us?_ Ashla wondered. Weren’t they both instrumental in rescuing Bastila? She frowned as she glanced back and forth between Carth and Bastila. “Sure. Tell Teethree, his programming will have to wait until I get back.” 

“He’ll figure it out. I’m coming with you.” Carth said abruptly. “At least to the council chamber.” Carth replied after Bastila gave him a stern look, holding his hands up in front of him. 

Ashla had an uneasy feeling at the thought of meeting the Jedi Council. Pushing aside her nervousness, she followed the pair out of the _Ebon Hawk_. 

As she followed behind Carth down the narrow hallway that led deeper inside the Jedi enclave, several other Jedi she passed nodded politely to her. A few stared openly at her in curiosity, while one or two of the older Jedi she passed, looked away as soon as she met their gaze. _That’s very odd,_ she thought as she frowned. 

“You there! Why are you not wearing your robes? Do you mock our time honored traditions?” A female Jedi addressed her abruptly as she entered the small sunlit interior courtyard. 

Ashla stopped in surprise as she stood under the large tree which stood protectively in the courtyards center. “Me? I’m not a Jedi.” 

“You say you are not a Jedi? That’s difficult to believe. The Force is strong with you. I can feel it’s presence surrounding you. Are you joking? The Jedi Order is no place for jests, I assure you.” The woman chastised her. 

“No, I am telling you the truth. I’m here with Bastila, and the Jedi Council is waiting for me. If you’ll excuse me.” Ashla nodded politely to the Jedi before walking past her. 

Ashla looked around, realizing that the encounter with the woman had caused her to lose sight of Carth and Bastila. She felt a gentle tug in the Force towards a corridor on the far side of the courtyard. Trusting her instincts, Ashla headed in that direction. She saw Carth standing in front of a doorway, looking disgruntled. 

“They are waiting for you inside.” Carth nodded toward the council chamber doors. 

Carth stood silently as the large double doors closed behind Ashla, barring him from watching the meeting. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest in frustration. 

#

Before her was a large circular chamber. Bastila stood at the far end of the chamber beside four Jedi Masters. Ashla noted the two trees which flanked the Jedi were smaller versions of the large tree which graced the outer courtyard. She stood, as if rooted to the floor, in front of the closed chamber door. She shook her palms out, trying to dispel the nervous feeling that was bubbling inside her. She wanted to run out of the chamber, and go back to the ship. 

Bastila motioned for her to come stand in front of the Jedi Masters who were lined up beside her. Ashla turned to look back at the door. _No, I can not go back. I have to keep going forward. It is the only way._ Her footsteps echoed across the grey tiled floor as she strode stiffly to stand in front of the assembled Jedi. 

“Greetings, Ashla. Bastila tells us you were the one who rescued her on Taris. I’m Zhar, a member of the Jedi Council. With me is Master Vander, Vrook and Dorak. ” The Twi’lek Jedi master greeted her with a small bow.

Ashla bowed to the Jedi Masters and Bastila. “It’s an honor to meet you, Master Jedi. However, I worked with a team, surely Bastila informed you of this. Carth Onasi deserves to be recognized for his part, as well as Mission Vao, Zaalbar, Canderous Ordo and Teethree. We couldn’t have accomplished all that we did without working together.” 

“Your humility serves you well. However, we are not here to discuss Bastila’s rescue. Rather, we are here to discuss your very special case.” Master Zhar replied. 

“My special case? What do you mean?” Ashla looked at Bastila in confusion. 

“Ashla, the council just wants to talk to you. There is a lot to discuss.” Bastila spoke soothingly, projecting calm through the Force. 

“Alright, very well.” Ashla nodded, as she resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest. 

“Bastila tells us you are strong in the Force. We are considering you for Jedi training.” Master Zhar informed her. 

Ashla glanced around at the other Jedi Masters. Master Dorak, an older male with a dark complexion and warm green eyes, smiled at her and nodded. Master Vandar, a small green alien, whose species she could not recall, also nodded respectfully at Master Zhar’s declaration. Only Master Vrook, an older male with very fair complexion, gave her a look that revealed his indecision as he frowned slightly at Master Zhar’s words.

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. “I’m not sure that I’m ready for this.” 

“Yes, most would say that, I think, however, I feel you are ready.” Master Zhar replied.

Master Vrook frowned as he interjected, “Perhaps Master Zhar speaks too hastily. Before any decisions can be met, we need indisputable proof of your strong affinity to the Force.” 

Bastila gasped. “Master Vrook, you can’t be serious! Proof? Surely, you can feel the Force within her! Besides, I have already related the events that took place on Taris.” 

Master Vrook scoffed at her. “It could have been sheer luck.” 

Zhar shook his head. “No, there is no luck. There is only the Force. We all can feel the power flowing through you, Ashla. It is wild and untamed, but it is strong.” 

The Jedi Masters argued back and forth. _So, this is what it’s like to be a Jedi? Listening to the older masters talk a subject into the ground?_ Ashla thought as she listened to the older Jedi debate amongst themselves. 

“Besides, she’s much too old to begin the training.” Master Vrook objected. 

Ashla groaned inwardly. “What does my age have to do with anything?” Ashla asked. 

“Traditionally, Jedi do not accept adults into training. When the mind is young, it is more… open, and readily able to receive our teachings. However, there have been exceptions within our history.” Master Dorak explained. 

“We have lost many Jedi to follow the Sith teachings. We need recruits to stand against Malak. With Revan dead…” Master Vandar said, as his pointy green ears twitched slightly. 

Master Vrook’s eyebrows rose. “Master Vandar.”

Master Vandar nodded and raised his small green hand toward Bastila. “Yes, perhaps we should continue this discussion in private. Bastila, you and Ashla must go now. This is a matter for the council to discuss alone.” 

#

They didn’t speak after they left the meeting. Bastila strode quickly in front of her, opening the large double doors of the chambers with a gentle push through the Force. Carth was leaning against the wall and snapped to attention as the doors swung open. Ashla followed silently with Carth behind her as they made their way back through the enclave to the ship. 

Ashla climbed up the ladder to the hatch opening to the hull of the _Ebon Hawk._ She climbed up onto the hull and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge of the cockpit. She looked out of the rolling pasture lands and let the serenity of the surrounding nature sooth her raw nerves. 

The council meeting left her feeling unsettled. Something tugged at the back of her mind. She couldn’t tell if it was because something was actually wrong, or if she had just been listening to Carth’s suspicious rants for too long. She stared at the cerulean sky and white puffy clouds while she replayed the council meeting in her mind. 

She heard the hatch open, then felt footsteps on the hull. She knew without looking it was Carth. He lowered himself down in a seated position beside her. 

“So, are you going to tell me what in the blazes is going on? Just what was that council meeting all about? Bastila won’t tell me anything.” He grumbled. 

Ashla glanced at him briefly while she debated on whether or not she should tell him about the meeting. Bastila would be upset with her if she told him, but she wasn’t a Jedi... yet. She wasn’t bound by the rules like Bastila was. She took a deep breath and told him what the Jedi Masters wanted to discuss the possibility of training her. 

“They want to train you? Isn’t that a little, I don’t know... odd?” Carth asked.

“I agree. It is, but, Carth? How can I refuse if they offer to train me? Wouldn't it be dangerous to continue without at least some sort of training?” 

“You’re right.” Carth looked down at her. “But something isn’t adding up, beautiful.” 

“I know.” Ashla rested her head against his shoulder. “I don’t think I have a choice but to see how this will all play out.” 

Carth mumbled, “let’s hope that it plays out in our favor then.” 

#

Ashla tossed and turned in her bunk as she tried to fall asleep. The council meeting weighed heavily on her mind. When she closed her eyes, she could hear the master’s voices echoing in her head. Just when she was about to drift off to sleep, another thought would rise to the surface. She finally fell into a deep and troubled sleep. 

> _The ancient temple was cold and musty from having been sealed shut. Two Jedi worked tirelessly at removing the rubble which had closed off the temple opening. Using the Force, the Jedi concentrated on lifting and moving the large rocks away from the opening so that they could enter the inner sanctum of the temple._
> 
> _One Jedi was tall and broad shouldered. His head was shaved, showing off blue tattoos which striped along his scalp. He wore a tight fitting black and brown suit._
> 
> _The other Jedi wore long black flowing robes. Their voluminous nature made it difficult to tell if it was man, or a woman. The Jedi wore a black and red mask, with a large cowl pulled over his or her head._
> 
> _The two Jedi entered the ancient temple and paced in indecision._
> 
> _“The Dark Side is strong here. I can feel its power!” The taller Jedi said._
> 
> _The cloaked Jedi remained silently pacing, deep in thought._
> 
> _“Are you sure this is this wise?” He asked._
> 
> _The cloaked Jedi strode toward a sealed interior archway._
> 
> _“The ancient Jedi sealed this archway for a reason. If we pass beyond this door, we can never go back. The Order will surely banish us this time...”_
> 
> _Extending one lone arm, the cloaked Jedi used the Force to open the sealed archway. The two Jedi walked further into the ancient temple._
> 
> _“Are the secrets of the Star Forge so great? Is its power worth the risk?” The taller Jedi asked as they walked down the long stone corridor._

Ashla woke with a start as she sat up in the bunk. Even though she was covered in sweat, she felt chilled down to her bones. She pulled the gray blanket tighter around her and laid back down, huddled in the warm security it offered. She clenched her eyes closed, and willed the images away. The temple she had been dreaming about was old. Incredibly old. Ancient. In the dream, she could feel a cold dark power creeping inside of her. 

_So cold…_

Shaking from the cold, Ashla pulled the blanket tighter around her, trying to warm herself. She hadn’t had a nightmare in a while. Not since waking up on Taris. Thinking of the vision she had when she touched Bastila’s lightsaber, she now wondered if these were just dreams at all. Were the dreams she had believed were nightmares actually visions? 

Ashla pushed the blanket away. She shivered as the cold air hit her bare skin. Wrapping the blue robe around herself, she grabbed a set of clean clothes and her tall black boots. Ashla tiptoed toward the refresher, not wanting to touch her bare feet to the cold metal grates. After cleaning up in the refresher and changing clothes, Ashla hoped that they had left her some caff. After pouring a cup of caff, she strode toward the exit ramp to drink the dark hot brew in the warm sunlight. 

Carth stood at the end of the exit ramp. He had his hands planted on his hips as he stared into the empty docking area surrounding the _Ebon Hawk._ He turned around as she walked down the exit ramp, and sat in the sunlight. 

“This morning is getting weirder by the minute. First, Bastila storms out of here like she saw a ghost or something, and now you!" Carth exclaimed as he took in Ashla's pale countenance. "Ash, you're very pale. Are you alright?" He asked, in concern as he sat down beside her.

“No. I had a really rough night.” Ashla held the mug in between her hands, hoping it would help warm them. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I haven’t been sleeping that well too.” Carth mumbled. “And, here I thought things would get better once we escaped Taris.” 

Ashla tried to puzzle out what Carth was meaning. She was about to ask him what he meant when he spoke first. 

“Bastila did say that the Council was expecting the both of you first thing this morning. You probably shouldn’t keep them waiting.” 

#

Carth waited outside of the council chamber room. He watched Ash walk closer to the Jedi Masters assembled further in the room as the double doors closed slowly behind her. He had a bad feeling that over the next several weeks, he would be stuck standing here waiting. He hated waiting. He leaned back against the wall, crossing his ankles over each other while crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at the closed doors again, as if willing it to open.

_This isn’t like when Saul joined the Sith_ , he reminded himself. _The Jedi are the good guys here. Revan and Malak were the exception. Not all Jedi turn to the dark side._ He closed his eyes as he became lost in thought. 

Ashla saw that Bastila was already in the council chambers when she arrived. She gave a last look to Carth before entering the chamber alone. Bowing respectfully to the masters assembled, she waited for one of them to begin. 

Master Vandar Tokare bowed his small green head in return. “Ashla, Bastila has told us of a most unusual development. She says you and she shared a dream of Revan and Malak exploring an ancient temple here on Dantooine.” 

Ashla looked at Bastila in astonishment. “Bastila? How do you know this?” 

Bastila remained silent and wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“She says she felt your presence in the dream. The presence she has felt within you ever since Taris. She has described the dream in great detail to us. We believe it is more than a dream... that it is a vision. The Force is acting through you, as it acts through Bastila. It’s not unheard of for this to happen between two people who are strong in the Force.” Master Vandar explained. 

Ashla frowned in confusion. “Are you saying that Bastila and I are... linked in some way?” 

“Yes, your fate and hers are tied together in the Force. Together, you two may be able to stop Darth Malak and the Sith.” Master Vandar nodded as he glanced between Bastila and Ashla.

Ashla’s eyes grew huge. She placed a hand on her brow, massaging her temple. Her fingertips traced lightly over the scar. _How could we be linked? I’ve never met her before Taris._ She looked to Bastila for clarification, but the other Jedi glanced away quickly, still refusing to meet her eyes. 

Master Vrook stepped forward. "The way of the light is long and difficult, as you will learn. Are you ready to bear such hardships?” 

Ashla looked from master to master in uncertainty. She considered the questions they were asking. _Was she ready to become a Jedi? Tied to someone who she barely knows? There was no going back, remember? Only going forward..._

“Across the galaxy, our numbers dwindle. The Sith are hunting us down ruthlessly. We fear that in time, the Sith will find even this hidden refuge.” Master Vander replied, his pointy green ears twitching as he spoke. 

“Our hope lies in the dream shared between you and Bastila. Once you have finished your initial training, the Council has decreed that you and she will explore these ruins, and will uncover what it was that Revan and Malak discovered years ago.” Master Vrook said. 

Master Dorak continued where Vrook left off. “Perhaps you can find some clue, any evidence of what corrupted Revan and Malak. It might be the key to learning how we can defeat the Sith.” 

The small green Jedi master smiled kindly at her. “You can not deny what you are, nor can we deny your power in the Force. It is only a matter of time before the Sith sense your presence.” Master Vandar said. 

“Yes, it’s inevitable. Soon, Malak will be able to sense your presence growing in the Force. He will hunt you down mercilessly. Learning the ways of the Force is the only way to save yourself.” Master Zhar replied.

Ashla swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. “It seems that I have no choice, but to say yes.” 

Master Zhar walked forward and pressed a small brown bundle into her hands. “Your training robes, padawan.” 

Ashla nodded as she pressed the brown bundle into her chest. 

“Go change into your robes, and return. Then, your training shall begin.” Master Vandar ordered.

Ashla bowed her head solemnly. “Yes, master.” 

#

  
  


Ashla’s hands shook as she lifted the robe in front of her. She wished Bastila had accompanied her to help make sure she had the robe adjusted correctly. She laid the robe on her bunk as she stripped off her black jacket, laying it beside her belt. She buried her face in her hands. _How am I supposed to defeat the Sith? This is craziness! I can’t defeat Malak!_

Teethree rolled into the dormitory. He scanned Ashla, who stood silently staring at the robe on the bunk through her fingertips. He analyzed her bio scan. All of her vital signs were within the normal range. 

"Doo woo?" Teethree beeped. _T3 = Ash not feeling well?_

"No, I'm not." Ashla said as she sat down on the floor with her back pressed against the wall. 

"Dooo wooooo," Teethree beeped sadly. _T3 = help Ash?_ Teethree extended his multi functional tool arm and patted her gently on the shoulder. 

Ashla placed her hand on top of his tool arm, and patted it in thanks. “No, Teethree. There’s nothing you can do. I have to do this myself. I’ll be alright, my little friend.” Ashla wrapped her arm around the droid. She leaned her head against his cool metal plating. 

“Ash? Carth says you need to hurry, that they’re waiting for you.” Mission called out as she entered the dormitory. She paused in the doorway when she saw Ashla sitting on the floor hugging Teethree. “Ash? What’s wrong?” 

Ashla stared at the robe lying on her bunk. She released the breath she was holding as she stood and picked up the robe. “Nothing’s wrong, Mission. I’m fine. You can tell Carth that I’ll be right out.” 

“You sure you’re okay?” Mission asked as she leaned against the metal doorway. 

Ashla nodded as she pushed her arms into the sleeves. She wrapped the inner fold of the robe around her waist and secured it with the interior tie. Then she wrapped the outer fold, holding it in place while she fastened her belt around her waist. 

Teethree rolled behind Ashla as she headed for the refresher to check her appearance. 

“Dwoooo,” he beeped. _T3 = Ash Jedi now?_

Ashla smiled down at the droid. “Supposedly, Teethree. I start my training today.” 

“Dwoo bwooop dwwooo!” Teethree exclaimed in an excited series of beeps as he rocked back and forth. _T3 = Wants to be a Jedi too!_

Ashla studied her reflection in the mirror. She brushed out her long auburn hair. Gathering it to one side, she braided it in one long braid which hung over her shoulder, nearly reaching her waist. Her pale skin looked like alabaster. She pinched her cheeks to bring some color into them. _This is crazy. I can’t do this._ She thought as she leaned against the cool metal sink. 

She found Mission, Canderous and Zaalbar in the common area. Canderous and Zaalbar were playing a game of dejarik. Mission watched with rapt attention. Canderous looked up as she paused by the table. 

“Canderous, do you think you get that swoop bike running?” Ashla asked. She enjoyed riding the swoop bike on Taris, and had been looking forward to riding the one in the garage. 

Canderous took in her brown Jedi padawan robes, and nodded. “Jedi now, huh? Can’t say I’m surprised.” He looked back down at the dejarik board. “Yeah, we can get it working. That won’t be a problem.” Canderous said gruffly, as he moved one of his pieces to block Zaalbar. “Ha! Beat that, Wookie!” 

Zaalbar roared in anger, while Mission laughed. 

“He made a fair move, Big Z. Screaming about it won’t help you any!” Mission said. 

Ashla shook her head at the group. She ran her hands down the front of the robe as she paused at the top of the exit ramp. Carth stood at the bottom waiting for her. Teethree rolled behind her, following her down the ramp.

“Alright, Teethree. You can come along, as long as you’re quiet and don’t interrupt. It wouldn’t do for me to get in trouble on day one of training.” 

Carth turned around at the sound of her voice. The brown robe hugged her curves, showing off her slim waist as it flared out over her hips. Her white undershirt peeked out from under the vee neck of the robe. He thought the robes suited her much better than the ill fitting jacket or the bulky armor that she had worn while on Taris. Her hair was pulled to the side in a long single braid. The look was a lot softer than the severe bun he was used to seeing. 

“Well, do I look like a Jedi?” Ashla asked as she turned around in a circle after she stepped off of the exit ramp. 

Carth nodded. “You look great. _Ahem,_ I mean... yes, you do.” He tried to distract himself by zipping up the well worn orange flight jacket. “The robe suits you, beautiful.” 

“Thanks.” Ashla blushed lightly at the compliment, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue. _Jedi aren’t supposed to have relationships, remember?_ Her smile faltered as she proceeded towards the enclave. 

#

Ashla met Master Zhar back at the council chambers. He motioned for her to follow him to one of the small meditation rooms to begin her training. 

“Today, we will begin with learning the Jedi code. It is fundamental to the teachings of our order. Please listen as I recite the code: 

> _There is no emotion, there is Peace._
> 
> _There is no ignorance, there is Knowledge._
> 
> _There is no passion, there is Serenity._
> 
> _There is no chaos, there is Harmony._
> 
> _There is no Death. There is the Force.”_

“Your first lesson will be to meditate on the code to gain understanding and insight to its deeper meaning.” 

Master Zhar sat down on the lightly padded tan floor with his knees under him. Ashla followed his example and did likewise. The room was bare of furniture. There was a stack of meditation mats against one of the walls. Natural light seeped through the windows. A few potted green plants added a splash of color to the otherwise monochromatic room. 

As she closed her eyes, she heard him speaking softly. 

“Reach out. Feel the Force as it surrounds us and binds us.” Master Zhar softly intoned. 

Ashla felt the walls of the meditation room slowly melt away as she felt the ebb and flow of the Force around her. As she sat in meditation she listened to Zhar’s words as they rocked gently in the Force. 

> _“There is no emotion. A Jedi learns to let go of his or her emotions, becoming a being of peace and calm._
> 
> _There is no ignorance. A Jedi walks the path that will bring forth Knowledge. This path may be long and twisting, even arduous at times._
> 
> _There is no passion. This is a form of attachment. You must learn to let go of your attachments, leaving you in peace, calm and serenity._
> 
> _There is no chaos. A Jedi does not seek to destroy or cause chaos, instead they seek the path leading to balance and Harmony in the Force._
> 
> _There is no Death. Jedi do not see death as an end. We are luminous beings, and when we pass, we become one with the Force._
> 
> _I’m one with the Force, and the Force is with me…”_

#

Time passed quickly for Ashla as she focused on her training. She was hardly ever in the ship, besides to sleep. It seemed as if it was dark when she left the ship in the mornings before sunrise, and then dark when she returned. Some days it felt as if she was running on caff and fumes. The Jedi masters pushed her to learn as much as she could in what seemed to be such a short time. 

In the mornings, she had lightsaber practice with Master Zhar. After a quick lunch break, she reported to Master Vandar to study Jedi philosophy. Then more combat training with Bastila, followed by Jedi history lessons with Master Dorak, who told her of a little of Revan’s history in hopes she could learn from the Sith Lord’s fall to the dark side. 

Master Vrook watched her training closely. Sometimes, she thought she saw fear in the older man’s eyes as he studied her. On her breaks, he taught her about the history of the Mandalorian Wars, and the Jedi’s reluctance at joining them. 

Her favorite part of the day was meditation. Master Zhar taught her breathing techniques and how to use meditation to connect with the Force.

Where once she had felt emptiness, now she felt the Force. 

It felt as if she was coming home. 

#

Mission studied the note on her datapad that Ash left her sometime in the night. _Please review our supplies and replenish what is needed. See Carth for creds. Thanks. ~ Ash._ Mission nodded at the note and opened a new tab screen on her datapad and headed off to the cargo hold to count ration bars. 

As she counted and made tally marks, Mission’s mind wandered back to Taris. _Oh, man, I hope that Gadon made it out. Big Z said we couldn’t help everyone, but I really miss some of my Bek friends. At least, I have Big Z with me! And, Teethree!_

After checking the food synthesizer to see what provisions it needed, and the supply of caff, Mission took her list to Carth for approval and the credits to cover the lengthy list. 

“What’s this miscellaneous fee for, Mission?” Carth asked as he reviewed the list. 

“Uh, that’s for toothpaste for Big Z. Have you smelled his breath lately? Phew!” 

Carth frowned. “Yeah, his breath has been bad recently. Alright, I’ll let that one slide. Next time, just put it under hygiene.” 

“Thanks, Carth! See ya when I get back!” Mission waved as she dashed down the exit ramp. 

Carth called out to Zaalbar. “Big Z... Go with Mission to pick up supplies.” 

Zaalbar nodded, and moaned in agreement. 

“And don’t let her get into trouble in the cantina, will ya?” Carth grinned as he watched Mission skip down the exit ramp. 

#

Canderous looked up from the broken swoop bike to see Carth walking through the garage. “Hey, Republic, wanna lend me a hand finishing this bike up for Ash?” 

“Sure. I’ve finished with the repair list for the ship.” Carth replied. “What was wrong with it? It looked almost brand new.” 

“Some lug nut didn’t put it together right for Davik. I’ve had to take the whole blasted thing apart!” Canderous grunted with effort as he tightened the bolt. “Now, we just have to put it back together.” 

“Hmph. After we finish getting it put back together, we might have to sell it to cover expenses.” Carth grumbled. 

“I wouldn’t tell Ash that, Republic. I think she wants to ride this beauty.” 

Carth didn’t reply. He focused on getting the swoop bike finished instead. 

“So, Carth. You fought in the Wars. What battles were you in? We may have faced one another in combat.” Canderous asked as he handed Carth a cold Tarisian ale. Canderous found a case hidden in one of the cargo compartments, which he placed in the refrigeration unit in the galley. 

Carth nodded his thanks as he accepted the ale. “I don’t really like talking about the War. I try to not think of my past battles very often.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I’d rather not relive the horrors of war.” 

“The horrors of war? My people only know of the glory of battle. It brings honor to your clan. A warrior like yourself should understand this.” 

“I’m not a warrior. I’m a soldier. Warriors conquer and attack the weak. Soldiers defend and protect the innocent, mostly from warriors.” Carth said grimly. 

“Nice speech, Republic. I bet you tell yourself that every night so you can go to sleep. I know what I am. I don’t try to deny it. I don’t have to justify my actions with empty words. Victory is justification enough!” 

“Hmph. So, what happens when you lose? You know, like you did to us?” 

“The Republic had us outnumbered. You had more ships, more troops, and more resources. Not to mention, you had the Jedi on your side. Yet, still we made the Republic tremble before we fell!” 

Carth grabbed his bottle of ale. He’d had enough of Canderous’ war talk for one day. “Nice speech, Ordo. I bet you tell yourself that every night so you can sleep. The war is over. We won. I’m done with this conversation.” 

#

Pitching his empty bottle into one of the bins marked for recyclable materials, Carth wandered down the corridor leading into the enclave. A few of the Jedi nodded to him as he passed. He heard Teethree beeping excitedly in the distance. He followed the droid’s sounds to one of the training rooms to see him rolling in a circle. Bastila shushed the little droid. As he came further into the room, he looked around for Ash. He hadn’t seen her very much in the past several weeks. She had been devoting all of her time to her training. At times, he saw her when she came in at dark, looking exhausted, going straight to her bunk. And, she was usually gone when he got up for breakfast.

Ashla sat in the middle of the floor on a meditation mat. In front of her lay the pieces of a deconstructed lightsaber. She breathed in deeply, as she breathed out she felt like the Force flowing around her. _Peace and calm,_ she thought as she focused on her breath and sent her intent out into the Force. In her mind, she saw the pieces of the lightsaber. _Harmony and serenity,_ the pieces floated up and began rotating slowly in front of her. 

Carth nodded to Bastila when she motioned for him to remain silent. He returned his focus to the woman seated in front of him. He had never before seen a lightsaber as it was being constructed. He watched, captivated, as the lightsaber pieces slowly floated in front of her. They rotated around as the components began to fit together, sliding into place, like the pieces of a puzzle coming together. The last piece was a small crystal.

Ashla’s chest rose with each breath as the crystal levitated in front of her as she focused on her intent. _I’m one with the Force, and the Force is with me._ Slowly, the crystal lowered into the socket inside the lightsaber hilt. The pieces rotated again as all the components lined up and came together. The lightsaber hilt slowly floated in front of Ashla, hovering for a moment, before landing gently on the mat in front of her. 

It was finished. 

Ashla stood and called the saber hilt to her hand using the Force. 

Carth thought for a moment that he saw a flash of blue light radiate off of her. He closed and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, the blue light was gone. 

Ashla opened her eyes as she raised the lightsaber in front of her. Pressing the button, she ignited the saber. As she did, a brilliant blue beam of plasma burst from the hilt. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Tainted Grove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla is assigned her third trial. Mission meets someone from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A/N: I made a few changes to Chapter 9. I fleshed out the conversation between Ashla & the Jedi Masters, and added some additional content to the section that covers her Jedi training. Feel free to go back and read back over it if you wish. As always, thank you for reading! Enjoy chapter 10! ***

**_Chapter 10: The Tainted Grove_ **

Ashla waited patiently while Master Zhar inspected her newly constructed lightsaber. She felt Carth's presence in the room. She wondered when he arrived. When she began her meditation to construct the saber, it was only Zhar and herself in the small meditation room. Now, not only was Carth there, but also Bastila, Teethree, and Master Vandar. She turned her attention to Master Zhar, as he scrutinized the silver saber hilt in his hands, inspecting its construction.

"You have done exceedingly well in constructing your lightsaber, apprentice Ash. The crystal is housed perfectly. It is rare for a student to construct their lightsaber without error on their first attempt, but you have done it." Master Zhar activated the saber, and inspected the blue plasma blade. "Yes, truly an elegant weapon." Zhar released the plasma beam and handed Ash back the lightsaber. "This weapon is your life. Guard it well."

Carth suppressed a snicker as he remembered a conversation he and Ash had with Bastila over her lost lightsaber on Taris. He felt the weight of Bastila's stare as she shot him a look that said, _'don't you dare bring that up.'_

Ash clipped the saber hilt onto her belt. She saw Carth's lips turn up slightly as he stifled the grin which threatened to spread across his face. At Bastila's annoyed look, Ash thought she knew exactly what Carth was thinking about. She smiled as she remembered Bastila's annoyance with them both when they teased her about losing her lightsaber in her escape pod when it crashed on Taris.

"Your saber identifies you as a member of the Jedi Order. With such recognition comes respect and honor. In addition, it will draw unwanted attention from the Sith and Dark Jedi alike. You must be ready to face them in battle and prove yourself worthy." Master Vandar said.

"Yes, Masters." Ash replied to the two Jedi masters before her with a slight bow.

Master Zhar nodded in return. "You've worked hard today, Ash. Go and rest. I'll see you in the morning for your next lesson."

Ash bowed to the masters as they left the meditation room. Teethree beeped excitedly as she moved to stand next to the little droid. _T3 = will be a Jedi soon too!_

Bastila smiled at the droid. "Teethree, you just might be the first droid to become a Jedi in history." She said jokingly. She looked in careful concentration at Ash. "You've done very well, Ash. What you have accomplished in mere weeks, for many others, it would have taken years. You've worked hard and it shows."

Ash was taken aback by Bastila's words. She had worked closely with the Jedi over the last few weeks and their relationship, while rocky at the start, was slowly forming into a friendship. "Thank you, Bastila. That is high praise, coming from you." She said, warmly.

Bastila nodded. "You're very welcome, Ash. You should go get some rest, you've earned it." She nodded to Carth before she left the meditation room, heading back to the ship for the evening.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, beautiful. Shall I escort you back to the ship?" Carth asked, with a lopsided grin.

Teethree rolled and nudged Carth in the leg, beeping at him. _T3 = Don't forget about T3!_

Carth laughed as he reached down to pat the droid. "Don't worry, Teethree. I could never forget you, buddy."

Ash smiled warmly as she watched the interaction between the two. She realized how much she missed being around him over the past several weeks. Carth stuck out his elbow towards her, causing her to burst out in laughter. She nodded as she looped her arm in his, with Teethree rolling ahead of them back to the ship.

Dantooine's two moons were rising in the night sky, spreading a light glow onto the interior courtyard as they walked under the spreading branches of the uneti tree at its center. Carth led her to one of the benches in the courtyard. They sat quietly as Teethree rolled around the courtyard.

Ash smiled shyly up at him. _'You're being silly,' she told herself, 'you spent three weeks alone with him while on Taris.'_ She hadn't been around many of the others since starting her jedi training. Her only communication with them had been either in passing or the occasional note that she would leave when she noticed something that needed to be fixed or supplies that were low. Gauging his quiet demeanor, she wondered if he might be feeling the same way.

"It feels like it's been awhile since I've had time to just sit," Ash said as she looked up at the moons, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

"Lately, it feels like that's all I've had to do." Carth said. _'I shouldn't have said that,'_ he groaned inwardly as he watched her smile falter as the realization of his words set in.

"Oh, I didn't think about that at all. You all have probably been bored out of your mind." She frowned slightly. She didn't like the thought that she was the reason they were waiting around while she finished her training.

Carth smiled apologetically at her. "Yeah, a bit," he said as he stared up at the night sky.

"I'm sorry, Carth." Ash said as she looked at her folded hands in her lap. "I've been so busy, I didn't think about…"

"Hey. Don't apologize. It's okay." Carth replied as he put his arm around her and pulled her in close for a gentle hug. She looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on her hair. He glanced at her hand which rested lightly on his chest. Her large brown eyes were staring up at him. His gaze dropped down to her full lips. He wondered how her lips would feel against his. He pulled away, quickly. " _Ahem_. We should…uh, we should probably go. It's getting late."

Ash swallowed down her disappointment. "Yes, you're right." She thought for a moment he was going to kiss her. _There is no passion, there is serenity… Passion leads to attachments. It's best this way,_ she thought _._

Teethree rolled over and gently bumped her foot. "Dooo wooo?" _T3 = Ash + Carth ready to go?_

"Yes, Teethree. Let's go." Carth stood up, offering his hand to Ash to help her to stand.

Ash placed her hand in his, and stood. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go. Teethree led the way out of the enclave.

He was quiet as they entered the docking bay. He snuck a quick glance at her as they neared the ship. _She's training to be a Jedi. Jedi aren't supposed to have relationships._ Although, he seemed to recall a Jedi once telling him that they discouraged members of the order from getting involved in relationships, but it still happened from time to time. _It doesn't matter. She doesn't have time for that. Besides, the thought of getting involved with someone hurts too much. Especially when she reminds me so much of her..._

After they strode up the ramp leading into the _Ebon Hawk_ , Ash looked up at him in expectation. Carth looked away quickly, murmuring a quick 'good night,' leaving her to stand in the corridor alone. Ash watched him retreat toward the portside dormitories where he, Zaalbar and Canderous picked out their bunks. He put the wall back up again, she thought. She debated on calling out to him... to call him back, but didn't. _'No, it's better this way,'_ she thought, feeling deflated. She glanced sadly toward the corridor he vanished down, then turned and headed for the opposite side of the ship to get ready for bed.

#

Bastila was waiting for Ash the next morning as she came out of the dormitory in search of caff. It was still very early, and the rest of the crew was still asleep.

"Good morning, Ash. I trust you slept well." Bastila said as she poured a cup of caff for Ash and handed it to her.

Ash nodded her thanks as she accepted the steaming mug. "Somewhat. I haven't had any more of the visions since we had the first one. Have you?" Ash asked as she took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Um… No, I haven't. I have a feeling we will, though. It's only a matter of time, I think." Bastila replied. "Today, your third trial should begin. You should see Master Zhar after breakfast."

"My third trial? Do you know anything about it?" Ash asked as she set down her cup, and selected a meiloorun flavored oatmeal and a protein mix from the food synthesizer for her breakfast. She sat down with her caff while she waited.

"Hm… I'm not allowed to tell you anything about your trial, nor am I allowed to help you in any way." Bastila replied as she placed her dirty dishes in the galley's small sonic dishwasher. "I shouldn't have told you as much as I have."

Ash rose and grabbed the tray out from the food synthesizer. "Don't worry. I'll act surprised when Master Zhar tells me." She grinned at Bastila, who studied her quizzically as she sipped her caff.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, Ash. And, I apologize for that. I've been giving a lot of thought to what the council said about the two of us… about our connection. There is a bond between the two of us. You feel it too, don't you?"

Ash stirred her oatmeal as she thought about how to respond. She could feel the connection between herself and Bastila. Sometimes, she thought she could hear Bastila speaking to her through the Force while they were meditating. "Yes, I do. I don't understand it, but I know it's there."

"The Masters suggested that since our fates are strongly connected that a bond has been forged between the two of us." Bastila replied.

Ash chewed the oatmeal slowly as she considered Bastila's words, and their meaning. "It's a lot to take in, Bastila."

"Yes, I know. Since we do have this… connection. I'd like to know more about you. I mean, I saw your service record when you came on board the _Endar Spire,_ but outside of that, I know little about you."

"Hm. It's natural to be curious about me, I suppose. What did you want to know?" Ash said, after she took a sip of her caff.

"Well, just some basic information. I mean, I know your age. You've already told me that, but where are you from? What planet were you born on?" Bastila sat down opposite of her at the small table in the common area beside the galley. She rotated the mug while she waited for Ash to respond.

Ash put her spoon in her bowl. "Well, I'm from Deralia. After my accident, I lived on Coruscant while I recovered."

Bastila nodded. "What did you do before the accident?"

"I operated a droid shop, where I repaired and reprogrammed droids." Ash replied, before taking another bite of her oatmeal.

"Well, that explains why you and Teethree get along so famously." Bastila said. "What kind of accident were you in?"

Ash took a sip of her caff, and shifted uncomfortably in the seat. "The transport I was on was fired upon by another ship." She didn't like talking about the accident very much, and thought it had been included in her service record, which Bastila had already read. "I thought that was in my service record."

"Well, yes, it was… The truth is, I was studying your answers and reactions, which help to learn more about your character."

Ash arched a slim auburn brow at her. "So this was a test? _Hmph_. Alright then. What did you find out?"

"You were honest, and you treated this as a serious matter. This bond we share isn't to be taken lightly. Thankfully, you aren't. We'll talk more about this later. I should probably let you finish breakfast. I have to get to the Matale estate. Ahlan Matale is insistent that Nurik Sandral has kidnapped his son. The Jedi Council has asked me to get to the bottom of the matter." Bastila put her mug into the sonic dishwasher and waved as she left Ash alone in the common area.

Ash finished her breakfast, then loaded her dishes into the small sonic dishwasher. After activating it, she waited for it to finish. Canderous swaggered into the galley. He grunted what sounded like a 'good morning,' to Ash as he poured himself a cup of caff.

"Carth and I got that swoop bike almost finished. I just need to test her out to make sure she handles well." Canderous said as he lowered himself down in a chair with his cup of caff.

"As soon as they let me out of the enclave, we'll take it out for a test run." Ash said as she put away the clean dishes that she and Bastila used for their breakfast.

"Yea? When's that going to be? I could use some time away from this ship, that's for sure." Canderous grumbled.

"Hopefully, soon. Honestly, I'm a little surprised you're sticking around, Canderous. I'd figured you would have wanted off this little world and leave for a place that would offer more excitement as soon as we landed." Ash leaned back against the counter of the galley.

" _Hmph_. It is boring here… but, I'm staying. There's a good chance the Jedi will be sending that Jedi princess up against Malak. What a magnificent battle that would be! Finding glory and honor in battle are everything to a Mandalorian. Yeah, I'll stick around for that."

"Well, I'm sure she would appreciate the help. Going up against Malak, I think we'll need all the help we can get." Ash said, as she walked toward the corridor that led to the off ramp.

#

Ash found Master Zhar watering the plants in the meditation room where she constructed her lightsaber the night before. She pulled one of the meditation mats out from the stack that was against the wall and sat it in the middle of the room. She knelt down and sat with her legs folded under her while she waited for Master Zhar to acknowledge her presence. She inhaled deeply, and felt herself connect with the Force surrounding her.

_Bastila sat next to another older Jedi, whose name was unknown to her, riding in a speeder racing over the grasslands of Dantooine. She sensed Bastila acknowledge her presence in the Force._

Ash shifted her awareness closer to the enclave. She felt a sadness radiating from the _Ebon Hawk._ She inhaled and pressed closer to identify the source. _Mission… she grieves for Taris. Ash feels the ever present Zaalbar at her side._ She moved on… _Carth… He harbors a great pain. His thoughts center on revenge. He is suffering..._

"Your thoughts dwell on another." Master Zhar intoned gently, his words finding their way through the hazy fog of the Force as it surrounds her.

"Yes." Ash said gently, with her eyes closed.

"You must learn to let go, Ash."

"Yes, Master." Ash replied as she opened her eyes to find Master Zhar seated before her. "Perhaps, I can help him."

Master Zhar frowned as his lekku twitched. "Your friend? The Captain?"

Ash nodded. "He saved my life. I would help him, if I could."

Master Zhar leaned back slightly, and rested his hands on his knees. "Hmm… he must learn to let go of his pain. We all have our lessons in life to learn. This might be his burden alone to bear."

"Of course, Master." Ash bowed her head respectfully to the Master and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Today, you will begin your third trial. For every Jedi, the threat of the dark side is ever present. In order to proceed, you must understand this before you are accepted fully into the Jedi order. You must see this corruption for yourself. Even here on Dantooine, there are places where the dark side holds sway, twisting and corrupting, even nature itself. There is an ancient grove, where the Jedi used to go and practice their meditations. However, now a wave of darkness perverts the area and the region surrounding it. The kath hounds have been most sensitive to it. They have become a grave threat to the settlers who live in the region." Master Zhar explained.

"What would you have me to do, Master? What's causing this… corruption?" Ash asked. In her mind, she saw the ruins of the temple. She remembered how cold she felt after she woke from the dream. If that was the dark side, she wasn't keen on experiencing it again.

Master Zhar looked at her squarely. "You must travel to the grove and confront the cause of the corruption. Only then, will the grove be cleansed."

Again, she thought of the ruins. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Do you have any further guidance for me, Master?"

"No, I can say no more. Some things you must experience for yourself. None of the other Jedi are allowed to help you with your trial, not even Bastila. You must do this yourself."

Ash rose from the meditation mat. She bowed to Master Zhar before moving to the doorway. She paused when she heard Master Zhar call out to her.

"Apprentice. Remember, a Jedi acts with patience and care. Those who have fallen to the dark path are not always lost. May the Force be with you."

#

Ash left the enclave behind as she strode out into an outer courtyard. Several settlers milled around having come to the enclave to seek an audience with the Jedi council or to visit the local merchants. As she stood on the bridge leading out away from the enclave toward the pasture lands, she paused. _None of the other Jedi may help you in this task._ Master Zhar's words echoed in her head. None of the other Jedi, but what about her companions? Sure, it was bending the rules a bit, but it was better than getting mauled by a rabid hath hound. Canderous seemed eager to get out of the ship this morning. Last night, Carth was telling her basically the same thing. Ash turned around and headed back into the enclave, towards the docking bay. Maybe one of them would like to accompany her.

#

It had been Canderous' idea to push the swoop bike out into the docking bay to see if it would start up. After testing the controls and making sure the gears were moving smoothly, Canderous and Carth struggled to get it back up the ramp and into the garage.

"Where's... Zaalbar... when we need him?" Carth grumbled.

"Just... put your back into it, Republic." Canderous growled.

Ash entered the docking bay to see the two men sweating as they pushed the swoop bike up the ramp. She covered her mouth as she stifled a giggle watching the pair. "Would you two like some help with that?"

Carth whipped his head around at the sound of her voice.

Canderous answered before he had the chance. "Sure, you gonna get up here and help us push?"

She closed her eyes and felt the Force as it swirled around the swoop bike. Extending her arm, she raised her hand and began walking forward slowly. As she did, the swoop bike began moving up the ramp. In her mind's eye, she could see the garage of the _Ebon Hawk_ before her as she guided the swoop bike up the ramp and into the garage as she walked behind it.

"Too bad you weren't here when we were trying to get it out of the ship." Canderous said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Isn't it a bit early for you to be finished with training for the day? It's not even lunch time yet." Carth said as he sat down on the edge of the swoop bike.

"I've been given an assignment. I wondered if the two of you would like to get out of the ship for a bit." Ash said. "It may not be very exciting… murderous kath hounds... a dark tainted grove…"

Ash smiled to herself when she saw their eyes perked up. "Want to come along?"

"Let's go suit up, Republic." Canderous said as he jabbed Carth on the shoulder. Canderous was already jogging down the corridor leading to the portside dormitory as Carth stood, rubbing his shoulder.

"Carth? Where's Mission and Zaalbar?" Ash called out as she peered down the corridor toward the common area.

"They're out on a supply run. Well, that's what Mission calls it when she wants an excuse to go to the cantina to play pazaak." Carth said with a smirk.

Ash reached for the datapad which she kept attached to the back of her belt. She typed up a message to Mission explaining where they were going and that it might be late when they returned. After replacing the datapad, she went to the cargo hold to pack one of the backpacks with ration bars, waters and medpacks. By the time she finished in the cargo hold, Canderous and Carth were waiting for her by the exit ramp.

#

Mission laid down the last card triumphantly.

" _I lost again!_ " Zaalbar groaned. " _I should stop playing with you, Mission. I think you cheat!_ "

"Awh, stop being such a big baby, Z!" Mission laughed as she picked up the cards and shuffled them back together.

"Mission? Is that you?"

Mission cringed. She knew that voice. It was her. "Well, if it isn't the cantina rat! Where's my brother?"

"I don't know where he is, Mission. Griff and I broke up. I haven't seen him in a while." The Twi'lek woman replied, pausing to stand beside the table where Zaalbar and Mission were playing pazaak.

"What are you doing here, anyway, Lena?" Mission frowned. Out of all the people in the galaxy to run into, why did it have to be her?

"I'm just passing through on my way to Alderaan." Lena said. "You know, your brother can be charming, but he's bad news, Mission."

"Don't talk trash about my brother! I'll smack you so hard your lekku will snap right off!" Mission slammed the table with her fist. Silence spread through the cantina as people stared curiously.

"Mission?! What's...wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Lena blanched as she took a step back away from the table.

" _Mission gets a little riled up when it comes to her brother._ " Zaalbar moaned.

"I understand. Griff can be pretty frustrating, I get it. I guess that's why Mission didn't want to come with us when we left Taris."

"You lying... _sleemo_! Griff told me you didn't want his little sister tagging along!" Mission fumed.

"Mission, is that what he told you? I wanted you to come with us! Why, I even offered to pay for your ticket! I mean, why not? I paid for everything else when I was with that Hutt-slime! He told me you didn't want to leave Taris! I suggested that we stay, to be with you, but he said we would come back for you after he 'struck it rich on Tatooine.' That was just another one of his lies." Lena said as she glanced away, clearly upset by Griff's actions.

"No!" Mission gasped. "You're the one who's lying! Griff wouldn't… he wouldn't… just leave me!"

"Mission. Think about it. If he wasn't trying to leave you behind, why wouldn't he tell you where we were headed? After we left, he said looking after you was just holding him back." Lena crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at the floor. "That's Griff for you. Always looking to shove his problems onto someone else. He did the same thing to me once I ran out of money."

"Where is Griff now?" Mission asked. If she could find her brother, then she'd have her family back!

"I last saw him on Tatooine. He had some scheme going with the Czerka corporation in Anchorhead. But, Mission, if you're smart you'll forget about him. He's no good. He'll just try to take you for what you're worth." Lena said sadly.

"He's my brother! I can't just… forget about him!" Mission shook her head. "No, if he were here to defend himself you wouldn't be saying all this bad stuff about him!"

"Mission, one day you'll see that I'm right about your brother. I just hope it's not too late." Lena responded in defeat as she walked away from the table.

"Argh! The nerve of that… rat!" Mission said as she stood up and shoved the pazaak cards back into her pouch. "C'mon, Zaalbar. Let's go."

#

"Excuse me! Master Jedi?"

Ash paused, looking around. She didn't see any of the masters behind her, only Carth and Canderous.

"Ash, I think she's talking to you." Carth said, with a sly grin.

 _Oh, right_. Ash smiled as she approached the woman who stood next to her speeder, bowing as she greeted her. "Good day. Is something amiss?"

The woman looked worriedly out over the pasture lands that surrounded the Jedi enclave. "Yes, there is. I've lost my… companion. I was hoping you could help me find him."

"I see. Can you tell me a bit about your companion?" Ash asked as she pulled out her datapad to make a note.

"Oh, please forgive me, master Jedi. I seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Elise Montagne. I own a farm, not far from here, to the north." Elise wrung her hands together.

"Just take a breath and tell me what happened." Ash said.

"Well, you see, I've lost my companion. He's very dear to me. He's all that I have left of my late husband! Please you have to help me find him!" Elise said, as she hugged her arms around herself.

"Elise, I promise to help find your companion but I need some more information to go on. When did he go missing?"

"Well, it was yesterday afternoon. I was out in the garden. He was working inside the house. When I went back in for a glass of jogan juice, I noticed that the back door was wide open! I searched everywhere, all through the house and the surrounding farmland, but I can't find him anywhere! I'm so worried about him! I need him back, badly. I wonder, could he have been kidnapped?" Elise gasped.

Ash heard Carth and Canderous snicker behind her. "Well, hmm… does anyone hold any grudges against him?"

Elise glanced away. "Err… not that I know of, I mean… ahem, none of my neighbors know that he's here."

Ash frowned. _That's odd,_ she thought. "Was there any signs of damage done to the door? Like it had been forced open?" Ash asked, as she filled in the note on her datapad.

"Uh, no, nothing was damaged. In fact, the door had been locked." Elise frowned, becoming more upset.

"And there was no signs of tampering in any way to the lock?" Ash asked again.

"Well, no…"

Ash glanced up from the datapad, "could it have been opened from the inside?"

Elise looked at her hands as she wrung them together. "Well, yes, it could have been… but, I mean, that would mean that he ran away… That's impossible… His programming…"

"His programming? Is your companion… a droid?" Ash asked as she heard Carth and Canderous both snicker loudly behind her.

"Why, yes… he is a… droid. Please! You have to find him! He's all that I have left of my dear husband! He's so special to me. He's my precious! I don't know what I'd do without him!" Elise covered her mouth with her hand.

"You live alone with this droid, Elise?" Ash asked as she made a notation on her datapad.

"He's a personal assistance droid. My husband was a wiz at constructing droids. He made this one capable of taking care of me for the rest of my life! Please, I need him back terribly!" Elise pleaded.

Carth elbowed Canderous lightly in the side. "Man, someone really _misses_ her droid."

Canderous laughed boisterously, causing Ash to cast them a silencing glance.

Ash pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. She took a deep breath in to try to calm her voice before continuing. "Elise, I promise I will make every effort to locate your missing droid. I just need a bit more information."

"Oh! Thank you, master Jedi!" Elise exclaimed.

Ash finished logging in the information regarding the missing protocol droid, C8-42, then they headed out into the pasture lands in search of the tainted grove.

#

When Mission got back to the ship, she was disappointed to find it almost empty. Only Teethree rolled up to the ramp to greet her and Zaalbar as they made their way into the ship.

"Where's everybody at, Teethree?" Mission asked as she entered the common area.

"Beep boople dwooo beep," Teethree beeped. _T3 = Ash + Carth + Canderous out on a mission._

Mission frowned. She pulled out her datapad and saw the blinking light that meant she had a message. In the excitement of running into Lena at the cantina, she must have missed the incoming message from Ash, she thought as she read over the note, which explained their absence. "Well, that's good. I could use some time alone anyway," Mission grumbled as she shuffled to the starboard dormitories and shut the door with the press of a button.

Zaalbar moaned sadly as he watched Mission walk off. He shook his head as he headed toward the cargo hold to put away the supplies they had picked up.

#

Ash sank down to her knees in the tall grass. The sounds of blaster fire behind her filled her ears as Canderous and Carth took down one of the rabid kath hounds that had gotten too close. Master Zhar hadn't given anything to go off on, no directions...nothing. She did the only thing she knew to do… meditate on the source of the darkness.

She connected with the Force around her. Here it felt like a warm breeze, but occasionally she felt a cold breeze coming from the East. With an inhale, she delved deeper into the warm current, focusing on the cold strand. As she did, she sensed something old. She sensed the ancient cold stones. In her mind, she could see the ancient temple. _No, not there._

While the ancient temple was full of dark energy, it was not the source of the contamination. She brought her awareness away from the ancient temple and back to the kath hounds around her. _Peace and calm_ , she thought as she sank into the Force, feeling the grass sway around her.

A thought floated on a cold breeze, _'I can never go back…'_

With a deep inhale, she shifted her awareness closer to the thought she heard floating in the Force. It was full of anger. Sadness. Grief. Yes, this is the source of the dark taint infecting the kath hounds. It's coming from the south.

She stood suddenly. "This way."

#

Carth followed Ash as she made her way south. She hugged the wall, trying to steer clear of the kath hounds that dotted the landscape. His decision to keep distance between them had been waging a war within him since last night. Before, he thought it was the best way forward. He'd been playing it safe since the destruction of Telos. He didn't let anyone get close. It was easier that way.

 _But, then she came along._ Reminding him of things that he had lost. Reminding him of her.

He realized last night how much he missed talking to her, seeing her smile, or making her laugh. He wanted to get closer to her, but he was afraid he would just end up getting hurt again. After losing Morgana, he had vowed to never get close to anyone else again. But, now that resolve was wavering.

_'Maybe I should have asked to kiss her last night. Then again, maybe it was best that I didn't. Damn.'_

#

As they entered the grove, Ash shivered in spite of wearing both her long sleeved white shirt and her brown padawan robes.

"It's slightly colder here." Carth said as he moved closer to Ash.

Canderous shook his head. "It feels about the same to me. Hell, I wish it was a bit colder. It's hot under all this armor."

Ash glanced quizzically at Carth. _Could he be sensitive to the Force?_ She wondered. The way he shivered, she thought perhaps he was.

"The cold, that's the dark side of the Force that you're feeling. Be mindful." She said. _I'm one with the Force, and the Force is with me,_ she thought as she moved deeper into the tainted grove.

Ash proceeded cautiously. Not far in the distance, she saw the ruins of what appeared to have been a small temple used for meditation at one time. Seated in its center was a young Cathar woman. Ash stretched her awareness through the Force. As she closed her eyes, she could visualize cold dark strands weaving their way out from the Cathar woman.

Yes, she is the source.

_Cleanse the grove, Master Zhar had instructed, with patience and care._

"This is it. Stay here." Ash said, as she slipped off the heavy pack that rested on her back. "I have to do this alone."

"Ash, wait. You can't be serious. She's a dark side user." Carth protested.

"Carth." Ash turned around and placed her hand on his chest. "Please, wait here. It will be fine. Trust in the Force."

She left the two standing near the structure as she edged closer to the Cathar.

Canderous gave a _humph_ as she walked off. "Typical Jedi nonsense."

#

Ash approached the Cathar woman cautiously. She activated her echani shield that she wore on her wrist. She breathed in deeply, calming herself as she moved closer.

_I'm one with the Force, and the Force is with me._

The Cathar woman sensed her approach. She rose from her kneeling position quickly, shouting, "I will be your doom!"

Ash felt her lightsaber jump into her palm and she ignited it as she moved, quickly blocking as the fallen Jedi leapt towards her, with her lightsaber arching down upon her. Ash reached out with the Force, and pushed the Cathar back. Again, the fallen Jedi leapt at her, bearing down on her with her lightsaber. Their lightsabers clashed as they whirled around the old meditation temple. Ash continued to defend, only striking out when necessary and then not with the intent to actually harm the fallen Jedi.

The fallen Jedi ceased her attack and deactivated her lightsaber. "You are strong. Very strong. Stronger than I am, even as I use the dark side." She stalked angrily around Ash.

"I am Jedi apprentice, Ash Marek. Who are you and why did you attack me?" Ash deactivated her lightsaber as well, but kept it in her hand, just in case.

"My name is Juhani. This is my place of dark power. My grove. You have invaded my place of solitude! It is mine!" Juhani paced in front of her.

Ash could feel her anger rolling off of her in waves through the Force.

"You are the one who has been corrupting the kath hounds. Why?" She felt Carth's unease behind her. Canderous watched with attention. She turned her attention back to Juhani, who was still pacing in the old meditation temple.

"Ah, yes, my pets. They love the smell of my dark power I exude. I found my true power when I struck down my master." Juhani seethed.

"You struck down your master? Why?" She could feel the conflict with Juhani. Maybe she could convince her to turn away from the dark side?

"I was consumed by anger during our practice session. I embraced the power of hate, but it was not enough." Juhani related. She began pacing again.

Ash sat down on one of the meditation tiles. "Sit and meditate with me, Juhani."

"Why? When I have attacked you? Aren't you afraid I will strike you down as you sit?" Juhani said angrily.

"No, I am not afraid. The Force is my ally. Besides, if you were going to strike me down, as you say, you would have already done so." Ash said as she motioned to the tile in front of her.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Juhani said as she sat down in front of Ash. "Can't you tell I just want to be left alone?"

Ash closed her eyes. Inhaling deeply, she reached out her awareness into the Force. She could feel a warm light still deep within Juhani, while the cold dark swirled around her. "You are conflicted. I feel the struggle within yourself. Why are you doing this, Juhani?" She reopened her eyes to gaze into the Cathar's gold eyes.

"I have fallen. I can never go back to the Council. So, here I must stay." Juhani said, sadly.

"I was sent by the Council to cleanse the taint from this grove, Juhani." Ash said, matter of factly.

"You were sent by the Council to kill me?! You have beaten me so easily! Why did you not finish your task?" Juhani said, standing quickly.

Ash sighed deeply. She rose to stand as well. "I have no desire to kill you. I wish you peace."

"I sense no anger from you. You are naive, apprentice Jedi! Yet even in your naivety, you have managed to best me! I am pathetic! Here I thought with the dark side to fuel me I would be powerful, but I see now that I am nothing. I thought my master was holding me back! That she was jealous of my power. However, now I see it's because I wasn't good enough to meet her standards." Juhani sighed. "I have never been."

"The first step on the path of true knowledge, is acknowledging that you have much to learn." Ash said gently.

"Yes, you're right. I have much to learn, about being a Jedi and about myself. I just wish that the cost hadn't been so high. My master suffered greatly because of my actions." Juhani hung her head sadly. Tears filled the Cathar's golden eyes.

"We are luminous beings, Juhani. Those who die, are never truly gone. She lives on through the Force." Ash said as she clipped her lightsaber to her belt.

"I wish things had ended differently! There is so much I need to apologize to her for! How can the Council take me back after all I have done? Striking down my master in anger is unforgivable!" Juhani turned her back and began to walk away.

"Anger? Show them that you have freed yourself from this passionate emotion. Show them that you have found serenity." Ash said as she walked up behind the fallen Jedi.

Juhani turned and looked back at her. "Yes. I could show them that I am free of passion, that I am serene… that I'm willing to forsake the darkness." Hope gleamed in her golden eyes. "Maybe, just maybe, they would accept me back. Oh, do you think it is even possible? Even after everything that I have done?"

_Not all who fall are lost._

"Yes, I do. Your inner peace and harmony will shine through. That will show them your sincerity." Ash smiled warmly at the Jedi. She reached out her awareness through the Force, and could feel warm waves swirling around Juhani once more. The cold was retreating. The Force around her was circling back into balance.

"I… thank you, master Jedi." Juhani smiled. "Yes, I will return to the Council and submit to their judgement. I hope they will forgive me. Thank you, Ash. I know I will hear great things about you in the future."

Juhani bowed to her in farewell. Carth and Canderous watched as she ran past them.

Ash sank to her knees once more in the meditation site, and reached out into the Force. The cold was leaving. The Force swirling around her felt like a soft caress once more.

She felt Carth approach her through the Force. She smiled as he sat in front of her.

"It's warmer here now. What did you do? Why did you let her go?" He asked.

Canderous stood by, silently keeping guard.

"I cleansed the grove. She was in conflict, and I helped her find peace." Ash said as she opened her eyes. "She is going back to the Jedi Council to seek atonement for her actions. My job here is finished. Although, we still have to find a wayward droid."

Canderous chuckled at the mention of the droid. "Yeah, I think his master is _desperate_ for her droid."


	11. Chapter 11: The Ancient Ruins

_**Chapter 11: The Ancient Ruins** _

C8-42 saw a group of kath hounds up ahead. He moved as fast as his servos would take him, heading toward the small herd.

"Hopefully, this time these nasty beasts will finish the job!" Cee Eight intoned as he swung his metal arm at the large beast, hoping he hit it hard enough to anger the animal into attacking him. The kath hound reached up and grabbed Cee Eight's arm and pulled the droid to the ground. Another kath hound joined in the fray, grabbing Cee Eight's other arm.

#

They skirted around the Sandral estate in search of the missing droid. As they crossed over a low bridge crossing a large stream, Ashla thought it was a good place to stop for a break. She sat on the grassy bank, nibbling on a ration bar as she pulled off her tall black boots. The afternoon was warming up and after all the walking they had done this morning, the thought of soaking her feet in the cool water was too good to pass up. After rolling up the bottom of her pants, she plunged her feet into the refreshing cold water. Ash leaned back and enjoyed the few minutes of peace away from the enclave. _No masters, no lessons, just sunshine and the peaceful sound of birds singing._ She thought of Juhani, who was heading back to the enclave to speak to the Council. Ash hoped she made the right decision in convincing her return to the Council. It felt right. She hoped the master's welcomed Juhani as she promised they would.

Sighing deeply, Ash pulled her feet from the water and dried them off on the soft grass before pulling her long socks and boots back on. She checked her datapad to see if the map had updated their current location. She stood and marched up the bank to where Carth and Canderous stood guard.

"We'll search this pasture area here to the east," Ash said as she pointed to the map readout on her datapad. "If we can't find the droid here, we'll head back to the enclave. There is no way to know where the blasted droid has run off too. Although, I can't say I blame him. Elise's treatment of him is not very… healthy."

Canderous laughed. "Well, I guess that depends on whose point of view it's from, doesn't it?"

Ash blushed lightly as she laughed. "Nonetheless, we'll check this direction, then call it a day."

She pushed forward, with Carth and Canderous marching behind her. Ash paused and pulled out her macrobinoculars out of her pack and scanned the pastureland ahead of her. Kath hounds grazed on the green grasslands. She thought she saw a speck of gold struggling under one of the kath hounds. "I think we found our droid."

#

Cee Eight was happy. The kath hounds would destroy him, and he wouldn't have to go back to his master ever again! He was just about to start shutting down and let the kath hound finish him off, when he heard the _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber igniting. The kath hound cried out in pain as Cee Eight saw a blue blur pass through the hound and red streams of energy blast into it. _'Oh, dear. I think I'm being saved. Oh no…_ ' Cee Eight thought as he saw the Jedi woman reach out her hand to help him up.

"Oh, thank you, master Jedi!" CeeEight intoned. It was against his programming to be impolite. He was a protocol droid, afterall.

Ash helped the droid over to a nearby sheltering tree, in which she propped him up against. "Wow, that was some beating you took. What's your name, droid?"

"I am C8-42, otherwise known as Cee Eight. And, that was nothing compared to what I'm used to enduring from my master."

"You're Elise's droid?" Ash asked as she opened her pack and pulled out a small set of tools she kept to use on Teethree. "Here, hold still and let me look at that arm."

Cee Eight swiveled his golden head to look at her. "Oh, no, did she send you to find me? Please, don't tell her you found me!"

Ash frowned as she sat down beside the droid in the grass and began working on reattaching his damaged arm. "Are you running away from her?"

"Yes, but… I have my reasons!" Cee Eight intoned. "After her husband died, I'm afraid she has become too attached to me. She's obsessed! She treats me as her dead husband. It's not healthy."

"I see. Is this… all the time?" Ash asked as she pushed back in one of his photoreceptors that had popped out during his struggle with the kath hounds.

"You don't want to know…"

Ash leaned back and stared at the droid. She couldn't remember ever having met a droid that actually looked miserable. _This poor droid._

Cee Eight continued. "She rarely sees other organics. It's not healthy. I thought perhaps if I left, she would meet other people and it would be better for her. That was the reason I came here and sought out the kath hounds."

Carth moved in closer to listen to the conversation. "You went looking for those kath hounds to attack you?" he asked.

"I thought it would be best. She would meet new people… living people. Would you destroy me, please?"

Ash stood, shocked by the droid's request. "You want me to kill you?"

"Yes! It's the only way! If I return, she'll just continue on with her unhealthy obsession!"

Ash stood and walked away from the droid, unsure of what to do. She stared at the droid. He was miserable. It was clear that Elise had been abusing the droid's programming. "Does your programming allow for you to refuse to do the commands your master tells you to do?"

"Oh, I'm afraid Mr. Montagne did not allow for that in my programming. I am programmed to fulfill _any_ task set by Mrs. Montagne." Cee Eight intoned sadly. "Please kill me."

Carth murmured, "I don't think I've ever felt bad for a droid before… damn."

"Droid wants you to put him out of his misery, huh?" Canderous said gruffly.

"Yes, he does. I need to think about this." Ash said.

Carth frowned at her. "You can't seriously be considering that, are you?"

Ash didn't respond. Instead, she paced, deep in thought. _It's what the droid wants after all_ , she thought as she unclipped her lightsaber and turned toward the droid. _It would end his suffering._

Did she see fear flash in the droid's photoreceptors or did she imagine it?

_Master Zhar's words flashed in her mind, 'the dark side is easier… quicker…"_

_I shouldn't do this. It's wrong,_ she thought. "No. I will not do this. A Jedi uses their weapon only to defend, never to attack." She clipped the saber back onto her belt. "You should return to her."

Cee Eight stammered, "but...why?"

"She is lonely, Cee Eight. She needs your support. Help her get out more. Find reasons for her to be around other organics." Ash said as she picked up her pack and placed it on her back.

"But… You're right. I shouldn't be so selfish. Why, she must be frantic with worry! I will return to her. It is my duty." Cee Eight said as he bowed to them and scuttled off.

Canderous propped his blaster rifle on his shoulder as he joined the pair. "Ha! Well, I guess that droid is really going to serve his master tonight!"

#

Canderous left Carth and Ash standing in the quiet interior courtyard of the Jedi enclave as he returned to the ship to, as he put it, 'beat Carth to the refresher.'

"I need to check in with Master Zhar. Thank you for the help today." Ash said, as she removed the heavy pack from her back and set it on the ground in between them.

"You don't have to thank me. I was happy to get off of the ship for a while." Carth gave her a lopsided grin as he picked up the pack. "Here, I'll take this back for you."

A blonde female Jedi shyly approached them. "Ash? I saw that Juhani has returned to us! You have done a great thing today! Thank you." The Jedi bowed to her and smiled broadly.

Ash was stunned at her declaration. This was the same Jedi who rudely berated her on her first day on Dantooine for not wearing her Jedi robes. She gave her a bow in return before replying, "you're welcome, Belaya. I trust Juhani made it back well?"

Belaya replied, "yes, she did. She's in with the council now." Belaya nodded to Carth before leaving the courtyard.

"You did good out there today. I'll see you back at the ship later, beautiful." Carth slung the pack over his shoulder with a wink as he turned and headed toward the corridor that led to the docking bay.

Ash smiled as she watched him leave before heading the opposite way, toward the council chambers to wait for Master Zhar. She met Juhani as the once fallen Jedi was leaving the council chambers.

"I must give you my thanks, Ash. Thanks to you, I have been accepted back into the Jedi order." Juhani gave her a quick friendly embrace.

"How did it go with the council?" Ash asked warmly.

"It went well. They helped me see the truth about my actions and myself. My master's injuries weren't as severe as I thought. I was foolish to think I could harm my master with my clumsy efforts. My master wanted me to see how easy the threat from the dark side can be, to see how easy it is to fall from the light."

"Yes, Master Zhar says the dark side is not stronger, just easier… quicker… It is a hard lesson to learn." Ash said. She thought of the droid, C8-42, and how easy it was to make such a misstep.

"And, with your help, I have passed this difficult trial. The Council now deems that I can continue with my training." Juhani replied. "I do not know what they have in store for me, but I will trust in the Force and the way of the Jedi to help me along my path."

Ash bowed to Juhani as she entered the council chambers. She bowed to the Jedi Masters assembled before her.

Master Zhar smiled proudly as he addressed her. "You have done well, apprentice Ash. The ancient grove has been cleansed. Juhani has been saved from the dark path. Because of you, she walks in the light once more. Heed this lesson well, apprentice. Though she has been saved, do not dismiss her story. She is both dedicated and true to the ideals of the Order. Yet, she is still vulnerable to the dark side, as are we all. Juhani struck her master in anger during training, and seriously injured her. It was Quatra's choice to test Juhani in this manner, and she seemed to have made her point. Juhani has been redeemed and you have passed your final test."

Master Vandar handed a brown bundle to her. "It is good to see Juhani returned to the light. You are commended for your role in this. Your actions give us hope for the future."

Ash bowed and murmured her thanks as she accepted the brown bundle from the small green Jedi master.

Master Zhar nodded. "Congratulations, apprentice. Or should I say, Padawan. We welcome you as a full fledged member of the Jedi Order."

Master Vandar smiled warmly. "Go and rest. You and Bastila should return in the morning for your briefing before heading out to investigate the ruins."

#

Carth put away Ash's pack in the cargo hold before stowing his gear in his footlocker under his bunk, then headed to the refresher to clean up. Getting outside for the day had been a great reprieve from being cooped up in the ship all day. Plus, it had given him time to spend with Ash. After not seeing her very much over the last few weeks, he felt like he was having to get to know her all over again. She was different than she was when they first arrived on Dantooine. She seemed more in control. Calmer. Training with the Jedi had given her a boost in confidence, not just in her abilities, but in herself as well.

Canderous was in the common area, drinking one of the Tarisian ales when Carth entered the galley in search of something to drink.

Carth motioned to the ale in Canderous' hand. "Any of those left?"

Canderous nodded as he took a sip, and pointed to the small refrigeration unit in the galley. Carth nodded his thanks as he pulled an ale out of the fridge and popped the top. He leaned back against the counter of the galley as he tipped the bottle to his lips, drinking in the cool refreshing ale.

"Urgh, I'll be glad when those two finish whatever training Ash has left to complete, so we can go find Malak." Canderous said in his gravelly voice. "Dantooine is about one of the most boring planets I've ever set foot on. Farms. Kath hounds. Give me a real battle, or at least something worthy of wasting the charge on my blaster than killing kath hounds all day."

"Dantooine is boring, I'll give you that. What makes you think the council is going to send Ash and Bastila up against Malak? I mean, I know Bastila was instrumental in helping bring down Revan, but sending her in with a novice? That's ludicrous." Carth frowned. Surely the council wouldn't do something crazy like that, would they?

" _Humph_. Well, Ash seems to think so."

Carth's frown deepened. "What makes you think that?"

"Hell, she said as much to me this morning! I quote, 'going up against Malak, I think we'll need all the help we can get.' It doesn't take an astrophysicist to figure that one out." Canderous said gruffly as he stood, stretching. He pitched his empty bottle in the recycle receptacle.

"Maybe she was mistaken. I mean, wouldn't they send in Jedi Masters to take down Malak?" Carth said as he placed a tray under the food synthesizer, and made his selection.

"I don't ask questions. I just follow orders. It's easier that way." Canderous said as he left the common area, leaving Carth alone with his thoughts. _It seems odd that the Jedi Council would send Ash against Malak. She hasn't even finished training yet. Why would they do that? It makes zero sense. On the other hand, if they do send them after Malak, I'm going too. Saul will be there. Finally, this just might be my chance to get him once and for all. For Morgana's sake, and for Dustil's._

#

Ash walked up the ramp into the _Ebon Hawk_ holding the brown bundle to her chest. She headed toward the starboard dormitory to put her new robes into her footlocker under her bunk. The door to the dormitory was locked when she tried to open the door. Hesitantly she knocked.

"Go away, Z. I'm fine." Mission said, as she huddled down deeper into her bunk.

"Mission? It's Ash. What's going on?" Ash pressed her hand lightly onto the door waiting for Mission to unlock the door. _If I need to I can unlock it using the Force. I've never done that before but I'm sure I could do it._

"Ash?"

"Yes, Mission. Unlock the door. Please?"

Ash waited for a moment for Mission to unlock the door. She was just about to use the Force and visualize the locking mechanism in her mind when she heard the click of the lock releasing. Pressing the button, Ash opened the door to the dormitory. Mission had the lights off and was huddled in her bunk.

"Mission? Are you ill? What's wrong?" Ash asked worriedly as she placed the brown bundle on her bunk and turned back to the young Twi'lek.

"I'm fine. Just tell Z I'm okay and to stop worrying." Mission's words were muffled from the blanket covering her face.

Ash sat down on the end of the girl's bunk. "Zaalbar didn't send me. What's wrong, Mission?" She asked again. "Is this about Taris? If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"Really? You've been gone all the time, Ash. You're always busy… off doing Jedi stuff!"

Ash groaned inwardly. _Of course, she feels that I've been ignoring her. Unfortunately, I have been, her and the others, unintentionally. Carth and Canderous are bored out of their minds, Zaalbar probably too. And, poor Mission feels like she not only lost her home, and probably abandoned too._ "Mission. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you and leave you here with just the guys. Please forgive me?"

Ash heard a sniffle from under Mission's blanket. She rose, and turned on the light. She opened her footlocker and rummaged around until she found a clean handkerchief and handed it to her.

Mission sat up and wiped her eyes with the borrowed handkerchief. "It's okay, Ash. I know you didn't mean too. I know you had to do your Jedi training. I mean, I've had Zaalbar around, and Teethree has been keeping me company, trying to cheer me up. But…"

"You've gone through a lot, Mission. You lost your friends and your home, all in one go. You don't always have to put on a brave face. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you." Ash pulled her tall boots off and set them down beside her bunk. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… maybe. I was doing fine until I ran into that skank at the cantina." Mission pouted.

Ash gave her a confused look. "What skank?"

"Lena! She ran off with my brother a couple of years ago, and they left me on Taris!" Mission huffed as she crossed her arms over the blanket.

"Your brother? Mission, I didn't know you had a brother." Ash said as she rose and shut the door to the dormitory. After locking the door, she began pulling off her soiled clothes, putting in the pile to be cleaned.

"According to Lena, it was _his_ idea to leave me on Taris. But he told me, _she_ didn't want me tagging along! _Urgh_! I'm so mad, I can't see straight!" Mission slammed her fists into the bunk.

Ash thought about how to console the girl while she put on a fresh set of clothes. Opting to save her new robe for tomorrow, she put on one her white sleeveless undershirts and a fresh pair of pants. She pulled one of her brown padawan robes around her, then sat back down on the end of Mission's bunk. "So, who do you believe? Lena or your brother?"

"That's the thing. I don't know who to believe. First, Taris and now this!" Mission buried her face in her hands and wept. Ash walked over and unlocked the door, in case Bastila needed to get in the room, before sitting down beside the young Twi'lek and hugging her close.

Ash patted her on the shoulder. "I don't think we'll be on Dantooine forever, Mission. Where did she say she saw your brother last?"

Mission lifted her head and wiped the tears away with the handkerchief. "Tatooine."

Ash nodded. "Alright. You never know where the Jedi might send me after I finish my training. I promise that if we come close to Tatooine for any reason, you and Zaalbar are welcome to come with me. We'll try to find him. Did she mention whereabouts on Tatooine?"

"She said when she saw him last he was working for the Czerka Corporation in Anchorhead. I promise I won't let searching for my brother get in the way. Honest." Mission said. She blew her nose noisily into the handkerchief. "Thanks, Ash."

Ash had tried to remember her family several times since the accident and drew a blank every time. If Mission's family was out there, Ash wanted to help her find them.

Ash left the dormitory after Mission drifted off in an uneasy sleep. She pressed the button to close the door before heading down the corridor toward the galley. She nodded to Zaalbar as she entered the common area.

 _"Is Mission better? She wouldn't talk to me at all."_ Zaalbar moaned softly.

"I think she'll be alright, Zaalbar. It's been tough for her, losing everything like she did. I guess her brother is a sore spot for her. She had never mentioned him before." Ash said as she placed a tray under the food synthesizer.

 _"Mission doesn't like discussing him. I try to not bring him up. She is easily angered when he is mentioned."_ Zaalbar groaned.

"What about you, Zaalbar? Where's your family? Still on Kashyyyk?" Ash asked as she sat down at the small table with her dinner.

 _"Wookies do not speak of our ways or our family to Outsiders. You are ignorant of our culture and would not understand."_ Zaalbar moaned.

Ash nodded. It was his choice to tell her or not. "I respect your customs, Zaalbar. I will leave you be, if that is what you wish."

Zaalbar moaned a 'thank you,' then left the common area, leaving Ash sitting alone in the large room.

After finishing her meal and then putting the dishes in the sonic dishwasher, she climbed the ladder up to the hull of the ship. She sat down with her legs crossed under her, and looked up to the night sky, wondering about her own family. She tried to recall what the doctors had told her about her family while on Coruscant, but nothing could come to mind. It was like there was a huge void inside her head. When she tried to remember anything that happened before the _Endar Spire_ , it was blurry, vague or split into fragments. Before Coruscant, there was nothing but blackness. As she stared up at the night sky searching the constellations, she wondered if she still had a family out there… somewhere. Hugging her arms close to her body as the night began to turn cold, she felt suddenly very alone in the universe. A single tear slid down her cheek as she pulled her knees in close to her chest.

#

Bastila finished securing her Jedi robe around her waist, then sat down on her bunk to pull on her boots. She glanced at Ash's still sleeping form and felt a tinge of guilt as she thought back over yesterday morning's conversation. The Council had asked her to find out more about what Ash could remember from before her accident and report back. The few times Bastila had brought up the subject to Ash, Ash would change the subject. Bastila sensed she was uncomfortable discussing the matter and had told the Council such. Nonetheless, they asked her to press forward to see if she could glean any additional information.

After clipping her lightsaber to her belt, she left the dormitory and entered the common area. Carth was seated at the table, sipping a cup of caff while reading on his datapad. Ash seems to have a good rapport with Carth. _Perhaps she has confided in him more about her past than she is willing to divulge to me._

"Good morning, Carth." Bastila said as she poured herself a cup of caff.

Carth looked up from his datapad. "Morning, Bastila." He went back to reading the article on his datapad.

"Carth? Can I ask you something?" Bastila asked as she sat down.

Carth paused. His eyes narrowed as he looked up from the datapad. "Um, sure, I suppose."

"Has Ash told you anything about what she… remembers from before her accident?" Bastila asked innocently, as she blew across the top of her caff, trying to cool it down before taking a sip.

"Not much. Why do you ask?"

Bastila smiled. "Merely curious. That's all."

Carth frowned slightly. " _Humph_. Sounds like something you should be asking her, not me." He went back to reading.

"Well, I've tried… a few times, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it. I thought perhaps while you two were... alone on Taris, she might have mentioned something of what she could remember to you."

Carth gave her a pointed stare. "Well, listen, sister… If she doesn't want to tell you, then I'm not sure I should be the one telling you. That's up to her, not me." Carth picked up his mug and datapad and headed for the cockpit. He paused. "Let me ask you something, Bastila. What's this I hear about you and Ash going up against Malak?"

"Where, by the Force, did you hear that?" Bastila asked, shocked.

"Canderous told me that Ash mentioned it to him yesterday. I find it hard to believe that the council would send the two of you, you still a Padawan and Ash still a mere apprentice, up against a frackin' Sith Lord." He tightened his hand around his mug. "I mean, I'm not trying to underestimate your abilities, since I know you were part of the strike team that was sent to stop Revan, but you had a host of Jedi Knights with you, not just a newly inducted apprentice."

"Hmm... Ash shouldn't have said anything. Matters such as these are not to be discussed with those who aren't members of the Jedi order. Besides, nothing has been decided upon yet." Bastila said as she picked up her mug and finished her caff.

Carth stared at the Jedi's stiff back, contemplating continuing the conversation. Deciding against it, he turned and stalked toward the cockpit to finish his caff in solitude.

#

Ash and Mission sat at the table in the common area finishing their breakfast when Carth walked in to put away his mug. Ash felt Mission kick her lightly under the table. She looked at the girl in confusion. Mission nodded her head in Carth's direction and widened her eyes at Ash. She understood the idea the girl was trying to convey... _Talk to him._

Ash shook her head at Mission, causing the girl to roll her eyes at her. Ash suppressed a laugh that threatened to bubble up. She stood and put her dishes in the sonic dishwasher.

Carth took in Ash's new robes with a questioning glance. The robes were more stylized than the plain brown Padawan robes she usually wore. "New robes?"

Ash nodded as she ran her hand over the soft supple dark brown fabric. "Yes. I was granted the rank of Padawan yesterday." There was even a hooded robe to go with it, which she had left in her footlocker. She wore her hair loose this morning, and it flowed in waves down her back.

"That was very fast, wasn't it?" Carth frowned as he wondered why the council seemed intent on pushing her so quickly through her training. _Bastila knows more than she's letting on. Something was definitely weird this morning with all her questions regarding Ash's memory loss._

Mission shook her head at Carth. "Geez, Carth." She looked back at Ash. "That's great, Ash!"

She shrugged, giving the Twi'lek a half smile. "It's fine, Mission. I have to go. I'm sure Bastila has already left for the council briefing this morning."

Carth watched her leave, then felt the weight of Mission's gaze as she glared at him. "What?"

Mission rolled her eyes at him. "Geez, Carth. Couldn't you at least congratulate her? She's been working hard for weeks, and you're just like," she deepened her voice to imitate Carth's. "'oh, new robes? Well, that was very fast.' "

Carth frowned as he clipped the datapad onto his belt. The girl had a point. Ash had been busting her ass for weeks. All he focused on was the negative, instead of all the hard work she had put in. He sighed. It seemed all he could do was insult the woman. "You're right, Mission. I'll talk to her later and apologize."

Mission smiled. "Good."

"So, what do you think, Mission? Should we go with her? See if she needs any help after the briefing?" He knew the Council wouldn't let them in the council chamber, but she might want assistance with whatever mission the Council sent her on.

"I don't have anything else to do." Mission said.

He tapped his fingers on the counter, debating whether or not they should follow.

"Well, are we going or not?" Mission asked as she put her dishes in the sonic dishwasher and turned it on.

Carth glanced at the young Twi'lek and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

#

Ash paused under the uneti tree in the courtyard before heading into the council chambers. Carth's words had stung a little, but there was a truth to what he said. _It was fast, that's true. They said I was exceptionally strong in the Force. Maybe I'm just moving at my own pace? But, I keep sensing there is something they aren't telling me. Maybe I've been around Carth too much. His suspicious nature seems to be rubbing off on me_ , she thought with a frown. She looked up to see Carth and Mission enter the courtyard.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Mission wanted to tag along. You know, get out of the ship." Carth said with a boyish grin.

Mission glared at him. "Now, wait just a minute..."

Ash laughed at the two of them. "You just want to know what the council meeting is all about, flyboy. You don't fool me."

Carth shrugged as he gave her another lopsided grin. "What can I say? You found me out, beautiful."

Ash laughed as she headed towards the council chambers. "You two wait here. Hopefully, this won't take very long."

Bastila was already in the council chambers talking in earnest with the Jedi Masters assembled. Master Vandar smiled at Ash as she walked across the tiled floor.

"Awh, Padawan. Now that your training is complete, we can discuss the nature of the vision you shared with Bastila. When we heard Bastila describe the ruins in the vision, they sounded very similar to a series of ancient structures here on Dantooine. This one in particular lies to the East of the enclave." Master Vandar paused, his green ears twitched. "We sent out a Jedi Knight to investigate, but he has not returned. Perhaps it was a mistake to send him in the first place. It may be that investigating the ruins is tied to your destiny. This is why the council has decided you should be the one to investigate the ruins. The secret to stopping Malak lies inside. Investigate the ruins and see if you can ascertain what Revan and Malak found there years ago."

Ash bowed to the Jedi Masters. "Yes, Master. I will go at once." _Perhaps it was a good thing Carth and Mission wanted to tag along. We might need all the help we can get if they sent in a Jedi Knight and he didn't return. That doesn't bode well._

Master Vandar nodded. "Good. Be sure to take Bastila with you. The way ahead will be difficult for you. Because of your force bond with her, you can draw strength from one another. May the Force be with you."

Ash and Bastila bowed as they were dismissed from the meeting. Ash paused by the double doors for Bastila to catch up.

"Bastila, before we head out I'd like to ask you more about the vision. I think we need to know as much as possible before going into the ruins." Ash said quietly.

Bastila nodded. "Alright, what did you want to know?"

"Could you feel the dark side energy when you had the vision, like I did?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"What do mean? How did it feel to you?" Bastila asked in confusion.

"Cold. I woke up shaking from the cold. I felt as if I would never be warm again." Ash shivered as she remembered waking up the morning she had the vision.

"Hmm. Yes, I remember the cold. Their fear at what they might find inside." Bastila said softly.

"But, why did we dream, or have this vision, of them? Why us?" Ash shook her head. She didn't want to dream of Revan and Malak. The past couple of times she had had a vision of Revan, she was left with an intense wave of fear and suffering.

"I… I don't know. They were very strong in the Force. Perhaps whatever they uncovered left a huge trace in the Force, one that we are sensitive to." Bastila said hesitantly. Her gaze shifted to the Jedi Masters standing down by the uneti trees in the large chamber.

"And you think we'll have more?" Ash asked, apprehension coating her words.

"With any luck, yes, I believe we will. These visions might be the only real clues we'll have to go on if we want to stop Malak."

Ash followed Bastila's gaze to the Jedi Masters. She shook off the feeling of unease and opened the double doors leading out of the chamber. "Come on. Carth and Mission are waiting for us. They'll be a huge help in our investigation."

"Ash, I don't think that's a good idea. They're not Jedi. We shouldn't include them in the mission."

"Why not? The Council didn't say we couldn't bring them along." Ash said as she stepped out into the foyer.

"Yet, they didn't say we could either, Ash." Bastila sighed. "The information we might recover should be kept secret, only be told to the Council." _Already, Ash is bending the rules,_ she thought.

"They want to help. I say we let them help us. If a Jedi Knight went in there and hasn't come back, what do you think our chances are? A Padawan and a novice Padawan? It would be suicide not to take backup." Ash said as she paused waiting for Bastila to respond. When she didn't, Ash headed into the courtyard to where Mission and Carth stood waiting.

#

Ash led the way out of the enclave. Bastila followed close behind her, with Carth and Mission flanking. Having remembered which direction the ruins lay from her meditation to find Juhani, Ash led them out across the green pasture lands.

"Are you sure this is the right path?" Bastila asked as she jogged up next to Ash.

Ash stopped and peered at the younger woman. _Could she not sense it?_ Ash thought as she felt the looming darkness up ahead. "Yes, I'm certain."

As Bastila followed behind Ash, she could feel a tinge of darkness through the Force. _Ash was right,_ she thought. _The further they headed East, the murkier the Force felt around her._

Ash wished she had thought to bring her hooded robe with her, as the cool air swirled around her. She paused and turned to check on those who followed behind her.

"It's colder here. I believe you were right. This is the correct path." Bastila said as she hugged her arms around herself for warmth.

Carth and Mission had caught up with them. He shivered visibly, "Ash, it feels similar to how it was in the grove." He zipped up his flight jacket.

Only Mission seemed to not be phased by the temperature difference. She merely shrugged her shoulders. "I don't feel anything different, guys."

Bastila stared oddly at Carth. "You can feel the cold, Carth?"

Carth nodded as he looked around, as if trying to find the source.

Bastila glanced at Ash. "Did you know about this?" She asked.

"Yes, I did. He and Canderous were with me at the grove when I helped Juhani."

"Why didn't you tell me about that? And, you were supposed to have done your trial alone, Ash."

Carth holstered his blaster. "We didn't interfere. She did the task alone."

"Bastila, could we discuss that later, please?" Ash motioned for them to follow. "We need to push on. Just be mindful of your thoughts. The dark side can have an adverse affect on them. It surrounds us the closer we get to the ancient ruins."

Bastila stared quizzically at Ash. _Had Master Zhar discussed the dark side with her during her training,_ she thought as she walked silently alongside her. "Did Master Zhar teach you that about the dark side?"

Ash glanced quickly at her before turning her gaze back to the path ahead. "We talked some about the dark side. Not much, though. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering where you learned that. It seems a little advanced for the studies you would have been subjected to during your apprentice stage." Bastila said as she matched Ash's stride.

Ash frowned slightly. "I'm not sure. It just came to me. Kind of like when we fought against the Sith governor on Taris."

She stopped suddenly. Ahead of them was a pathway lined with ancient standing megaliths. "This is it. Can you feel it, Bastila?" She whispered.

Ash stood rooted before the lined pathway. She didn't want to get any closer to the standing megaliths. She felt the weight of Bastila's questioning gaze upon her. The image of the stone doorway flashed in her mind as her hands trembled ever so slightly. With trepidation, she pushed onward toward the ancient ruins that stood beyond the megaliths.

Ash waited for the others to join her before the door from her vision. Everyone was silent before the ancient structure.

Carth broke the strained silence. "I don't see any way to open the door."

"You have to use the Force to open the door. It will not open otherwise." Ash said softly. She closed her eyes and readied her mind for meditation. "I will open it."

Ash focused on the door in front of her. The sounds of birds and the farmland around her slowly melted away as she connected to the Force swirling like waves around the door. As she extended her hand, the door slid apart as it opened. She moved forward, with her arm still extended and opened the interior door as well.

Ash opened her eyes to see the dark stone walled interior of the temple from her vision. _It's real. It's very real._ She swallowed hard as she entered the temple with Bastila at her side, as Carth and Mission followed. She acknowledged her fear and then closed her eyes as she focused on letting it go. Ash breathed in deeply and as she exhaled, she felt calmer.

 _I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me_ , she thought as she walked further into the large empty room.


	12. The Star Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, Bastila, Carth & Mission explore the ancient ruins and make a discovery of galactic proportions.

_**The Star Map** _

"This place feels like a tomb," Carth's voice echoed off of the cold stone walls.

"Yeah, it gives me the creeps," Mission replied as she pulled her blaster out of the holster on her hip.

"There is no emotion, only peace. Focus on letting go of your fear. Do not hold it close to you, instead acknowledge it and release it." Ash stated as she paused before the set of interior doors. She pulled her lightsaber from her belt and activated it. The blue plasma blade flared to life with a snap-hiss.

Bastila gave Ash an odd look. ' _Was that something else that just came to her or did one of the Jedi Masters teach that to her?'_ Bastila thought as she activated her double bladed lightsaber. The vibrating hum from the sabers filled the room.

Together, Ash and Bastila opened the next door to reveal a square room with an ancient droid hovering in the middle of the room. Ash noticed a doorway on each wall of the square room. She entered the room cautiously, with her blade trailing behind her illuminating the floor with its blue light. She motioned to Carth and Mission to lower their weapons as well.

The droid began speaking to them in an unintelligible language.

Ash looked at them in confusion.

"Droid, we cannot understand you," she informed the droid.

The droid spoke again, this time in a different dialect.

Bastila said, "I believe the droid is cycling through languages in its database in an attempt to find one that we can understand."

Ash nodded in agreement. The droid spoke again. However, this time she thought she understood part of what the droid was saying. The droid sounded like it was speaking an archaic version of Selkath, the language that was spoken on Manaan.

"Why would a droid on Dantooine understand and be able to speak an archaic language spoken on Manaan?" Ash asked as she examined the droid.

 _"Communication was key to ensure that the slaves built the temple according to the designs set by the Builders. Yet, you are not of the slave species, and you are not Builders. You are like the one who came before."_ The droid intoned.

Bastila's eyes widened. "The droid must be referring to Revan. The Dark Lord and Malak must have encountered this droid when they came here last."

Ash cautiously approached the droid. "Are you the guardian of this temple?"

The droid rotated around to face her. _"I am the Overseer. The Builders constructed me to maintain discipline among the slaves while this temple was being built to honor the might of the Star Forge. I was reprogrammed to serve should a Builder return in search of knowledge regarding the Star Forge."_

The Star Forge?

"Overseer, what is the Star Forge?" Ash asked.

 _"The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders. It is a machine of infinite might. A tool of unstoppable conquest."_ The Overseer intoned.

"How long have you been here?" Bastila asked as she examined the droid.

_"My chronological circuits have marked ten full revolutions of this system's outermost planet around the sun since the builders left."_

"Ten full rotations?" Ash gasped.

Bastila looked at her in confusion. "That can't be right. Why that would have to be well before the beginning of the Republic itself! Surely the droid is mistaken!"

Ash moved closer to inspect the droid. It certainly didn't look like any droid she was familiar with. She noted several places where the droid was covered in corrosion. "This droid is definitely older than any other droid I have encountered. I've never seen anything like it. Overseer, who are the Builders?"

_"The Builders are the rulers of the Infinite Empire, conqueror of worlds and creators of the Star Forge."_

"Were the Builders the Selkath?" Ash wondered that if the Builders were Selkath that would explain why the droid knew that language.

_"No. The Selkath were but slaves to the true Masters. They crumbled under the might of the Infinite Empire."_

"Have the Builders ever returned?" Ash asked.

 _"Since the completion of this temple, no Builder has returned to seek knowledge regarding the Star Forge."_ The Overseer stated as it hovered before them.

Bastila moved to stand next to her. "This Star Forge sounds like a weapon of some sorts, though I suppose it could be anything."

"It could be a factory or a weapons plant," Ash suggested.

"Yes, that's true. Perhaps that is how Revan and Malak were able to amass such a large fleet so quickly." Bastila frowned. "The droid seems to respond well to you. Perhaps it will tell you more."

"Overseer, what can you tell us about the ones who came before, the ones who were like us?" Ash asked.

_"The ones who came before, they sought knowledge on the Star Forge and its origins. They proved themselves worthy, and were allowed to enter the inner sanctum behind me. Recently, another came seeking knowledge, but he did not prove himself worthy."_

That must be the Jedi Knight the Council sent after we arrived, Ash thought. "Did you kill the Jedi?"

_"No, I am not programmed for combat. He did not survive the temple's safeguards and proved himself... unworthy."_

"Overseer, how do I prove myself worthy?" Ash asked.

_"Enter the proving grounds to the east and west. Within them those who understand the will of the Builders can unlock the secrets and prove themselves worthy. More than this, I am not programmed to say."_

Carth crossed the room. "Uh, Ash, what's going on? What's this droid babbling about anyways?" He pointed to the droid with a frown.

Ash bit her bottom lip in indecision. She felt Carth had a right to know what they were doing here, since he was risking his life helping them. However, the council would not approve of her telling him about the exact nature of their mission. "It is telling us about the Builders and the Star Forge. Have you ever heard of such a civilization in your travels, Carth?" Ash asked. She caught Bastila's reproving look.

He ran his fingers through the stubble of his beard as he thought. "No, I can't say that I have. I've never even heard of a Star Forge. Any idea what it is?"

"We're not sure. We think it might be a weapon or a factory of some sorts." Ash said as she ignored the look of disapproval coming from Bastila.

"Ash, we have to find a way to unseal those doors and find out what Revan and Malak uncovered." Bastila interrupted, as she pointed toward the doors on either side of the ancient droid.

She nodded to Bastila as she moved closer to the eastern door. Using the Force, Ash opened the door. She held her hand up, motioning for them to wait. She sensed something coming closer… skittering in the darkness.

She pulled a grenade off of her belt and waited for whatever it was edging closer to them in the darkness to get closer. She saw a flash of silver as a shiny metallic leg skittered closer. It was an ancient looking combat droid, similar in design to the Overseer. Ash launched the grenade at the droid, then readed another. The droid was thrown back as the grenade went off. It paused as it unleashed a bolt of static electricity. Ash raised her lightsaber to block the incoming bolt of energy. She motioned for Carth and Mission to open fire upon the droid as it moved quickly across the stone floor. Once it was close enough, she tossed the other grenade at it. One of its legs was blown off this time, but it still drug itself forward. Out of grenades, Ash launched herself at the droid, leaping through the air slashing her lightsaber down as she landed. Bastila moved with her, their lightsabers whirled as they clashed against the ancient droid. With a metallic groan, the droid landed in a sparking heap.

Ash leaned down and inspected the remains of the droid. It was incredibly ancient. "I've never even seen circuitry like these before, Bastila. It is amazing that these droids are still operational. They must be well over twenty thousand years old!"

"Oh, I think we found your missing Jedi friend, Ash." Mission said as she spied the dead body of the Jedi Knight not far from the entrance of eastern door.

"Nemo." Bastila said. "Poor Nemo." Bastila knelt down next to the fallen Jedi Knight. She hung her head in sorrow.

"He lives on in the Force." Ash said as she touched Bastila on the shoulder. "We'll take his belongings back with us to the Council."

Carth nudged her gently on the shoulder and pointed out the ancient computer terminal at the back of the room.

"Be cautious. There might yet be another of these droids guarding the computer." Ash said, as she held her lightsaber out in front of her. Its blue glow illuminated the stone walled room.

As Ash approached the terminal, it began to hum and slowly flicker to life. The screen lit up and an array of foreign writing flickered across the screen.

"Computer." Ash spoke to the computer. "Hello, computer."

"What are you doing?" Bastila asked in confusion.

"Trying to access the computer." Ash said as she watched the screen flash and emit a series of tones and beeps. She heard her datapad echo one of the tones. A small receptacle opened on the front of the ancient computer. She reached back and unclipped her datapad from her belt. She inserted it into the terminal.

"The computer seems to be trying to interface with my datapad." Ash said as she watched the screen go blank, then light up to show familiar characters flash across the screen.

"Computer. Hello, computer. Access files on the Star Forge."

The ancient terminal went silent.

"What's happening?" Carth asked as he looked over Ash's shoulder.

"I believe the computer is learning our language. Or at least matching it to the closest known dialect it has in its system." Ash said as the computer began to hum and her datapad was released. Ash reached down and pulled out the datapad as the computer came to life.

DATA INTERPRETATION - COMPLETE

LANGUAGE ANALYSIS - COMPLETE

[CONTINUE]

Ash pressed the continue button and waited.

INTERROGATIVE: IDENTIFY THE THREE PRIMARY LIFE-GIVING SEED WORLD TYPES

Ash read the question aloud. "Life giving would be worlds that have oceans, trees, and plant life." She selected Oceanic, Arboreal, and Grassland from the list. After each selection, the computer noted, 'PLANETARY TYPE CONDUCIVE TO LIFE; BREAKING LIFE SEAL,' before going silent.

"That's all this computer terminal does. Let's go check the other room." Ash said as she clipped her datapad back onto her belt.

"Ash? How did you know to talk to the computer?" Carth asked as they walked out of the room.

"I don't know… I just… knew." She said as she pushed away an overwhelming sensation of _deja vu._

They were met with the same type of combat droid in the western room. After defeating the droid, they saw an identical computer terminal as well. Ash spoke to the computer, and inserted her datapad, repeating the steps she took in the eastern room. Although this time, she selected planets that were not conducive to supporting life: desert, volcanic and barren. After each selection the computer noted that the death seal was broken.

"If my theory is correct, the death and life seals are the seals barring the entrance to the southern room behind the Overseer." Ash said as they exited the western room. "We should be able to access this room now."

 _"You have proven yourself worthy. The sealed door is open. If you wish to learn the secrets to the Star Forge, you must pass into the room beyond."_ The Overseer stated as they reentered the room.

Ash paused before the door, unsure if she wanted to open it. _Once I open this door, there will be no going back. Just like Malak said in the vision. Did the knowledge inside cause them to fall to the darkside? Or had they already started down upon that dark path? Look at what this cost them... What will this knowledge cost me?_

"Ash? Are you ready?" Bastila asked gently.

She pushed aside the uneasy feeling gnawing in the pit of her stomach as she nodded and opened the door.

The door revealed a long narrow stone lined room, similar in design as the other chambers. However, this chamber was longer and more narrow. Ash held her lightsaber high so that it's brilliant blue light lit up the dark chamber. She strode cautiously deeper inside the chamber, with Bastila, Carth and Mission following behind her. At the end of the chamber, a lone device sat in the room. As they neared it, the device began to open up slowly. Ash paused and moved her lightsaber into a ready position. Beside her, Bastila did as well.

A bright light shone as the device projected a map encircled within a globe. It appeared to be the galaxy in miniature.

"This... this must be what Revan and Malak found when they entered this room in our vision." Bastila said as she lowered her lightsaber and walked closer to it.

Ash peered at it curiously. "It appears to be a map of some sorts."

"It's a star map," Carth said as he lowered his blaster, coming to stand next to Ash.

Bastila nodded. "Yes, of course! It is a navigational star map! This must be what they used to lead them to the Star Forge!"

Ash walked around the star map, inspecting it. "Carth, doesn't it look incomplete to you? You have the most familiarity with navigational charts. What do you think?"

"Hmm…" Carth rubbed the stubble on his chin, deep in thought. "Yes, it is. This is but a partial map. You're missing huge sections of the hyperspace route, not to mention corrupted data. If we had the other coordinates we could fill it in and use it to travel to wherever it leads... to this Star Forge."

"We must report our findings back to the Council at once. We could use this as a starting point. This world here looks like Korriban, the Sith homeworld. I know Revan and Malak visited it at least once. And, this world here appears to be Tatooine..." Bastila said excitedly.

"We could visit some of these other worlds on the map and see if there are any clues to where Revan and Malak went or clues to other star maps like this one. Perhaps we could finish the map, and find the Star Forge." Ash said as she entered her datapad into the receptacle on the machine and downloaded the star map onto her device.

"Yes, and some way to destroy it." Bastila said, with an air of finality.

Carth shifted uneasily. "That sounds like a large supposition, Bastila. What if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm right? Finding the Star Forge could be the key to finding a way to defeating the Sith! This is too important to ignore. We must return right away to the Council." Bastila said as she hurried toward the exit.

#

Carth checked his blaster again. He was tired of waiting. They had returned to the enclave and no sooner than they got back, the Council whisked Ash and Bastila into the chamber and wouldn't allow him to follow. ' _Aren't I a part of this mission, damn it? Why the hell do they insist on keeping so many blasted secrets around here?'_

Mission shifted next to him, letting out a loud sigh. "Geez, Carth, how much longer are they going to be in there?"

"I don't know, Mission. You can head back to the ship if you want, and I'll wait to see if I can find anything out." Carth said as he put his blaster back in his holster.

"Naw, I'll wait a little longer. Just, wow, those Jedi are long winded!" Mission leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "Man, I'm glad I'm not a Jedi and have to listen to boring old men all day! Geez."

 _'Teenagers_ ,' Carth thought with a smirk. "Yea, well, I can't say I disagree with you on that."

The door opened slowly as Ash and Bastila walked out.

"How did it go? What did they say?" Carth asked.

Bastila looked sternly at him. "I'm sorry, Carth. We aren't allowed to discuss the mission with anyone not on the Jedi Council." She left the group behind as she walked toward the archive room.

Ash sighed deeply. "Carth... I..."

"Yeah, I get it. C'mon, Mission. Let's go." He said in annoyance as he pushed off of the wall and stalked off.

Mission looked from Carth and then back to Ash, unsure of what to do.

"Mission, it's okay. I have to go to the archives to help Bastila with research. You should probably go with him. They won't allow you in the archives room. I'll see you later tonight." Ash said with a weak smile. She patted the girl on the shoulder, then walked off after Bastila.

#

It was very late by the time Ash was getting back to the ship. She had left Bastila still pouring over ancient documents in the archives when she decided to call it a night. As she walked through the common room of the ship, heading for the refresher to shower and change, she saw Carth seated at the table. Ash was about to tell what they found in archives, or rather, what they didn't find, he got up and walked off without saying so much as a word to her.

A wave of disappointment washed over her. It lingered while she took a quick sonic shower. The galley was empty when she emerged from the refresher. Deciding she was too tired to bother eating, she headed for her bunk.

> _She dreamt._
> 
> _It was raining._
> 
> _It felt as if it had been raining for days upon end, when in truth it had only been a few hours. Her robes were soaked and clung to her. Her boots were covered in mud. Her teeth clattered from the cold, as she forced one foot in front of the other. She longed for the Captain to call for camp to be set up, so she could change into a fresh set of dry robes. She glanced around her at the other soldiers. Their gaunt faces pale and weary. Exhaustion was etched upon their features._
> 
> _A tall Jedi Knight with dark black hair looked down at her. He spoke but she couldn't hear what he said over the driving rain. One of the soldiers slipped and fell in the mud beside her. She stopped and helped him up._
> 
> _"We have to keep moving," she yelled to him over the rain._
> 
> _The trooper shook his head. He looked like he couldn't take another step. The trooper clutched his side while gasping in pain._
> 
> _"I'm not leaving you behind!" She slipped her arm around his waist and looped his arm over her shoulders._
> 
> _"Alek! Help me!"_

Ash woke with a start.

"Alek!" She yelled as she sat up straight in the bunk. Her heart beat a loud tattoo in her chest. Sweat drenched her thin undershirt, plastering it to her. The blankets were twisted around her legs. She pushed her damp hair away from her face.

"Ash?" Mission's voice was heavy with sleep. "Are you alright?"

She tried calming her breathing down by taking some deep inhales. "Yes, Mission. I'm sorry I woke you. It was... just a dream, go back to sleep."

She heard Mission settle back down in her bunk. She reached for her datapad to check the time. _Zero three hundred._ She laid back down against the pillow with a groan, and tried to go back to sleep.

_Who is Alek?_

He looked so familiar but she just couldn't place how she knew him. It was just a dream. Nothing more. She turned onto her side. _'I thought the ruins were just a dream too, and look... it was real. I was there today, roaming through the stone rooms. Is Alek real too?'_ She tossed and turned, as she rolled the question over in her mind.

Giving up on sleep, she rose quietly and got dressed in the dark room, not wanting to wake up Mission or Bastila. In the galley, she made a cup of caff and walked with it to the cockpit.

Teethree rolled up to meet her. He beeped quietly, "dooo woo?" _T3 = Ash up early_.

Ash smiled at the little droid as she sat down in Carth's pilot seat. "Yes, I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you out of your charging cycle?"

"Doooooo, dooo woooo dwoo," Teethree beeped, making sure to keep his volume adjusted to low, so as to not wake the other crew members. _T3 = finished charging / wants to stay with Ash._

"I couldn't ask for a better droid or friend, Teethree." Ash smiled. "Say, Teethree... would you like to go on a mission with me soon?"

Teethree rocked side to side in excitement. "Boop Beep!" _T3 = yes / wants to be a Jedi._

Ash laughed. She took a sip of the caff. She still felt chilled from the odd dream. She thought of the mission as she looked out the viewport. Darkness covered the grasslands as the sun had yet to rise for the morning. She could see the stars still twinkling up in the black sky. "Teethree... Can you search the holonet for information?"

"Doo! Dooo wwoo?" Teethree beeped in affirmation. _T3 = yes / what would you like me to search for?_

Ash looked down the corridor. Everyone was still asleep or at least, not up roaming the ship. "Do a search for the Star Forge. See if you can find out any information regarding it and a civilization known as the Builders, also called the Infinite Empire. Also, see if you can find any information regarding a Jedi Knight named Alek. Report your findings only to me, no one else."

Teethree nodded his dome shaped head in affirmation before rolling off toward the communications room. Ash finished drinking her caff staring up at the stars, pondering who Alek was, and if he was even real.

#

After falling asleep in Carth's pilot seat, Ash woke as the sun was faintly pouring in the viewport windows. She stretched, noting the crick in her neck from sleeping with her head at an odd angle. Teethree sat by her side, watching over her while she had slept. She smiled fondly at the droid.

She hadn't meant to doze off, especially not here in the cockpit. If there was any area of the ship that 'screamed' Carth, it was here surrounded by navigational equipment and flight control panels. She frowned thinking of how he ignored her last night. She wondered if he was angry with her for not telling him about the council meetings. Probably, given his suspicious nature. He has good reason to be irritated. It's not right to keep information from them, especially if they are going to end up helping us. Carth will, she supposed, since Admiral Dodonna had already told him to help Bastila with her mission. Zaalbar and Mission would, if no other reason than because of Zaalbar's life debt to her. Canderous... he was an unknown factor, but she figured he would want to come along. Anything to find a good fight since he's been wanting to reclaim some of his lost honor. She thought of Teethree. The droid would come along, no questions asked.

She picked up her mug to return to the galley. After a quick trip to the refresher and a hasty breakfast, she headed out for the council meeting, with Teethree trailing behind her.

The council meeting had been short. Having nothing new to report, Master Vandar suggested until the Council knew more about the nature of the Star Forge their decision regarding the mission would have to wait.

After the council meeting was over, she spent the rest of the day scouring ancient tomes in the archives. Teethree sat quietly beside her while she examined the manuscripts. She felt surrounded by books. Her eyes were dry and itchy. She fought the urge to rub her eyes or touch her face with her gloved hands in fear of the oils from her skin corroding the precious paper books before her. Master Dorak sat at the table with Ash and Bastila as they continued their search through countless ancient texts for anything regarding the Star Forge or the Builders. So far, their search had all been in vain. In the past two days of pouring through the archives, they had come up empty handed. Master Dorak sighed heavily as he flipped through another text.

"Again, nothing." Master Dorak said as he closed the tome and replaced it in the stack next to him.

"It's almost as if they didn't want anyone to discover their existence. It is like they have been wiped from history." Bastila said as she too closed the book in front of her.

Ash continued to flip through the pages in front of her. In truth, her mind had kept wondering back to the dream she had had last night. She tried to keep focused on the task at hand, but would find her drifting back to the dream. Alek. The dark haired Jedi Knight was a conundrum.

Master Dorak stretched and yawned. "I'm calling it a night. You two should do so as well. I'll see you both in the morning at the briefing."

Ash watched him walk out of the archives. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Bastila was closing the book in front of her and rising from the table. "Are you heading back to the ship for the night, Bastila?"

Bastila yawned. "Yes, I think so. I was here quite late last night. Good night, Ash."

Ash closed the tome that was in front of her and replaced it in the stack. Looking around, she noticed she was alone in the archives for the first time all day. Her eyes lit on the computer terminal in the corner. Glancing back at the door, she pulled the gloves off her hands as she rose slowly. _'It's too bad that Mission isn't here to hack into this terminal for me,'_ she thought as she approached the computer, _'but Teethree is…'_

Her hands hovered over the keyboard as she debated whether or not to continue. She opened the search function and typed in Revan's name. She bit her bottom lip while she waited. After a moment, a screen popped up noting that all the files relating to Revan were restricted access only.

Ash tried to search for files pertaining to Malak. Restricted access only.

Her fingers trembled as she entered the name Alek. Restricted access only.

She ran her hands through her hair as she expelled a shaky breath. ' _Who are you, Alek? Am I sure I really want to know?'_

#

"Hey, Mission, hand me that hydrospanner, will ya?" Canderous growled from under the swoop bike.

"I thought you had this fixed?" Mission said as she grabbed the hydrospanner and handed it to the Mandalorian.

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought too until I tried to test drive it yesterday." Canderous rolled out from under the swoop bike and took the hydrospanner from her hands before rolling back under the bike.

"So, you were in the Wars? Did you ever fight against Carth?" Mission asked as she sat on the workbench.

"Yeah, I was in the Wars. As for fighting against Carth. I don't know. He doesn't much like talking about it. But, we were probably in some of the same battles. Curious about some history, huh, kid?" Canderous grunted as he tightened a bolt.

"I ain't a kid, Canderous." Mission frowned. "But, yea. All this talk about Revan and Malak, I don't know much about it."

"We, Mandalorians, wanted a battle to remember throughout history. Revan gave us that. It was a costly one, but we don't begrudge her. None of us do. If Revan had been a Mandalorian, nothing would have been able to stop us." Canderous said as he rolled out from under the swoop bike.

" _Her_? Revan was a woman?" Mission said, in disbelief. "I thought Revan was a man. I mean, that's what I heard, anyway."

Carth interrupted as he entered the garage. "Lots of people thought Revan was a man. I heard from one Jedi during the Wars that Revan herself didn't care what people thought of her, if she was a man or a woman."

"Did you know Revan, Carth?" Mission asked.

"No, I never met her. I met Malak once before he fell to the dark side." Carth glanced down as he leaned against the wall. "But, I never got the chance to meet Revan. We always knew when she was on the battlefield though." Carth chuckled softly. "We could be losing our asses, then the tides would begin to turn. The soldiers were inspired by her. Sometimes, that's all it takes to win a battle."

"If she was such a great Jedi, then why did she fall to the darkside?" Mission asked quietly.

"No one knows, Mission. One day they were heroes, then they left us. Disappeared into Wild Space. When they returned, they were Sith Lords." Carth spoke quietly.

"What about the Mandalorians? What happened to them?" Mission asked. Carth was silent. She looked to Canderous, waiting for him to respond.

"After we lost the war, we lost everything. Our way of life was shattered. Our people were scattered across the galaxy, trying to find work where we could. Now, some are little more than bandits." Canderous said gruffly as he slid back under the swoop bike.

Carth walked stiffly back to the galley.

Mission slid off from the workbench and followed him.

"So, did you talk to Ash last night like you said would?" Mission asked.

"About what?" Carth sat down at the table with his mug of caff and datapad.

"You said you were going to apologize to her, duh. Did you forget?"

"Oh. No, not exactly. I haven't talked to her since yesterday after getting back from the ruins."

Mission frowned. "You should talk to her. You're like her best friend, Carth."

Carth glanced up. "Mission. She's a Jedi, they don't have friends."

"Yea? Well, even a Jedi needs a friend." Mission walked off in search of Zaalbar to see if he wanted to go to the cantina with her to play pazaak.

Carth tapped his fingers on the table. He had seen the flash of disappointment on Ash's face last night when she came in... _'when I ignored her. Damn. This whole frackin' business with the Jedi Council. Why do they insist on keeping everything secret? I hate not being informed on what's going on!'_

He spent the rest of the day hanging around the garage with Canderous, helping the Mandalorian finish Ash's swoop bike. The work helped to give him something to think about, other than Saul, the Jedi Council and their secrets.

"Alright, Republic, let's see if she'll start up." Canderous said as he slid out from under the swoop bike.

Carth nodded. "Give her a go, Mando."

Canderous climbed into the driver's seat of the swoop bike and pressed the ignition switch. Carth stepped back a few paces and waited. The swoop bike flared to life. Canderous grinned.

"I'll take her out for a ride and see how she handles."

Carth watched from the exit ramp as Canderous slowly eased down the ramp and out of the docking bay.

The sun setting and dusk was falling. He saw Bastila walking up from the enclave. Nodding to Bastila as she walked up the ramp wearily, Carth looked to see if Ash was behind her.

"Where's Ash?" Carth asked.

"Still in the archives." Bastila replied as she pushed her hair off her forehead. Bastila glanced at him as she headed towards the common area.

"Bastila… wait up." Carth said.

Bastila turned around. "Yes? What do you need, Carth?"

"What was decided about that star map? You two were pulled in there, and I haven't heard a single word about what's going on." Carth grumbled.

"That's none of your concern. You would do well to leave the matter alone, Carth." Bastila said curtly as she walked away.

"Are they sending Ash to search for more of those star maps? Bastila?" Carth asked as he followed behind her.

"Carth, you are not privy to that information. Just leave it be." Bastila stopped in the corridor and whirled around to face him. "That is a matter for the Council alone."

"I'm not _privy_? What the hell, Bastila. I stuck my neck out there in those ruins just the same as you did!" Carth fumed. "You can't tell me that I'm not privy to information that I just risked my life to help get!"

"Yes, well, I just did. Good night, Carth." Bastila whirled around and left him standing in the corridor as she stomped off toward the starboard dormitory.

"Damn it!" Carth said as he hit the wall beside him with the side of his fist.

#

Ash stared at the blinking screen. _Restricted access only._ She had searched for Revanchists, only to come up with the same result.

"Teethree, can you access this terminal?" She asked quietly.

"Beep booop," Teethree beeped happily. _T3 = yes, that is simple._

"Alright, plug in and see if you can bypass the passcode."

Clearly, the Jedi Council did not want just anyone viewing the information regarding Revan.

Teethree inserted his multi purpose tool arm into the socket on the terminal.

Ash waited as it rotated.

Teethree whistled sadly, "dooo…" _T3 = access denied._

She thought about having Teethree slice into the terminal and try to hack his way around the passcode, but was afraid the little droid would get damaged in the process. Annoyed, she closed the window on the screen.

"That's alright, Teethree. It was worth a try." She patted him on his dome shaped head as she closed the terminal down.

As she walked back to the ship, she replayed the dream over in her mind, but could not glean any more information from it.

Was the Force trying to tell her something about Revan? It wasn't her memory. According to the doctors on Coruscant, she had lived on Deralia her whole life and ran a droid shop. She certainly had not been around any soldiers during the Wars.

She cursed that accident that left her in this condition. She hated not being able to remember anything. She sat down on one of the benches under the uneti tree in frustration. Her memory had not come back like the doctors had assured her it would.

 _'Now, I'm having visions about some Sith lord that I've only ever heard about in passing. To top it all off, they expect me to go out and find some ancient alien technology called a Star Forge and defeat Malak. How did they expect me to be able to do this?'_ She thought bitterly as she watched Teethree roll up beside her.

"Teethree, did you have a chance to search for what I asked you this morning?"

Teethree beeped happily. _T3 = yes / Ash ready for results?_

Looking around at the empty courtyard, she nodded. "Go ahead, Teethree."

Teethree gave a long series of beeps and whistles. _T3 = no search results found for The Builders / no search results found for the Star Forge / over one thousand search results for Jedi Knight Alek / T3 needs additional information regarding Jedi Knight Alek to continue mission._

"Great work, my little friend. I don't have much to go on regarding Alek, other than he had black hair, and was possibly involved in the Mandalorian Wars."

Teethree beeped happily. _T3 = can narrow search results / will work on that when back on board the ship._

Rising, she headed back to the _Ebon Hawk_ as Teethree rolled beside her. Once on board, she headed to galley, while Teethree rolled off towards the communications room. Her stomach growled noisily as she recalled she hadn't eaten since breakfast early this morning.

Carth sat silently at the small table in the common area as she passed through. His eyes made contact with hers. Ash looked away quickly as she entered the galley area. She busied herself by prepping the food synthesizer and making her selection. She brewed a cup of tea while she waited for the synthesizer to finish. When it finished, she grabbed the tray and turned towards the small table. She expected to be alone, but when she turned around, she saw that Carth still sat, waiting.

"Something on your mind, Carth?" She asked before she took a bite.

Carth shrugged.

 _'Alright_ ,' she thought. "We haven't been able to uncover any information about the Star Forge or the Builders in the archives. I had Teethree do a search on the holonet as well, but that also didn't yield any results."

Carth nodded. "What did the Council say about what we found in the ruins?"

"Nothing has been decided yet, Carth." Ash took another bite, chewing slowly. While she ate, she noticed one of his hands was slightly bruised. "What happened?"

Carth sighed. "It's nothing. Night, Ash."

He rose and walked off leaving her to finish eating alone.

Ash lightly rubbed the scar on her forehead as she sighed forlornly.

#

Ash stood under the uneti tree the next morning in quiet reflection before entering the council chambers for the morning briefing. She had had the same dream again last night about Alek, and still could not unravel its meaning. Then, adding Carth's odd behavior on top of the weird dreams, she was left feeling overwhelmed and confused. Knowing that she couldn't put off the council meeting any longer, she left the sheltering limbs of the uneti tree behind as she headed to see what the Council had in store for her.

She arrived to see Bastila already down with the Jedi Masters, in a heated conversation. They ceased talking as she walked through the door. _'That's odd,_ ' she thought.

Master Vandar bowed to her, "good morning, Padawan. You have done well in finding the star map hidden here on Dantooine. There is much more to do in the battle against Malak and the Sith. We have a mission for you."

"I have informed the council that our research for more information regarding the Star Forge has been in vain." Master Dorak added. "There was nothing at all in the archives regarding either the Star Forge or the Builders."

"Still, it is crucial that the Star Forge be found. We believe there are similar maps to be found on the planets Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, and Korriban. You are to travel to these worlds in search of the missing star maps. Find the star maps, and we believe that they will lead you to the Star Forge." Master Vandar spoke earnestly.

"Of course, Master. I will leave at once." Ash bowed. "Am I to go alone, Master?" She acknowledged the small spike of fear before letting it go.

_'There is no emotion, there is peace...'_

"We cannot send any of the Jedi Masters with you, Padawan. To send a Master would surely alert Darth Malak to your mission. However, we will send Bastila to travel with you. The strength of your force bond will help guide you along your mission. In addition, Juhani has requested to travel with you. We have agreed to her request. We believe it will help remind you of how easy it is to fall to the dark side." Master Zhar added. He smiled kindly at her in reassurance.

"Thank you, Master Zhar. What of my companions who traveled with me from Taris. May I ask for their assistance as well?" Ash asked hopefully.

Master Vandar nodded, his large green ears twitching. "Yes, they possess skills that you might find useful during your quest. Remember secrecy and discretion are paramount to your success. The true nature of your mission must not reach Malak's attention. You are free to return here at any time you need, to either seek guidance or as a refuge."

Master Vrook gave her a long hard look. "Your command of the Force makes you a grave threat to Malak. You must take utmost care while on your mission. He will seek to eliminate you at any cost. The destruction of Taris serves as a prime example of how far he is willing to go to achieve his goals." He paused. "He will destroy you, unless you seek to destroy him first."

Ash nodded. "I understand."

_'There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.'_

Master Vrook crossed his arms over his chest as he gave her a distrustful look. "The lure of the dark side is difficult to resist. I fear this mission will lead you down an all too familiar path, Padawan."

Ash nodded.

_'There is no passion, there is serenity.'_

_'There is no chaos, there is harmony.'_

"The fate of the galaxy is in your hands, Padawan. May the Force be with you." Master Vandar bowed as he ended the council briefing. Ash bowed in return.

_'There is no death, there is the Force.'_


	13. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash & crew head to Kashyyyk where Zaalbar has an unexpected family reunion.

**_ Endings and Beginnings _ **

Ash leaned against the counter in the galley while Bastila called everyone to the common area for a meeting. The council gave her the mission. Yet, Bastila asked for her to do the talking during the crew meeting. Due to Bastila having more experience leading a strike team, Ash relented and agreed. Juhani stood silently beside her. The Cathar woman had received a few odd glances from the others as she followed Ash into the Ebon Hawk.

Ash raised her eyes and cast a furtive glance in Carth's direction. She didn't quite know what to make of his odd behavior the past couple of days. When he looked in her direction, she quickly averted her eyes.

Bastila cleared her throat in an attempt to get everyone's attention. "We have been given a mission by the Jedi Council of the utmost importance."

"Who's this 'we' you're referring to?" Canderous asked gruffly.

"Well, that is… Ash and I have been given a mission," Bastila added.

"Okay, what's it got to do with us?" Canderous asked gruffly.

Bastila let out a frustrated breath. "Well…" She looked uneasily at Ash.

Ash stepped forward. "Bastila and I have been given a mission and would be honored if you would help us in this endeavor. This has the potential to be a very dangerous mission and could come to the attention of Darth Malak himself if we are not careful. It is up to you to decide if you would like to come with us or not."

Canderous leaned back against the wall. "Hm… you can count me in. Any mission that has the chance to go up against Malak, I'm as good as there."

Zaalbar moaned his agreement. _"I will follow you, Ashla. I have sworn a life debt to you and will go wherever you go."_

"Well, if Big Z is going, then you know I will too." Mission grinned.

Teethree warbled an agreement. _T3 = will go with Ash / wants to help the Jedi._

Ash looked at Carth, who leaned against the wall beside Canderous, his mouth set in a hard thin line. "Well, Carth? What do you think? I could use a good pilot." She smiled hopefully at him. Whether he knew it or not, he helped ground her and she had hoped he would want to come along.

Carth's face softened as he nodded. "I'll fly you where you need to go."

Ash nodded. "Thank you all." She pointed to Juhani, who stood quietly beside her. "I would like to introduce you to Juhani. She will be accompanying us. She is strong in the Force and will be a great asset to our mission."

Ash glanced at Teethree. "Teethree, could you project the image of the star map, please?"

Teethree whistled in affirmation as he projected the requested image.

Bastila stepped closer to the holographic image of the star map. "This is the star map we discovered in the ruins that lies to the east of the enclave. We believe it will lead to the Star Forge, however it is incomplete. Our mission is to recover the missing star maps to create a complete star map so that we can travel to the Star Forge, and destroy it."

As Ash went over crew assignments, she couldn't help but notice the odd look Carth kept giving her. After they dismissed everyone, she looked for him but he had already left with Teethree to examine the ship for any necessary repairs and go over the preflight checklist.

Ash turned and smiled to Juhani, who waited patiently beside her. "Let me show you where your bunk is, Juhani."

She led the way to the starboard dormitory where she, Bastila and Mission had picked out their bunks. Ash pointed out the bunk she had been using to Juhani. "Here. This will be your bunk." Ash reached down to the footlocker and began pulling out her belongings.

"But, is this not your bunk? Where will you sleep, Ash?" Juhani asked in confusion.

"I'll sleep in the cargo hold. I don't mind." Ash said. "You can use this footlocker as well." She nodded toward the crate she had just emptied. "I'll leave you to get settled."

#

Ash finished setting up her sleeping area in a small corner of the cargo hold, and putting away her few belongings in an empty crate when she heard Carth and Teethree heading back up to the cockpit.

She paused by the navigation chart. She studied the map while Teethree rolled past her out of the cockpit. "You've been quiet lately, Carth. Is something wrong?"

"I have? Hm. I guess I just don't like being left out of the loop." He said softly as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Left out of the loop? What do you mean?" Ash frowned in confusion.

"You know… left out of the loop. Not being told what's going on. Being left in the dark. I don't know how else to say it, Ash. It's starting to really irritate me."

"I'm not the one leaving you out of the loop, Carth." Ash said calmly.

"No? Well, you're not exactly helping either!"

Ash shook her head and took a deep breath. "You know, you're not exactly helping here, either. I've been nothing but open and honest with you since we met, Carth."

His mouth was set in a thin line as he shook his head. "I just want to know what the hell is going on."

"Okay." Ash said as she sat down in the navigation chair behind him. "Ask me."

He planted his feet on the floor heavily as he turned in his chair to look at her. "Okay. For one thing, I want to know just what the hell the Jedi council said to you. I tried asking Bastila, but she's as closed mouthed as the Jedi Masters!"

"As I told everyone in the meeting earlier, Carth, they want us to find the star maps so we can locate the Star Forge and destroy it."

"But why are they putting this on you?" Carth asked. "It seems strange to me that they would put a mission of this caliber on your shoulders. Why?"

"Why should it seem strange to you? I didn't realize you were so familiar with the ways of the Jedi." Her voice was strained as she tried to calm her emotions.

"While it's true that I don't know much about the Jedi, but I do know they aren't known for taking on old Padawans and sending them on dangerous missions." Carth grumbled.

"Oh, so I'm old now, flyboy?" Ash said bitterly as she stood with her back to him. She wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself.

"C'mon, you know what I meant." He said with a deep sigh. "The Jedi usually take apprentices when they are children, not full grown adults."

Ash frowned as she turned to face him. "They think it is important that I find the star maps, so that we can locate the Star Forge and defeat Malak."

"Malak? They're sending you three up against Darth Malak?" Carth rose from his seat. "Why is that, Ash? Why you three, and not any of the Jedi Masters? I'm not saying you're not skilled, because you are a very exceptionally gifted woman, Ash, but doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Well, yes, maybe a little, but they said…" Her voice trailed off.

"What? What did they say, Ash?"

"They said that if they sent any of the masters it would alert Malak to our mission. By sending us, we'll have greater success in keeping our mission secret. They said that I have a… bond… with Bastila. They said that our bond would help us find the star maps. That it would help to strengthen us."

"A bond? Like you're tied to her in some way?" Carth laughed in disbelief. _'More mystic Jedi mumbo-jumbo.'_ "I have a hard time believing that, Ash."

Ash shrugged. She had felt the Force connection between herself and Bastila. She didn't like it but it was there nonetheless. "Well, it's true. You can believe it or not."

Carth ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Fine. Still, the fact remains that you are a neophyte Jedi and they gave you this dangerous mission! Why? Something isn't adding up here, Ash!"

She paced in the small area in front of the navigational computer.

"Carth, I don't know! Alright! I can't answer for the Jedi Council!" Ash said angrily.

"Listen, I'm not trying to say that you have to answer for them, but you have to see that this isn't normal!"

"All I know is that we have to do this together… That I have to do this!" Ash closed her eyes tightly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"More of this destiny crap? Well, that can't be it!" Carth muttered to himself. "I'll tell you this much… I'm not going to wait around to be betrayed again!" He said angrily.

"This again?! Carth! I'm _not_ going to betray you!" Ash stormed up to him and poked her finger into his chest. "I'm _not_ Saul!"

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah? Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

Ash gasped as she took a step back, hurt flashing across her eyes.

"Listen, I…" Carth raked his hand through his hair in frustration. "I didn't mean it like that. I just want to get to Saul…"

"Is that the only reason you're here? To get to Saul?" She whispered.

"Yes." He said without thinking.

Tears threatened to well up in her eyes.

_'Damn it.'_ Carth closed his eyes. "No, Ash... I didn't mean that... Damn. Just forget it. All I can seem to do is insult you, isn't it? Just forget I said anything." He turned his back to her. He crossed his arms over his chest as he viewed out of the windows of the cockpit over the Dantooine countryside.

She nodded mutely, then stomped down the corridor. She climbed the ladder up to the hull and sat down heavily on top of the ship. _'What did you expect?'_ She thought as the wind swept her hair in her face. _'Certainly not that…'_ Ash shook her head bitterly as she pushed the thoughts aside. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her breath as she focused on her connection to the Force as she sought to calm herself before returning back inside.

#

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of activity as they prepared the ship for launching. Once Mission and Zaalbar returned with the supplies, Ash checked in with Teethree regarding the preflight checklist. After getting an all clear from the little droid, Ash and Bastila conferred over the navigational chart to see where they should go first. Ash leaned toward going to Kashyyyk, whereas Bastila wanted to go to Tatooine first. In the end, they settled upon Kashyyyk simply because it was closer than the others.

Bastila sat down in the copilot's seat next to Carth as Teethree loaded the hyperspace coordinates into the navicomputer. Ash walked down the corridor back towards the common area, stopping in the cargo hold to double check the supplies. After reassuring herself that they had everything they needed and everyone was on board, she pressed the button to raise the ramp.

No one spoke as she entered the cockpit and strapped herself in the navigation chair behind Carth. He glanced back at her but she refused to meet his gaze. Teethree whistled happily as the Ebon Hawk gently lifted up off of the ground and soared into the upper atmosphere.

Bastila noticed the tension in the air between Ash and Carth. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." Ash said curtly as she leaned back into her chair as she watched the blue streaks fly past them as they entered hyperspace.

Carth groaned inwardly. _'When Morgana said 'everything was fine,'_ _that usually meant it was_ not _fine,'_ he thought, but remained silent.

Bastila gave her an odd look before facing forward. Ash unbuckled and rose stiffly, heading toward the cargo hold where she sat in quiet meditation.

#

_The Leviathan_

Saul Karath cautiously approached the dark lord who stood silently on the bridge. Sweat formed under his collar as he knelt in supplication. "My lord Malak, according to our latest report the Star Forge is operating at two hundred percent capacity. That has far exceeded our expectations."

Malak turned to the kneeling Admiral. His cape flourished behind him. "I am far more interested in finding the young Jedi, Bastila. Have you learned how she managed to escape the destruction of Taris?"

Saul slowly rose to stand. "She was aided by a war hero and legendary soldier of the Republic. During the Mandalorian Wars, he was honored many times for his heroic actions."

Malak's eyes narrowed. "You know this man?"

"Yes, my Lord. Carth Onasi. He served under me while I was still with the Republic. One could say I was his mentor."

"Interesting." Malak turned back to stare out over the black reaches of space. _Carth Onasi. Yes, I remember him from when Revan and I were on Cathar during the Wars. I recall that he played a valiant role during the Battle of Serroco. It seems the Force is with him._ "How did you acquire this… tidbit of information, Admiral Karath?"

"From an eye witness, my Lord. This bounty hunter watched as Bastila and Carth made their escape on a stolen freighter. Apparently, they left him for dead at Davik Kang's estate." Saul motioned for the large man who stood quietly behind him to move forward.

Malak glanced at Calo Nord, who stood patiently waiting. "Hmm… A Jedi and a decorated war hero. It's surprising you made it out alive."

Calo Nord shrugged. "I'm hard to kill."

"So it would seem." Malak stated. He nodded, having come to a decision. "I want the Jedi taken alive, if at all possible. Her companions mean nothing to me. Kill them all."

Saul motioned for Calo to wait. "My Lord, might we have a word with you in private?"

Darth Malak crossed his arms over his chest. A frown marred the smoothness of his forehead. "I trust you are not wasting my time, Admiral."

Saul bowed his head respectfully to the Dark Lord. "No, my Lord. I assure you. You will find what Calo has to say about one of Bastila's companions very… intriguing."

#

Ash lay uncomfortably on the metal grates that lined the cargo hold floor. She had put down an extra blanket under her, but it didn't give much padding. She placed the palm of her hand over her eyes as she tried to go to sleep. She could hear Teethree rolling down the corridor outside the door. After tossing for several minutes, she rose and pulled the blanket around her shoulders as she tiptoed down the corridor toward the cockpit, hoping it was empty. She smiled when she saw that the only one in the small area was Teethree, who beeped happily at her when she walked in and curled up in the navigator's seat.

"Teethree, have you had any luck with narrowing down those search results?" She whispered to the droid.

"Doo wwoooo…" Teethree said sadly. _T3 = entered in additional information / over one hundred search results to examine._

"Did any of them have a holopic attached to the file?" Ash asked hopefully.

Teethree beeped a reply. _T3 = will narrow search filters._

Ash nodded. "Good work, my friend."

She leaned back and watched the blue lines of stars that streaked past as they raced along the hyperspace route. Her eyelids drooped as she relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

> _The fog swirled around Revan's feet as she carefully tread the mossy ground under her booted feet. Malak walked silently beside her. The large canopy overhead cast them in shadows. It was cooler here, in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, making her grateful for the heavy robes which gave her added warmth. Before them lay the star map which opened as they neared. Malak inserted his datapad into the receptacle in the computer terminal which stood off to the side. Revan folded her arms over her chest as she watched in silence._

Ash woke suddenly. She felt so _cold_. Her teeth clattered as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. Teethree beeped in concern at her side. She heard the sound of quick footsteps coming up the corridor behind her. Closing her eyes, she sensed it was Bastila who was seeking her out.

"I had another vision, Ashla." Bastila said as she entered the cockpit. She took in Ash's blanket and nighttime attire. "Why are you sleeping in here?"

"I gave Juhani my bunk. I couldn't get comfortable in the cargo hold, so I came in here. I must have dozed off." She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I had another vision as well. Of the star map on Kashyyyk." Ash replied as she gathered the blanket closer around her to ward off the chill remaining from the dream.

Bastila rubbed her arms, as if to warm them. "Yes, Revan and Malak found the star map. It appeared to be way down in the depths of Kashyyyk, away from where most of the Wookiees live."

"When we get to Kashyyyk, that's where we'll look. Perhaps someone will have seen something similar to the ruins on Dantooine. Although, in the vision it seemed to be outside. There was moss under Revan's boots." Ash said as she rose to stand.

"While we have some time alone, we need to discuss a few things, Ash." Bastila said as she sat in the copilot's seat.

"Alright," Ash looked warily at the young Jedi seated across from her. "I suppose you're right."

Bastila looked down at her hands, trying to formulate her thoughts. "You need to prepare yourself for when we face Malak. The confrontation will be… difficult for you. I remember how hard it was when I first faced Revan."

Ash was silent. She gripped the blanket tighter around her. "Is it true you killed Revan?"

Bastila looked away. She found it difficult to meet Ash's eyes. "It's true that I was part of the strike team who was sent to capture Revan, due to my battle meditation ability. But, no… I did not kill Revan."

"So, what happened then? Who killed Revan?" Ash asked softly. Her temple began to throb. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her temple trying to smooth the headache away. Her fingers traced the scar that stretched from her hairline to her brow.

Bastila sat in silence. She wrapped her arms around herself as she contemplated her answer. "Our mission was to capture Revan, if at all possible. However, Revan's apprentice, Malak, turned on his master, firing upon Revan's ship while we were still on board. Malak wanted to kill us all. Luckily, we were able to escape before the vessel exploded."

"So, if Revan hadn't been killed from the attack by Malak, would you have killed Revan?"

Bastila rose. She inhaled a shaky breath as she headed for the corridor leading away from the cockpit. She paused in the doorway. "Like I said, we were there to capture Revan alive. The Jedi do not believe in killing their prisoners. No one deserves that fate, no matter their crimes. I'm sorry. I… do not wish to discuss this any longer. The memory of my confrontation with Revan is… painful."

Ash watched the younger woman leave the room. _'There is much she isn't telling me about what happened with Revan.'_ She contemplated following Bastila and asking more questions regarding Revan's fate, but decided against it. As she massaged her aching temples, she closed her eyes and tried to push the lingering headache away.

#

Zaalbar stood by the exit ramp looking down on his homeworld. It felt like ages since he had been home. Rwookrrorro… _'I swore I'd never return here, yet I must go with Ashla. I made a vow to protect the woman. I will honor my vow, even if it means I must return.'_

Ash pulled her pack over her shoulder as she headed toward the garage of the Ebon Hawk. She and Bastila had divided the crew into two teams. One team, consisting of Juhani, Canderous and Teethree was to stay with the ship, while the rest of them headed toward the Wookiee village of Rwookrrorro.

"Ready to go, Zaalbar?" Ash asked while she waited for the others to join them.

Zaalbar gave her a long sad look before moaning an agreement.

Carth walked up the ramp, having gone ahead with Teethree to pay the docking fees. Ash noted he was wearing his old beat up orange flight jacket again. She bit her bottom lip and looked away. She didn't meet his gaze as he walked past her back into the ship. Teethree rolled up behind him, stopping to stand beside her.

As they filed out of the ship, Ash called out to Canderous, who stood at the top of the ramp. "Alert me on my comlink if there is any trouble. Hopefully, I'll still be able to get a signal if we have to go into the Shadowlands."

"The Cat-lady and I have this under control." Canderous said, resulting in Juhani snarling at him.

"Teethree, keep those two in line." Ash said as she winked at the droid. Teethree warbled an affirmative beep as they left the ship behind and headed toward the Great Walkway.

As they made their way through the docks, Ash could not help but see the devastation wrought by the Czerka Corporation. Her eyes lingered on the large cages as they passed by, some empty while some held captive enslaved wookiee's waiting to be transported offworld.

_'Slavery should be abolished in the Republic. It is a disgrace that the practice has been allowed to continue,'_ she thought as they passed by yet another cage.

Zaalbar unease grew as he took in all the Czerka officers as they paraded around his home village like they owned the place. ' _They probably do own it now. It has been a while since I've been home.' He looked uneasily at Ashla, who walked quietly beside him. 'I should have told her of my past before we arrived. We will not be made welcome in my home because of my actions.'_

Ash could feel Zaalbar's gaze upon her. _"Is something wrong, my friend?"_ She asked in _Shyriiwook._

Zaalbar paused. He looked down upon the small human female in amazement. _"I did not know you could speak our language, Ashla."_

Ash nodded. _"I had forgotten. I am remembering."_

The Wookiee glanced uneasily at the others, who were also surprised by Ash's ability. _"I should have told you before we landed. Mission might have told you some of why I fled my home. I could have prepared you for what we will face, but I don't know if I could have prepared myself."_

_"What do you mean?"_ Ash asked. His confession left her confused.

_"Mission might have told you I was running away from slavers. There is more to the story than that. I am an Exile. The slavers only took me because I was not allowed in my own village. I have been gone for twenty years."_ Zaalbar said, sadly.

_"Why were you forced to leave your home?"_ Ash asked. She caught Carth's questioning look. She glanced to Mission to have her translate so the others would understand what was being said.

_"My brother dealt with slavers and allowed them to gain a foothold. I found out and confronted him, and I attacked him. My father stopped the fight, but he did not believe me. I was Exiled for my actions. I should not be here. I will not be allowed back into the village."_

Ash nodded. _"We will deal with that when the time comes, Zaalbar. Why didn't your father believe you?"_

_"I attacked my brother out of anger, and because I used my claws. You do not understand what that means to a Wookiee. Our claws are tools, not weapons. To use your claws when attacking someone means you have become an animal. It is without honor. I will forever be seen as a 'Madclaw' to my people."_

_"Time has passed. Things may have changed, Zaalbar."_ Ash looked around as the Czerka Corp officers milled around the dock.

_"No, things have not changed for the better. This dock now belongs to the slavers."_ Zaalbar shook his head sadly.

_"I will help you with this, Zaalbar. We will overcome this obstacle together."_ Ash smiled warmly at him. _"Let us go now. Trust in the Force."_

#

Ash was finding Kashyyyk to be a trial of patience and controlling her temper. The Czerka Corp office left her feeling unsettled, seeing the poor enslaved Wookiees and those who were being experimented on by the scientists. Plus, it felt as if it had been a waste of time. They had no information to give regarding any ruins or any ancient temples in the Shadowlands. It pained her to see how Zaalbar was taking the changes that had been made in his absence.

As they left the safety of the docks behind, they walked along the Great Walkway, a wild and dangerous place. As they progressed deeper down the walkway towards Zaalbar's village, they were met with kinraths, and mykals. They were also met with a trio of dark Jedi sent by Malak, who had offered a reward for their capture. Luckily, they outnumbered the dark Jedi and easily overtook them. Ash carried their lightsabers in her pack, so that once they were back on board the ship she could take them apart and construct a second lightsaber out of the parts.

Now standing in front of the angry Wookiee guard, Ash motioned for everyone to lower their weapons. It would make matters worse for everyone involved, particularly Zaalbar, if they resorted to violence to gain entry to the village. The guard informed them that they were to be brought before Chuundar immediately.

"Zaalbar, who is Chuundar?" Ash asked in Basic.

Zaalbar looked sadly at her. _"He is my brother. When I left my father was Chieftain. If we are being taken to speak with Chuundar, that can only mean one thing. My father is dead, and now he is Chieftain."_

Ash nodded solemnly. _"I'm sorry to hear that, my friend."_ She replied in _Shyriiwook_.

The Wookiee village was built around the large _Wroshyr_ trees. Woven baskets lined the walkway, some empty while some were laden with fruits and vegetables. The Wookiees stared curiously as they were escorted to the Chieftain's Hall.

#

The Chieftain's Hall was a large rectangular room. Ash followed Zaalbar's gaze to the Wookie who was flanked by Czerka Corporation officers. ' _This must be Chuundar,_ ' she thought as they were led to the center of the room.

Chuundar growled a greeting. _"Step forward and address the Mighty Chuundar, Outsider. It is not often that we allow outsiders such as yourselves."_

_"Are you not flanked by Czerka slavers? Are they not outsiders, or have you sold all of Kashyyyk to them?"_ Zaalbar roared.

_"Ah, brother. You have returned. You shouldn't speak in such tones. Things have changed since you were exiled. You are a madclaw without honor. You have no voice here."_

Ash debated how she should respond. She glanced at Bastila, but the younger Jedi shook her head as if unsure how to respond. _"If you have made any deals with these slavers, the truth will come out."_ She replied in _Shyriiwook._

_"You can speak our language? That is most unusual among your people, Outsider."_ Chuundar barked. _"Still, you may talk but no one will listen. They will not believe you. I have guided my people. Even with my brother gone mad, and Father enslaved, I rose to protect our people despite it all."_

_"Father was enslaved?_ " Zaalbar groaned.

_"A lot has changed since you were exiled, brother. We will discuss this soon enough. For now, there is something that I want from your friends here."_ Chuundar pointed at Ash.

"What is this about?" Ash spoke quickly in Basic, so that the others could understand her half of the conversation, while Mission translated the rest.

_"Another wookiee has suffered the same fate as Zaalbar. He has been exiled and fled to the Shadowlands. Now, he is pestering the Czerka officials there. They are my allies. I must not allow this to continue. It's not good for business."_ Chuundar moaned.

"Did he stand against you? Perhaps he is the first of many to come forward." Ash stated. Her throat was beginning to burn from making the rough guttural sounds in the back of her throat while speaking _Shyriiwook_.

_"He is a madclaw. No one will listen to him. Now, he is merely a nuisance. We only enter the Shadowlands for ritual hunting. I cannot risk any of my hunters to deal with this nuisance, however you are expendable. You will remove him."_ Chuundar roared.

Ash folded her arms over her chest. "No. I will not do this. Dirty your own hands with such dishonorable actions."

_"You have no choice. You will do the task as requested or you will leave Kashyyyk. Without Zaalbar. He will remain with me."_ Chuundar barked out harshly.

Standing beside Carth, Mission gasped. "No! He can't do that! He can't keep Zaalbar a prisoner. He can't do that, can he, Ash?"

Ash looked sadly at Mission. "I'm afraid he can." Switching back to _Shyriiwook, "it would appear you have given me no choice. It is late to descend into the Shadowlands this evening. My team requires rest. May we have lodging here in the village?"_

_"It is unusual for outsiders to remain in the village, however I will grant this for one night. In the morning, you and your team will leave for the Shadowlands. Do not return until the exile has been dealt with."_ Chuundar waved his hand in dismissal.

They were led out of the Chieftain's Hall, and shown to a large hut where they could stay for the evening. Everyone except Zaalbar. He was told to remain with Chuundar in the Hall.

As they set their belongings down, the wookiee shut the door behind him. The large hut boasted a large common room, a refresher with running water, and two smaller rooms for sleeping.

Ash checked to make sure that the wookiee did not lock the door behind him. The door was unlocked. Luckily, Chuundar was showing them a small measure of hospitality. They were free to explore the village, although it didn't seem any of the wookiees wished to talk to them.

Bastila set her pack down next to hers. "Ash, I don't think we have much choice but to do as he asks. We cannot leave Zaalbar here."

"I agree, Bastila." Ash said. Her voice sounded rough and her throat ached from speaking in _Shyriiwook._ She rubbed her throat gently. She had surprised herself when she remembered the language as they stepped onto the dock.

Carth set his pack down as well. "I don't like the idea of leaving anyone behind either. Don't worry, Mission. We'll figure this out." He patted the young Twi'lek on the shoulder before pulling her in for a quick hug.

Ash stood silently, watching the pair. The thought of having to leave Zaalbar behind was unsettling. She left the others in the hut as she walked outside to get some air.

#

Carth watched as Ash spoke gently to the wookiee pup in _Shyriiwook_. The pup's mother came over and pulled the child away. Ash merely smiled and bowed to the female wookiee, although the smile faltered quickly. _'She's right. She has been nothing but honest with me since day one. It's not her fault the council isn't telling me everything. I shouldn't have taken it out on her,'_ he thought as he watched her walk over to the railing to look out of the canopy of Wroshyr trees. _'No time like the present,'_ he thought as he steeled himself to apologize.

"Ash, can we talk?" Carth said quietly.

Ash turned to face him. Her hair was done up in the twin buns, like she had worn on Taris the night of the party. "Is there anything to talk about, Carth?" She asked. She spoke barely above a whisper. She touched her throat apologetically.

"Listen, I'm not very good at this… I know that I owe you an apology. Well, probably more than one, if we're being honest." Carth sighed heavily. "I was just… so ready to finally face Saul during the battle over Taris, and then we were stuck on the planet for weeks, with no end in sight. Now, the Jedi have us out searching the galaxy for these… Star Maps. I know that this mission is important. I get that. But," he shrugged. "I feel a little out of my depth here. I mean, I can fight, sure… but I'm no Jedi."

"You can always return to the fleet. I'm sure Admiral Dodonna would gladly make the appropriate accommodations for you." Ash said as she gazed out over the canopy, reluctant to meet his eyes.

"No. I could do more good here, helping you on your mission. I just… hate not knowing what's going on. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I've been a royal pain in the ass, haven't I?" Carth said, wishing she'd turn to look at him.

Ash breathed a small sigh of relief. She had been afraid he was going to tell her he was leaving. She took a deep calming breath. "Don't worry about it, Carth."

He shook his head. "No, I do worry about it. I've traveled this road once before… I should know better than this."

She turned to look up at him. "And, what road would that be, Carth?"

He gently touched her cheek. "The one that we're finding ourselves on. Ashla, I'm sorry, will you accept my apology?" He said tenderly.

Ash's eyes softened at the use of her full name, which he hadn't used since they first met on Taris. Even the others had followed his lead and referred to her simply as Ash.

"Well? Do you accept my apology or are you going to make me work for it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I think you should definitely work for it." She whispered. She smiled suggestively at him.

"Hm. I don't know if I like the sound of that," he said huskily.

"Don't you want me to accept your apology?"

He came up behind her and pulled her close, slipping his hands around her waist. "Oh, I don't know. What am I going to have to do for it?" He whispered.

Ash leaned back against him briefly before turning around and sliding her hands up his chest. "Hm… I did notice there was some carbon scoring on the underside of the _Hawk_ when we landed."

Carth threw his head back and laughed.

He took her hand, and guided her over to a more secluded part of the village, away from prying eyes. "So, you do accept my apology, then?" He asked softly. He held her hand, his thumb drawing lazy circles on the inside of her palm.

"Hm, maybe I should keep you guessing for a day or two," she whispered. With her free hand, she tried to smooth the two strands of hair from his forehead, only to have them fall back stubbornly.

"Beautiful, you'll make me go crazy if you do that," his voice was raspy as he dipped his face closer to hers.

His eyes closed as his lips hovered briefly before gently touching hers as she opened herself up for the kiss. Her heart skipped a beat as his lips softly found hers. He was hesitant at first… almost questioning, as he lightly pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to him, her arms reaching up to loop around his neck. His hand cupped the back of her head as he leaned her back ever so slightly and deepened the kiss. The sound of her heart beating wildly was loud in her ears as her fingers curled into his soft hair. She was breathless as they pulled apart. She gazed up into his brown eyes, darkened with desire.

"Yes, I forgive you," she whispered as she caressed his cheek, enjoying how the stubble from the day's beard growth felt under her fingertips.

"I'm glad," he whispered, his breath coming in fast, as his thumb softly traced her jawline.


	14. Into the Shadowlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla and company descend into the Shadowlands in search of a Madclaw and a Star Map. Along the way, they team up with a cranky old Jedi.

_**Into the Shadowlands** _

Bastila felt worry growing in the pit of her stomach as she watched the pair embrace. She had a duty to watch over Ashla's and her actions. The council would not be happy upon hearing that Ashla was engaging in a relationship with the handsome pilot. She hurried back inside the large hut as the couple turned and began walking in her direction.

#

The descent down to the Shadowlands took longer than anticipated. Mission stood sullenly beside her. Ashla glanced at the Twi'lek and shook her head. The girl was unhappy with their decision to take her with them, when she had wanted to stay behind with Zaalbar. After getting Carth and Bastila to both weigh in on the matter, Mission sighed and reluctantly agreed that they were right. There was no way to guarantee her safety while Zaalbar was in such a precarious position himself.

Ashla had noticed the odd looks Bastila had given them this morning. She wondered if the younger Jedi had seen them together last night. _'It was only a kiss,'_ she thought, _'nothing more.'_ Although, she knew what it could develop into. Ashla focused on keeping her emotions in check.

The basket settled heavily onto the mossy floor of the under canopy. As she stepped her foot onto the mossy ground, she felt a presence lurking in the shadows. A presence she had last felt on Taris. _Calo Nord._

"Awh, did you miss me, Calo?" Ashla rasped. She smirked as she grabbed her lightsaber from her belt.

Calo Nord stepped out from the shadows. He was flanked by two Wookiees, who were both heavily armed. "Can't say that I have, lady. You got lucky on Taris. Thanks to the Sith, you were able to get away. Nobody walks away from me and lives." He sneered.

"Surrender, Calo. I have you outnumbered. Again." Ashla motioned to her team.

Calo shrugged. "I don't surrender. Malak will pay me handsomely for the capture of you two lovely ladies. Although, he wants only one of you alive, but I can take you both in cold, for a discounted price."

Ashla sighed. "Then you give us no choice." Ashla ignited her lightsaber, and whirled it into a ready stance. Beside her, Bastila did the same. Mission tossed a frag grenade at the bounty hunter while Carth focused on one of the Wookiees. Once the grenade went off, Ashla pulled deeply on the force to leap at the bounty hunter, bringing her blade down in a brilliant blue arc. Bastila's saber whirled beside her as she blocked Calo's blaster fire.

Ashla unleashed a blast of force power at him, causing him to fly backwards. Bastila's eyebrows raised at Ashla's unexpected use of the force. _'Her powers are growing quickly,'_ Bastila thought as she advanced on Calo.

As the two Wookiees fell, Mission and Carth switched their aim onto the bounty hunter, whose Echani shield was failing. Calo jerked backwards as the shots slammed into his armor, having broken through the shielding.

"Do you surrender, Calo?" Ashla asked roughly, her voice still strained from speaking Shyriiwook last night.

Calo leaned heavily to the side, his hands gripped his blasters, though they shook under the strain of their weight. "Never." He aimed at Ashla, sending a volley of blaster fire at her.

Ashla used her saber to dodge the blaster fire back towards him. She felt a healing wave of energy from Bastila as she advanced upon the bounty hunter. As she neared, she rotated her lightsaber in a blue arc. The tip of the blade ran up the bounty hunters front. The blasters slipped from his hands as he fell to the mossy ground.

Ashla steadied her breath as she stood over the fallen bounty hunter. She reached down to feel his pulse. "He's gone. Check the bodies for anything useful. Let Shadowlands reclaim the rest."

Other than the kinraths, which were more of a nuisance, and the hopping tachs making racket; the rest of the day passed without further incident. Later that evening, Ashla motioned for the group to halt, and set up camp. She sighed in relief as she set the heavy pack onto the ground. They placed sensors acquired at the Czerka supply store around the camp to help keep the roaming kinraths at bay.

Bastila waited until Carth and Mission were asleep before sitting down next to Ashla, who was on first watch.

"I wanted to talk with you a bit." Bastila said as she sat down on the log beside Ashla.

Ashla cut her eyes over to the other Jedi. She sighed. "About?"

Bastila shifted uncomfortably beside her. "Ashla, I wanted to discuss your… relationship with Carth."

Ashla furrowed her brows. "What about it? We're good friends. What's there to discuss?"

Bastila sighed heavily. "Ashla, I know you are more than 'good' friends with him. Relationships are not easy for most people to handle. For us Jedi, it can be even harder because they can lead to such powerful emotions. Anger and hate are the worst. Even love can lead one to folly."

_Love?_

"Have you ever been in love, Bastila?" Ashla said as she turned her gaze to the younger woman.

"Well, no… " Bastila fumbled over her words.

"You've never allowed yourself to become involved with anyone?" Ashla asked curiously.

Bastila crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "I've never allowed myself to get close to anyone else."

"Not even your family?"

Bastila's fingers toyed with the hem of her brown robe. "I joined the Jedi at a very young age, as most padawans do. I've had very little contact with my family. It is discouraged, you know, because it can lead to forming attachments."

Ashla nodded. She remembered the lesson from Master Zhar about attachments, and how they could lead one on the path of the darkside.

"I don't remember my family, Bastila. I don't even know if I have any family out there in the galaxy." She said sadly. "Carth is the first friend I can remember having." She sighed as she pulled her hooded robe closer around her for the added warmth. "You're right, though. I admit, I do have strong feelings for him, but I will not allow them to get in the way of the mission or my training."

"It is easy to say those words now, but even harder to achieve them. It is not wise to deepen your relationship with him."

Ashla frowned as she stared out into the dark forest. "It doesn't seem right that one should not be allowed to love, Bastila." She said after a few moments. She didn't know if what she felt for Carth was love or not, but she found herself being drawn to him the more she was around him.

Bastila shrugged. "Emotional entanglements are often wrought with disaster. Often, they cause your judgment to be clouded. Or they can lead to emotional outbursts. As Jedi, we must be above those things."

Ashla gave a small _humph_. "Don't you miss your family at all?"

"I don't think of them very much anymore. I do remember missing my father greatly. I remember that my mother and I didn't always see eye to eye on things. We often disagreed."

"On what?" Ashla asked with a raised brow.

Bastila gave a light airy laugh. "My father was a fortune hunter. I felt my mother pushed him into always looking for the next big find. I remember thinking she was always pushing my father into danger, without thinking of his safety. I remember spending a lot of time moving around when I was little. I think my mother was relieved when the Jedi found me, although my father didn't want me to go."

"And, you never tried to get in contact with them again? Even after all these years?"

"No. As a child, I didn't understand the sacrifice I was being asked to make. Later, I learned the wisdom in the Jedi's policy for keeping padawans separated from their family. Even siblings who are brought into the temple together are often separated, and are trained at different temples, as their staying together can often lead to unwanted attachments. A Jedi must do what is needed, and oftentimes, that wars with what is desired. Love can only obscure and confuse the matter at hand." She said sadly.

Ashla studied the younger woman who sat beside her. "You sound very sad when you say that, Bastila."

"Yes, well, even a Jedi cannot always control the feelings of the heart, as you well know. Although, it is best to try to guard against it. You would do well to heed this lesson, especially in regards to Carth. It would be better to end anything between the two of you before it ever really began."

#

The next morning, after they broke their fast with ration bars and protein drinks, they broke camp and headed out along the path.

Nearing dusk, they entered a large clearing, and they saw a strange sight.

It was a lone older man wielding a green glowing lightsaber. He swung the lightsaber effortlessly at the charging katarn bull. As they quickly approached, the katarn bull fell limply to the ground.

"Well, you don't see that every day," Carth murmured at her side.

"Watch yourself. There could be more of those damned creatures hiding in the underbrush." The older man said gruffly.

"Well, hello to you too." Mission said.

The older man made a _humphing_ noise in the back of his throat.

Bastila bowed. "I am Bastila Shan, Jedi Knight. These are my companions."

"Hmm. Jedi Knight." The older man nodded to himself as he looked over their small group. His eyes landed on Ashla. "Well. I'm Jolee. Jolee Bindo. Why don't you all follow me back to my camp. It's just up a ways from here along the path. I'm sure you have questions."

#

Ashla felt the older man's eyes stray towards her curiously. She returned his pointed gaze with one of her own. He motioned for them to all sit down while he busied himself with making tea in the kitchen of his house, which appeared to be the remains of a wrecked freighter.

"Sounds like you've been talking _Shryiiwook_ too much, young lady." Jolee said as he pulled down a tin of dried herbs from the back of one the cabinets.

Ashla nodded. "Yes," she rasped. "I felt it was necessary to improve relations with the Wookiees."

"Here, drink this. It should help your throat heal faster." Jolee said as he handed her a steaming cup of herbal tea. "Well, don't all of you speak at once."

Bastila rose a quizzical brow, while Mission stared silently at the older man. Carth eyed him warily.

Ashla studied Jolee as she sipped her tea. "We're on a mission sent by the Jedi council."

"' _Pshaw_. Of course, you are. Why else would you be here in this forsaken place." Jolee said.

Mission piped up. "We're also trying to help my friend, Zaalbar. His sleemo of a brother sent us here to find some old madclaw and get rid of him."

Jolee leaned back in his chair. "Hmm. I see. Is that all the information he sent you down here with?"

Ashla nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Chuundar was very tight lipped regarding this madclaw."

"Of course, he was. Figures Chuundar would pull something like this." Jolee said as he rose.

"Helping Zaalbar is of utmost importance, but we are looking for something very old here. A relic of an ancient civilization." Bastila said.

Jolee glanced back to Ashla. "A relic, huh? Just what kind of relic are we talking about?"

"A star map." Ashla said, matter of factly.

"Hmph… Figured that's why you're here." He muttered. "Yeah, I think I know what you're looking for, and where to find it. Answers to both your missions can be found to the east of here."

Ashla took another drink of the tea. "Could you guide us there?" The rush of warm liquid felt soothing on her ravaged throat.

She felt a strong wave of _deja vu_ crash over her. It was as if she had asked this question before, in some other lifetime. Judging by the look on Jolee's face, she thought that he felt a sense of _deja vu_ at her question as well. She tried pushing the strange sensations away, but since they stepped off the great lift yesterday, she felt as if she was walking along a phantom path from a long lost dream.

As he sipped his tea, Jolee studied her intently. He seemed to be weighing his options. After a long minute, he nodded. "Yes, I'll guide you. You all can rest here for the night. We'll leave at first light."

#

"Jolee, do you have a workbench?" Ashla asked after they finished the 'grand tour,' as Jolee put it.

The older man nodded. "This way."

Ashla pulled the lightsabers she had picked off of the dark Jedi that they had encountered earlier in the week out of her pack and followed behind him.

"What are you planning on doing with those?" He asked curiously.

"I'm hoping to fashion a new shoto style saber out of them. But, I'll need to cleanse the kaiburr crystals before I can use the lightsaber." Ashla replied as she set the lightsabers on the workbench.

"Cleanse the kaiburr crystals? I've never heard of such a thing." Jolee scoffed.

"I read in my studies at the Temple archives that the reason the Sith blades are red is because the crystal has been bled. Rather it has been laced with impurities, from being used for acts for the dark side of the Force, which causes the blade to glow red." Ashla began taking apart the saber hilts, setting the pieces in small groups.

Bastila gasped behind Ashla's shoulder. "Ashla, those ideas are theoretical at best. Surely, you are not going to attempt that?"

Ashla glanced back at the younger woman. "Of course, I am. If I believe I can do it, then I will succeed. Do or do not, Bastila. There is no try. If I fail, then I will have at least learned something to take with me to the next experience."

Jolee snickered. "Well, well. I'll leave you to it then. I'll whip us up some yummy katarn stew for dinner."

#

With Mission in the kitchen and Bastila meditating in the common room, he found himself alone with Ashla for the first time since the other night. Carth leaned against the wall, deep in thought, as Ashla worked on her new lightsaber hilt. He replayed the kiss in his mind, hoping that she didn't regret it. True, they had been busy with the mission since leaving the village yesterday morning, but she seemed rather aloof around him today. And, it wasn't helping that he himself worried how their budding relationship would affect the mission. Or what Morgana might have thought about it. He cringed inwardly at the twinge of guilt he felt as he thought of his late wife.

Mission's laugh drifted from the kitchen where she was helping him with the stew. Hearing her laugh brought a smile to his face. It was good to hear the girl laughing again. She'd been exceedingly worried about Zaalbar, and had been in a sullen mood since they left the village.

He pushed himself off of the wall to examine her work. "How's it coming along?"

Ashla's eyes were closed as she focused on moving the pieces of the lightsaber hilt with the Force. "Almost finished. I think I've got it."

The lightsaber hilt slid together, the pieces rotating as they clicked into place. It landed on the workbench in front of her softly. Ashla picked it up and admired her handy work.

"Now, to try to cleanse the crystal. But, I think that will wait until another time." She said hoarsely. Her throat was feeling better, thanks to Jolee's tea. She handed him the hilt to inspect.

"There's no crystal inside, so it won't activate."

Carth took the proffered weapon, rotating it around in his hands. "Why not use the crystal that was in there in the first place?"

"It's been tainted by the dark side."

"And, you worry it might, what? Tempt you?" Carth asked as he handed back the hilt.

"Something like that." Ashla clipped it to her belt on the opposite side from her main lightsaber. "Each crystal is attuned to the Jedi who uses it. If I try to use it before I cleanse it, the crystal might cause my own force awareness to become off balance. So, I need to attune it to my own unique force awareness before I seat it in the socket."

"Hmm. Didn't know I would be getting a Jedi lesson this evening," he said as he pulled her close to him.

She slipped her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his chest.

"You've seemed a little distant today. Everything okay?" He asked as he rubbed her back gently.

She sighed deeply as she settled into his embrace. "Bastila is concerned about our… relationship. She's worried that I won't be able to control my emotions around you. That my feelings for you will cloud my judgement."

Carth bent his head and set his chin on the top of her head. "Sounds like a valid concern, beautiful."

"I know it is, flyboy." She closed her eyes as she relaxed against him. She pulled back to look up at him. "She thinks we shouldn't get involved."

"Hmm." Carth murmured. "What do you think?"

Ashla sighed. "I think maybe we should slow things down, and get to know each other better."

"Wise words, master Jedi." Carth winked at her.

They heard a soft _ahem_ , and pulled apart quickly.

Mission smirked as she leaned against the door. "Jolee said to tell you dinner was ready."

#

They rose early the next morning and headed out, with Jolee as their guide through the thick under canopy of the Shadowlands.

"So, Jolee. What can you tell me about this wookiee Chuundar has sent us after?" Ashla asked as they walked side by side along the overgrown path.

"Hmph. Well, first of all. This is not just any wookiee he's sent you after. It's Freyyr, Chuundar and Zaalbar's father."

Ashla stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"You heard me right, young lady." Jolee said as he stopped beside her.

Bastila, Carth and Mission stopped as well.

Mission gasped as she heard the news. "You mean, that _sleemo_ sent us down here to kill Big Z's dad?"

Jolee nodded. "Yes, Mission, that's exactly what I mean."

Ashla frowned. "This changes the mission. Family is important. I cannot do that to Zaalbar. The news would devastate him. There has to be another way. Hopefully, the Force will reveal another path to us."

#

The next evening as they were setting up camp, Mission heard a menacing growl. She turned to see an older enraged wookiee running toward their camp.

"Incoming!" Mission yelled.

Jolee looked up from the pot of stew he was stirring. "Hold up, people! That's Freyyr! By the Force, he's almost feral now."

Ashla, Bastila and Carth all dropped their packs as they reached for their weapons.

_"More of you Czerka core-rats! Not even the heart of Kashyyyk is free from your treachery! You'll never take me alive!"_ Freyyr yelled as he brandished his weapon.

Ashla jumped in front of Mission, and activated her lightsaber as she pushed the girl behind her. _"Freyyr! Please listen to me! I am not here to harm you!"_ She yelled in Shriiwook, desperately trying to get the wookiee's attention.

_"Lies! More lies from the Outsiders!"_ Freyyr roared.

_"Freyyr! Let me prove to you that I am trustworthy. We are Zaalbar's friends! We have come here to Kashyyyk with him on a noble quest. We are here to help you."_ As Ashla made the deep roaring noises in her throat, she was thankful that she had Jolee pack more of the herbal tea.

Freyyr froze. _"You speak in our native tongue, Outsider. You speak the name of my son! I have not seen him in many cycles. You claim you are his friend?"_ Freyyr lowered his weapon.

_"Yes, we are his friends. I am called Ashla Marek. These are my friends and crew mates."_ Ashla motioned for Carth and Bastila to lower their weapons as she deactivated the bright blue blade and clipped the saber onto her belt. "We are here to help. Please, join us."

Freyyr nodded as he came closer. _"How can you help me? My son, Chuundar, has sent me here to rot. It is hopeless."_

"Freyyr, it is me, my old friend. Do you not remember me?" Jolee said as he neared.

Freyyr peered intently at the older man. " _Yes, I think I do. Forgive me, friend. It has been so long since I have allowed myself to trust anyone. I apologize for almost attacking you."_

Ashla sat down next to Carth on one of the logs around the campfire. "Freyyer, why does Chuundar want you dead? He sent me here to 'dispose' of you. Yet, I refuse to do this."

" _Chuundar wants to remove the threat of being found out that things are not what they seem. If it was shown that he conspired with the slavers, then his honor would be gone._ " Freyyr moaned softly.

"He has created a huge web of lies." Bastila said calmly.

Mission frowned. "Big Z is my best friend. There must be a way to help him."

" _My son is lucky to have such friends. There is a way, but it is dangerous."_ Freyyr moaned.

Ashla leaned forward. "Tell me."

_"There is a great beast to the south of here. Stuck in its hide is a sword, many centuries old. It used to belong to the Great Bacca, a revered warrior from long ago. It is said that the one who wields the sword is destined to lead our people. Chuundar has but the hilt. If I could bring the blade back to the village, it would cast doubt into the people."_

Ashla glanced to the others, who nodded. "Freyyr, my friend. We will find this sword and bring it to you. Tell me more about this beast."

#

Carth hauled the kinrath's carcass behind him as they made their way toward the ritual beast's lair. Jolee paused and pointed to the hanging vine dangling from above. Carth grimaced as he hefted the dead creature up and with the older man's help, tied it to the vine.

"Jolee, do you know anything about this beast?" Bastila asked as she, Mission and Ashla waited for them to finish hanging the carcass.

"I don't know much about this beast. I've heard rumors it is a tarentatek. I've always stayed the hell away from this part of the Shadowlands." Jolee said as he and Carth backed away from the hanging corpse.

"A tarentatek? Aren't those creatures immune to force abilities?" Ashla asked nervously as they heard a rustling in the distance.

Bastila and Mission exchanged a nervous look.

"Yes, sir. That's what they say," Jolee said as he ignited his lightsaber. "Mission, get those grenades ready."

Mission nodded as she pulled grenades from her pack.

"Carth, you and Mission focus your fire on the beast. We'll try to do as much damage as we can with our lightsabers. Jolee, do you have force healing abilities?" Ashla asked. Her own force healing abilities were only now getting stronger. If Jolee could also heal through the force as Bastila could do, it would help.

Jolee nodded.

"Alright. Here it comes!" Bastila pointed as the hulking beast tore through the under canopy.

Ashla motioned to Mission to launch the grenades. She waited until after the grenade had detonated before she pulled the Force around her like a shield, and leapt toward the great beast. Bastila joined her in the fray, her lightsaber humming with energy as she swung at the beast.

Carth raised his blasters and aimed at the beast, while Mission launched another grenade.

Ashla flung her lightsaber at it, slashing through the beast's thick hide. She reached through the force for the saber's hilt, the saber rotated through the air as it flew back to her. She caught it with one hand.

Bastila screamed as the tarentatek tossed her aside. Ashla pulled the force around her shielding her as she saw the beast's claw coming towards her. Her breath came out in a rush as she was flung aside. She landed roughly on the ground, groaning. She felt a wave of warm healing energy wash over her as she picked herself up and charged at the beast, and drove her saber deeply into the beasts back.

It screamed painfully as the blade burned through the hide. Bastila slashed her blade across the beast's chest. Ashla was preparing to leapt at it again when it faltered and stumbled to the ground with a roar.

Mission and Carth were still shooting blaster fire into it until it stopped moving.

Ashla held her arm close to her side as she staggered close to inspect the beast. Sticking out of its hide was a very old rusty blade.

#

Ashla accepted the medpack from Mission as she sat down heavily on the log back at the camp. She grunted in pain as she slammed the syringe into her thigh. She sighed as she felt the rush of the kolto hit her system.

"Ash, you gonna be okay?" Mission asked her.

Ashla nodded. "Don't worry, Mission. I'll be fine. It just knocked me around. Check on Bastila for me?" She nodded toward the younger Jedi who, thanks to their force bond, she could tell was hurting but refusing to say anything. "I think she could use one of those too."

"You got it, Ash." Mission nodded as she walked over to Bastila.

"Freyyr, inspect that blade and tell me it's the right one." Ashla handed the older Wookiee the blade that they had pried from the fallen beast.

The wookiee held the blade in his hands, rotating it as he inspected it. _"It… it is the blade of Bacca! This may not look like much, but its importance to my people is great. With it, I can return and challenge Chuundar, something I should have done long ago. My thanks to you and your companions, Ashla Marek. You have given me hope again. I see now why my son calls you a friend."_

"Thank you, Freyyr. Mission has more medpacks. You are wounded. Please rest here and allow yourself to heal. We have to search for an ancient relic while we are here in the Shadowlands. It may appear as an ancient computer. Have you seen anything like it?"

_"Yes, I know of the computer you speak of. I have tried to access it many times over the years. I have failed each time. It is not far from here, maybe a day's walk to the south. I will wait for you here. Then, we can travel back up to the village and seek out Chuundar."_

#

Ashla felt the star map as they neared the computer facility. She pulled her hooded robe closer around her, and slipped the hood up over her head. As she did, a wave of _deja vu_ washed over her. She staggered as she walked, and stumbled over a limb in the path.

Carth jogged up to steady her. "Ash? What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know how to explain it. I feel as if I've walked this path before. It must be the vision colliding with reality. I'm sorry, I feel as if I'm not making a lot of sense." Ashla murmured as she pressed her fingertips to her temple. She felt Bastila's ever watchful gaze locked onto her as she stood still in the path. She placed her hand on his chest in reassurance. "I'll be fine."

He squeezed her shoulder gently before letting go and nodded. "It's getting colder, like it did at the ruins on Dantooine."

Ashla nodded. "Yes, we're close now. These relics are full of dark side energy."

As they neared, a hologram flickered to life. "Life forms detected. Determining parameters. Initiating neural recognition."

Jolee grumbled, "yeah, there it is. Stubborn piece of machinery. I don't doubt it holds the knowledge that you are seeking, but good luck getting anything out of it."

The hologram intoned, "primary neural recognition complete. Match found."

"What the hell? Match found? The damn thing has always told me 'rejected patterns' before." Jolee mumbled.

Ashla glanced at Bastila, who glanced away quickly. She returned her attention to the hologram. "Why have you acknowledged me?"

"Error. Subject displays unfamiliarity with the environment. Behavioral reconfiguration is required." The hologram stated.

The group waited patiently while Ashla answered question after question for the computer. Anyone else who tried to access the computer was denied as the hologram stated 'match not found.'

Carth and Mission watched as Ashla continued to talk with the computer with Jolee and Bastila standing beside her.

"Carth, I don't understand half of what that thing is saying." Mission grumbled.

He glanced down at her and smiled. "Don't worry, I don't either." He overheard Ashla asking about Revan only to have the computer to reply in error. Some of the questions the computer asked Ashla bothered him… Sacrificing whole populations just to win a battle? He was relieved when Ashla did not choose that response.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he murmured remembering the droids that were sent against them in the temple on Dantooine. He pulled his blasters from the holsters and checked the charges on them, in case the computer decided to send anything odd after them. Beside him, Mission did the same.

About that time, he heard the computer exclaim, "access denied. The system will purge the subject as false. Defense mode initiated."

Two combat droids scurried towards them. Ashla groaned as she pulled her lightsaber to her with the force and leapt at one of the droids. On either side of her, Jolee and Bastila fought against the droid, their lightsabers singing with power. Carth and Mission aimed at the second droid and opened fire.

Sparks flew from the two droids as they returned fire. Ashla pulled on the force, shielding the group with the mystical energy like a barrier. She used her lightsaber to deflect blaster fire while yelling to Mission, "toss your grenades now!"

Mission moved to stand behind Ashla, Bastila and Jolee as they deflected blaster shots so that she could throw the grenades. Carth edged forward aiming at one of the droids when Ashla yelled for Bastila to _'duck!_ ' The two Jedi dropped into a low lunge as Carth took aim at the droid and Mission flung another set of grenades. Ashla leapt at one of the droids while Bastila charged at the other after the charges went off, while Jolee sent out waves of healing energy through the Force. The droids began to creak as they faltered, then shut down.

The computer flared to life behind them. "Neural scan complete. Analyzing… Secondary scans during battle have revealed much. Under duress, your emotions were much easier to read. Programming now dictates that I give you that which you seek."

Ashla took a moment to catch her breath. "But, I failed your initial test. Why the change?"

"That information is unavailable. Executing final action. Activation of the star map commencing. Parameters reset. Stasis initiated. End communication." The hologram flickered out as the star map opened and projected the blue navigation chart.

Ashla pulled her datapad off her belt and uploaded the map. "I'll send it to Teethree when we get back up to the village."

As they began the walk back to the camp where Freyyr waited, Ashla couldn't help but look back at the star map. The whole thing was a huge puzzle to her, one that left her with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It didn't help that Bastila walked up further ahead away from her. She tried to reach out through the Force to the younger Jedi only to have Bastila shake her head in return. She felt as suspicious as Carth when she thought, _'something isn't adding up here. Not at all.'_

#

As they rode the basket back up towards the village, Ashla pulled out her comlink and tried to contact Canderous. "Canderous, come in. Do you copy?"

Static.

"Canderous, do you copy?" Ashla tried again.

After a long moment of static coming through the comlink, she heard him reply. "Yeah, I hear ya. Things up here are getting pretty intense between the Wookiees and the Czerka brats. You, uh, wouldn't know anything about that, now would you, Ash? Over."

Ashla laughed. "Yes, as a matter of a fact, I do. You, Juhani and Teethree- be ready. Things might just get a bit more tense soon. Keep the _Hawk_ secure. We're on our way back up to the village now. Over."

As they exited the basket, Freyyr ran on ahead to the Great Hall.

The liberation of Kashyyyk had begun.

#

"Zaalbar, are you sure you don't want to stay here with your family?" Ashla asked the Wookiee as they loaded up the Hawk.

_"I will return when my life debt to you is finished."_ Zaalbar replied. _"Father has sent with me the sword of Bacca, which means I must return when I have fulfilled my debt to you."_

"Zaalbar, I already consider your debt to me to be paid in full. Your life is yours to do as you choose. Although, I will say I would consider it an honor if you choose to remain with us on our mission. The choice is yours." Ashla grabbed her pack and hefted it onto her shoulder. "For now, I say go spend time with your Father. We'll be ready to leave when you return."

_"You have my thanks, Ashla."_ Zaalbar roared softly as he turned to head back to the village.

Ashla watched the young Wookiee walked off with Mission at his side. Things were a lot different here now that Freyyr had displaced Chuundar. The future of Kashyyyk was brighter now that Freyyr was back in charge. Czerka Corporation had fled in the wake of the Wookiee uprising. She smiled at the empty cages, whose doors had been ripped off. No one else would be enslaved here.

She looked up at the sunlight pouring through the top of the canopy. She closed her eyes and reached out with the Force, wondering again if she had any family out somewhere in the galaxy. She sighed sadly when she felt the giant void stretching out in front of her.

#

The docks were empty now that the Czerka corporation officials had left. Ashla walked along the path with Juhani as they helped clear up the debris left from the battle.

"It is a good thing you have done here, Ashla." Juhani smiled. "To help rid another world of slavery."

Ashla smiled at her in thanks. "Well, I didn't come here intending to free anyone. That sort of just… happened. C'mon, let's head back. I think we've done enough for one day."

As they entered the galley, Carth poured them both a cup of caff.

"Now, who's developing Force abilities?" She teased him.

"I think I'll stick to flying the ship, beautiful." Carth said with a wink.

Juhani accepted the caff. "My thanks, Carth." She took a sip as she headed back towards the dormitories, leaving them in the galley alone.

Ashla sat down at the table and motioned for him to join her. She sipped her caff in silence as they sat at the small table together. The ship was quiet. Juhani was in the dormitories, resting. Mission was still with Zaalbar down at the village, as was Bastila, Canderous and Jolee. She heard Teethree rolling around in the cockpit.

Carth cleared his throat nervously. "So, I think there's something I should tell you."

She set down her cup and turned in her seat to look at him. "What's that, flyboy."

His fingers tapped against the edge of his cup. "I'm married. Or rather, I used to be married."

Ashla's eyebrows rose. "Married?"

He sighed deeply. "Yes. I thought, ahh… after our talk the other night I thought it was time… well, past time, that I tell you."

"What happened? Are you two divorced?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "No."

_'This was more difficult than I thought it was going to be,'_ he thought. After their discussion about getting to know each other better, he had decided it was time to tell her about Morgana and Dustil, but getting the words out was not as easy as he expected it to be. 

"Do you remember me telling you about Saul?"

"Yes, I remember. He was your mentor and defected to the Sith." Saul Karath. The name was so familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had heard the name from, other than Carth.

"It was more than that." He rubbed his hand over his face as he prepared himself to tell her the rest. "I told you about my homeworld, Telos? How Telos was one of the first worlds to be bombarded by the Sith?"

"Yes," she replied. He was pale. She could sense his unease through the Force. "Carth, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"No, I need to tell you, so you can understand." He shook his head. "Four years ago, Saul led the Sith forces there and demanded its surrender. The planet refused. Saul proceeded to blast the planet. Millions died."

Ashla sat frozen in her seat beside him. The name of the planet echoed in her head. She felt she was so close to remembering why that planet was so important, but then it slipped from her grasp. Like grains of sand sliding through her fingertips. She shook her head, and focused on what Carth was saying.

"I had a wife… and a son on Telos. I thought they would be safe there." He sighed deeply again. "My task force was late getting to the surface to be of any help. We were short on medical supplies. The colony was in flames. The dying were… everywhere. The devastation was… mind blowing." He paused, and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat while staring into his empty mug. "I remember holding my wife and screaming for the medics, but they didn't come in time."

"Oh, Carth," Ashla felt tears streaming down her face as she placed her hand over his. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

He looked over at her tear lined face, with tears pooling in his own. "There was no way you could have known."

"What happened after that?" She asked, wiping the tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

He laced his fingers into hers. "I had nothing left after that, really. I devoted myself to the fleet. Hunting Saul has been my sole motivation since then."

She nodded. "You said you had a son. What happened to him?"

"Dustil. I don't know what happened to him. The colony was in complete ruin. He was just… gone. I searched everywhere. Filled out the 'proper' forms, in triplicate. I haven't been able to find him."

"Killing Saul won't bring them back, Carth. Surely you know that." Ashla replied gently.

"Oh, I know it won't. I know it won't make me happy again. But, I have to do this. He deserves to pay for what he did. I hope you can understand." Carth said grimly.

Ashla nodded. She understood, but she didn't agree. However, she knew this was something he would have to come to terms with, in his own way.

She rose to stand. He looked up at her with tears still swimming in his dark brown eyes. She held out her hand, which he took silently. She headed toward the ladder that went up to the hull of the ship and began climbing with him following behind her. After she sat down on the hull of the ship, she waited as he settled himself down beside her. The cool breeze whipped her hair away from her face.

"It's soothing up here."

He nodded, but remained silent.

"What was her name?" She asked as she tucked a long strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

Carth smiled weakly. "Morgana."

"Beautiful name." She smiled warmly at him. "What was she like?"

"She was stubborn… Willful. She was courageous. Heh, she was a lot like you, in that respect. Once she set her mind to do something, there was no talking her out of it." He glanced down at her. "She hated when I signed back on with the fleet. I had planned on leaving soon, before it happened, to be with her and Dustil. I had promised it was going to be my last round of duty."

"So, this is where all this anger comes from?" Ashla asked as she scooted closer to him.

He nodded solemnly.


	15. Twin Suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla and the crew of the Ebon Hawk land on Tatooine. Mission and Bastila run into lost family members, and Ashla finds a new droid.

_**Twin Suns** _

Their training sabers clashed, causing sparks to fly as Juhani and Ashla sparred in the cargo bay of the Ebon Hawk while en route to Tatooine. Ashla grunted from effort as she reached for the Force, her training saber blocking the Cathar's. She extended her hand with a push, sending a wave of force energy at Juhani, which caused the Cathar woman to tumble backwards.

Juhani rose with a groan. "I think, perhaps that is enough for one day." She stretched to the side to release the kink in her back.

Ashla smiled as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Agreed. I'm noticing that you are focusing more on staying calm while in combat, Juhani. That is good."

"You have my thanks, Ashla." Juhani said with a slight bow. "Your use of form three is excellent. Tomorrow, I would like you to help me improve my own."

"I would be happy to do so, Juhani." Ashla said as she stored the training sabers on the rack in the corner of the cargo hold.

"How is it that you are so well trained in all the forms, Ashla?" Juhani asked curiously.

Ashla looked up from the saber rack to the Cathar woman. She thought back to the day while training with Zhar when she had asked a similar question. "Master Zhar said it was because I already had such a strong background in the art of sword fighting. He said a lot of the techniques are similar."

Juhani nodded, as she sat down on a crate and opened a pouch of water.

Ashla sat down beside her. "So, how are you holding up since your trials?"

Juhani shrugged. "It is a struggle still, at times. I feel… surprised that the council would allow me to leave the enclave. I feel I should apologize to you for how I behaved in the grove."

"No apology is necessary, Juhani." Ashla said.

"It was wrong of me, and I apologize." Juhani stated.

Ashla nodded. "Apology accepted."

Juhani smiled. "Thank you. I do miss Dantooine, though. It's been my home for many years."

"Where were you from before? Were you brought into the order as a child, like Bastila?" Ashla asked.

She nodded. "I was young when I was brought into the order. I am originally from Taris. I heard it was recently destroyed." Juhani said with a frown.

"Yes, Malak ordered its destruction as we were trying to get Bastila off the planet." Ashla said.

A look of anger swept over the woman's features. "My home was destroyed… because of you?"

Ashla sat in stunned silence. "Juhani, it was Malak, who called for the destruction. We were merely trying to escape. To survive."

Juhani stood stiffly as she tried to get her anger under control. "Ashla, forgive me. I… I seem to still have trouble controlling my emotions. I should not blame you for something you could not control."

"It's alright. It will take time. Remember and trust in the code," Ashla said.

Juhani nodded as she walked quietly from the hold.

#

> _Ashla dreamt._
> 
> _The suns beat down on her. The heat was intense, almost suffocating under her mask. She frowned as she focused on reaching the cave, where it would be cooler. Malak grumbled beside her, about the heat… the sands… She struggled to ignore him._
> 
> _"Be silent, Malak." Her voice coming from inside the mask sounded odd to her ears. Mechanical. Cold._
> 
> _She sighed inwardly with relief as they entered the coolness of the cave. She drew her lightsaber and held it aloft so that when she ignited the blade, the violet glow illuminated the path in front of her. There at the back of the cave was the star map. As she approached, the arms opened and the map flickered to life._

Ashla sat up, shaking from the dream. _'No, it was a vision,'_ she reminded herself. She wasn't surprised when the door opened with a swoosh and Bastila entered the cargo hold, where Ashla had set up her sleeping area.

"I've had another dream, Ashla. Did you have it as well?" Bastila asked as she pulled her robe tighter around herself and sat down on one of the crates.

Ashla pulled the blanket up around her. She nodded. "The star map appeared to be in an old cave. Although, I'm not sure where on Tatooine."

"Yes, I saw that too." Bastila was silent. "Ashla. I feel we should continue our conversation from before."

Ashla closed her eyes and sighed. "About my relationship with Carth?"

"Well, no, but since you mentioned it. Did you give what I said any thought?" Bastila asked.

"Of course, I have, Bastila. We're taking things slow."

"You didn't end it?" Bastila said, shaking her head. "You didn't listen to me at all!"

Ashla rose and grabbed her brown padawan robe and slipped it around her. "We both agreed to put the mission first."

Bastila shook her head. _'Stubborn as always.'_ "Fine." She rubbed her hand over her eyes. "I wanted to discuss your progress. I've been studying you very closely since you're training with Master Zhar."

Ashla froze, her hands tightening on the sash as she was finishing tying the knot. "My progress?"

The younger Jedi nodded. "You have shown considerable restraint and poise while being tempted by the dark side. It's very commendable, but I worry that you might stray from this path."

"I appreciate your concern, Bastila, but I don't need another lecture right now." Ashla grumbled as she dug through her footlocker searching for her white pants. _'Especially coming from someone almost half my age.'_

"Well, unfortunately, we must have it. If you had had longer training with Master Zhar, I would not have to be the one going over this with you. Yet, it has fallen to my shoulders to try to teach more about the temptation the dark side can have on you." Bastila frowned. "It is not simply giving into anger or temptation, but it's a slow seduction. It begs you to give in to it and release all its power. It becomes harder and harder to resist. Once you stop resisting, it's often too late. It twists you into a former mockery of former self and what you once stood for."

"And, you worry my… feelings… for Carth are going to make me, what? Turn to the dark side?"

"Perhaps not your feelings for him, no, but what you are willing to do in order to protect him. You might think you are doing the right thing, because the dark side has misconstrued your feelings and your perceptions."

"I couldn't see myself doing that, Bastila." Ashla said as she slipped on the pants under her robe.

"That's why the dark side is so insidious. If you aren't careful, you won't see every small step that you take which brings you closer to the edge. Please, just consider what I am saying. It is up to you if you heed them or not."

#

_Tatooine_

Teethree whirled around in a circle as he watched the Jedi and her companions file out of the ship. He whistled happily as he rolled around the ship making small repairs. The older male Jedi was sitting in the common area making medpacks. The Jedi ignored him as he rolled past.

He saw someone waiting at the bottom of the ramp with a large crate. He beeped a question at the older Jedi, who had nodded off and was sound asleep.

Teethree warbled in annoyance as he spun around and headed toward the loading ramp.

He beeped a question at the man at the bottom of the loading ramp. _T3 = What? We did not order anything._

The man motioned for the other man behind him to load the crate into the garage of the ship. "Be quick about it!"

Teethree rolled in annoyance, beeping wildly. He rolled in front of the man pushing the crate up the ramp only to have the man kick him on the side.

Teethree pulled out his multi-tool arm and beeped angrily, _T3 = Kick me again, and I will zap you!_

The man grumbled, "listen, tin can, I don't speak droid. This is where the order said to deliver the crate, so you get the crate. Do with it what you will. I don't care. I'm not taking it back!"

The man slammed the invoice down on top of the crate before running back down the ramp. He waved for the other man to move out as he ran.

Teethree rolled to the crate and began inspecting it. He heard odd sounds coming from inside. He lifted the lid curiously. A small creature hopped on top of his head, and cooed at him. Another hopped out of the crate, followed by another… and another.

Teethree watched in dismay as the garage of the _Ebon Hawk_ began to fill with the small hopping creatures. He zapped one with his multi-tool arm, only to have it duplicate itself. Now two of the hopping menaces stared at him.

Teethree beeped sadly, "dooo wooooo." _T3 = Uh oh._

#

"Excuse me? Ma'am?"

Ashla heard the woman's voice drifting towards her, pulling her awareness away from the magnetic pull that had been propelling her forward through Anchorhead. The woman looked tired. Her skin was very pale, and she had huge dark circles under her eyes. Hiding behind her skirts were two young girls.

"Yes?" Ashla asked as she stopped in the middle of the pathway.

The woman looked surprised to see Ashla stop to talk to her. "Oh! I, uh, was wondering if you would like to buy this wraid plate?"

Carth nudged Ashla on the arm. "We should keep moving," he murmured to Ashla softly. "Sorry, lady, we don't need to buy any wraid plates today." He began walking off, only to pause when he realized that Ashla wasn't following him.

Ashla stood transfixed, staring at the two young girls who returned her stare with large round brown eyes. She glanced back up at the woman. Desperation and fear lurked behind her eyes. "Wait, Carth. How much are you asking for the plate? Why don't you just go sell it at the trader's lodge?"

The woman paled. "I don't have a hunter's license, you see. My husband, Ward, was killed while out on a hunt. You can't sell items in the trader's lodge with a hunter's license. However, if you have a license you could sell it and get your money back. I'm only asking for what it's worth."

Ashla noticed the pain behind the woman's eyes. Pain, exhaustion, and hunger. It was clear to her that the woman had been giving the majority of their rations to the children, keeping little for herself. "How many credits are you asking for the plate?"

"Only five hundred! You could sell it easily for that price in the lodge! Please, would you buy it?" The woman pleaded with her.

"What's your name?" Ashla asked. She motioned for Carth, Zaalbar and Mission to be patient and wait.

"It's Sharina Fizark. Please, would you help me and my girls? With the credits from this sale, I could get them off world. Maybe even go to Coruscant!" Sharina looked at her with hope in her eyes.

Ashla debated on what to do. True, she could sell it. She had, in fact, just acquired a hunter's license since they would need it to get out of the city to search for the star map. If she said no, it meant that Sharina would keep trying to sell it. Most likely, with little to no luck. Ashla didn't like to think about the alternatives that Sharina might have to explore in order to get money to take care of her small family. The family would end up being split apart, or sold into slavery to cover their debts. She sighed deeply and turned to Carth, who was already walking back over to her side.

"How much do you need?" Carth asked quietly as he pulled out the pouch where they kept their credits.

"Give her seven hundred credits, Carth." Ashla said. "That would pay for the plate, plus some additional credits to get her and the children off world."

"You? You're going to buy the plate? And, give me extra for it?" Sharina gasped.

"Yes. Take care of your girls. They are the future of the galaxy." Ashla said as Carth handed her the credits. She took the wraid plate from the woman's shaking hands.

"I don't know what to say… Thank you!" Sharina bowed to them as she put the credits in a safe pocket in her pack, and led the girls toward the public transports.

"Sharina! Wait," Ashla called out. Sharina and the girls paused. "Please allow Carth and Zaalbar to escort you to the public transports. That way, you and the girls will be safe. Carth, meet us at the cantina when you're finished."

"That was a nice thing you did, Ash. Makes me feel like maybe there is still good in the galaxy after all." Mission said as they watched Carth and Zaalbar escort the small family towards the public transports.

"Thanks, Mission. Maybe a little good will go a long way. Besides, family is important, right?"

Mission nodded solemnly, thinking about her brother Griff, who they had learned at the Czerka office, had been captured by a local Tusken Raider group.

"Don't worry, Mission. We'll find him." Ashla hugged the girl standing beside her before they headed towards the cantina.

#

Bastila couldn't believe her ears. Was that really her mother's voice she heard booming in the back of the cantina? She closed her eyes and grimaced at the grating voice yelling at the barkeep. She opened her eyes and glanced over toward the direction the voice was coming from. _'It is her,'_ she thought with dismay.

Helena Shan, an older woman with Bastila's fine features, sat at the small table in the corner of the cantina. The woman watched as the newcomers filed into the cantina. A large man the size of a mountain sauntered up to the bar and ordered an ale, while the two young women stepped in behind him. The older woman's eyes lit up at seeing one of the younger women.

"Bastila?!" She rose from her seat and was across the room in less than a tic.

Bastila forced her emotions to stay below the surface. Beside her, Juhani gave a gasp of surprise.

"Bastila? Do you know this woman?" Juhani asked as the older woman rushed towards them.

"Yes, I do." Bastila said drily. "She's my mother."

"Oh, dear." Juhani murmured as the older woman pulled Bastila into a huge hug.

"Mother." Bastila said drily as she pulled away. "You're making a scene."

"Is that any way to greet your mother, Bast?" Bastila's mother said.

Bastila sighed as she stepped away from her mother and sat down at one of the round tables. Juhani sat down beside her, amused by the family drama playing out in front of her.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mother?" Bastila asked as she watched the door.

"I have been trying to find someone to locate your father's remains." Helena replied softly.

"My father's… remains?" Bastila's voice faltered. "Father is… dead?"

"Yes, Bastila. I'm sorry to tell you this, but he was killed while trying to hunt a krayt dragon here on Tatooine." Helena looked remorsefully at her daughter.

"A krayt dragon?! Mother, why, by the force, would Father have been trying to hunt a krayt dragon?!" Bastila just knew her mother must have put him up to it. Always wanting more and more, Bastila thought grimly.

"He was…" Helena sighed. "There is no easy way to tell you this, Bastila. I'm dying. Your father was hoping that the money he would make from killing such a beast would help pay for my treatments on Coruscant. He never returned."

"You're...dying?" Bastila shook her head. "Oh, come now, Mother. That's low, even for you!"

"Bastila, that is no way to speak to your honored mother." Juhani said reprovingly.

Bastila gave a sideways glance to the Cathar woman before turning back to her mother. "Mother, seriously. What is all this about?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Helena said as she stepped away from the small table and returned to her own at the back of the cantina.

Ashla approached Bastila and Juhani curiously with Mission following behind her as they entered the cantina. "What was all that about?"

"My mother." Bastila sighed. "Always after the next biggest find. She always pushed my father so hard. I always thought she would have been the death of him, and now it seems I was right!"

Ashla gave Bastila a quizzical cock of her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Father was killed here, on Tatooine, trying to hunt a krayt dragon! Mother says it was because he was trying to fund her treatments on Coruscant because, get this… she's dying." Bastila said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"She's dying?" Ashla glanced over to the older woman, who looked remarkably like Bastila. "She's your mother, Bastila. You should be spending time with her."

"I know all I need to know," she said stubbornly.

Ashla crossed the room to Helena's table. "Excuse me, Ms. Shan?"

Helena looked up in confusion. "Yes?"

"I'm Ashla Marek. I'm a friend of your daughter's." Ashla said as she sat down opposite of Helena.

"A Jedi... like my daughter, are you?" Helena asked.

"Yes, I am." Ashla said. "Bastila mentioned that you are very ill. Is there anything we could do to help?"

Helena's eyes softened as Bastila walked up behind Ashla. "No, I'm afraid there is nothing to be done. The treatments at Coruscant could help me live a little longer and be more comfortable until the end."

"Mother. Why then are you here, and not at Coruscant?" Bastila asked as she sat down next to Ashla.

"I'm trying to hire someone to retrieve a holocron from your father's remains. I have very little left to remember him by, as we were forced to sell many of our belongings to pay for my treatments." Helena wiped a tear from her eye.

"We could do this for you. Right, Bastila?" Ashla looked pointedly at Bastila. She nudged Bastila's side.

Bastila rubbed her rib cage, while glaring at Ashla. "Yes, Mother. If we find Father's remains, I'll bring the holocron to you."

Ashla smiled. "Good. I'm glad that's settled. Helena, why don't you join our table? You and Bastila should spend time together." She rose and headed back to the table where the others waited.

#

She, Mission, Zaalbar and Carth left the others at the cantina. Bastila, Canderous, and Juhani were going to inquire around the hunter's lodge about the krayt dragon lair, while they were headed to the droid shop located at the edge of town. Ashla felt curiously drawn to the droid shop, but she couldn't explain why.

The shop was small and unkempt. The shop owner, an Ithorian named Yuka Laka, met them as they entered the shop. Ashla felt her eyes drift over to the burnt red protocol droid in the back of the shop. 'That's what I have been feeling. This droid. Why does it call to me?'

After a successful round of haggling, Ashla was able to buy the droid for just a little over two thousand credits.

Carth looked at the droid warily while the shop keep removed the restraining bolt. "Are you sure about this droid, Ash? It looks… scary."

"Yeah, Ash. This droid is creepy. Big time." Mission shivered despite herself. Zaalbar moaned in agreement.

"It's just a droid, you two." Ashla laughed. Although, when the droid's red eyes turned to her, she could understand their hesitation. "Besides, we will need a translator when we go to the Tusken Raider village in order to ask about Griff and the star map. We need this droid. According to Yuka Laka, he's the only droid in the city that has protocol functions."

"Statement: HK-47 is ready to serve, Master!" The rusty red droid proclaimed as he walked up to Ashla.

"Thank you, HK, but you do not have to call me 'master.' My name is Ashla, that will do." Ashla said as they filed out of the shop into the bright Tatooine afternoon. She looked at the suns, which were starting their descent. It will be evening soon. She had a feeling that once the suns set, it would get very cold.

"Query: Don't I? I was under the assumption that all organic meatbags, such as yourselves, enjoyed being called by the honorific title." HK intoned darkly.

Carth leaned over towards Ashla and whispered, "see creepy." He glanced warily at the droid following them.

"Meatbags?" Ashla laughed.

"Retraction: Did I say that out loud? I apologize, Master. While you are technically a meatbag, I suppose I should not call you one." HK's photoreceptors flashed as he turned his head towards her.

"Just stop with calling me 'master,' or 'meatbag.' You are not to refer to the other members of the crew as 'meatbags' as well. Do you understand?" Ashla said as she looked up into the droid's menacing red eyes. She planted her hands on her hips and waited for the droid to respond. Beside her, Mission looked nervously at Carth and Zaalbar while discreetly placing her hand on the butt of her blaster.

"Amendment: I will endeavor to refrain from addressing you and your companions as 'meatbags,' Master."

Ashla looked uneasily at the droid. "Let's just head back to the ship. I'll deal with your programming later, HK."

Mission released the breath she had been holding as she followed behind Ashla and the newly acquired droid. She noticed that both Carth and Zaalbar decided to walk behind the droid as well. _Crazy droid_.

#

The days stretched into weeks as they traveled over the sands towards the Tusken Raider encampment and then back to Anchorhead. Ashla was so grateful to see the gates of Anchorhead looming in the distance before them that she picked up the pace to get back to the ship quicker.

It had taken much longer than she had hoped to find the settlement way out in the Dune Sea that held Griff, Mission's brother, and then to return to it with the promised water vaporators that would grant his release and to stop the raids on the settlement, as well. She was tired of camping out on the sandy dunes in the freezing temperatures, only to feel as if her skin was blistering during the day. Now, she longed for a shower and the chance to shake out all the sand from her robes.

As they entered the city gates, Ashla breathed a sigh of relief. "Mission, let's stop and check on Griff. He said he would meet us at the Czerka office. Carth, you and Zaalbar go on ahead and check on the ship. Hopefully, Teethree and Jolee were able to round up all the gizkas and get them back into their crate." She sighed wearily. "Oh, I hope they were able to get the mechanic to convert the sonic shower to one with water. I feel as if I'm coated in sand."

Carth nodded hopefully as she and Mission stopped at the Czerka office. They stepped into the cool interior of the office. Griff rushed forward to meet them.

"Mission! I can't thank you enough for helping me out back there!" Griff said. "I was hoping I'd see you again!"

Mission cast her a look full of hope. "I'm so happy I found you again! Lena said such awful things! She said that it was your idea to ditch me on Taris, Griff!"

Griff shuffled his feet. "Yeah… Lena. There's no telling what all she told you, Mish. She was pretty upset with me for breaking off our relationship. She was… holding me back."

Mission looked sadly at Ashla. It seems what Lena told her was true. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. You're my brother."

"That's right." Griff's lekku twitched as he scratched his chin, deep in thought. "Maybe you could help me out. Ya know, for old times sake."

Mission scowled. "We helped get you away from the Sand People. Isn't that enough for you?"

Griff took a quick step back. "Alright, I get it, sis. You're still mad. Listen, what I have in mind is really more for your friend here."

Ashla looked up in surprise. "Me? Get to the point, Griff. I'm tired and covered in sand."

Griff's lekku twitched as he looked around the office. "Okay, okay. I, uh, sorta promised this guy from the Exchange that I could get him the ingredients to make and begin selling Tarisian Ale. All I need from you is a tach gland. Surely, a planet hopping Jedi such as yourself has the means to get me what I need."

Mission's cheeks flushed purple in anger. "Unbelievable, Griff! First, we save your hide from the Sand People and now you want us to dig you out of some hole you dug with the Exchange?!"

"Griff, I do not have any tach glands, nor do I have time to go to Kashyyyk to get one for you. Sorry, friend, you're on your own here." Ashla said as she shook her head and began heading towards the door.

"Please! You've gotta help me! If I don't come through… this guy is going to break my legs or...worse!" Griff followed after them, pleading.

"Geez! Griff, are you blind? She's a Jedi! She's busy saving the galaxy! She doesn't have time to waste on your sorry excuses!" Mission pressed the button to open the door. "C'mon, Ash. Let's go. We're done here."

"Mission! Come on! I'm your brother!" Griff yelled as Mission stepped through the doorway.

"Forget it! I'm not falling for that sorry line again, Griff. You'll have to figure this one out on your own." Mission stomped off towards the spaceport.

Ashla reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a fifty credit chip. "Here, Griff. This is all I have on me, but maybe it will help you in some way. That's all I can do."

Griff accepted the credit chip and slipped it into his pocket. "If you change your mind, bring the tach gland by here. Think about it! You'd be crazy to pass this up!"

#

Ashla grabbed a ration bar and headed towards the cargo bay, where Teethree was waiting for her. The gizkas hopped out of her way as she walked down the corridor.

Teethree whirled in a circle, chirping happy beeps as she entered the hold.

"I missed you too, little friend." Ashla said as she settled on one of the large crates with her ration bar. "Alright, my little friend. Show me what you found on Alek."

Teethree beeped in acknowledgment as he began to project the images he found on the holonet that matched the name Alek. She hoped he had found one that matched the Alek she had been dreaming about.

A tall man with medium length dark hair was projected in front of her. "Stop."

Teethree froze the image.

"Teethree. Enlarge the image." Ashla said as she set down the ration bar and stood.

The image enlarged until she could see the man's features clearly. "Stop."

Ashla felt the blood drain from her face as she stared into the man's eyes. Her eyes quickly scanned over the document.

_Jedi Knight Alek Squinquargesimus, one of the first of many to follow the Jedi known as the Revanchist, was sent to Taris to find the missing Jedi Zayne Carrick. Alek, who also goes by the nickname Squint, bravely rescued the missing Jedi by jumping off his speeder and catching the padawan before landing on the planet below_.

Ashla pressed her fingertips to her throbbing temple. Alek was a Revanchist. These were Revan's memories she was dreaming about, not her own. According to Bastila, it was because of their force bond that she was able to experience the visions about the star maps, but Ashla wondered if there wasn't more to it.

The image of Alek blinked in front of her. _'Who were you to Revan? And, why am I reliving her memories in my dreams?'_

The cargo bay door slid open with a whoosh. Carth walked into the hold carrying two mugs of caff. He froze when he saw the image flickering in the hold. "What's going on, Ash?"

"Teethree. You can stop projecting the image. Thank you." Ashla mumbled as she sat back down on the crate. Teethree rolled out of the cargo bay. The door closed silently behind him.

"Ash, why were you looking at an image of Malak?"

_Malak?_ Ashla blanched. She groaned inwardly. "That was Malak?"

"Yes," Carth sat down the two mugs on the crate next to her and sat down on the large crate beside her. "Were you looking for information on Malak for the mission?"

Ashla rubbed her temples as she debated on what to tell him.

"Ash?"

She sighed. "I wasn't looking for information on Malak. I was trying to find information on a man named Alek. I… I didn't know they were the same person."

Carth frowned. "Why?"

"I made a promise to you to always be honest with you, Carth." Ashla paused. "You know that I have been having visions about the star maps."

He nodded.

"It seems I have been having dreams about Revan's past, too."

Carth's frown deepened. "Why would you be having visions about Revan?"

"According to Bastila, it is because of our force bond and her encounter with the Dark Lord. It's as if it left a ripple in the force, and I am picking up the echoes it left behind."

Carth looked uneasily at her. "Listen, beautiful. I don't know much about the Force, that's true. But, it seems odd to me that you'd be having these dreams about Revan just because of some 'force bond' with Bastila. There's got to be more to it than that."

"Perhaps you're right, flyboy." Ashla glanced away. "But, I don't know what it is."

"Humph, well, I don't like it." Carth grumbled.

' _Neither do I, flyboy,'_ Ashla thought but kept the words to herself. "Carth, did you know Revan? Or Malak? From when you fought in the wars?"

Carth leaned back against the wall of the cargo hold with his mug. "I never met Revan, but I met Malak once, briefly. That's how I knew who the man from the holopic was… Malak. To think I once looked up to those two." Carth shook his head and sighed deeply. "Now, I'd like nothing more than to put a blaster to both their heads, though I guess only Malak is left."

Ashla felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She pulled away from him, leaving space between the two of them sitting on the large crate. "I suppose I understand, considering what happened with your family, that you'd feel that way."

Carth wrapped his hand around hers. "I was so impressed by him. You know, we never interacted much with the Jedi during the war. Sometimes, they would help out the medics, but during the battle, they were so inspiring. You always knew when Revan or Malak were on the battlefield. The tide of the battle would turn. We'd go from losing to winning, with the Mandalorians being put on the run. It's hard to put the man I once knew with the man he is now. I guess that just goes to show you how much the dark side can change a person."

"Carth, what do you know of the dark side?" Ashla asked as she curled up beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hm. I used to think it was just some fancy term for corruption or greed. But, I think for you Jedi, or force-users, it's different. It's like there is this evil that is just waiting to take hold." He placed his arm around her shoulders. "I worry about you, sometimes."

She looked up into his dark brown eyes. "Me? You worry that I'll fall to the dark side?"

"Well, yeah, you. And, Bastila, too. You both can be so… intense." He sighed.

"Intense, huh?" Ashla frowned. "Carth, I'm not falling to the dark side."

"No? I bet the Malak I met would have said that too, but look at him now." Carth said softly.

Ashla closed her eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart against her ear. "You're right, I suppose." She said quietly.

"I just worry that the Jedi have thrown you into this deadly mission without giving much thought to your training. Bastila's too, for that matter. It seems like they are more concerned about finding these blasted star maps, than they are about your well being." Carth reached down and tilted her face up to his, and brushed his lips across hers.

"I guess I have you to watch my back, now won't I, flyboy?" Ashla murmured against his lips.

#

Heading back across the sands, Ashla pulled the hood of her robe over her head with one hand hoping for some relief from the twin suns beating down on them. With the other hand, she held the reins of bantha that she had coaxed into following her across the sands. Luckily, none of the Sand People had been present when she used the fodder that she purchased in town to lure the animal to her side.

She paused at the crest of the sand dune and looked down at the krayt dragon cave in the distance. Behind her, Bastila, Carth, Canderous and HK paused.

"There she is," Canderous said. Ashla could have sworn she heard a hint of pride in his voice. "Finally, a kill worth telling my kids about."

Bastila laughed beside him. "Canderous, I didn't know you had children."

"I don't. Yet." Canderous said gravelly as he gave her a wicked smile. "But, maybe in the future, I will." He winked at the young Jedi. Bastila blushed deeply as she pulled the hood up over her head in hopes of covering her embarrassment.

"Mockery: such human pheromone driven responses never cease to decrease the charge of my capacitors." HK intoned sarcastically.

"Let's get going. Hopefully, Komad will be waiting for us like he promised." Ashla said as she began walking carefully down the steep dune she pulled the bantha behind her, murmuring softly to the large beast.

As they neared the cave, she could see a Twi'lek male patting the sand in front of the krayt dragon's cave with a shovel.

"Komad." Ashla said as they neared.

"Ahh, Ashla." Komad Fortuna said quietly. "You made it! And, with the bantha! This is better than I had hoped for!"

"Yes, well, getting the bantha wasn't as easy as I had hoped it would be, but here we are." Ashla rubbed the giant beast's nose guiltily. The poor beast was to be bait to lure the krayt dragon out of its lair.

"Have your men stand back a bit. I have planted charges in the sand here. We must draw the great beast out of its lair far enough that its belly, where it is most vulnerable, is over the explosives." Komad pointed at the sand before him. "You will walk the bantha up to the mouth of the cave and the scent will awaken the beast!"

Ashla held tightly onto the reins of the bantha. "Wait. What?"

"Yes, yes!" Komad motioned towards the mouth of the cave. "You will stand here, until the beast emerges. Then, drop the reins and run back to your men."

Carth pulled Bastila aside. "Bastila. There has to be another way. This is too dangerous."

"Awh, c'mon, Republic! Lighten up! She can do it!" Canderous pulled his blaster off of his shoulder and checked the charge. "Let's get to it!"

"Carth." Ashla said as he walked up to her. "It's alright. I'll be fine. The Force is my ally."

He touched her cheek gently with his fingertips. "I don't like it."

"I know, but we need the star map that is inside that cave. The only way to get to it is to lure out the beast and kill it." Ashla said as she gripped the reins tighter. The bantha made a snorting sound beside her. "I'll be fine."

Carth grumbled as he walked back to stand beside Canderous, Bastila and HK. _'First, rancors on Taris. Then, a frackin' terentatek on Kashyyyk… now a blasted krayt dragon. Damned stubborn woman is going to get herself killed.'_

"Alright, Komad. Let's do this." Ashla pulled on the reins of the bantha as she walked towards the spot the Twi'lek hunter had pointed out.

"Now, we wait." Komad said after he ran back to stand beside the others.

Ashla stood staring into the mouth of the dark cave. Beside her, the bantha snorted and tried to pull against the reins. "No, no. You stay with me."

She felt a rumbling under her feet. The bantha let out a fearful moan as it pulled harder against the reins, trying to free itself from her hold.

Out of the cave, a large beast emerged. The ground shook violently beneath her feet. She vaguely heard Carth yelling for her to 'run' when she let go of the reins. She felt the force flowing around her, as she inhaled a breath and increased her speed.

She ran.

She ran as fast as she could as the ground quaked beneath her. She heard the mines exploding behind her as she ran faster. The beast roared loudly. She waved her hands in front of her as she motioned for the others to run further back. "Go!"

She turned to see the krayt dragon slam into the desert sands. The bantha ran off the opposite direction, but she made no move to stop it. Breathing heavily, she placed her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Is it dead?" She panted.

Canderous and HK sent a volley of blaster fire at the beast, but it did not stir.

"It's done. The great beast is dead." Komad said as he inspected the krayt dragon. "I wish I could have allowed him one last final great hunt, but I will honor his memory to make amends."

Komad cut into the soft belly of the dragon with his vibroblade. He reached into the carcass and pulled out a small stone. After he cleaned it off in the sand, he handed it to Ashla. "For you, great hunter. Your prize. The pearl of a krayt dragon."

Ashla bowed as she took the pearl from his hands. "Thank you, Komad. You do me a great honor."

Bastila held her lightsaber aloft, allowing its glow to illuminate the darkened cave. Not far inside the mouth of the cave, a man's remains were half buried in the sand.

"Father!" Bastila cried out as she ran towards the man's corpse.

Ashla followed quickly. She sank into the sand beside Bastila, who was sobbing quietly. She placed her hand on Bastila's shoulder in support. "He's at peace now, Bastila."

"I…" Tears streamed down Bastila's cheeks.

Ashla motioned to Canderous and HK to guard the mouth of the cave. Carth stood silently behind them. He walked back to the mouth of the cave to give Bastila a moment of privacy with her father's remains.

"Bastila. We could bury him. If you want." Ashla said gently.

The younger Jedi nodded solemnly as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Yes, I think Mother would like that." Bastila carefully went through the bag lying beside his remains and pulled out the holocron. "This must be what Mother was looking for."

"I'll give you a moment with your father, Bastila." Ashla patted her on the shoulder as she rose. She glanced at the darkened part of the cave.

"Carth." She motioned for him to join her. She ignited her lightsaber and held it up, illuminating the cave. The cave got colder as they moved deeper into the cave. At the rear of the cave, amid the stone ruins was the star map. Its blue glow lit up the cave as it flickered to life.


	16. Darkness Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Ebon Hawk land on Korriban, and encounter a very familiar face...

Darkness Rises

Where Tatooine had been hot and sandy, Korriban was cold and dusty. Ashla pulled the hood of her robe up over her head, thankful for the warmth it lent her as she, Canderous, Jolee and the droid, Teethree, entered the Sith Academy outside of Dreshdae.

With Carth and Bastila had been confined to the ship, since both had the probability of being well known; Bastila because of her status as a Jedi with a rare force ability, and Carth due to him having been a well decorated vetern of the Mandalorian Wars, Ashla found herself missing both their company. It wasn't worth the risk of one of them being recognized and putting the mission into jeopardy. Plus, she had a part to play. She knew it would bother both Bastila and Carth to watch her act like the fallen Jedi she must portray to gain entry into the Academy. She could feel their worry floating to her through the Force. She pushed the worrying thoughts aside as she focused on locating Yuthura Ban, the Twi'lek who was to be her instructor and mentor.

Deep in thought and trying to remain calm as the dark cold energy surrounded her, she didn't notice the person who was walking towards her until he bumped into her.

"Watch yourself, rookie." The deep voice growled as he stalked off.

Ashla's head snapped up at the deep familiar voice. Shocked, Ashla turned and stared as a younger version of Carth Onasi strode out of the Academy into the bright Korriban sun.

Canderous gave an amused laugh. "For a moment there, I thought that was Republic."

Ashla nodded absentmindedly. She was afraid she knew all too well who it was, or who she was afraid it was. Dustil, Carth's long lost son. The young man was almost a spitting image of what Carth must have looked like as a late teenager on the verge of manhood. Ashla frowned as she thought how the news that his son was a Sith in training would affect him. He would be devastated. She wished fervently that the young man in question was not Dustil, but the Force whispered darkly in her ear otherwise.

She paused as they entered the Great Hall of the Academy. Students sat silently, listening intently as the Master spoke. At his side, a Twi'lek woman stood stoically, her expression blank.

"Greetings. It appears we have a late addition to our class. Yuthura, who do you bring before me?"

Five sets of eyes turned to Ashla as she stood at the back of the seated class. She bowed respectfully to the Master, while she waited for Yuthura to introduce her.

"A woman who has had some training. She has recently become jaded by the Jedi and seeks knowledge from us. She is very promising, indeed, my Lord." Yuthura nodded to her as she motioned for Ashla to come forward.

One of the students laughed. "Promising? I doubt that. I met her in the marketplace earlier today, Master. She is not worthy of your teachings."

"Silence, Lashowe. I'll be the judge of who is worthy and who is not." The Master frowned at the young woman, who nodded meekly to the Sith master. He turned his attention back on Ashla, who was now standing silently before him. He could feel the Force surrounding her in waves, singing out to him. "Yes, promising indeed, Yuthura. The Force is strong with her. Tell me, lady, what are you called? What do you know of the Sith?"

Ashla stood with her hands clasped behind her back. "I am called Ashe. I know that the Sith are powerful. I have come seeking such power."

"I am Master Uthar Wynn. You have met Yuthura Ban, my apprentice. Please, have a seat. Who have you brought with you?" He asked curiously, as he stared at Canderous, Jolee and the droid.

"They are no consequence, merely slaves and my droid." Ashla said as she sat next to one of the other students.

Master Uthar dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "Then they are irrelevant, as long as they do not interfere with your training. Let's get back to the lesson at hand." He paced along the length of the students who sat before him. "Yes, where was I… Ah, yes." He glanced at Ashla. "The Jedi. They would have you think that the Force was broken into two halves, the light and the dark. With the light, they say comes goodness and strength. With the darkness, weakness and evil. To be in the light, means you are selfless... yet, stand in darkness, and you are selfish. The Jedi are made up of many contradictions. We see the Force not as a burden, like many of the Jedi decree, but as a gift! It is the promise of power, and we celebrate it. We use the Force to gain power over others. And why should we not? Because the Jedi say we should not? We use the Force as it is meant to be. Something that the Jedi would hide from you. They say the dark side is too easy, too fast, too quick. All in an effort to not have to challenge those passions which lie inside us all. You have decided to join us as Sith. With this power, we will teach you how to gain your true potential. All without having to stifle yourself or beholden to some antiquated notion of order. Here, you will learn to be what you were always meant to be."

Ashla pushed aside the feeling of foreboding she listened to Master Uthar, droning on about the Jedi's old ways that hold you back from discovering how to unlock your full power. She fought the urge to leap up and run from the Academy and go back to the safety of the ship. She heard her name as Uthar assigned her to Yuthura for further instruction. She stood stiffly and bowed to Yuthura.

"Ashe. Come with me. I will show you to your quarters." Yuthura set off, walking down one of the long corridors. Yuthura paused in front of the rooms. She opened the door, and motioned inside. "I will leave you to get settled. Seek me out in the morning. We will begin your training at dawn."

#

The next morning Yuthura Ban led her to a small meditation room off of one of the sparring dojos. Ashla followed behind her watching the other students spar. Her eyes lit on Dustil Onasi, who had just beat his opponent.

"Yes, young Onasi is a promising Acolyte. Uthar has had his eye on him for sometime now," Yuthura replied as she followed Ashla's gaze.

Ashla remained silent as they entered the small meditation room. Now that she had confirmation on Dustil's identity, she knew she would have to bring the news to Carth. That left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Your slaves will need to remain out of the way during your training," Yuthura said as she sat down on one of the meditation mats that were spread out on the floor. She pointed toward the one in front of her. "Please be seated."

Ashla sat with her eyes closed and began by bringing in a calm breath.

"Those Jedi techniques will not get you very far here, my dear." Yuthura said.

Ashla's eyes opened quickly. "Of course, master."

Yuthura studied her intently. Ashla sat as still as she could under the Twi'lek's intense gaze.

"I sense much anger within you, Ashla. You have tried to confine those feelings during your Jedi training, yes?"

Yuthura spoke truthfully. She was very angry. Angry at the accident that had left her with little to no memories of her past, her family, or her background.

"Close your eyes and focus on that anger. Let it bubble to the surface." Yuthura said as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Today, we will begin with the Sith Code. Recite the code after me."

_"Peace is a lie. There is only Passion._

_Through Passion, I gain Strength._

_Through Strength, I gain Power._

_Through Power, I gain Victory._

_Through Victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me."_

Yuthura listened as Ashla repeated the code back to her. "Good. The Jedi teach that there is no emotion, yet this _'peace'_ of the Jedi only leads to stagnation. It is through conflict where you truly learn how to better yourself. It forces you to change, adapt, grow, evolve… or die." Yuthura paused here to let her words sink in. " You will need to learn to tap into your anger… your passions. It will help you achieve greater power. I will leave you here to meditate on the code's meaning. Come and find me when you are satisfied you know it completely." She rose and left the room.

Ashla thought over the code. While contradictory to the Jedi code, she saw truths in both.

By letting go of your emotions, you allow yourself to remain calm, allowing you to see the deeper understanding of the situation, thereby gaining knowledge and serenity. Where the Jedi would have you let go of all your emotions, while the Sith urged you to embrace them. By embracing your passions, the Sith see it as the path towards gaining power. She had spent the last few months working on letting those emotions go, instead of holding onto them. The reality hit her, like a slap in the face, just how trying the next few weeks would be.

#

The days stretched on as Ashla played the part of dutiful student, while also searching the fortress for clues to the whereabouts of the star map. The line that she tiptoed around the dark side was stretched very thin. She kept her focus on staying calm, even when she had to act outwardly passionate. Keeping up the pretense was exhausting. By the end of the day, she was falling into bed, only to toss and turn in her sleep at night.

The vision she and Bastila had had before reaching Korriban led the two to believe that the star map was located in one of the tombs found in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Yet, she was unsure which tomb, as it seems there were several that had been unearthed by the Sith archeologists who sought knowledge on the ancient Sith lords who once inhabited the planet. The time she was not training with Yuthura, or off on a mission for the Sith instructor, Ashla spent searching the massive fortress for more information on the star map, Revan, and Malak.

The bright sunlight nearly blinded her as she stepped out of the fortress for the first time in over two weeks since she had entered the academy.

"Canderous, make sure we are not followed." Ashla said as she made her way back towards the settlement of Dreshdae and the spaceport located there. She stood on the bridge as she waited for the all clear signal from Canderous. After his slight nod, they entered the settlement and made their way back to the _Ebon Hawk_. She noticed several students in the settlement today, some at the marketplace and some at the cantina. Ashla ducked into the Czerka office to buy supplies. She lingered until she saw Canderous tap his fingers against his thigh twice. Placing her items into her pack, the small group headed into the spaceport. It took longer than she wanted to reach the _Ebon Hawk_ , having to painstakingly cover their tracks to make sure they were not followed to the ship.

Bastila met them in the garage as the loading ramp closed up behind them. "You're back! Did you find it already?"

Ashla wearily shook her head. "No,the search is taking longer than I anticipated."

"Have you encountered a problem?" Bastila asked as she took in Ashla's exhausted appearance. The woman was very pale. Dark circles were forming under her eyes.

"A few, yes. The star map is in one of the tombs… I just haven't been able to get to it yet." Ashla looked around for Carth, who was rushing into the garage as she spoke.

"Why ever not?" Bastila asked.

Ashla frowned as she turned her gaze to the younger Jedi. "Because in order to get into the tomb where the star map is located, I have to win enough prestige from the Sith master. It's locked tight. Only Uthar has the key to enter. He must keep it on his person, because we've searched his rooms to no avail."

"What do you have to do to earn this… prestige?" Carth asked as he stood beside Bastila.

Ashla rubbed the scar on her forehead. "You don't want to know." She swallowed deeply. "Luckily, so far I have been able to gain prestige, and not have to use less than savory means to do so. Another problem. We encountered Darth Bandon in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Malak is still searching for us and is getting closer, I fear."

"Yes. I have felt him searching for us through the Force, Ashla. We must take care." Bastila said thoughtfully.

Ashla nodded. "I don't have much time before I will be expected back at the academy. I need to speak to Carth. Alone."

Bastila said shortly. "If it pertains to the mission, then you can speak to him in front of all of us."

Carth frowned. "What is it?"

"It's personal, Bastila." Ashla turned to Carth. She motioned for him to follow her to the cargo hold. Once they were both inside, she activated the lock.

"You look exhausted, beautiful. You should sit down." He gently cupped her elbow and led her over to one of the crates.

She pulled her elbow out of his grasp, while she shook her head. "No, Carth. I think perhaps you should be the one to sit down. I have news for you that will be a bit of a shock to hear. Please."

Carth grasped the gravity of the situation by the look on her face. "Alright," he said as he sat down on the crate. "What is it?"

Ashla paced while twirling her fingers in her long red braid. "Carth, there is no easy way to tell you this…"

"You're scaring me, beautiful. What's going on?"

She walked over to him and placed one of her small hands on his broad shoulder. "Dustil is alive. He's at the Academy."

Carth's eyes widened as he took in the information. "Dustil is alive?!" He stood quickly. "Are you certain it was him?"

"Yes," Ashla said softly. "I'm certain. He's one of the Acolyte's at the academy, Carth." She watched as he slowly unraveled the meaning of her words.

"He's a… Sith?" His voice faltered as he sat back down heavily onto the crate.

"Yes, he is." Ashla bit her bottom lip as she waited for the shock to wear off. "I haven't approached him yet. I wanted to tell you first."

Carth stood and ran his hands over his face as he sighed deeply. "He's alive. All this time I've been searching for him, and you found him."

"Carth. There's more." She pulled the datapad out of her pack. "It seems that Dustil is force-sensitive and is one of Master Uthar's prized students. Take a look at this file I found on one of Uthar's datapads." She handed him the small datapad and waited as he scanned the contents.

"So, Uthar had this girl killed because he felt she was holding Dustil back." Carth's hands gripped the datapad tightly. "Then, lied to him about it."

"Yes. It seems so," Ashla said. "Where are you going?" She asked as Carth headed towards the door.

"To save my son." He stated as he left the cargo hold.

"Carth!" Ashla yelled as she rushed after him. "You can't just go storming in there!"

"The hell I can't!" Carth yelled back as he stormed through the hold. Mission and Zaalbar looked up as he rushed past.

"Carth, please! Listen to me!" Ashla grabbed his arm. She felt the others behind her as they watched in rapt fascination.

"He's my son, Ash! My son!" Carth raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I know, I know he is," Ashla spoke softly to him. "But, we have to be careful. His life, and ours, depends on it. Please, Carth, just… listen to me."

"Fine." He grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you have in mind?"

Ashla looked over at Canderous, who leaned against the wall taking the scene in with an amused look on his face. During the time they had been in the academy, Canderous had always left his helmet and armor on. That might work to their advantage, even though Carth was built slightly smaller than the large Mandalorian. "Canderous, loan Carth your armor and help him suit up." She looked back at Carth. "You might still be too recognizable, especially if Dustil sees you, even from afar. You will have to keep the helmet on at all times, unless we're in private."

#

She had tried to warn him. He had dismissed her words at first as her just being overly paranoid. This was his son… his boy. Surely, he wouldn't act like one of them. But over the last few days he had watched Dustil from a distance. And now, as he watched Dustil sparring with Ashla, he wasn't so sure anymore. While he stood in the back of the sparring dojo, Carth realized that his little boy wasn't so little anymore.

Ashla groaned under the weight of defending against Dustil's training saber as they moved across the floor. Dustil shoved hard against her, causing her to tumble backwards across the mat. Anger drew Dustil's eyes together as they narrowed in focus on Ashla, who popped up and crouched in a ready stance. Quickly, Ashla grabbed a second training saber from the rack and leapt across the mat. She drew both sabers across his chest in one quick fluid motion. She held one training saber out as she gathered the Force around her. As she pushed with her extended hand the energy surged past her, causing the young man to fly backwards. Dustil landed on the mat with a groan.

Carth swallowed the words that he wanted to yell out to his son. Instead, he stood stoically. Ashla had been right. His son was changed. Different. This was not the boy he knew, he thought, as Dustil glared angrily at Ashla, who was receiving praise from her instructor for her combat styles. Dustil stalked off of the training mat and out of the dojo. Carth released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Hopefully, the boy he used to know and love was still somewhere deep inside this angry young man.

Later, in the privacy of Ashla's rooms, Carth pulled off the helmet and slammed it down on the bed. Jolee and Ashla exchanged a look as Teethree warbled in concern.

"Teethree, why don't you and I go into the sitting room and give these two a moment," Jolee motioned for the droid to follow him back into the front small sitting room of Ashla's quarters.

"Carth, I…" Ashla set down her heavy robe on the bed and walked to stand behind Carth, who stood with his hands clenched at his sides. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to reconcile the man he just saw with the boy he used to know.

"No. Just don't say anything," he muttered grimly. "I know you tried to warn me, but I guess what they say is true. Seeing is believing."

Ashla could feel his sorrow in the force surrounding him. "I'm sorry, Carth. We can help him, I'm sure of it."

"How so? He's lost… to the dark side." Carth hung his head mournfully.

"There is still so much light in him. I felt it when we were sparring today." Ashla slipped her hands around his waist and leaned against him. "I'm sure of it."

"You think you can bring him back, like you did with Juhani? We're surrounded by so much hate here. You truly think it's possible?" Carth asked, hope filling his voice.

"I know it. Sometimes, all one needs is a candle in the night to find their way." Ashla said. "Be the candle for him."

Ashla pulled away as she heard a knock sound at the front door to her quarters. She picked up the helmet and shoved it into his hands. "Hurry, put your helmet back on!" She whispered.

Once Carth had the helmet back in place, she nodded to Jolee to open the door. On the other side stood a very uncomfortable looking Dustil. Ashla steeled her emotions before walking into the front room.

"Good evening, Onasi. What brings you here at this hour?" Ashla asked cooly, as she strode purposefully into the front sitting room. Carth walked slowly behind her, stopping a few steps behind her.

Dustil looked at Jolee with uncertainty as he stepped into the room and Jolee shut the door behind him. "I was wondering if you would be willing to help me gain prestige with Master Uthar. You have only been here a short time, but already you have risen above many of us who have been here for years."

"How long have you been here, Onasi?" Ashla asked as she sat on the small couch. She motioned for Dustil to join her.

"Thank you, but I will not be here long." Dustil replied. "A couple of years. I joined the Sith after my homeworld was...destroyed."

"If you have been here for, what did you say? A few years?" Ashla asked. At his subtle nod, she continued. "And you are still working your way up? Are you certain this is where you want to be?"

"The Sith is my family. They are all I have left now. I'm sure you wouldn't understand." Dustil said as he turned toward the door.

"Don't be so sure, my young friend." Ashla said as she rose. "I am all alone in the galaxy. No family at all to speak of. I might understand more than you know."

Dustil paused as he took in her words, and nodded. "Perhaps." He looked at Jolee and the armored man standing protectively behind her. She might think she was alone, but clearly she had people who cared enough to stick by her side, he thought. "Then again, perhaps not."

"How could I help you gain prestige?" Ashla asked pointedly as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Actually, I was lying when I said that." Dustil said as he looked grimly down upon her.

"Then why are you here?" Ashla asked as her hand drifted towards her lightsabers, which hung from her belt.

Dustil followed her eyes to the sabers. His eyebrows furrowed together as he debated on whether to continue the discussion or just leave. He could feel the power rolling off the small woman who stood before him. She was his best chance. "I was hoping you could help me find someone."

Ashla cocked a quizzical brow at him. "Someone? Who?"

"Selene, my friend who came here with me. She is the one who convinced me to come to the academy with her. She's been missing for weeks now. Master Uthar said that she must have lost her way on her last mission, but…"

"But, you think otherwise?" Ashla asked. She knew what had befallen Selene. The datapad which held the incriminating evidence was in her pack lying on her bed.

"Well. I have no reason to doubt Master Uthar. He has been like a father to me since I arrived." Dustil muttered.

Ashla sighed deeply. She looked at Carth for guidance. At his subtle nod, she gave a slight nod in return. Carth walked into the bedroom and brought the datapad to her. Still unsure if this was the right path, she looked to Jolee, who nodded as well. "Dustil. I think you should read this."

"How did you know my given name is Dustil?" He asked angrily.

Carth slipped off the helmet. "Because I told her."

Dustil's eyes widened in surprise, then quickly narrowed. "What's going on? How did you manage to get in here, Father?"

"The same way I did." Ashla replied drily.

Dustil gave a small laugh. "Oh, I highly doubt that Father has switched sides. Not my self-righteous Father." Dustil turned to Carth. "Just why are you here, Father? Couldn't you have gotten yourself blown up on some ship out in space somewhere and spared us this awkward reunion?"

Teethree gave a sad chirp, _"dooooo."_

Carth stared at his son in disbelief. "Dustil? What are you saying? I thought you were dead! I spent years searching for you!"

Ashla stood in between the two men, unsure of what to say or how to react.

Dustil scoffed. "Oh, right! Like you really expect me to believe that? Did you really think I'd be happy to see you? After you abandoned Mom and I so you could go off and play soldier?"

"Abandoned you?" Carth said miserably. "Dustil. I was on the task force coming to Telos! We were late… Your mother, she died in my…" Carth's voice broke. His mouth was set in a thin line as he raked his hand across his face. "I looked for you. I looked everywhere for you…"

Dustil shook his head angrily. "Oh, save it, Father! You abandoned us long before that! Even when you came home, you didn't stay. Always running off to the next big battle!"

"Dustil. I didn't have a choice! I was needed…" Carth's voice trailed off.

"Yeah? Old man, you were needed at home, too. Or did you fail to notice that while you were too busy hopping on the next transport?" Dustil said grimly as he opened the door. "It doesn't matter anymore. I have a new family now."

"That's it! I don't know what they've said to you to make you this way, but you're coming with me right now!" Carth said as he moved towards Dustil.

Dustil's lightsaber was in his hand before Carth could take a step forward. Ashla stepped in front of him, with both her sabers drawn. The howl coming from the shoto lightsaber with the krayt dragon pearl cut through the room, grabbing Dustil's attention. She held both sabers out in a defensive stance. The white and blue blades hummed with power as she stood protectively in front of Carth.

"Dustil. Please, calm down. He's only trying to protect you." She said calmly as she projected a sense of serenity through the Force. Dustil relaxed as he felt the soothing waves of the Force ripple and fill the room. The blood red plasma blade faded as he switched off his lightsaber.

"Protect me? Humph. It's a little late for that." Dustil said as he clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt. "Besides, I don't need his protection. Not anymore, now that I have my new Sith have given me all I need now."

Ashla released the plasma blades and clipped the lightsabers back on her belt as Carth released the shaky breath he had been holding.

"The Sith? They're evil! You can't mean that, Dustil." Carth said in disbelief.

"Evil? They're not evil! The dark side is just… superior! Besides, you left long before they came along!" Dustil said angrily.

"I left… Dustil, I went to war for… you! For your future! So, that you would have a future!" Carth hoped what he said would get through to his son.

Ashla tapped the datapad she had picked back up, and waited.

"Yeah?" Dustil retorted. "If they are so evil, then prove it! Prove just how evil they really are, Father!"

"Show him the datapad, Ash." Carth said softly.

"What datapad?" Dustil asked in confusion.

"This one. It is one of Master Uthar's." Ashla handed him the datapad. "Look at the file at the top."

Dustil took the datapad from her hands and gripped it tightly in his hands. His face fell as he read the file. "No. Surely this isn't true."

"Son, look at it. It's true." Carth said gently. He felt hope for the first time.

"It's about Selene." Dustil read as he sat down on the small couch. "According to this, Master Uthar had her killed because she was… holding me back?"

Ashla remained silent as she stood beside Carth.

"Superiority at any cost, Dustil. There's your evil. Or, can you live with that?" Carth asked.

"Selene…" Dustil shook his head. "No. No, I… can't. I had no idea. They lied to me."

Ashla took the datapad from his shaking hands and handed it back to Carth.

"Now, there's the son I remember." Carth said warmly. "Now, will you leave here with me?"

Dustil closed his eyes in sorrow as he thought about Selene. "No, not yet, Father. There are others who… question the methods here. I have to warn them."

Carth wanted to pull the young man into his arms, but knew it was too soon. "I don't suppose there is any way to talk you out of that. I mean, you're not going to do anything halfway. Sounds familiar."

Dustil looked up at Carth and gave him a weak chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose it does." He looked at Ashla. "Don't worry, I'll keep... whatever it is that you're up to here, secret. You have my word."

#

Ashla sat down wearily on the bed and dispelled a heavy breath. She leaned back with a sigh as she thought how that could have gone… how it had almost gone. Carth leaned in the doorway of the bedroom, still staring at the front door.

"Do you think he'll keep his word?" Ashla asked. "Or has our mission been compromised?"

Carth looked back at her, giving her a weak smile. "He's enough like me. He'll keep his word."

"He had me worried there for a moment, flyboy." Ashla said in a faint voice.

"Me too, beautiful." Carth murmured softly. He turned and walked into the room. He picked her feet and slowly pulled off her boots, one at a time. "You should try to get some sleep. You look worn out."

"I haven't been sleeping well." Ashla said as she pulled off the black robe and slid under the covers.

"I know, beautiful. Jolee and I will take turns keeping watch." Carth pulled the blanket up over her and tucked it in under her chin. "Thank you for helping me with him."

Ashla felt his lips brush against her forehead as her eyes closed and she drifted off in an uneasy sleep.

#

Carth couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had as he watched Ashla leave the academy with Uthar and Yuthura as she headed toward her final trial. Jolee and Teethree stood with him as the doors closed behind her. Together, the trio turned and headed back towards her quarters where they had to wait until she returned. If she returned, he thought dismally. She had given them strict orders to return to the ship if she wasn't back by mid-day and consult with Bastila on how to complete the mission. ' _No, she's coming back. I just know it,'_ he thought as he entered her quarters, which seemed empty without her here. "Now, we wait."

A few hours had passed when he heard a soft knock at the door. Using the display built within the helmet, he saw one heat signature reading on the other side of the door. He nodded to Jolee to go ahead and open the door. His hands hovered over his sides, where his blasters were holstered.

As Dustil quickly came into the room, he let out a small sigh of relief.

"Father, I've come to warn you." Dustil's words came out in a rush. "I overheard some of the other's saying that Uthar is planning a double-cross on Yuthura, while some are saying that Yuthura is planning the same. Your girlfriend is in a lot of danger."

Carth's eyes widened behind his helmet. "My girlfriend? Dustil, Ash isn't my girlfriend."

Jolee snickered, then coughed as he tried to cover up the laugh.

Dustil chuckled. "You two aren't fooling anyone, old man. I saw the way you were looking at her the other night. I'm not twelve anymore, you know." The smile faded quickly. "You both are in great danger if she doesn't make it back. Even if she does, if the others suspect that she killed Master Uthar or Yuthura… the whole school will turn on you! You've got to get out of here!"

Carth exchanged a shocked look with Jolee.

"Carth, the kid's right. We need to be ready." Jolee said, matter of factly.

_"Dooooo wooooooo,_ " Teethree warbled sadly. _T3= I should have gone with Ash!_

Dustil shook his head. "They wouldn't have let you, droid. She had to go alone. Those are the rules."

Carth pulled the helmet off. "Dustil. You need to get out of here too. It's not safe! Come with us!"

"I'm leaving now. I just came to warn you. I have to help my friends get off the planet, Father." Dustil said as he moved towards Carth, holding out his datapad. "Here, upload my comlink information onto your datapad. Contact me when you're safe."

Carth looked grim as he uploaded the information onto his datapad. "I will, son. Be safe out there."

Dustil clipped his datapad back onto his belt as he moved towards the door. "I will... Dad."

The door closed behind him as Carth put the helmet back on. _'He called me Dad…'_ The helmet hid Carth's smile as he turned to Jolee and motioned toward the door.

Carth, Jolee and Teethree were almost at the exit to Dreshdae when he felt her presence enter the fortress. He stopped in the middle of the corridor and motioned for Jolee to wait. He couldn't explain it but somehow he knew, he just knew that she was looking for them and was headed this way. He could tell by the look on Jolee's face that the old man sensed it too.

"Carth, she's hurt." Jolee said quietly.

Carth scanned the room through the helmet's visor. He saw her walking slowly through the Great Hall. She held her arm awkwardly at her side, and he could tell she was trying to not limp as her eyes fell on him. Teethree whistled excitedly beside him. Carth motioned for the droid to quieten down as she slowly approached them.

Ashla gave him a weak smile. "It's done. We need to leave and not draw any attention to ourselves. Yuthura will be entering the Academy any minute now."

Jolee handed her a medpack. "Looks like you could use one of these, young lady."

Ashla nodded her thanks as she accepted the medpack and slammed the syringe into her thigh.

The sunlight was almost blinding as they walked out of the Academy and into the afternoon sun. Ashla's knees buckled as they neared the _Ebon Hawk_. Carth gathered up in his arms quickly as they rushed up the loading ramp of the ship. He was aware of everyone's eyes on them as he rushed her into the small med bay. Bastila came rushing in as he gently laid Ashla on the med bay bed.

"Carth." Ashla said weakly. "Here. Take my datapad. I downloaded the coordinates from the star map onto it. Have Teethree upload them into the navicomputer."

"Ash, what happened in that tomb?" Carth asked as he took the datapad from her shaking hands.

Ashla closed her eyes as she thought back to what happened in the tomb after she found the star map. "Yuthura had been planning on us working together to kill Uthar so that she could take control of the Academy. However, over the course of my training, I had been working on helping her come back to the light."

Bastila let out a small gasp of surprise. Ashla opened her eyes and nodded at the other Jedi.

"When we found out that Uthar had been plotting to poison Yuthura, she decided she had had enough and was ready to leave but we had to make it look convincing. I tried to get him to surrender to me, but he refused and continued to attack us. He forced my hand. I had to…" Ashla's words drifted off.

Bastila took Ashla's trembling hand in her own. "It's alright, Ashla."

Jolee administered another medpack into her thigh. Ashla gave a sigh of relief as she felt the kolto began traveling through her system. "Yuthura is going to cover up my disappearance and then as soon as she can, she's going to leave Korriban and return to the Jedi." Her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

"Let the girl rest. Both of you, _shoo_!" Jolee said as he motioned for them to leave the med bay.

#

Carth stomped up to the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_. They had left Korriban behind and were enroute back to Dantooine to pick up supplies and get some much needed rest. Bastila sat calmly in the co-pilots seat. He breathed in a jagged breath as he raked his hand through his hair. He'd had just about enough of the Jedi's vague answers, especially now after having seen how difficult the past few weeks had been on all of them, stuck on that insidious planet. Ashla, in particular.

"Alright, Bastila. Out with it. What's really going on?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Carth." Bastila said crisply as she gazed out the cockpit window, refusing to look at him.

"Oh, yes, you do. What's this mission about really?"

"I've already told you that, Carth. We have to find the star maps so that we can find the Star Forge."

"Yeah? Well, there's more to this than you're letting on. I know it! Things just aren't adding up, Bastila."

"Carth, really? This again? We've been over this before." Bastila shook her head.

"Yeah? Well, we need to go over it again. I deserve… no, we deserve to know what we're out there risking our lives for! You don't know what it was like in there!" Carth slammed his hand on the back of his pilot's seat.

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry that I couldn't have gone in there with you. It was too dangerous. I could have been recognized."

Carth glared at her. "Oh, I know that. She knows that, that's why she pushed for you to stay on the ship. She cares too damn much! But you… you didn't see what it was like for her in there! Bastila, she rarely talked. She barely ate. And, sleep… when she did allow herself to rest, she was plagued with nightmares, tossing and turning in her sleep all night!"

Carth remembered how she muttered in her sleep, crying out as if someone was torturing her. He thought back on how she would answer the Uthar's questions, sneering out her responses in order to receive high praise from the Sith master, yet once they were alone and away from the peering eyes of the other students, she would withdraw into herself. Her normal calm demeanor visibly shaken. He felt useless and helpless, while she had to shoulder all the burden.

"And just how do you know that?" Bastila snipped.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but Jolee and I took turns keeping watch so she could get some rest." Her disapproving tone hadn't gone unnoticed, but he refused to tell her more about the nature of their relationship. "The point is we're out there risking everything, and you're being way too tight lipped about this damn mission! I deserve to know the truth. Hell, Ash deserves to know what the hell is going on too!"

Bastila sighed deeply. "I promise, Carth, I'll tell you what I can… Soon. Now is not the time. Just, please, trust me on this."

Ashla stood still in the hallway leading to the cockpit. Her hands trembled slightly as she listened to the conversation echoing down the corridor. She slipped them into the sleeves of her robe to cease their trembling.

She thought that Bastila hadn't told her everything about the mission, and that the Jedi Council was intentionally keeping her in the dark. Why, she didn't know, but had thought it was because of her status as a Padawan. Carth had been urging her to try to get Bastila to tell her more, but when she asked her, the Jedi would refuse to elaborate. Instead, she said that they had to trust in the will of the Council. _Trust in the will of the Force_. It seemed Carth had had enough, and was taking matters in his own hands. Worse, it seemed he was right. Bastila knew more than she was letting on and was just refusing to tell her.

Forcing her feet to move forward, Ash entered the cockpit and made a slight 'ahem.' "Bastila, might I have a word with Carth, please?" Ash asked, coming up behind her.

"Of course." Bastila remained seated.

"In private, please." Ashla arched a brow at the other woman sitting in the copilot's seat.

Rising, Bastila sighed. "Fine."

Alarms began blaring as the _Ebon Hawk_ gave a sudden lurch.

"Carth? What's happening?" Ashla asked as she heard feet pounding down the corridor towards the cockpit. The rest of the crew lined the corridor.

Carth rushed to the panel and began checking all the sensors. "We've been pulled out of hyperspace." He groaned. "There's only one ship that I know of with a gravity well installed on it. _The Leviathan._ Saul Karath's flagship. They must have been waiting for us in the hyperspace route. We're caught in their tractor beam."

Carth leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "My old mentor."

Ashla sank into the seat behind him. She felt a sliver of dread creep up her spine. It seemed their time had run out. Darth Malak had found them.

#


	17. Jedi Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured aboard Saul Karath's flagship, the Leviathan, the crew of the Ebon Hawk are dealt a major blow as Ashla learns a terrible truth regarding her past...

_** Jedi Lost ** _

_The Leviathan_

"Sir, we have the _Ebon Hawk_ caught in the tractor beam." Lieutenant Felis informed Admiral Saul Karath, who nodded approvingly.

"Excellent work, Lieutenant." Karath said as he entered in a series of commands on the holotable and waited. A low beeping noise filled the bridge as silence fell while Karath awaited Darth Malak's holocall. A moment later, the holotable flashed to life as Darth Malak's holo image loomed over them.

Karath dropped to one knee. "The _Ebon Hawk_ has been taken into custody as you commanded, my lord."

"Ahhh, very good, Admiral." Malak's metallic voice carried across the bridge. "And the crew?"

"They are being brought on board as we speak, my lord." Karath stated.

"Excellent, Admiral." Malak eyes narrowed. "Dantooine?"

"It is done, my lord. Nothing remains of the Jedi enclave and the settlement found there."

"Very good, Admiral. You may make Grand Admiral yet."

#

Ashla stole a peek at Carth, who was in the force suppression cage on the other side of Bastila. His calm outward demeanor was a stark difference from the contained anger she felt rolling off of him. Bastila stood in a serene meditative state. Ashla took a calming breath and tried to ease the turmoil grinding within her.

The _Ebon Hawk_ had been pulled inside of one of the hangar bays of the _Leviathan_ , and they had been boarded soon thereafter. Juhani managed to activate her stealth belt just before the Sith troopers boarded and took them into custody. Now, the Cathar woman was their only hope of escape. Ashla closed her eyes and reached out to the Force to check on Juhani, but the suppression cage limited her use of the Force. When she opened her eyes, she sensed Carth staring at her. She gave him a small smile of encouragement.

Footsteps thudded down the corridor, heading their way. She braced herself as an older Imperial officer entered the detention area. The man looked oddly familiar to her. He glanced at her quickly before cutting his eyes over to Carth.

"Carth, my old friend. You have seen better days," he said smugly.

"You let me out of this cage, Saul, and it might just be the best day I've had in a long time." Carth snarled.

Saul… Ashla steeled her emotions, letting a blank mask fall over her features. _So, this was the man who fueled Carth's desire for revenge,_ she thought as she remained silent.

Saul shrugged. "Still holding onto that grudge, I see. Did you learn nothing during our time working together? Casualties are a part of war, remember?"

Carth suppressed the wild surge of anger that threatened to overtake him. "Casualties? What you did was a cowardly act of betrayal! Your fleet bombed civilians without provocation or warning! Their blood is on your hands, you frackin' bastard!"

"It was unavoidable. The Sith would not accept me until I gave them proof that I had turned my back on the Republic fully." Saul stated calmly as he stared at Ashla.

Ashla met his gaze fully and held it until he was forced to look away.

Carth's eyes narrowed to thin slits. "My wife died in that bombing, Saul. Once I'm out of here, I swear, by the Force, I will kill you."

Saul paled slightly before he regained his composure. "Cling to your thoughts of revenge if you must, Carth. It will not matter in the end. You are insignificant in the chain of these events. Darth Malak is much more interested in your Jedi friends here. He has great plans for them both."

Bastila's eyes opened. Her voice was calm and soothing. "We will never serve the Sith, or the dark side, Karath! The Sith will soon be destroyed. As will you, if you do not turn away from this path."

Saul walked over to Ashla's torture cell and tapped on the glass, before turning to Bastila. "Hm, such bravado from one so young. I have heard that the lure of the dark side is difficult to resist. I do wonder… Is your companion as devoted to the light as you are, young Bastila?" He cut a sideways glance in Ashla's direction.

Ashla gave him a pointed look. "I walk the path of the light. I will not be swayed by you, or the dark."

"Is that so, lady?" Saul chuckled. "I'm sure Malak will find your… loyalty to the light amusing." He walked closer to her cell. He was close enough now that his breath fogged up the glass in front of her. She refused to divert her gaze from his. "I should kill you right now, and save my lord the hassle. I'm sure I would be greatly rewarded." Saul said coldly, he paused as his words sunk in, but the woman remained staring at him in defiance. "However, Lord Malak will want to question you, especially considering all the trouble you've caused him… that, and your history with him."

Saul noticed a flicker of confusion in the woman's dark brown eyes before she hid it away.

"What are you talking about, Karath? I have no history with Darth Malak." Ashla said as she focused on controlling her emotions.

Saul chuckled in amusement. "Oh, I never would have believed this is actually true." Saul noticed the worried look on Carth's face. He noted the quick furtive glance his former student gave the woman in the cell before him. " _Tsk tsk_ , this just keeps getting better and better." He murmured. "However, I shall not deprive Lord Malak of the pleasure of telling you himself. He will no doubt torture you for answers. The Sith can be very… persuasive, when need be. Lord Malak is in another sector, and it will be some time before he arrives. Make no mistake, he is on his way as we speak." He backed away from the torture cage. "I suppose I will have to fill in for him until he arrives. Activate the torture fields."

It was as if her body was suddenly on fire. A scream erupted from her as she exploded in pain. Beside her, Bastila and Carth cried out as the torture fields were activated in their cells. She felt as if her skin was being roasted. Her breath came in fast quick pants. She struggled against the containment field as she saw Saul leering at her.

"Enough." Saul raised his hand toward the trooper stationed at the control panel. "I need them conscious if I am to question them before Lord Malak arrives. He will be appreciative of any information I can glean from them."

Bastila raised her chin haughtily. "Save your questions, Karath. We will not answer anything," she said breathlessly.

Saul nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, perhaps you will not, young Bastila. However, we both know that your companion's loyalty has been somewhat… flexible in the past."

Carth pressed his lips tightly together as he cut his eyes over to Bastila. She returned his look with one of her own that read _'not now.' 'What damn game is he playing at?' Carth wondered, 'and just what has Bastila been keeping to herself?'_

Ashla felt her unease deepen as Bastila refused to meet her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Saul glared at her. His hands curled into fists at his side. "I am asking the questions here, not the other way around!"

Ashla's mouth was set in a thin line as she tried to calm herself. She risked a quick glance in Carth's direction. Her worry for him intensified as she could feel his anger coming closer to the boiling point.

Once more, Saul noted the furtive glances between Carth and the one he called Ash. ' _Interesting_ ,' he thought as a plan formulated, one he thought he would test to see if his hunch was true. "I suggest we test and see exactly where your loyalties lie, lady. Although, I doubt torturing you will prove worth my time. I sense that your will is much too strong to be broken in such a manner. No, I think that even the strongest of people would find it difficult to watch those they care about suffering."

The unease Ashla had been feeling deepened as the meaning behind Saul's words began to sink in.

Saul nodded as he saw the understanding dawn in the woman's eyes. "The interrogation will begin now. Each time you give me a false answer, Carth will suffer. Should you refuse to answer, Carth will suffer."

She heard Carth's quick intake of breath. Worry filled her eyes as she fastened her gaze onto his from across the room.

Carth's eyes softened as he tried to reassure her. "Don't tell him anything, beautiful. My pain is meaningless."

Saul gave a light chuckle. "How touching. We'll see if you continue to feel this way in a few moments, Carth." He motioned to the trooper at the controls before turning back to Ashla. "Now, where is the location of the Jedi Academy in which you were trained?"

Ashla shot Carth a look of apology as she remained silent.

"Your silence will only bring him pain." Saul motioned for the trooper to activate Carth's torture field.

Ashla squeezed her eyes shut as Carth's screams filled the room.

"I'll ask again. Where is the location of the Jedi Academy?"

She heard Carth's breath come in quickly as he panted, "don't tell him anything!" She hung her head as she refused to answer.

"Your devotion to him is touching, lady, but I wonder… would it be the same if the roles were reversed? I grow tired of these games. Tell me the location of the Jedi Academy and his pain will end!" Saul demanded. He motioned for the trooper to activate the torture fields again.

Carth's screams shook inside her head. A sob threatened to escape from her tightly clenched lips.

"Very well. This first question was only a test. I see you remain stubborn. Obviously, Malak knew the training facility was on Dantooine. It has been destroyed by our fleet, like Taris. Nothing of it remains but smoke and ruins."

Ashla's voice shook from emotion. "You'll pay for what you have done today, Karath."

Saul grasped his hands behind his back. "Oh, is that so? I highly doubt that, lady. Nothing but idle threats from an insecure little girl calling herself a woman."

Ashla held her head high as she felt her anger try to boil up to the surface. She pushed it back down as she sought to remain calm. She stole a quick look over at Carth, who was doubled over and breathing fast but otherwise unharmed… for the moment.

"Now, tell me. What is your mission and how were the Jedi planning on using you to stop Lord Malak and the Sith armada?"

Ashla pressed her hands against the glass as she pressed her lips tightly together.

"Your silence is just causing him more pain. Answer the question!" Saul shouted in between clenched teeth.

At the sound of Carth's screams, she shook her head. _'I'm so sorry,'_ she thought as she fought back tears.

Saul shook his head. "Lady, you can cease his torment by simply answering the question. What mission did the Jedi send you on?"

Ashla raised her tear stained eyes to Bastila, who refused to meet her gaze. She swallowed as she stole a glance at Carth, who was hunched over with his hands pressed against the glass. He shook his head at her. His message was clear. She closed her eyes as she spoke, her voice thick with emotion, "I will not betray the Jedi, nor the Republic."

"Is that so, lady?" Saul gave a derisive laugh.

She heard Carth's screams again. A tear slid down her cheek as she heard him ask for mercy before passing out. She peeked at Carth through her eyelashes to see him still standing, thanks to the stasis fields having been activated but his arms hung listlessly at his sides. Bastila stood with her eyes closed as the young Jedi focused on taking in calming breaths. Ashla lowered her head as she sought a measure of calm on which she saw on Bastila's serene face. "You are a sick and twisted man, Karath." Ashla said coldly as she raised her head and locked her cold gaze with his.

"Yes, well, I did learn from one of the best." Saul sighed deeply. "I can see we are getting nowhere. Perhaps you will be more amiable to answering Lord Malak's questions. I think you'll find that you'll wish I was your interrogator instead of Lord Malak. I am told I am considered merciful, compared to the tactics other Sith employ."

Saul motioned for the trooper to activate the torture fields once more. Ashla felt as if a thousand needles pressed into her flesh at once. A scream escaped her lips as her back arched against the electric current.

#

The sound of Ashla's mocking laughter cut through Carth's senses as he opened his bloodshot eyes. Her laughter was cut off sharply, having been replaced by screams. In the cage between them, Bastila stood unconscious in the stasis field holding her upright. He felt a wave of dizziness take him as blackness engulfed him again.

The blackness faded as he became aware of his surroundings. He could hear Ashla screaming still. He risked opening his eyes to see her leaning against the glass cage, whimpering slightly as blood tickled out of her nose. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as the Sith guard activated the torture field again. He hated the helpless feelings rising up inside of him. Again, someone he cared about was being hurt, and he was powerless to do anything about it or stop it. He watched in dismay as Ashla passed out, but the Sith guard continued to activate the torture field causing her body to shake violently.

Carth banged on the glass. "Stop! Stop it! Can't you see she passed out?!"

The Sith guard responded by activating the torture field in his cage. Carth screamed as the electric current ravaged his body and blackness took him.

#

> _Ashla dreamt..._
> 
> _Her troubled eyes gazed out over the ocean as the tide came rolling in. Gray clouds hovered in the horizon. Her boot touched something in the sand. She glanced down and saw something dark sticking up. Reaching down, she brushed the sand away revealing an old black and red Mandalorian mask. As she picked it up, it felt as if the world tilted. The other Jedi gasped around her as ghostly Cathar men, women and children ran toward the shoreline, being driven by hordes of Mandalorian specters._
> 
> _She drew her lightsaber and held it high as she advanced upon the Mandalorian spirits, but her lightsaber just cut through air. The other Jedi did the same, their lightsabers slashing through the air, but the ghostly apparitions were unscathed. She looked around in confusion. Malak met her eyes, unsure of what he was seeing._
> 
> _"It's a vision!" She yelled over the fray. "I can't stop them!"_
> 
> _She watched helplessly as the Mandalorians' herded the defenseless Cathar people into the ocean, as the Mandalorian forces prepared to slaughter them all._
> 
> _One lone Mandalorian woman flew out over the horde. "Cassius Fett! Stop this needless slaughter! The Cathar people are defeated and have surrendered! This genocide is unnecessary and wrong!"_
> 
> _She recognized the mask the woman wore. It was the same as the one she held in her hands._
> 
> _Cassius Fett laughed. "I applaud your valiant attempt! The Cathar must be annihilated! They dishonored the Mandalorians' during the Great Sith War. They must pay for this dishonor against us with their blood! If you choose to stand with them, then you can die with them as well."_
> 
> _She looked up to see ghostly warships overhead, with their guns pointed downward toward the helpless specters amassed on the shore._
> 
> _"No!" She gasped as she and the other Jedi watched as the Mandalorian warship opened fire upon the Cathars and the Mandalorian woman, killing them all._
> 
> _"Malak! I can't stop them!" She cried as she desperately tried to deflect the incoming ghostly blaster fire._
> 
> _The vision faded as quickly as it came. The strength of the vision caused her to fall to her knees in the wet sand. Her hands trembled as she held the Mandalorian woman's black and red mask._

Ashla's head jerked back as she woke suddenly. Her hands trembled. She half expected to see the old black and red mask dangling from her fingertips but when she looked down, her hands were empty.

"Easy," Carth said gently as he lifted her down out of the torture cage and lowered her onto the floor.

"Jolee, did you find any medpacks in that bin?" Carth asked as he wiped the damp cleansing cloth over her face to remove the dried blood from her nose and mouth. He looked up as he heard Jolee's footsteps coming closer.

"Carth, move aside." Jolee said as he plunged the kolto syringe into Ashla's thigh.

Ashla sighed as she felt the kolto begin flowing through her body. She rolled her head slowly in Carth's direction. The sound of his voice, rough and raw still from screaming, caused the interrogation to come flooding back. She closed her eyes tightly, guilt ridden for all the pain she had caused him.

"Hey, it's okay, beautiful. I'm alright. See?" Carth said. "Ash, how are you feeling? They continued to torture you even after you passed out."

"Don't try to move quickly, Ashla." Bastila was saying she, Canderous and Mission came back into the detention area carrying their belongings. Ashla felt as if her words were coming to her through a fog. Her head felt swollen and there was a constant ringing in her ears. "You're not fully recovered yet."

"They tortured us all, although you seemed to have gotten the worst of it." Carth shuddered. "Saul has turned into some kind of… sadist monster."

"Saul has been perverted by the dark side. His lust and greed for power has consumed him, Carth." Bastila said gently. "I fear he may be lost forever."

Ashla coughed as she tried to speak. Her throat was as raw as when she spoke Shyriiwook. "No one is beyond redemption, Bastila."

Bastila gave her a weak smile. "I suppose you are right. I… I think I am just taking the news of Dantooine's destruction hard. First Taris, now Dantooine… Is there no end to the killing?" Bastila's usual calm and steady voice shook.

"It's hard to believe that they are all gone. I felt no disturbance in the Force, like I did when Taris was destroyed." Ashla said mournfully.

"The fact that we did not disturbs me. The darkness is growing, casting its shadow over the light. I only hope that some of the masters were able to escape." Bastila said sadly.

Carth grunted beside her. "None of that is going to matter if we can't find some way to escape before Saul comes back. Ash, are you feeling well enough to stand? We have to get moving."

Ashla shook her head to try to get the ringing in her ears to stop, but to no avail. She nodded as she felt Carth and Jolee help stand her up. She looked around the room with blurry eyes. Juhani had done it, she thought, as she saw her crew members lined up around her.

Canderous dumped her robes onto the floor in front of her. "Better get dressed, Ash. Unless you want to run around this boat in your skivvies."

Her hands shook as she picked up her robe out of the pile and slipped it around her. She noticed the others were already dressed and were gearing up. She wavered as she finished getting dressing. A pang of guilt swept over her as Carth handed her lightsabers to clip onto her belt.

"Carth, I…" She stepped closer to him, not caring that everyone was watching as she reached up and caressed his cheek. He pulled her in close as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright, Ash. I have to confess though," Carth whispered in her ear so no one else would hear. "There was a moment - a brief moment - where I wished you would tell him what he wanted to know, just to make the pain stop."

She pulled back slightly to look up at him. "I'm so sorry, Carth. It pained me deeply watching them torment you like that. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that, right?"

He reached up and brushed his fingertips along her bruised cheekbone. "I know, beautiful. You had no choice. You couldn't betray our mission or the Republic. I honestly don't know if I could have been as strong. Watching you suffer like that…"

Canderous interrupted. "Hey, as sweet as this is, we've got to get a move on," He said gruffly. "You two can finish this up back on the ship."

Carth pulled away as he nodded. Saul. It was finally time to get his revenge on the man who took his family away from him.

Ashla pulled out an adrenal strength stimulant, as well as one for stamina, of her pack. She quickly injected the two before slipping the pack onto her back.

#

They broke into two teams. One larger team to make it back to the _Ebon Hawk_ and one smaller team to sneak to the bridge to release the docking bay doors open in the hangar where the ship was being detained. Ashla was glad she had thought to use the stimulants as she, Bastila and Carth fought their way to the bridge, which they found locked.

"Damn intruder protocols." Carth grumbled. "They've sealed these doors shut. It's locked tight."

Bastila sighed wearily as she looked around for another way into the bridge. Ashla still had both her lightsaber hilts in her hands while she waited.

"We'll have to space walk around the outside of the ship to bypass this locked corridor." Carth muttered.

"We don't have time to space walk," Ashla said as she ignited her lightsaber and plunged it into the door, midway where she sensed the locking mechanism. She pushed the blade in deeper while turning the hilt. Sparks flew as the plasma began melting the door. "Bastila, push the doors open with the Force! Hurry!"

Carth stepped back as molten metal spilled onto the floor. Beside him, Bastila closed her eyes in deep concentration as she pictured the doors in her mind. Her hand waved to the side sharply as the doors opened.

Ashla pulled the shoto lightsaber off her belt. The white blade howled to life as she thumbed the switch, igniting the blade. She motioned for them to press forward to the bridge.

#

Saul Karath knelt before the holo image flickering above him.

"What couldn't wait until I arrived, Admiral." Darth Malak intoned. Annoyance filled his mechanical voice.

"My lord, the interrogation failed to produce any results. It seems she is still just as stubborn as she ever was, my lord." Saul stated. His voice threatened to betray his calm exterior when he spoke next, "also, a new development has risen. The crew members of the _Ebon Hawk_ have escaped. They are still on board the _Leviathan_ , however." Saul closed his eyes as he waited Malak's wrath to descend upon him. He flinched as Malak's laughter echoed across the bridge.

"I will deal with them when I arrive shortly, Karath." Malak said darkly. "I am not surprised you were unable to detain her. I will deal with your failure later."

Saul swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat as the holo image of Darth Malak blinked out.

#

A feeling of foreboding crept up Ashla's spine as they stood before the door to the bridge. She fought to calm her emotions but it was proving difficult as the anger rolled off of Carth in waves. With a wave of her hand, the doors to the bridge swept open with a quiet _swoosh_. The doors closed behind them as they stepped lightly onto the bridge.

Saul Karath turned to greet them.

"Ah, Carth. Very resourceful, as always. I assumed you had some part in this? Learned your lessons well from me,did you?" Karath said haughtily.

Ashla's brows furrowed together in confusion.

Beside her, Carth fumed. "The only thing I learned from you was betrayal, Saul."

Ashla reached out with the Force to Bastila, but the younger Jedi had shut her out. Her brows knit closer together as the feeling of dread deepened.

"Come now. I'm giving you all a chance to surrender. A chance to live. Darth Malak himself should be arriving any moment." Saul said as he pulled his blaster out of the holster sitting on his hip.

Bastila ignited her double saber. The _snap-hiss_ of the blade coming to life was loud in the silence of the bridge.

Ashla pivoted her feet as she crouched into a ready position with her lightsabers held defensively in front of her. "Carth, I feel his presence getting closer. He speaks the truth. Darth Malak is on his way."

Carth pulled his blasters out of their holsters and readied himself for the fight he felt was imminent.

Saul motioned for the dark Jedi stationed on the bridge to move in closer to the three. "If you lay down your arms, I will ask that the dark lord show you mercy, Carth."

Carth activated his echani shield on his forearm. "I've seen enough of Sith mercy, Saul."

Saul's face tightened with anger. "Very well. You always did want to do things the hard way, Carth."

Ashla leapt at the closest dark Jedi before her. She heard blaster fire all around her as her white and blue blades whirled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carth advancing on Saul while Bastila immobilized the other dark Jedi. The dark Jedi before her crumbled at her feet as she leapt across the bridge towards the elite Sith trooper aiming at Carth. She reached out with the Force and pulled the terminal closest to her loose. With a wave of her hand, she sent it flying into the Sith trooper. Carth continued to send a barrage of blaster fire into Saul, who faltered as his shielding failed. Ashla gathered the Force around her and sent it plowing into the Admiral, who tumbled over backwards.

She rushed over to the computer terminal to access the docking bay doors on the hangar bay. She heard Saul gasping for breath.

"Carth…" Saul said as he clutched his chest. "Carth."

Beside her, Bastila turned her head in the Admiral's direction. "The Admiral. He's still alive."

After she pressed the button to open the docking bay doors, Ashla saw Carth aiming at the fallen Admiral. She pushed away from the terminal quickly. "Carth! No, don't give into your hate!"

The blaster in Carth's hand shook slightly. "Don't you understand what this man has done to me? The pain he has brought me?!"

Ashla slowly approached him as she clipped her lightsabers back onto her belt. "Carth, doing this won't bring her back. It won't ease your pain!"

"Carth," Saul said as he coughed. Blood trickled down out of the corners of his mouth. "Carth… come closer."

Carth frowned as he leaned down close to the dying man who whispered in his ear. The words sent a shock wave through him. He felt the blood drain away from his face as he paled.

 _Cough… cough…_ "haha, you didn't know, did you?" Saul said as he gasped for air. "Remember, Carth… remember my dying words as you look upon her… _cough, cough…_ when you look at the ones you thought were your friends..."

"Saul!" Carth yelled as he grabbed the fallen Admiral by the collar. His eyes closed. _'No, this can't be true…'_ He stumbled backwards. "He's gone."

Carth turned to find Ashla coming closer to him. Concern was on her face, and worry filled her eyes. "No, it… can't be true…" The woman he was falling in… "Damn you, Saul!"

"Carth? What did he say?" She moved closer to him, but he backpedaled away from her.

He drew in a shaky breath. "Bastila, it's true… isn't it? You knew! You and the whole damn Jedi Council! This whole time!"

Bastila blanched. "Carth, please. It's not how you think! We had no other choice!"

Ashla stood in confusion as she listened to Bastila stumbling over her words. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Bastila shot a guilt ridden look at Ashla before turning back to Carth. "Please, Carth. Not here. I promise I'll tell you… I'll tell you both all I know once we are away from here! But, we have to leave now!"

Ashla reached out to Carth, but he flinched as she neared. She felt as if a shard had embedded itself deep inside her heart. "I don't know what's going on, Carth, but she's right. We need to go now. Whatever is going on, we'll get it sorted once we are somewhere safe. Please, we have to go."

Bastila sighed deeply. "Carth, please. Just trust me, just a little longer. I beg you."

Carth couldn't bring himself to look at Bastila or the woman he thought he knew standing behind him. "Fine. But I expect some damn answers as soon we're away."

Ashla felt the shard drive itself deeper as he stalked off of the bridge without giving her a second glance. She reached out through the Force to Bastila. She felt Bastila's guilt and sadness as the younger Jedi turned and followed after Carth. Ashla blinked back tears as she had no other choice but to follow them.

As she ran, she pulled out her comlink and hailed Canderous. "Ordo! I released the docking bay doors. We're on our way to the hangar bay now."

Static. Then she heard Canderous' loud booming voice, "great work! We have the _Hawk_ secure. Plus, Mission and Zaalbar are leaving these goons a little going away present."

"Roger that, Ordo. We're at the elevator now." Ashla said as she put the comlink back onto her belt and pressed the button to activate the lift. She refused to think about how Carth wouldn't stand next to her. How he had put as much distance as he could between the two of them. Bastila stood uneasily in between them.

#

Ashla slammed another adrenal stim into her thigh as they neared the hangar bay. She could feel exhaustion trying to take over as they had fought the onslaught of dark Jedi and troopers on their way to the hangar. She raised her head as she felt a dark cold presence pressing in on her.

Carth shivered. "Is it me, or did the temperature just lower by ten degrees?"

Bastila looked nervously around. "I fear Darth Malak is near. Let's press on. We're nearly there."

Ashla rounded the corner and pulled up short. Standing at the end of the corridor, in front of the blast doors was the man who had been plaguing her dreams every night. Darth Malak stood menacingly with his lightsaber ignited.

"Darth Malak," Bastila said as she stood next to Ashla.

Carth released a volley of blaster fire, "down you go!"

Malak raised his saber, and with a whirl of the red blade, he deflected the blaster shots. He raised his hand, and with a push from the Force, sent Carth tumbling backwards. He stalked closer to them. "Bastila. Leaving so soon? And, here I just arrived. I've spent far too much energy and resources hunting you and your fair companions down." His steely gaze locked onto Ashla's. He tilted his head back as he laughed. "Besides, I had to see if what I had heard was true."

Malak stood still in front of Ashla. His eyes narrowed together as he looked over her face, pausing on the scar over her forehead. "I can hardly believe my eyes. How did you do it? What lies did you use to convince the Jedi to spare you? Have you come seeking vengeance at this, our long awaited reunion?"

Ashla gripped the saber hilts in her hands tightly. She cast Bastila a look filled with confusion before returning her gaze to the dark lord standing in front of her. "Reunion? What are you talking about?"

Malak's metallic laughter rang out. "What? You mean, you don't know?" Malak laughed in disbelief. "Surely, you have figured it by now? Even the strength of the Jedi Council could not keep your true identity buried forever, Revan."

_Revan._

Ashla felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Her breath flew out of her in a gasp. "No, that can't be…" She looked to Bastila, who shifted her gaze away from her. She felt the guilt coming off of Bastila in droves. She glanced at Carth, who looked away. "No, my name is Ashla… Marek…"

Ashla felt her vision waiver as she remembered Master Zhar saying _normally we do not take apprentices as old as you, but you are a special case._ Or Bastila telling her _how Jedi do not kill their prisoners. No one deserves execution, no matter their crimes._ Carth's words echoed in her mind, _I heard the force can do terrible things to the mind._

"No…"

_She saw the mask dangling in her fingertips. The one she had picked up on the beach when she had the vision of the Mandalorian woman dying trying to save the lives of so many Cathar people. She saw herself kneeling in the sand, trembling as she put the mask on vowing to not remove it until she had avenged her death._

She heard Bastila's voice echoing, _'what greater weapon is there than turning your enemy to your cause? To use their knowledge against them.'_

"You lie! This is some kind of trick!" Ashla yelled as she ignited her lightsabers.

Malak laughed maliciously. "You don't remember, Revan? The Jedi lured us into a trap. A Jedi strike team boarded your ship. They captured you and used the Force to wipe away your memories and reprogram new ones. They turned you against your own followers."

Tears blurred her vision. "No, I don't believe you! You're lying! That cannot be true!"

"Ask Bastila yourself. She was on the strike team after all that captured you."

Ashla turned her tear stained face to the woman she had begun to think of as a friend. "Bastila, please tell me what he is saying isn't true."

Bastila hung her head in sorrow. "I'm sorry. I can't… What he is saying is true, Ashla… Revan. He fired upon your ship after our strike team boarded. We were closing in on you, true, but you were gravely injured from the blast. We thought you were dead. I… used the Force to try to heal what I could, to preserve the flicker of life I felt inside of you. I brought you to the Jedi Council. They were the ones to heal you."

"No," Ashla whispered as she fell to her knees, her lightsabers slipping from her fingertips. "This isn't true. It can't be… I can't be Revan."

Carth could tell the anguish on her face was real. His mind had been reeling with the possibility that this entire time she had been using him, lying to him… that her affection had all been a ruse to manipulate him in some way, to achieve her ultimate goal of defeating Malak, once and for all. Yet, now watching her fall apart at the seams, he was beginning to doubt his suspicions.

Ashla looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Carth, did you know this entire time? Was it all a lie?"

Malak's laughter interrupted Carth's response. Carth stared at the Sith lord with loathing. "Surely, you don't think this man could have feelings for you? Clearly, he was planted by the Jedi to keep you invested in their cause."

 _Of course_ , she thought, as her thoughts spiraled into despair. "You should have just let me die, Bastila." Ashla said, her voice cracking.

"Revan, surely you don't mean that! I couldn't, not when there was the possibility I could save you!" Bastila said as she rushed to Ashla's side.

Malak scoffed. "What noble words, Bastila. They needed you alive, Revan. They needed the secrets locked away in that beautiful head of yours. It's obvious they hoped you would tell your pretty boy pilot everything, if you didn't confide in Bastila."

Ashla looked up to Bastila, who turned away in guilt. "Then this has all been a sham?"

"No." Bastila sighed heavily. "There is some truth to his words, Revan. We needed the information you held, the secrets of the Star Forge! So, the Council created a new identity for you. A soldier under my command. They hoped that, under my watchful eyes, your subconscious memories would lead me to it. There was no other way!"

"They made you their puppet, Revan." Malak said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Ashla yelled as she rose to stand. She reached out with the Force, and unleashed a wave of energy at the Sith Lord, sending him tumbling backwards. She turned to Bastila, "why you? Why him?"

Bastila looked nervously at Malak, who was stomping back towards them. "When I healed you, I unknowingly made a force bond between the two of us. The Council hoped that our connection to one another would allow me to see or feel your memories as they came back, to lead us to the Star Forge." Bastila sent Carth a look of apology. "As for Carth, perhaps, it was the Force at play. I promise you, he wasn't planted by the Jedi. The Council never thought you might develop feelings for someone."

"But, what if I began to remember who I really was?" Ashla asked softly. She stared at the grey metal floor under her feet. She couldn't bear to look at either of them.

"It was a risk we had to take." Bastila said lightly. "It was our only hope of stopping the Sith! We had no other choice."

Ashla blinked back the tears which threatened to overflow. She drew in a calming breath as she pulled herself up straight. She reached out with the Force, and pulled her lightsaber hilts into her hands. Bastila was right. The Jedi had no other choice but to try to piece back together her fractured mind, and glean from it what they could. Malak must be stopped, and it seemed they viewed her as their only hope. "I understand, Bastila. I forgive you."

"Forgiveness, Revan?" Malak sneered, his voice harsh and metallic through the vocalizer built into the metal jaw. "Before you would have never shown forgiveness! You have grown weak. I was right to betray you. You aren't fit to rule over the Sith! I used to regret the manner in which I betrayed you, hitting you from afar instead of challenging you outright! Now, the Force has given me a second chance!"

Ashla closed her eyes as a strong sense of calm washed over her. "My name is not Revan! My name is Ashla!"

Malak's eyebrows furrowed into a frown, a deep crease running across his forehead. "The Jedi were foolhardy to let you live. I will not make that mistake. We will settle this once and for all, in the old ways of the Sith, as Master versus Apprentice." He raised his hands towards Bastila and Carth, placing them both in stasis using the Force.

Ashla saw them both frozen in mid stance. She ignited her lightsabers, and readied herself as Malak leapt upon her. Their sabers sparked and hissed as they clashed. Ashla gathered the Force around her and pushed him back. Using the Force, she pulled the metal grates up off of the floor and flung them at him, causing Malak to focus on deflecting her blows.

Malak pulled the force surrounding her to him. She hung in the air, as he tightened his grip, as if an invisible hand was tightening around her neck, cutting off her air. Ashla kicked helplessly at the floor while clawing desperately in an attempt to remove the invisible fingers. He threw her to the floor, where she landed in a crumpled heap. "I grow tired of playing with you, _little sister_."

Ashla gasped as she tried to breathe. Her sides ached from where she landed and her throat felt as if it were on fire. "Little sister?" Her voice sounded small and scared to her own ears. "Haven't you toyed with me long enough, Malak?"

"Oh, that's right," Malak's metallic voice sneered. "You've forgotten all about our history together, little sister."

Ashla, ignoring the pain in her sides and throat, struggled to stand. She held her sabers out defensively in front of her. "What game are you playing, Malak?"

He struck out at her with his lightsaber, causing her to bring up both of her sabers to hold him off. She grunted from the effort of holding him back.

"No, game, little sister." Malak said as he pushed harder into her sabers. "Search your feelings, you know what I say to be true."

Her arms began to burn under the pressure of holding him back. "Stop calling me that!" Yet, as she reached out with the Force, she felt a familial bond between them. She glanced up to him in surprise. _He spoke the truth. This man was her brother._ "No," she whispered.

He pushed her away with the force. She felt frozen in place, immobilized. "You always did hate when I called you that, Revan. Even when we were children at home, before we were brought to the temple. You were always seen to be the better child. Smarter, faster, more talented, stronger in the force… well, look who's stronger now, little sister!"

Malak whirled his saber in a red arc as he moved in closer to strike her down. Ashla saw a flash of blue light as Bastila's saber whirled into view and she jumped in between them. She heard Carth's hard footfalls behind her, then heard the sound of his blaster fire whizzing past her toward Malak.

Malak, unable to hold her with the Force and defend against Bastila's strikes, was forced to release the hold he had on the Force surrounding her. She staggered as the Force surrounding her released, and she stumbled to her knees.

"This isn't over, Malak!" Bastila yelled as she whirled her lightsaber towards him.

Carth rushed to Ashla's side and helped her up.

Malak swung at Bastila. "You always could inspire such loyalty, little sister. I see that has not changed. But even the three of you together cannot stand against my power!"

Bastila reached out with the Force and sent a wave of force energy at Malak, causing him to be pushed backwards. "Go! I'll hold him off while you get to the ship!"

Ashla rushed towards her. "No, Bastila!"

Bastila pushed them both back with the Force. "Go! Find the Star Forge!"

"No, Bastila! He's too strong!" Carth yelled.

Ashla watched in horror as Bastila used the force to close the blast doors between them, sealing herself on the other side with Malak. "No!"

Ashla tried in vain to get the blast doors to open, but they were sealed shut. She felt Carth pulling on her arms. She yanked her arm out of his hand. "We have to help her! She's not strong enough to stand against him, Carth!"

"Ash…" Carth frowned. "Revan, the doors are locked. They won't open. There's nothing we can do. We have to get to the ship or her sacrifice would have been in vain. We have to go!"

Ashla backpedaled as she stared at the door, willing it to open. But it stayed shut. She could hear the sounds of lightsabers clashing as she grabbed her comlink off her belt. "Ordo! Come in!"

"It's about time you got here! Hurry it up! We've got her running!" Canderous yelled into his comlink.

Ashla and Carth ran towards the ship. Their feet thundering in her ears as they ran up the ramp. She pressed her hand on the button, closing the loading ramp. She felt shaken to her core as she heard Carth yelling for someone to get on the guns. She motioned for Canderous and Zaalbar to run to the turrets as she slid down in a crumpled heap in the garage.

"Ash?" Mission handed out a medpack to her. "Are you alright? Where's Bastila?"

_'Ashla… Revan… Who am I?'_

#

Two troopers examined the large crate that had been hastily pushed out of the small freighter that had been detained in this hangar bay recently.

"Did you sign for any drop offs?" The trooper asked.

"No, none were scheduled for today." The trooper responded as he curiously read the shipping label on top of the crate. "It says Tatooine."

"That can't be right. What's inside?" The other trooper asked.

"I dunno. You open it." He said as he backed away from the large crate.

"Coward. You're scared of your own shadow. I'll open it." He cautiously opened the lid and looked inside. "It's just a bunch of… animals."

"What?! Let me see." The other trooper opened the lid wider as one of the small animals hopped out. The gizka cooed up at him before hopping away. The troopers back up as more of the animals hopped out of the crate. They fired upon one, only to have it duplicate itself. Dozens of gizkas hopped in the hangar bay.

"Darth Malak isn't going to like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Ashla & Carth - they both took a huge hit this chapter! This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I intended but I had quite a lot of material to get through. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! As always, thanks for reading! May the force be with you!


	18. Temple of the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Ebon Hawk land on Lothal for some much needed rest. Ashla has to figure out how she's going to tell the rest of the crew that she is really Revan, the redeemed Lord of the Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to fix a few typos. Thank you.

_**Temple of the Wolf** _

> _"Okay, Ashla, let's go over it again." The doctor said calmly. "What's your name?"_
> 
> _Ashla was seated in a chair facing the doctor. A Jedi healer stood behind her with his hand on either side of her head._
> 
> _Ashla looked at the doctor with fear in her eyes. Something about the Jedi terrified her, but she couldn't remember why._
> 
> _The doctor smiled reassuringly at her. "The Jedi are here to help assist in your healing. You are safe here. Now, answer the question."_
> 
> _Ashla gripped the sides of the chair tightly as her anxiety rose. She felt an odd state of calm slip over her as the Jedi who stood behind her began chanting a quiet mantra. "My name is Ashla Marek."_
> 
> _The Doctor replied, "good. How old are you, Ashla?"_
> 
> _"I'm thirty-seven years old." Ashla said in a monotone voice._
> 
> _"Excellent. Where are you from?" The doctor glanced up at the Jedi, who had his head bowed, deep in meditation._
> 
> _"I am from Deralia."_

Ashla awoke, still sitting slumped up against the wall in the garage of the _Ebon Hawk_ , having passed out briefly from the pain of her injuries dealt at the hands of Malak.

 _Malak... my brother. I can't think about that right now_ , she thought miserably.

Mission jumped up from her seated position at her side and dashed off towards the common hold. "Jolee! She's awake!"

Ashla groaned as she tried to stand, but her legs were unforgiving as she slumped back to the floor. She felt rough hands slip under her armpits and pull her up in a brisk manner. She moaned in protest as pain exploded through her side.

"Easy, Canderous!" Jolee barked as he rushed to her side, with Mission in tow. "Let's get her to the medbay."

"Where's Carth?" She asked groggily. "Tell Carth we have to turn around and go back to get Bastila. We can't leave her there."

Ashla grimaced as Canderous deposited her on the medbay bed.

Canderous shook his head. "You're in no shape to go back."

"I'll tell him myself then." Ashla muttered stubbornly as she swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand.

Juhani calmly entered the medbay and stood in the doorway, barring Ashla's exit. "Listen to the Mandalorian, Ashla."

 _'I could order them to do it. Bastila said I was Revan. I could make them listen to me.'_ Ashla thought, then groaned miserably as a wave of guilt flooded her. _'I am Revan. All those horrible stories. The brutality. If I do that, if I use the Force in such a manner against the people I have considered my friends, wouldn't that put me right back on that path of destruction?'_ She sagged against the medbay as guilt slammed into her.

"Fine," she rasped out as she clutched her aching throat.

Jolee grumbled as he began counting the number of people in the small room. "Out, everyone out." He looked pointedly at Ashla, "except you."

#

Carth ran his hands over his face, squeezing his eyes shut trying to blot out the last few hours. It was no use. He slammed his hands down onto the sides of the chair in anguish causing Teethree to beep in concern. The small astromech rolled over to him, whistling worriedly.

"Ehh, it's okay, little guy." Carth grumbled. "I'm… I'll be fine. Just need a minute."

Teethree rotated his dome shaped head to look at the pilot intently before rolling back to the navicomputer.

Carth looked up as he heard footsteps tread lightly down the hallway. Mission patted Teethree on his head lightly as she passed.

"Carth?" Mission asked tentatively as she approached his chair. "Ash is awake and is asking for you."

 _Ash..._ _Revan._

Carth sighed heavily as he dropped his head back into his hands as he replayed the encounter with Saul in his mind once again.

_Cough… Cough… "You didn't know, did you?" Saul laughed softly in between coughs. "Come closer... She's... Revan. The woman that you are so close with… She's Revan. They lied to you… used you. Remember that when you look upon those you thought were your friends."_

_Damn you, Saul._ Carth thought angrily. _I hope you rot in hell._

"Carth?"

He rose stiffly and turned to the young Twi'lek standing behind him. "I can't."

Mission blinked rapidly, dumbfounded. "You can't? What do you mean, you can't? You can't go see her? She's hurt and asking for you."

Carth leaned his head back. Carth felt so tired. He felt the years of war crashing down on him as he shuffled down the corridor. "Teethree, watch the bridge. Alert me if there's trouble." He said as he passed the small astromech droid. Mission trailed behind him.

 _Mission doesn't know. None of them know. Damn it!_ Carth thought as he paused at the medbay to see Jolee helping Ashla out of her dark blue Jedi robes.

 _She looks like she's been through hell and back,_ he thought as he took in the black and blue marks lining her throat from Darth Malak's force choke assault.

Ashla refused to meet his eyes as she noticed him staring at her in the corridor. Instead, she turned her back as Jolee cut the thin white undershirt off of her revealing an array of bruises covering her sides and back. She hugged the shirt to her chest. "Jolee, can you shut the door please?"

Jolee nodded as he turned to press the button that would close the door. "Well, are you coming in or not?" He asked Carth, who stood silently outside of the medbay.

Ashla repressed the sob as she looked back over her shoulder. She quickly looked away as Carth moved into the small room and activated the lock button on the door behind him.

"You have to tell them. Now." Carth thought this can't go on any longer as he crossed his arms over his broad chest defensively.

Jolee shook his head as he moved to stand in between the two. "Carth, whatever is going on can wait until after she's been treated."

Carth inhaled sharply. "You don't understand, Jolee. You don't know the truth."

Ashla felt the hot sting of tears as they began to well in her eyes. Her hands gripped the shirt tighter. "You want me to go out there like this? To tell them like this?" She asked, her voice raspy and rough, as she turned around. She forced her bare shoulders to stop quivering as she sought to remain calm.

Jolee looked back and forth between the two in confusion. His eyes settled back onto Carth. "Listen, whatever you think she needs to tell them can wait. Its waited this long, it can wait another hour or two."

Carth couldn't pull his eyes from Ashla, who stood vulnerable in front of him. _This was Revan, the Sith Lord? This small petite woman who had wanted to take in every stray they encountered on Taris? This woman was Revan?_ He shook his head, trying to clear the confusion from the two vastly different personas.

His gaze softened as he felt his fists slowly unfurl at his sides. "Fine," he said softly. "You can decide during that time… do you tell them, or should I?"

With that, Carth turned and pressed the button to open the door. He heard Ashla softly utter 'thank you,' as he steeled himself to walk through the common area towards the dormitory where he slumped down onto his bunk in defeat. _She IS Revan. Saul told you. You heard Malak address her as Revan. If anyone would know what Revan really had looked like under that mask of hers, it would have been him. Plus, Bastila confirmed it when they were confronted by Malak._

He closed his eyes, hoping for sleep, but all he could see was Ashla smiling up at him under the moonlit branches on Kashyyyk as he cupped her face to kiss her while Saul whispered in his ear, _she's Revan._

#

Mission opened Ash's footlocker in the cargo hold beside the small blanket covered mattress that Ash had claimed as her sleeping area. She pulled out a new set of undergarments and a beige Jedi robe to take to Ash, who was currently sleeping in the medbay.

Mission leaned back on her heels as she folded up the clothes in a small bundle. She couldn't understand what was going on between Carth and Ash. The tension was so thick between the two, you could cut it with a knife. Mission's lekku shook as she stood up and put the bundle under her arm and headed toward the medbay.

She was surprised to find Ash awake, staring up at the ceiling. She had half expected to see Carth in there with Ash, as over the past few months the two had become inseparable. But the Jedi was alone in the small room.

"Ash?" Mission paused in the doorway. "Feeling better?"

Ashla turned at the sound of her name. _Ash. Ashla. Either name sounds so much better than Revan. Whoever Revan was, I am no longer that person anymore. Yet, I'm not sure who 'Ashla' is anymore._

She blinked slowly as the kolto flowed through her system, numbing her. Jolee had given her enough to help her sleep, yet it eluded her. She kept hearing Malak's laughter ringing in her ears, seeing Bastila's face, pale and haunted by guilt… or worse, Carth flinching as she came near him.

"Some," she answered finally. Her voice sounded better. Less raspy and raw as the kolto worked its magic on her bruised vocal chords and throat.

"I brought you some fresh clothes," Mission said as she entered the medbay hesitantly. She set them on the end of the bed, then pressed the lock button to seal the door. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

Ashla groaned lightly as she tried to sit up. Her sides felt much better now that the bones in her ribcage had knit themselves back together, thanks to Jolee giving her multiple kolto injections. "Do you think you could help me sneak off to the refresher for a shower?"

Mission nodded as she handed Ashla the blanket to wrap around herself like a robe and followed behind her with the small bundle of fresh clothes. "I'll be out here if you need anything."

Ashla nodded as she took the bundle of clothes from Mission's hands, then locked the door. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles marred the tender ivory skin under her brown eyes. She pulled out the pins securing the braid coiled at the nape of her neck, and shook the braids loose until her long dark auburn hair hung down her back in a mass of tangles. Her vision blurred as Revan stared back at her, the black and red mask mocking her, while she gripped the sides of the sink tighter. When she blinked, the Dark Lord was gone, only she remained.

She finished undressing and stepped under the warm spray of water and let it beat into her back as she finally allowed the tears to flow. Sobs shook her body as she slowly lowered herself to the floor of the shower as she let grief overtake her.

#

Carth had everyone assembled in the common area of the hold beside the small galley when she left the refresher, showered and dressed in the soft beige Jedi robes.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Carth asked as she entered the common area.

Mission cast a confused look toward Ashla, who stood with her head bowed solemnly. "Tell us what, guys?"

Jolee frowned. "Yeah, just what the hell happened on that ship? What happened to Bastila?"

 _Where to begin?_ A lone sigh escaped as Carth's shoulders slumped wearily. "We ran into Malak. Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get to the ship."

Mission let out a tiny gasp. "She's dead?!"

Zaalbar moaned sadly beside the young Twi'lek.

Jolee scoffed. "Bah! He won't kill her. He needs her alive to use her abilities against the Republic."

Ashla let out a shaky breath as Carth gave her a sharp pointed look.

"They deserve to hear the truth." He said.

A mask of calm slipped over her features as she inhaled deeply. "I know..."

Carth crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter in the galley area of the common area, and nodded tersely.

Ashla looked at her crew assembled around her. Over the past few months, they had started to feel more like friends to her. Looking at Mission, she thought, _some more like family. What I'm about to tell them is going to shatter that, just like it did with Carth,_ she thought as her eyes landed back on the pilot who had saved her life on Taris. She felt all their eyes on her as she slipped her hands inside the sleeves of her robe to hide their trembling.

"I'll tell them." Her eyes closed as she couldn't bear the thought of seeing the reaction on their faces as she said, "I'm… Revan."

Silence filled the hold.

Canderous began laughing. "What the hell... is this some kind of joke? I mean, we knew that you were bad at telling jokes before, Ash, but hell..." His laughter faded as he took in her serious pale demeanor.

Mission's usual vivid blue complexion paled to a light blue as she looked from Ashla to Carth, then back to Ashla. She let out a nervous high pitched laugh. "Revan? Come on, you can't be serious, Ash."

Ashla's mouth was set in a thin line as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mission. I speak the truth. Malak told me himself."

Their murmurs of confusion rose up around her.

"Saul Karath told me before he died on the bridge, and Bastila confirmed it." Carth said after the cacophony had died down.

Mission couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait, you're… Revan?! Man! This is… major! This is huge!" She turned her wide brown eyes on Ashla, who was standing away from everyone else. "Do you remember anything about being the… dark lord?"

Ashla shook her head. "No, not really. Snippets mostly. Fragments from the War, or finding a few of the star maps. I thought I was having visions about Revan, about her past. I didn't realize what they truly were… memories."

Ashla shifted uneasily as she felt everyone's eyes upon her. _Calm and peace. I must remain calm,_ she thought as pushed her fear away and let it dissolve into nothing. _There is no emotion, only peace._

Mission stepped closer to Zaalbar, moving away from Ashla. "So, just a few memories? Nothing else?"

 _Be at peace,_ Ashla thought as she inhaled deeply. "Nothing more."

Mission glanced around the room. "Alrighty then. I don't see where there's a problem. You are who you are now, right? I mean, that dark lord stuff is all behind you. You're good now. It doesn't matter anymore."

Carth thought his head was about to explode. _It doesn't matter anymore?_ "Mission, of course, it matters! She's a frackin' Sith Lord!"

Mission crossed her arms and stared defiantly at him. "Not anymore! Right, Ash?"

 _Be serene._ Ashla pictured an uneti tree in her mind, visualized the roots digging deep into the ground while the branches swayed gently in the wind. She nodded slowly, "that's right. Whoever Revan was, I'm not her anymore." _Please, Carth… just believe in me like you used to…_ she thought, but she could tell by the tight set of his jaw, the trust she had worked so hard to build between the two of them had been shattered aboard the _Leviathan._

Mission waved her arm in a dramatic arc. "See? Not an issue, Carth."

The others remained silent. Juhani glanced nervously at Jolee, who was taking in the scene with an amused expression on his face. Canderous looked as if he was waiting to see just how this new information was going to affect him before responding.

Carth felt the vein in his temple begin to throb. "What if her memories come flooding back? Huh? What then? How do we know she won't just turn on us? While this whole time, she's been here listening to all our secrets? To our mission? What if she turns on us, and takes all that information right back to the Sith?"

Mission stared at Carth, aghast. "How can you say that, Carth? This is Ash we're talking about! She's saved our skins more times than I can count, and yours too! On Taris alone! Geez, Carth! She's our friend. She's like family! How can _you_ , of all people, think that?"

Carth groaned inwardly. _Family. Mission thought of Ash… Revan… as family._

Ashla felt her heart swell with happiness as she heard Mission call her family, but it broke as sorrow rushed over her. "I'm sorry, Carth. I wish… I wish this wasn't true." She said in a hushed tone.

His mouth was in a hard line as he shook his head. "Yeah, well. It is true."

Ashla took a moment to compose herself, to get her surging emotions under control. "Well, now you all know the truth. I understand if you choose to leave, given what you now know. However, I still have a mission to complete… Bastila needs my help to get out of Malak's clutches. He must be stopped, but I will not hold any of you here unless you wish to remain."

Zaalbar huffed, _"I swore a life debt to the person you are now, not who you once were. I'll stand by your side, Ashla-Revan."_

"Thank you, Zaalbar." Ashla said softly.

"Where Big Z goes, I go." Mission added. "You saved my life, Ash… I mean, Revan. I won't desert you now."

Ashla nodded, unable to speak as Juhani approached her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You have my allegiance as well, Ashla… Revan. You showed me that no one was beyond redemption. My time in darkness may have been brief, but you helped bring me back to the light. I will not leave you in your time of turmoil."

Ashla smiled weakly as she laid her hand on Juhani's shoulder in return. "I thank you for that, my friend."

Canderous approached her as Juhani walked out of the common area. He laid right fist over his heart. "You defeated Mandalore. You were the only one who could best us. We had never met anyone like you before, never since. Never before have I met a more worthy foe. How can you even ask if I would follow you? Wherever you are fighting, whomever you are fighting, it will be worthy of my skill. I'm your man until the end, Revan."

Ashla nodded. On impulse, she placed her hand in a fist over her chest as she said, " _vode an_." _Brothers All._

Canderous raised his eyebrows slightly, but nodded. _"Vode an."_

Jolee gave her a smirk then nodded at her as he walked back to the medbay closing the door behind him. Ashla looked up to see that only Carth and herself remained in the common area. "Carth…" She took a hesitant step forward, but stopped as Carth took a step backwards away from her. He held his hand up to keep her at a distance.

"I'll stay because I told Admiral Dodonna that I would see this mission through, but that's it. Once we're finished, I'm done." Carth said quietly. "I mean, how do I know if I can even trust you at all now?"

"Carth, I'm still the person I was before we were taken aboard that ship." Ashla said softly. _I am, aren't I? I'm still the same Ashla as before?_

"No, you're not. You're… you're _Revan_. You killed my family. Broke us apart. Destroyed my home." Carth said, his tone harsh... rough with repressed emotion.

 _There it was,_ she thought as she felt defeated. "Carth, I'm sorry… I don't even remember that. Please, try to understand what I'm going through here. I'm still me."

He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I want to believe you, I really do… I mean, this is a little much for me to wrap my head around."

"How do you think I feel?" She hugged her arms around herself before walking out of the common area towards the cargo hold, locking the door behind her.

#

She felt the stabilizers kick in as the ship entered the atmosphere. Leaving the sanctuary of the cargo hold, she ventured to the cockpit where Teethree whistled happily at her.

"Hello, my little friend," Ashla said warmly to the droid as she patted him on the head before strapping herself into the co-pilot's seat. She stole a peek at Carth, who stiffened as she entered the cockpit. She felt a sharp pang as she realized he was focusing a little too hard on the controls in an effort to not make eye contact with her.

"Where are we?" she asked, hoping he would not directly ignore her.

"Lothal," he replied, keeping his eyes forward on the control panel.

"Lothal? I'm not familiar with a planet named Lothal." Ashla looked out the view ports at the pastoral lands far below them. In the distance, she could make out what appeared to be rocky hills and mountains. "Is there a spaceport here?"

Carth flipped a switch, and began slowing down their descent. "No, I'm going to have to land her in the open. There's not much here. A few smaller settlements, and that's about it. It was only recently discovered by the Republic, and isn't on a lot of known star charts. Hopefully, it is still off of Malak's radar and we'll be safe here for a bit. We could all use the rest."

Ashla nodded and remained silent as he began landing the ship in the center of the meadow at the base of a mountain. She felt her anxiety slip away as she put her focus into helping Carth land the ship safely, her fingers darting quickly over the control panel.

He glanced over at her expertly handling the copilot controls. "I didn't know you knew how to pilot."

Ashla shrugged. "It just came to me. I feel like I've done this a million times. I suppose Revan must have been a pretty decent pilot in her day."

Carth didn't respond. He stayed focused on going through the landing checklist that he had memorized since he began flying when he was a young boy on Telos learning on the flight sims. After they had successfully landed the ship, he unbuckled his crash webbing and left the cockpit without a word.

Ashla listened to his footsteps recede down the corridor.

 _He hates me now,_ she thought as she remembered him confiding in her how he held his wife in his arms as she lay dying. _He can't stand to be near me anymore, and I can't say I blame him._

She stared out over the windswept meadow Carth had expertly landed them in as she visualized a uneti tree, feeling the Force flow all around her.

 _It's over, and I'm going to let him go,_ she thought as she visualized a leaf blowing away in the wind.

#

Ashla sat alone in the meadow a little bit away from the ship, deep in meditation. As she focused on feeling the Force swirl around her, she visualized a lush green garden deep in bloom. A rainbow of flowers blossomed around her, swaying in the breeze as the Force flowed around her. Blue butterflies flitted from flower to flower. She felt the Force all around her… moving through her… She felt connected. Slowly, she began to lift up off of the ground, levitating with her legs crossed underneath her.

She had taken to sitting outside in the sunshine during the day for her meditations. It was unnerving to her, having the majority of the crew walking on tiptoes around her. All except Canderous (who found a renewed love of swapping war stories with her), Jolee, and HK, who in a weird turn of events was her original assassin droid from her time as the Dark Lord. Upon hearing her confession that she was actually Revan, a deeply buried program began running, allowing the droid to access memory files related to the Sith Lord. The droid actually sounded happy to be back with her, although he did say she was very different now than she used to be. _You seem to value life to an odd degree,_ the droid had intoned to her.

It seemed that Jolee had known the entire time that she was Revan, but chose to keep the information to himself. "It wasn't my secret to tell," he answered when she accidentally overheard Carth asking why he didn't tell the crew earlier. Later, Jolee admitted to her that he had known as soon as she entered his makeshift house on Kashyyyk that she was the Dark Lord, but was curious about her change and seemingly memory loss, so he kept quiet to see how it would play out.

In the past few days, she was slowly getting used to the separation between Carth and herself. He did not seek her out to talk like he used to, before the _Leviathan_. If she asked him a question, he answered but his words were short and direct. She had tried apologizing yet again after she revealed her identity to the others, but he refused to listen. She opted to drop the matter entirely, in order to avoid arguing or fighting with him over it. The gulf between them was so broad, she couldn't see a way across. It broke her heart, the distance between them.

Bastila, in her way, had tried to shield them both from this pain, Ashla thought as she remembered the younger Jedi urging her to not form a bond with the pilot.

 _It was too late, Bastila,_ Ashla thought, _that bond was formed when he pulled me from the wrecked escape pod._ The bond was there. A thin silvery line stretching between herself and Carth. She could feel him, even now, keeping a watchful eye on her as he worked on repairing the ship.

 _Why didn't you tell me, Bastila?_ She thought as she felt herself lower down as her meditation ended. _I know you must have wanted to.._. She reached out along the bond between herself and Bastila, envisioned in her mind as a thick green vine, but she only felt Bastila's sorrow at the other end.

Sorrow and pain.

Ashla could feel Bastila's pain cutting into her as she heard Bastila's screams echoing in her head. _They're torturing you... because of me,_ she thought mournfully. _And, I can't help you... can't get to you at all. Please forgive me, my friend..._

 _Revan...?_ Bastila reached out to her, across space and through their Force bond. _Revan... Ashla, I do not deserve your friendship..._

Ashla sighed deeply as she continued to reach out to Bastila. _That's Malak talking... don't listen to him, Bastila. You will always be my friend. You saved me... saved me from myself... please, hold on..._

She could feel Bastila wavering as pain ripped through her. _Hold on, Bastila..._

Silence.

Ashla felt a tear creep down her cheek as she realized that Bastila must have passed out from the torture.

 _Alek? What happened to us?_ She wondered as she let her fingers run through the grass as she sought to calm her turbulent emotions. _Surely, we weren't always this way, my brother?_

She had tried to remember more of their past, but her memories of being Revan were so hazy… like shadows in her mind. The memories she had made after the attack on the _Endar Spire_ were the only ones that felt real to her.

_"Meow."_

Ashla opened her eyes to see a fawn colored loth-cat sitting before her, his tail twitching. Ashla reached out with her senses, hoping to connect with the small creature. _Hello there..._ She reached her palm out slowly, and was happily surprised when she felt the animal nuzzle against her outstretched hand. And became even more surprised as the loth-cat climbed onto her lap, waiting to be petted. She giggled before she could stop herself.

"What shall we call you, my little furry friend?" Ashla asked as she rubbed the loth-cat's large pointy ears, causing the cat to purr. "I think we'll call you Tuuka. Do you like that, Tuuka? You don't care that I used to be some nasty Sith lord, do you, Tuuka?"

The loth-cat continued to purr in contentment as Ashla stoked his fur gently while staring out across the meadow.

#

Teethree zipped past Carth, who stood quietly in the garage keeping watch over Ashla, as he zoomed down the loading ramp to work on repairs. He beeped a question to Carth as he passed, _T3= Carth help with repairs?_

Carth gave a quick glance at Ashla, _no... Revan,_ he reminded himself again, who was meditating, before nodding and grabbing up his toolbelt. He kept an eye on her as he moved around the outside of the ship, helping the small astromech with small minor repairs. His mind wandered as he tightened a bolt with the hydrospanner back to the conversation he had with Canderous the night before.

> _Canderous poured two tumblers of Corellian whiskey. "So, Republic... how long are you going to be giving her the silent treatment?" Canderous asked as he slid one of the tumblers over to the pilot, who sat slumped at the small table in the galley._
> 
> _Carth nodded his thanks to the large Mandalorian as he brought the glass to his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about..."_
> 
> _Canderous' eyes narrowed. "Ehh, sure you do. You've barely said two words to her since we blasted our way off that ship. Before that, you two were lockin' lips whenever there was a spare moment."_
> 
> _Carth frowned into his glass. "Yeah, well, that's in the past." Maybe the whiskey would help him forget..._
> 
> _"Just cuz she's Revan? Or used to be Revan?" Canderous shook his head before he took a sip of the golden liquid swirling around in his glass. "I'll never understand you Reps... A Mandalorian would be honored to have such a mate. Yet, here you are... throwing her away."_
> 
> _Carth slammed his glass down hard, causing the table to tremble. "You don't understand. You don't know what she did to my home... to my family!"_
> 
> _Canderous arched a brow as he waited for Carth to continue, silently tapping his fingers against the glass._
> 
> _Carth's frown deepened. "My wife died when Revan ordered the destruction of Telos. My son was ripped from my life, sent to become a Sith! A Sith!" His fist tightened around the glass._
> 
> _"Telos?" Canderous finished off his whiskey in one gulp. "Malak ordered the destruction of Telos... Not Revan. Word was that when Revan came back from whatever mission she was on, she was furious with him for it. I heard Revan had said several times that Telos was under her protection. That act of rebellion cost Malak his jaw, and damned near cost him his life... but Revan pulled just short of taking his head. Damned if I know why. I certainly would have killed the bastard."_
> 
> _Canderous rose without waiting for Carth to respond, leaving him to digest his words in solitude._

Carth shook himself back to the present. Here, he had been blaming her for his wife's death, the destruction of his world and family... shifting the blame from Saul to Ashla after Saul's death... but, it was Malak who was at fault for the entire dismantling of his world. Not Revan.

He clipped the hydrospanner back onto his tool belt and moved over to the next spot which Teethree had pointed out. He sent a quick glance towards the area where Ashla had been sitting playing with a loth-cat, but the meadow was empty.

She was gone.

#

Ashla sprinted after Tuuka across the green meadow. The loth-cat was headed towards a small mountain, not far in the distance. She sensed the cat wanted her to follow him, so she did. She felt the Force guiding her steps when she lost sight of the fawn colored loth-cat among the tall grass.

Her feet slowed to a stop.

Tuuka sat calmly a few meters in front of her, his large round face seemingly smiling at her, while his tail twitched.

"Tuuka, you silly cat! Where are we?"

Ashla looked down to see that she's standing in a circle that had been etched into the ground, not far from the base of what she had taken to be a small mountain, but now appeared to be some sort of temple. She could make out an arched doorway at the base of the temple. She moved to step forward, but Tuuka growled softly. Ashla set her foot back down, and the loth-cat cocked his head at her and smiled.

_It would appear the cat wants me to stand in this circle. Why?_

The circle lined up directly with the arched doorway, which was closed with a circular stone.

Ashla closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. The garden blossomed in her mind, the flowers bloomed as she felt the force swirl around her. She reached out toward the stone doorway.

_The door will open._

Her hand reached out, and with a flick of her wrist, she opened the circular stone doorway. When she opened her eyes, the loth-cat was heading into the temple. Ashla followed behind him into the darkened temple.

#

Ashla traveled deeper into the darkened temple, using the blue light shining from her lightsaber as a torch to guide her. The loth-cat had long disappeared, and Ashla was disheartened when she had been unable to locate him. She held her lightsaber up to one of the walls as she paused, the blue light illuminating the pictograms carved into the rock walls. Wolves were depicted everywhere. Wolves walking with people holding onto their tails in a line. A large wolf with people standing with raised arms around it. Wolves walking through circular portals of some kind, with people following them. People who appeared to be bearing a glowing sword. _Ancient Jedi, perhaps?_ she thought as she studied the pictograms closer.

Her fingers trailed against the rough rock walls as she walked deeper into the temple, taking care to watch her step along the way.

She paused as she entered a large cavernous room. There were three stone lined arched doorways before her.

"Which way do I go?" she asked aloud.

Her voice echoed around her in the darkness.

She picked the middle doorway and walked cautiously forward. The path opened up into yet another large cavernous room.

Out of the darkness, a shadowy figure emerged.

Ashla took a frightened step backwards as the figure came closer. A loud snap-hiss filled the room as the figure ignited a red lightsaber, followed by a violet colored blade. The red and violet glow illuminated the red and black mask under the shadow's black cowl.

_Revan._

"No..." Ashla whispered. "You can't be here..."

 _"But I am here..."_ the apparition said coldly.

Ashla gasped. It was her voice, cold and menacing, that came out of the masked figure before her.

"No..."

Her fear was all around her.

Ashla sought the garden in her visualizations that she had been practicing, as she reached for the Force to guide her. She saw the lush green garden, but the normal blue sky was blackened with storm clouds. She palmed both saber hilts, a white and blue glow lit up the room as she ignited both sabers, but still the shadowy figure of Revan stalked closer.

"You're not real... You can't be..."

 _"I am real. I am you."_ Shadow Revan said. _"You are me. We are one."_

"No..." Ashla whispered as she backpedaled away from her.

Ashla held the sabers out before her, readying herself for Shadow Revan's attack. Their lightsabers clashed and hissed as they stuck. Red and violet sparks danced off of the white and blue blades. She felt her feet slide back as Shadow Revan reached out into the Force, fueled by her anger, and flung Ashla backwards. 

Ashla fought to keep the light around her, as the storm raged in the garden. She found the blue butterflies sheltered under the leaves and focused on them, focused on the light... reached out with the Force to center herself. _To balance herself._

"You're not real. You're gone. Only I remain... You may be the darkness, but I am the candle that lights the way."

With that, Ashla released the white and blue plasma blades and knelt in front of Shadow Revan, who laughed maliciously.

Ashla closed her eyes. "You're not real. You are an illusion. The Force is with me." Her saber hilts dropped to the stone floor. "I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me..."

The laughter stopped.

Ashla opened her eyes to discover she was alone in the room. A lone white kyber crystal floated down to her. She cupped her hands around it before falling to the ground, sheltering the light in the darkness.

#

"Carth, calm down man," Canderous barked. "She'll come back. She's probably off doing… I dunno, Jedi stuff."

Carth paced inside of the garage, pausing every so often to glance out the open hatch of the ship. "Calm down? Damn it, Canderous, she's been gone for almost two days!"

Canderous smirked as he bent over the armor he was working on at the workbench. "Maybe she just needed to get away… to think."

Canderous glanced at the Carth, who was leaning against the open frame of the hatch. The man had been a mess since they discovered that Revan had disappeared yesterday morning. "There's nowhere for her to go, Carth. You said it yourself. There's not a spaceport here, where she might have been able to steal a ship. And, the likelihood of her finding a ship in one of the nearby settlements is low. She'll come back."

Carth muttered under his breath as he slunk off towards the dormitories to try and get some sleep. He had kept himself awake last night, worrying over where she had gone or what she might be up to.

_Did she turn... fall to the darkside and none of us notice? Where, by the Force, could she have gone?_

They had scouted the nearby area, but found no trace of the force user. It was as if she had simply disappeared. Vanished without a trace.

 _She wouldn't just leave? Would she?_ Carth wondered as he tugged off his boots and laid back on his bunk, with his arm thrown over his eyes.

#

Ashla walked wearily up the extended loading ramp into the _Ebon Hawk_ with the loth-cat cradled in her arms. The white kyber crystal was warm in her pocket, singing softly to her.

Canderous greeted her with a smirk.

"Decide to come back, then?" Canderous asked as he lifted the chestpiece to inspect his handiwork.

"What?" Ashla paused at the top of the ramp. The loth-cat jumped down out of her arms and pranced his way into the ship. "What do you mean?"

Canderous laughed as he set the armor down. Jedi. "You've been gone almost two days. I thought Republic was going to go supernova on us."

Ashla gasped. _Almost t_ _wo days?_ "I didn't realize I had been gone that long… I must have lost track of time."

"Figures." Canderous said as he set the armor down and picked up another piece. "You might want to go let him know you're back."

Ashla tread slowly towards the dormitory that Canderous, Carth and Zaalbar had picked out after their escape from Taris. She hesitated before rapping gently on the closed door. She was about to turn away when she heard him stirring. The door opened with a quiet _swish_.

Carth's eyebrows rose when he saw who waited for him on the other side of the door. "So, you're back?"

Ashla could feel the line of anger still simmering just below the surface through the bond between them. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry… I didn't realize how long I had been gone. I didn't mean to worry you."

Carth frowned slightly as he leaned against the door frame. "I wasn't worried." He lied. He had been worried, but he didn't want her to know that.

Ashla arched a slim brow at him as she let the small white lie go. "Carth, we need to talk about this… about my being Revan."

Carth shook his head as he retreated further into himself. "I know, but I… can't yet. I need time to figure all this out. How to push forward."

Ashla sighed heavily as she felt isolated and alone. She nodded as she turned to leave, to head back to the sanctuary of the cargo hold. "I understand. We'll leave tomorrow, that is if you and Teethree have all the repairs finished. We still have one more star map to locate, and Bastila is in dire need. I feel her growing weaker every day, Carth. We have to find her."

"I don't know how you keep going," Carth said. "I know this must have been a big shock to you."

She paused. "Yes, more than you know."

"Then, we'll have to figure out a way to move forward. To push past this." Carth replied softly. "I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of the mission. I swore an oath to the Republic, and I mean to stand by it… I'll stick with you, but know this… I'm watching you. I won't let you betray the Republic again, not under any circumstances."

Ashla closed her eyes as a wave of sorrow crushed her. She was glad she had her back turned so that he couldn't see how his words cut her to the quick, wounded her so deeply. A conversation replayed itself in her mind.

_I'd like nothing more than to put a blaster to both of their heads, but I guess only Malak is left... he had said so matter-of-factly._

_Could he do it?_ She wondered as she moved stiffly down the hallway. _After all they had been through, could he pull the trigger? Would I let him?_

She didn't think she wanted to know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter came from Star Wars: Rebels and The Empire Strikes Back (Luke's failure in the Cave on Dagobah). I hope you enjoyed it! The crew will be heading to Manaan next to search for the remaining Star Map. As always, thank you for reading along! Cheers, Nia


	19. Dark Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla and the crew of the Ebon Hawk land on Manaan to continue her search for the Star Maps.

_**Dark Waters  
** _

_Hyperspace - en route to Manaan_

Ashla lost herself in the Force as it swirled around her, the crates floated as she levitated, slowly bobbing in the air as if floating on a breeze. As the breeze flowed past, Ashla felt herself ebbing and flowing with the current of the Force that surrounded her and moved through her.

She felt connected.

It was harder in space, to connect deeply with the Force, than it was on land where the Force fully permeated around you. Yet, she concentrated and focused on those who were among her. She could feel them in the _living force_ , which was connected to the _greater cosmic force_.

She could feel Tuuka, the loth-cat who decided to come along with her from their stop on Lothal, lying curled up in Mission's lap while she and Zaalbar taught Juhani how to play pazaak. She had been so happy to find the faun colored loth-cat waiting patiently for her at the exit of the temple on Lothal. She had been overjoyed by the fact that the small feline wanted to come with her.

As she sensed the long silver thread running from herself to Carth, she could feel him in the cockpit as he and Teethree watched over the bridge. She could sense he was worrying something over in his mind, trying to reach a conclusion.

She pulled her senses away from him as she reached her awareness out to the others... Canderous, who was hard at work in the garage making sure all the armor was battle ready… Jolee, who was making more med packs, while HK marched around the ship in his patrol pattern.

The only person missing from the crew: _Bastila._

Ashla released a lone sigh as she reached out further to Bastila, reaching out along that green vine that stretched between them. She sensed that Bastila was growing weaker by the hour.

_Bastila?_

Silence followed.

Ashla tried again. _Bastila? Can you hear me, my friend?_

Ashla felt a stirring on the other end of their connection. She could feel Bastila's fear intensifying. Malak.

 _... Ashla? Revan… I'm so sorry… I've tried to keep silent… but the pain… the pain will be my undoing, I'm afraid…_ Bastila's thoughts rode the current of the Force back to Ashla.

_Bastila, hold on. Please, we'll come for you first, then we can go on to Manaan for the last Star Map._

She could feel Bastila's strength waning. _No, Revan. You must continue without me. Seek the last Star Map. Find the Star Forge. Destroy it. I feel it is the only way…_

Ashla released a lone sigh. _Bastila, I will come for you, my friend. I promise._

She closed the connection between her and slowly lowered herself until her legs lightly touched the floor, sitting in a crossed-legged position with her palms resting on her knees facing upwards. The cargo crates gently lowered themselves as she opened her eyes.

Bastila's fear and anger… Ashla sensed so much anger from the young Jedi. Her worry for Bastila deepened.

The younger Jedi was teetering close to the edge. She was concerned about what would become of Bastila if she didn't make it to her in time.

Tuuka stretched and yawned as he walked into the cargo hold before curling up in her lap. She scratched his ears as a small smile flitted across her face. Mission had been thrilled when Ashla brought the feisty feline aboard, while the others had mostly ignored the cat. Although, she did have to alter HK's programming to keep the rust-red colored assassin droid from trying to hunt the loth-cat, much to HK's disdain and objection.

She was grateful for Tuuka's company, especially now with the distance that Carth had placed between the two of them since it had been revealed that she was Revan. She meditated, and worked on deepening her connection to the Force. When she wasn't meditating, she was sparring with Canderous or Juhani, training to face Malak once more.

A soft cough coming from the doorway got her attention.

Jolee leaned against the door frame of the cargo hold. "So, you gonna hide in here all the way to Manaan?"

"I'm not hiding," Ashla said calmly as she smoothed Tuuka's fur down.

He grunted in disagreement. "Sulking, then are you?"

"Of course not," Ashla said as she released the loth-cat. She frowned as she brushed the fur off of her robes absentmindedly. "I'm not sulking. I've been meditating… working on deepening my connection to the Force." Ashla picked up her sabers and attached them to her belt. She felt the kyber crystals singing to her softly as they hung on the sides of her hips. In particular, the shoto saber, which now housed the cleansed kyber crystal she had taken from one of the dark Jedi. It had taken several meditation sessions before she had been able to purge the hate, fear and rage out of the crystal and replace it with feelings of light and love. The kyber she had been gifted in the wolf temple on Lothal was now safely seated in her main lightsaber hilt. When ignited, both blades emitted a brilliant white beam.

"Yeah, well, you've been _meditating_ all the way from Lothal." Jolee said. "They're not going to get used to the idea of you still being you, not old Revan Lord of the Sith, if you continue to _meditate_ , isolated and locked up in your makeshift room. You've gotta get out there... show 'um you're still you."

"Jolee… I don't even know if I'm still me anymore." Ashla sighed. "Or, if who I thought was, was even real."

"Sure ya are… Still look like you to me." Jolee said as he coughed lightly. " _Ack_! All this talking is making my throat dry. Just get out here already."

Ashla stood unsure in the corridor. She glanced down towards the cockpit, where Carth sat watching the stars streak past them. Before, she would have gone and made them both a cup of caff. They would have sat and watched the stars together, talking about their past… well, his past and what she could remember of hers.

She worried at her bottom lip. _'An identity which I know now is fake. Is any of the biographical information I was given even real? Who was I before the fall? Before I took up the mantle of Revan? Malak might be the only one who truly knows, but he is across the galaxy. And, brother or not, he will try to kill me when next we meet.'_

She glanced towards the cockpit with longing before heading to the common area where Mission, Zaalbar and Juhani were still playing pazaak. Silence filled the common area as she entered the galley to brew a cup of caff. She sat down next to Mission at the small table while she waited for the brew to finish.

"Deal me in?" She asked hesitantly, with a small smile.

"You betcha." Mission replied with a grin. "No cheating though, Ash. We all know you use the force to read the cards!"

#

With the ship safely docked in bay 26-C on Manaan, Ashla divided the crew up into two teams. Mission, Zaalbar and Teethree were tasked with resupplying the ship and picking up the other odds and ends that were needed while she, Canderous, Juhani and Carth set out to pay the docking fees and report to the Republic Embassy. Jolee and HK were tasked with staying with the ship. HK had been given strict orders to obey Jolee in Ashla's absence and refrain from any violent transgressions the droid was prone to have. The droid finally relented after Ashla threatened to rewire him into a serving droid, much to his ire.

Ahto City was a beautiful, if confusing, city. Thankfully, Ashla had downloaded a map of the city from the visitor's center. She felt herself relaxing as the calming sounds of the water bubbling in pools in the middle of the walkways of the city, which gleamed in the sparkling sunlight off of the ocean surrounding the city.

After locating the Republic Embassy, Ashla spoke to Roland Wann, the Republic official who was in charge at the embassy, who turned out to be of little help. He answered her questions regarding her search for ruins, or ancient technology, with little more than vague responses. It was only after she agreed to help him retrieve the memory core from a damaged submersible droid that had been stolen by the Sith that he admitted that he might know something about some ancient ruins on the seafloor.

Later at the cantina, she saw Mission and Zaalbar over at one of the pazaak tables. Mission looked as if she was on a roll, judging by the gleam in her eye as she sized up her opponent. Ashla gave her a nod before sitting at the bar with Juhani at her side. Canderous stood stiffly behind her, as he scoped the room before ordering an ale and moving off to stand at the back of the cantina where he could watch more freely.

Ashla sat quietly, sipping her ale. She felt her datapad buzz and checked it quickly. Mission had sent her message, _'supplies restocked. T3 stayed with J and HK to run diagnostic scans on the ship.'_ She was about to reply when she felt someone bump into her from the side.

"Hey, why don't you clear out, man… you're cramping my style with the ladies… _hiccup,_ " the man slurred drunkenly to Carth, who sat over on the other side of her at the bar, as he squeezed his way in between them.

Ashla's nose crinkled up as a mix of bad body odor and stale cigarette smoke wafted over her from the Sith officer who leaned heavily onto the bar at her side. Her eyes met Carth's as his hand tightened on his glass before he moved over a bit to give the man more room. Ashla sent her attention back to her ale as she tried to ignore the man who inched closer to her.

"Say, you must be new around here. I'd remember seeing such a ravishing beauty such as yourself before," his words slurred together. "The name's Viglo. So, what… _hiccup_...brings you to Ma...Manaan?"

Ashla sat very still as she focused on keeping her emotions calm. It annoyed her that in this century, in a galaxy full of technological wonders, a woman couldn't go to a cantina without having to deal with scumbags like this.

"Hey, lady… _hiccup_...I'm talking to you," Viglo said loudly in her ear as he pressed closer to her.

Ashla rose from her seat and slid her glass back towards the barkeep with a nod of thanks. She motioned to Juhani, who sat on the other side of her, that she was ready to leave.

The Sith officer moved to cut off her exit, sidling closer to her. "Hey… where ya goin'? I just got here." _Hiccup._ "Oh, hey…" He laughed drunkenly. "If I said, you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me? Hahaha! Barkeep! I think I offended her!"

Ashla leaned back against the bar to keep some measurable distance between them. She could feel Juhani's unease deepen beside her and anger rolling off of Carth. She heard a glass being set down heavily, then saw Carth's hand clamp down on the man's shoulder.

_Oh no._

Ashla took a deep breath, and gently nudged the man's mind with the Force. She waved two fingers in front of the man's eyes as she said, " _you want to apologize because you've had too much to drink. You want to go home and rethink your affiliation with the Sith."_

The Sith officer's eyes glazed over as he followed her fingers. "I want to apologize to you. I think I've had too much to drink. I want to go home and rethink my affiliation with the Sith," the man said, in a monotone voice.

Ashla leaned heavily on the bar as the man stumbled out of the cantina. She gave Juhani a relieved look, who nodded in return.

Carth threw an extra credit chip down on the bar. "Did you just force mind trick that guy?" He asked in disbelief.

Ashla pushed away angrily from the bar. "Would you prefer it if I had let you punch him in the face and get arrested? Along with myself and Juhani, as well? How would that help our mission?"

Carth felt his lips tighten. _Damn. She's right. We were warned about how strict the Selkath are with their strong code of morality and ethics._ "Of course not… but using the force like that… isn't that… I don't know... wrong?"

" _Hmph_ , if I had made him walk off the platform into the depths of the ocean, then yes, that would have been wrong, but I used it to diffuse a situation heading for disaster." Ashla said. "I'm going back to the ship to rest up for tonight's mission. You and Canderous see if you can find out anything more about those missing Selkath we heard about. I'll see you back at the ship."

 _'Perhaps I should have just let him get into a fight and land his ass behind bars,'_ Ashla grumbled to herself.

#

 _They have been gone for hours_ , Carth thought as he paced the interior of the ship.

Mission rolled her eyes as she watched him pace, while she and Zaalbar played another hand of pazaak. "Why don't you come play a round with me, Carth?"

Carth walked back towards the lowered loading ramp and peered out into the empty docking bay area around the _Ebon Hawk_ for the umpteenth time since Revan, rather Ashla as she wanted to be called, and the others left to raid the Sith Embassy to find the stolen submersible droid's memory core and to look for the missing Selkath youth. He was annoyed that she had left him behind to guard the ship. ' _She took the Jedi with her… hell, that was understandable… HK, sure… but to take Canderous with her, and leave me here to babysit the ship? She's always taken me with her on missions.'_ He jammed his hands into his pockets in frustration.

He looped back around to the common area where he slumped in the chair opposite Mission. "Sure, why the hell not? Got nothing better to do." He grumbled.

Mission forced herself to not roll her eyes at him as she handed him a deck and then began shuffling her own cards. They played a few rounds in silence, only commenting on the game.

Mission noticed him watching the garage or turning at every little sound. Everyone had noticed the tension between Ash and Carth since they fled the _Leviathan_ , but had kept quiet about it. "So, why didn't you go with the others on the mission?"

Carth laid down his cards, only to groan as Mission sat down her winning hand. "I wasn't asked to go this time," he grumbled.

Mission shuffled her cards, as he did the same. "Maybe she thought you didn't want to come along. You know, you have been avoiding her lately."

"I've had a lot on my mind. You probably wouldn't understand," he said as he finished shuffling his cards. "Listen, I don't want to talk about it…"

Mission huffed. "Why, cuz I'm a kid?"

"No, because I just don't want to talk about it," he said in exasperation, as he laid down his card. "Now, are we going to play or what?"

Mission _hmphed_. "Well, maybe if you talked about it before to Ash, then you wouldn't be sitting here with me, instead of out there with her." She looked down to her cards in silence.

Carth sighed, hoping that the issue had been dropped.

An hour later, and several credits poorer, Carth threw his cards down. _"Urgh, I'm_ done, Mission. You're going to bankrupt me if we keep playing."

Zaalbar huffed out a laugh as Mission collected the last of the cards up, along with Carth's credit chips.

Mission glanced up at Carth, who sat looking miserable. "You know, you should just tell her how you feel about her." Bringing up the issue again. She had spent the last few hands trying to decide how to broach the subject with Carth, and decided he just needed to hear it. Get it out in the open. Then, maybe he'd feel better, she thought.

Carth looked warily at the young girl. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mission."

Mission rolled her eyes, this time unable to restrain herself. "I mean, just tell her that you're in love with her already!"

Carth's eyes widened. "In love with her?" He laughed softly as he crossed his arms defensively, then let out a humph. "Oh, no… I am _not_ in love with Revan."

"Oh, really? So, is that why you're sitting here moping? You've been moping for weeks now, since we got away from the Leviathan. Since Ash told us she was really Revan." Mission said, crossly.

"I'm definitely _not_ moping, Mission." He replied.

Zaalbar huffed in disagreement.

"See, even Big Z says you've been moping around the ship!"

Carth stood stiffly as he shook his head in denial. "Mission, I don't know what gave you that idea, but you're wrong."

Mission narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't know what gave me that idea? Geez, Carth, how 'bout all the times you and Ash...I don't know, held hands? Kissed? Shot each other looks so full of longing that they could have come straight out of a romance story? Oh, c'mon! You two have been dancing around this since I met you! Hell, I thought you two were married, with how you two looked and talked to each other, when I met you on Taris!"

That stopped him short. He turned to look at her incredulously. "You thought we were married?!"

Mission shrugged. "Well, yeah, at first… I mean, then Ash told me that you just worked together. I have to tell you though, I didn't believe her at first."

Suddenly, Carth remembered a red-faced Ashla stepping out of the elevator on Taris as they headed to the Hidden Bek's base. So, that's what Mission must have asked Ash that morning that caused her to blush so fiercely. Everything happened so quickly after that, he never had time to go back and ask her about it. "Mission, look. I am not in love with Revan, so just… just drop it, okay?"

Mission frowned at him. "Alright. Fine. Have it your way, Carth. Be in denial, if you want." She stood up from the table and walked over to him, and stuck her index finger into his chest to emphasize her point. "But, you are right about one thing. You're not in love with Revan. You're in love with Ashla. She's not Revan anymore."

Carth was about to respond when they heard the sound of feet pounding up the ramp along with Canderous' boisterous voice. They raced towards the garage, where they saw their team file into the ship. The team, minus Ashla.

"Where is she?" Carth asked as he looked down the loading ramp into the darkened docking bay. "Where's Ash?"

Canderous dumped his pack down in the garage. "Get a load of this… She got arrested," he called back as he headed towards the common area.

"Arrested? What?!" Mission gasped. "They arrested Ash?"

Juhani nodded as she set down her pack beside Canderous'. "Yes, they did. The secret entrance the Republic official told us about would not open from the inside of the base, so we were forced to leave by the front. The Selkath Civil Authority officers were waiting for us as we made our exit."

Carth couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How long are they going to hold her?"

Jolee shrugged. "The Selkath move things to trial fairly quickly. She'll probably be out in a few days. If they find her innocent, that is."

"If they find her innocent?" Carth followed the older Jedi into the medbay. "Why did they let the rest of you go?"

Jolee nodded. "Well, officially, we were released into our own recognizance. They are holding Ash because they viewed her to be the instigator. We've been detained to the ship."

 _This just keeps getting better,_ he thought as he slumped against the wall. "What charges are they holding against her?"

Jolee whistled. "Oh, let's see: initiating violence within the Sith Embassy, murdering members of the Ambassadorial Commission of the Sith Empire, and disregarding laws regarding violence in Ahto City. Oh, and disturbing the peace."

"Damn... this is serious, Jolee," Carth murmured softly. "Didn't she tell them this was Jedi business?"

"Yeah, but they said 'Jedi business' had no jurisdiction here. Hell, they'll end up throwing the charges out. You'll see." Jolee said as he set down the stolen memory core from the submersible droid that they had been tasked to retrieve. "Now, shoo! I'm tired and want to catch a few zzz's before morning. I'm old and tired, you know."

#

Ashla paced to and fro in her small cell. She had tried to sleep, but her restlessness kept her awake. She gave up and sat in quiet meditation, seeking rest in the Force. Hours later, she sensed the presence of another being standing calmly outside of her cell. She opened her eyes to peer at the Selkath who awaited her.

"Hello," Ashla said as she uncrossed her legs and rose to stand.

The Selkath nodded politely. "Greetings, Jedi human. I am called Bwa'lass. I have been appointed as your arbiter for the duration of your trial. I need to ask you a few questions so that I can prepare for your case."

Ashla nodded. "Very well. You may continue." She sighed deeply as Bwa'lass began asking a series of questions, which she tried to answer to the best of her ability, that is without giving away too much of her mission.

She was relieved when she saw Carth and Jolee enter the holding room, what felt like hours later.

Bwa'lass turned to see the other humans approaching his client. "I see you have visitors. I should have enough information, that is, if everything you have told me is true, to build your case. I will return when it is time for your trial to begin."

"Thank you, Bwa'lass. You have been most helpful," Ashla answered. She bowed her head in respect as the arbiter backed away from her cell.

Once the Selkath had left the room, she let out the breath she had been holding. "By the light, Jolee. Did you bring that datapad we found last night about the missing youth? That might be the only thing that will save my hide. From what I've heard, if I'm found guilty I'll be sentenced to death. Immediate death."

Jolee showed her the datapad. He tried to hand it to her but the force fields surrounding her cell would not allow for anything to be passed through, animate or inanimate.

Ashla sighed. "Just hold on to it until the arbiter comes back. I told him of our findings, but I'm afraid he didn't believe me."

"Wait a minute…" Carth shook his head. "Immediate death? Like, right then and there, death?"

Ashla nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so. Seems like I've really landed myself right in the _bantha poo-doo_ this time."

 _Bantha poo-doo was right,_ he thought with a frown. "What did you find out about the youth that makes you think it will help you to be found innocent?"

"It seems our Sith friends have been luring the young Selkath inside the embassy to train them to be Sith. It appeared that the ones who did not pass the trials to receive training were experimented upon. I found Shaelas' - you remember Shaelas? The Selkath who approached me in the cantina?" At Carth's curt nod, she continued. "We found his daughter, Shasa, and a host of other Selkath youth and showed them the truth behind the Sith's actions. Unfortunately, Shaelas also said if I was caught while investigating the matter, he would have to disavow any association with me… thus, why we need that datapad so badly."

 _"Hmm,_ I see," Carth replied, thinking about his son, Dustil, who had been inducted into the Sith fold, but managed to escape... with their help.

"Yes," Ashla said softly. "I explained all of this to the arbiter, Bwa'lass, but as I said… I'm afraid he didn't believe me. Although, he said that if what I said was true, it might help in reducing my sentence or being found innocent."

Carth stared at the pattern on the floor, deep in thought. _T_ _his was so typical of her - helping others to the detriment of herself. Just like on Taris, giving away all their credits to help a woman escape an unwarranted bounty on her head, and later befriending her. Or the family they had helped on Tatooine, the young widow and her children, by giving away a large sum of credits to help them get off world to make a new start. Now, getting herself arrested after helping a father find his daughter… just like she helped him find his son... helped him to save his son. This was so typical of Ashla. Revan? Not exactly what he expected a Sith lord would do…_ Carth met her eyes through the force field energy cell. His shoulders relaxed as he felt himself letting go of the hate he had been holding on to… his anger defusing. _'Mission was right about one thing, I'll give her that… Ash isn't Revan anymore.'_

"Don't worry, flyboy. I've made it through worse scrapes before… you should remember… hell, lately, most of them have seemed to be with you," Ashla said with a half grin, the corners of her mouth slightly upturned.

" _Heh heh_ , yeah, true enough," Carth replied with a sly grin. "Jolee, I'll see you back at the ship." He gave a last lingering look to Ashla before leaving the small holding room.

Ashla watched him go. She had felt something shift in his emotions through the bond between them. Perhaps he would tell her when he was ready.

"When are you going to tell that boy that you're in love with him?" Jolee snipped after the door closed behind Carth.

Ashla's mouth opened as if she was going to respond, then closed quickly. _In love with Carth?_ "Jolee… That's… absurd. I'm not in…"

Jolee crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not, huh? Well, then, I guess I'm a wookiee's uncle. Ehh, I'll see you at the trial." He left the holding room in a huff, grumbling about being too old for all this drama.

Ashla settled herself back down in a seated position and closed her eyes to begin her meditation after Jolee left. She fought to quiet her mind as it wandered over the previous conversation. _'Am I in love with him? I mean, sure I care about him. He's a good friend, and I miss his company… but do I love him?_ ' As she sat in self-reflection, she reached out along the silver thread stretching between the two of them and reflected on her feelings for the man who pulled her from the crashed escape pod on Taris.

She thought back over the past weeks since the revelation of her identity drove a wall between them, the loneliness that she felt since he distanced himself from her, and how his screams from being tortured still haunted her dreams. She realized with a certainty coming from deep within the core of her being, that she was in love with him… probably had been in love with him for a long time.

A dream she had flashed before her eyes.

> _Marching in the rain. The soldier beside her slipped in the mud, clutching his side._
> 
> _"We have to keep moving!" She yelled over the driving rain as she helped him up, but the soldier shook his head at her. He looked as if he couldn't take another step, exhaustion and pain having taken its toll. She saw Alek up ahead, as she looped the soldier's arm up over her shoulders. "I'm not leaving you behind!"_
> 
> _She shifted her weight and reached for the force to help her support his weight. She could feel her feet slipping in the mud. "Alek! Help me!"_
> 
> _Alek whipped around, his black hair just visible under the wet hood of his robe. He rushed to the soldier's other side and helped support his weight as they marched on._
> 
> _She stole a glance from under her drawn hood at the soldier in between them. His hair was darkened from the rain. She glanced down at the insignias marking his status as not only a soldier, but also as one of the pilots from the downed transports. She felt his eyes connect with hers. "I've got you, flyboy. You're going to be alright."_
> 
> _She reached her free hand over to the angry wound she could see through his orange flight jacket. She felt the soft breeze of the Force swirling around her as she reached out, sending some of her own vitality to him. She gave of herself freely, so that his pain might ease. His eyes widened as he felt a soothing warmth rush over him as the pain receded._

Ashla felt as if her breath had been knocked out of her. She rose quickly, panting… her eyes wide. Could it be? Could that have been Carth? She thought as she replayed the vision in her mind. ' _But… he said he had never met me before… never met Revan before… Perhaps, he didn't know it was Revan who helped him that day in the rain. Perhaps, this was before I accepted the name of Revan... before the fall.'_

She sat back down and closed her eyes, willing the force to send the rest of the memory to her, but she saw only the sightless void before her.

#

The next day, having been cleared of all charges stacked against her thanks dismissing her arbiter and submitting the datapad as evidence of the Sith Embassy's conduct against the young Selkath, Ashla was happy to be back at the ship, which she was beginning to think of as home. She finished tying the side strings of her dark navy blue Jedi robe around her waist before adding her belt, then her two lightsabers. Tuuka wound his way in between her feet, rubbing against her legs. Ashla smiled as she reached down to pet the loth-cat. "I missed you too, Tuuka. Don't worry, little guy… I'll be back as soon as I can."

She picked up her blue hooded cloak before leaving the quiet respite of the cargo hold, or as Jolee called it - her makeshift room. She met Carth in the corridor, who was also suited up and ready to go. She blinked quickly, as the vision she had yesterday superimposed itself upon the present. _It was Carth_ , she thought with assuredness. S _ure, a few less lines around his eyes, and his hair was a bit lighter from being in the sun a lot, but it was him. She could feel it._ She admired the silver armor he was wearing, Davik Kang's armor that they had brought with them from Taris. "Do you want to come with me to the Station, Carth?"

He finished holstering his blasters and nodded. "I'd like that, yes. Beats being stuck on the ship. You know how irritable I get when I'm bored."

Ashla agreed. "True. Mission told me how miserable you were the night when we snuck into the Sith base."

Carth stopped in his tracks. "Err, was that all she told you?" He swallowed hard, nervous that Mission had confided in Ash the entirety of their conversation.

Ashla paused and turned back to glance at him. He was looking a bit red in the face, and suddenly, she was curious as to why. "No. She also told me she made a lot of creds off of you, though. Was there something she should have told me?" She arched one slim auburn brow up quizzically.

He let out a deep sigh of relief. "No, no… that was, um... about the gist of it."

"Good, then let's head out. Jolee and HK will be accompanying us." Ashla's eyebrows drew together in concentration. She could tell there was more to it than what he was saying. She could feel it, just under the surface, dancing along the bond between them.

Carth nodded. _Great. HK… just great._ "You know that droid gives me the creeps, Ash."

"He gives everyone the creeps, flyboy… that's why I bring him." She smiled and winked at him as she walked beside him towards the ship's exit. "It cuts the numbers down when they turn tail and run."

Carth laughed, feeling more at ease around her than he had in weeks. "Good point."

Roland Wann had a submersible ready for them at the Republic Embassy when they arrived. The ride down to Hrakert Station, where Ashla hoped they would find not only the answer to Wann's question to what was causing the wildlife and the Selkath working at the station to suddenly go mad and begin killing everyone but also her missing star map, was tense. Carth sat quietly beside her in the cramped submersible. She glanced up everytime his thigh brushed against hers only to have him move away quickly. She felt dismayed at the thought that he couldn't even bear her touch any longer, now that he knew she was Revan. She shifted her legs to the side, so that way they angled away from his and stared out of the viewport as he drove the submersible further down into the depths of Manaan.

They moved through the station, encountering insane Selkath who attacked them on sight. Ashla inspected their corpses, but could not find any clues as to what was driving them insane. By their outward appearance, they looked perfectly healthy. Something must be making them crazy, but she couldn't figure out what was causing it.

After locating the airlock, and the only envirosuit which was outfitted with a sonic emitter, Ashla sighed. It appeared they would need to investigate the rest of the underwater station, but the access door was blocked by a cave in. The only way to the other side of the station was to walk along the ocean floor. She looked out at the large firaxan sharks swimming close to the viewport windows. The man who had locked himself up in the locker was doing little to allay her fears. Carth was currently talking softly to the man, trying to get him to come out.

"Don't know! Ha-ha-ha! The demon screamed, and it shook every mind in the station. We fell to the ground, but survived. The fishy-fishies, though, they just got hungry! No, no… I'm staying in here, where I won't become fishy-fish bait!" The man began whimpering again.

Carth threw up in hands in defeat, giving her a look that said _I'm all out of ideas here…_

HK pulled his blaster rifle over his shoulder, and checked the charge. "Evaluation: I can offer up a simple solution, Master. Shall I kill him for you?"

"Stand down, HK. That's an order." Ashla said in annoyance, thinking she needed to check his programming again later. She turned back to glance at Carth. "Carth, just leave him in there. He's survived this long, he'll be fine until Roland sends more Republic troops down here after we're done." She brushed her knees off after she stood up from examining the datapad she found with the envirosuit. "Alright. You three stay here. I'll use the suit and walk around the outside of the base to the other side of the station and see if there are any more survivors over there. Hopefully, we'll figure out what's causing all this chaos soon."

Ashla began suiting up, making sure to keep her lightsabers attached to her belt in case she encountered any more insane scientists on the other side of the base. She took a deep calming breath and exited the airlock, into the cold dark ocean.

Carth watched her move slowly through the deep waters, taking one step at a time. His unease deepened as the firaxan sharks got closer and closer to her, until she used the sonic emitter causing them to be stunned and float away. He watched until he could no longer see her yellow suit hobbling along the seafloor.

Needing something to keep his mind occupied, and to distract him from the whimpering locker in the corner, Carth found a comms station not far from the airlock. Getting Jolee and HK to help him, he set out to repair the downed system.

#

It was slow going. Every few feet she had to use the sonic emitter to keep the frenzied firaxan sharks at bay. One got way to close when the emitter seemed to jam up on her, before stunning the shark a mere inches away from her person. Ashla's heart was still beating a loud tattoo in her ears as she made her way to the harvester machine that the two scientists that she encountered on the other side of the station had directed her towards. The only two survivors, the scientists in their fear, had tried to drown her in the airlocks before she managed to convince them she was there to help. She felt a little guilty at having to resort to using the force to gently nudge their minds, in order to get them to let her into the base.

Ashla's fingers through the envirosuit moved lightly over the controls of the harvester. One scientist urged her to destroy the machine, saying that it was the source of what was driving the Selkath and the wildlife mad since the troubles only began after its installation along the Hrakert Rift, while the other wanted her to release a chemical that would destroy the extremely large firaxan shark they thought might be the Progenitor, who was believed by the Selkath to be the originator of kolto and the ancestor of their species.

She was left with a terrible decision to make all alone out on the dark ocean floor. If she released the chemical, it would kill the Progenitor. It would also damage the kolto, a medicine vital to the galaxy for it's fast healing properties. If she destroyed the harvester machine, kolto production would be halted for a time being, but only for the Republic Embassy. The Selkath still maintained and operated their own kolto refining facilities. Only this new secret harvester the Republic Embassy had installed recently, in an effort to produce more kolto for the war effort, was causing the Selkath and firaxan sharks to go insane.

Her decision made, Ashla set out to destroy the machinery. It was the best option. Kolto would still be able to be harvested, and the Progenitor would be healed. She cycled through the controls until she managed to overload the machine. In the distance, a large explosion blew through the harvester, knocking her back. She grabbed hold of the control panel to keep from falling.

She sensed the large Progenitor firaxan coming closer. She reached out through the force, seeking to make a connection with the extremely large shark. Eyes closed, she felt the connection take hold. She felt _peace. Calm. Gratitude._

Ashla sent her thoughts to the large beast, _'you and your children are safe now. Go in peace, great mother.'_

She opened her eyes. The Progenitor blinked slowly at her, then swam away with the smaller firaxan sharks following her.

She sagged against the control panel in relief. After checking her oxygen levels, she made her way towards the ruins she could see, not far from the control station.

The star map. She pushed onward, towards the ruins. The star map flickered to life as she neared. After sending the new coordinates to her datapad, she turned to make the long walk back to the station.

She felt the cold hit her, even through the envirosuit. Suddenly, she sensed so much fear and anger surrounding her.

_Bastila…_

Her world tilted as she felt Bastila slip… _falling into darkness. Into chaos._

"No!" Ashla cried out in dismay, as she hugged the railing in the bleak dark waters. "Bastila…"

She felt Bastila being consumed by the cold, dark forces of the dark side.

Alone in the dark, she felt her fear take hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - thank you for reading! Cheers! Nia


	20. A Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla & Carth discuss Ashla's true identity as the Redeemed Sith Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to fix a few typos - Thank you :)

**_A Glimmer of Hope_ **

"Jolee, something's wrong." Carth stared out into the murky depths before the view port. He had a bad feeling churning in the pit of his stomach. He glanced over to the older Jedi, who peered in concern at him. "Something is wrong with Ash."

 _"Hmm…"_ Jolee murmured as he closed his eyes, looking inward. "I feel... fear. You'd better get those comms back online, sonny. And fast."

Carth motioned for HK to slice into the system, hoping that finally he had it back up and running. He took a deep breath, praying that it would work. "Ash? Do you copy?"

HK switched a plug to another outlet.

"Ash? Do you copy? Come in, Ash. Over." Carth said into the mic. He slipped the headpiece on and tried again.

Ashla clung to the railing, trying her best to hold on as she fought the shadows that were creeping ever closer, and the fear that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"Ash? Do you copy? Come in, Ash."

She thought she heard Carth's voice in the darkness.

_A glimmer of hope._

"Carth? Is that you?"

Across the bleak waters, in the station leaning over the comms console, Carth let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, it's me. What's going on out there? We felt tremors coming from outside the base."

 _The explosion._ As if in a fog, she answered, "I… I had to destroy the harvester machine."

"You don't sound like yourself. Are you injured?" Carth asked. "I know this may sound strange coming from me, but I feel like there's something else going on out there."

"No, I'm not hurt." Ashla sobbed quietly before answering, "Carth… I fear that Bastila has fallen to the dark side. There's so much darkness… It's so cold. I feel so…" Her voice broke, "alone…"

He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration as he listened to Ash, normally so calm and composed, sobbing through the headset. He cursed the fact that there wasn't another envirosuit and that he was stuck inside the station. His grip tightened on the sides of the console.

Jolee laid a gentle hand on Carth's shoulder. "Talk to her, son. She needs your help."

His frustration deepened. "How can I help her, Jolee? I'm no Jedi."

"She doesn't need another _Jedi_ right now, son. She needs a friend. She needs _you_. Like it or not, you have a deep connection with that woman, and you made a promise to her."

Carth looked at him in confusion.

Jolee frowned at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that! Do you think that just because I'm old, I'm deaf too? Hell, boy, I heard you promising that girl that you'd protect her. Protect her with your life because you thought you would need something to hold on to in order to make past Saul alive. Well, guess what, son? She needs you. She needs you now more than ever."

"What can I do? I don't know how to do this Jedi stuff…"

"There's nothing _Jedi_ about it, son. Talk to her. Reach out to her. Connect with her," Jolee said as he sat in a kneeling position. He closed his eyes as he began to meditate on strengthening the bond he felt flowing between Carth and Ashla, pushing aside his own past mistakes. _That was a different time. A different place. A different woman._

"Carth? Are you still there?" Ashla whispered in the darkness.

 _'Reach out and connect with her. How in the hell am I supposed to do that when she's out there?_ ' Carth thought. He closed his eyes and shut out Jolee... shut out the crazy creepy droid beside him. He focused only on Ashla. He imagined that he could see her clinging to the rail. The light in her helmet illuminating her pale and wan face in the yellow envirosuit.

He realized that Jolee was right. He had made a promise to her to protect her, even if that meant he would have to protect her from herself. "I'm here, Ash. Just listen to the sound of my voice. Just like you did when we were on the Spire, remember? Focus on my voice."

She thought back to her flight through the _Endar Spire_ , and how hearing his calm and steady voice over her com link helped her to stay focused so she could make her way to safety. She might not be able to remember all of her past as Revan, but that… she remembered clearly. "Yes, I remember."

"Connect with her, Carth." Jolee murmured from his kneeling position.

 _Connect with her. What does that even mean?_ Carth wondered.

With sudden clarity, he remembered her telling him to connect with Dustil. She told him to be the candle in the night. _Be the candle that lights his way home._

He reached out to her, across the distance. _Be the light_. "Remember when we were on Korriban? And, I thought Dustil was lost? Remember what you told me?"

Ashla nodded. "Yes, I remember," she whispered. "Be the candle…"

"That's it, beautiful." Carth spoke softly into the headset. "Don't think about Bastila right now. Think about me. How do I look in the force to you?"

Ashla felt along the withered vine that was the connection to Bastila. On the other side was only darkness. An empty void now that Bastila had fallen. She reached instead for the other bond that she had accidentally created with Carth, perhaps when he saved her life in the crashed pod on Taris, perhaps when she healed his wound so long ago. She closed her eyes and pictured the glimmering silver bond with his brilliant blue light on the other side of it.

_Like a sunny day without a cloud in the sky._

"Blue skies on a sunny day… a bright blue shimmering light," she whispered. _The candle in the night. Just like she told Shadow Revan in the temple on Lothal. Carth was her candle in the night. Her way home._

"Focus on the light, beautiful." Carth murmured softly. "I'm here for you."

She let go of the railing and took a step towards the station. She moved toward the light that she could feel radiating off of Carth, and listened to his voice as he spoke softly to her as she hobbled slowly across the dark sea floor. She remembered the lesson she learned in the temple of the wolf on Lothal as she sought the balance within her.

With every step that took her further away from the star map that was so deeply entrenched in dark side energy, her fear began to lessen. As her bond to Carth strengthened, her fear waned… dissolving back into the void.

The firaxan sharks, no longer a threat, swam slowly beside her. As her connection to the light grew brighter, her link to them intensified.

Once safely inside the airlock, Ashla waited until the pressure normalized before pressing the button to open the door. She shuffled inside of the station, eager to remove the encumbering suit.

Carth ripped off the headset and rushed to meet her as she exited the airlock. He helped her remove the envirosuit, lifting the helmet off first. She heard the helmet drop to the floor as his hands cupped the sides of her face. Her eyes locked with his, her gaze unwavering. "Thank you," she said, after she caught her breath. "I don't know if I could have made it back without your help."

"Someone," he glanced back at Jolee before smiling down at her, "reminded me of an oath I made to you. I keep my promises." He realized with a jolt how much he had missed being near her. "We'll… _uh_ , we'll talk more about this later."

The ride back to the surface was different. There was a relaxed air between them. Ashla noticed that this time when her legs accidentally brushed up against his, he didn't move away. The glimmer of hope she had felt on the seafloor blossomed deep within her.

Roland Wann met them as they bobbed to the surface in the submersible. He listened intently as Ashla explained that the kolto harvesting station that they installed had woken up a very powerful and large beast, whom the surviving scientists surmised could be the Progenitor, the original source of kolto and the great ancestor of the Selkath. Wann accepted the news of the destruction of the harvester machinery well, but she could feel his discontentment under the surface.

They were about to leave the embassy when she was struck with a bad feeling. Reaching for her datapad that was clipped onto her belt, she turned to Carth.

"Take this back to the ship and get it to Teethree. It has the newest set of coordinates for the star map on it," Ashla said quietly as she placed it in his hands. "I have a bad feeling I'm about to be arrested again."

Carth took the datapad and clipped it to his belt with a nod. "For destroying the machine?"

Ashla nodded grimly, "yes, among other things." She sighed heavily, as she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Flyboy, if I make it off this planet alive, remind me never to come back here again."

As predicted, the Selkath Civil Authority was waiting for them when they rounded the corner. Ashla removed her lightsabers and handed them over without question. She gave Carth a knowing look as she held her wrists out while they read her the list of complaints lodged against her.

It was going to be a long day.

#

Carth stowed the silver armor in the garage of the ship for Canderous to look over for repairs. He had given Ash's datapad to the small astromech droid as soon as they arrived back at the ship to configure the newest set of coordinates.

After a quick shower, he sat on his bunk and pulled his old beat up orange flight jacket out of his footlocker. Morgana had given him the jacket as his enlistment present, not long after they got married. He ran his hands over the faded and scarred material, thinking how this jacket had been through hell and back with him. He slipped the jacket on over his shoulders, and leaned back in his bunk.

He reached inside the inner pocket and pulled out the small datapad he kept stored there. It was old, purchased when Dustil was but a baby. He'd lost count of how many planets this old datapad had seen, riding around in his pocket over the years. Through the war. His marriage. The destruction of his home world.

He sighed as he tried to remember what Morgana looked like. _It's crazy, he thought, I can remember our last fight like it was yesterday. I can remember her smile, or the scent of her hair, but her face? Her voice? I can barely remember it anymore._ He thumbed the side power button and waited for the datapad to boot up.

With a tinge of guilt, he realized he had no problem at all conjuring up Ashla's face to mind. Or the sound of her voice as he recalled a conversation they had had about his past, _'I doubt your wife would want to see you doing this to yourself, Carth. She loved you. Don't you think she'd want you to be happy, not torturing yourself everyday over a situation that was out of your control?'_

He raked a hand over his eyes, as a holopic of himself and Dustil flickered to life. It was an older picture, taken when Dustil was small, maybe four or five years old on Life Day. They were playing on the floor with the toy spaceship he picked up for Dustil on his way home on leave. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he flipped through the pictures.

 _Damn, Morgana isn't in any of these,_ he thought sadly as he looked through the pictures of him and his son. _No, of course, she wouldn't have been… she was the one always taking holopics for the family. For him to have when he had to go back into action._

Turning off the datapad and slipping it back inside the inner pocket of his jacket, he leaned back against the bunk and closed his eyes. He dreamt of a time long ago… of marching through the rain… of falling… and a hand gently lifting him up.

He was roused from his slumber by noises coming from the galley. He shook off the effects from the dream, and rose to see what the commotion was all about.

Mission waved him over. "Hey, Carth, there's a big swoop race about to start. We're all about to head that way. Want to join us? HK and Teethree can hold down the ship."

Carth politely declined, wanting some time alone with his thoughts. "You guys go on ahead. I don't mind staying here to watch the ship. Besides, Ash might try to make contact. Someone needs to be here, just in case."

He waved them off as he went over to brew some caff, still feeling a bit rattled from the dream. He pushed the memories aside, like he usually did when they bubbled up to the surface. After years of forcing himself to not think about the war and past battles, it had become second nature to file them away in the corners of his mind. _To forget._

The ship was quiet now that the others had left. As HK informed him he was powering down for the night, he nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts drifted to what to say to Ash when she returned. The clanking sounds receded as the rust colored droid headed for the garage where the recharging station had been set up. Thinking there would be little need for the astromech droid, Carth suggested that Teethree do the same. Teethree trilled an affirmative before rolling into the garage as well.

Carth heard a soft _meow_ at his feet. He looked down to see the loth-cat that Ashla brought with them from Lothal. "Missing your new friend, pal?" he said as he bent down and picked up Tuuka, scratching the cat behind the ears. Dustil had always wanted a pet when he was younger, and Morgana had always vetoed the decision, stating the child was too young for the responsibility of caring for an animal.

He put the loth-cat down and picked up his cup of caff then headed towards the cockpit, with Tuuka following close at his heels.

" _Ehh_ , alright, cat. Just this once." He said as the cat hopped up into his lap after he sat down in his pilot's seat. "Although, once we're in the black, you'll have to stay out of the cockpit. Can't have you accidentally bumping the controls."

Tuuka mewed softly in response. Carth stared at the cat thoughtfully, briefly thinking that the cat could understand him, only to reject the idea just as swiftly.

 _Ash… damn that woman, she has my head screwed on backwards. I swear, when I'm around her, I don't know if I'm coming or going. She's driving me crazy._ He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

He replayed the conversation he had with Mission over in his mind. _You're right about one thing. You're not in love with Revan. You're in love with Ash._ Carth groaned as he rubbed his forehead as he admitted to himself how he truly felt about Ash, that he was falling in love with her.

He recalled her dogged determination to help him when they found Dustil on Korriban. _"He'll come around, flyboy. I know he will. He just needs time,"_ she said to him in the days after the first confrontation with Dustil. She was right, he thought, remembering the messages he received from his son after they escaped the _Leviathan_. Dustil was safe now, thanks to Ash, and staying with his grandmother on Alderaan.

He thought back on his vow to protect her, from the storm he felt was coming. The choice he feared she would be called to make soon, once they made it to the _Star Forge_. If the dark energy that he, someone who was not a Jedi, could feel radiating off of the star maps were any indication of how strongly steeped in the dark side the _Star Forge_ was, he was afraid Ashla would be tempted once again by its seductive allure.

 _Perhaps, if I were to offer her a..._ Tuuka purred in contentment, pulling his train of thoughts off track. He looked down to see that the cat had fallen asleep curled up in his lap.

Another stray she's taken under her wing. Another prime example of how Ash isn't Revan any longer. There might be some kernel of darkness left inside of her, but that wasn't who she was. At least, not anymore. The Jedi might have been wrong in the manner in which they helped Revan, but he thought perhaps they might have just given her back who she was before she fell to the dark side.

A soft chime pulled him from his thoughts, alerting him that someone had punched in the security code to lower the ramp to the ship. He frowned, thinking it was too soon for the others to be back. The swoop race wouldn't be over until hours from now. He rose slowly, as to not wake the sleeping feline cuddled against his chest, and walked into the galley to see Ashla wearily entering the hold.

The sight of the tall broad shouldered man cradling a sleeping cat in his arms gave her pause, bringing a much needed smile after such a long and trying day.

"Did they let you go?" he asked, surprised to see her back so soon. "I didn't expect them to hold your trial until at least tomorrow morning."

Ashla nodded, as she approached him. She reached out and gently rubbed Tuuka's head. "I asked if they would expedite my trial, as I didn't wish to waste the court's time. They dropped all the charges since, according to them, I saved the ancestor of their species and the kolto when I destroyed the harvester." She smiled up at him warmly. "It seems Tuuka has really warmed up to you."

"Tuuka?" He looked down in confusion. "Oh, the loth-cat. Yeah, I think he was lonely."

Ashla gave him a knowing smile. "Perhaps, he thought you were lonely too. He's a very perceptive animal."

Carth let out a small, " _hmm…_ " as he thought over her words. _Maybe she was right,_ he thought as he glanced down at the cat, "perhaps."

Ashla felt her breath catch in her throat as she realized that they were alone in the ship. It was so quiet, with everyone gone and both droids powered down at the charging station in the garage. "Where is everyone?"

"Mission wanted to go see the big swoop race, so I offered to stay with the ship."

She cleared her throat nervously as she moved to pour herself a cup of caff. Not wanting to upset the relaxed air between them, but knowing the discussion needed to be had, she asked cautiously, "so, are you ready to talk about my being Revan?"

Carth set Tuuka down on one of the chairs in the common area, trying to ease him down without waking the cat. "Yes, I think I'm ready… if you are, that is."

She nodded, staring into the depths of the warm dark brew in the mug before her. "Carth, I," she sighed as she closed her eyes. She paused, focusing on keeping her emotions in check, only continuing after she managed to calm her voice. "I understand if you hate me now, and never want to see me again after our mission is complete. Given all that I must have done as Revan, I don't blame you at all."

"Ash, I…" He spoke softly, though his voice was thick with emotion. "I don't hate you. Force knows, I tried to hate you. I tried to hold you responsible for all the things that Revan had done.. for Morgana… Dustil… Telos… but, I can't."

"Why can't you?" Her voice was quiet, but silent tears betrayed her calm demeanor.

"Ash, you have to be one of the strongest, most courageous women that I think I have ever met. You're so compassionate, you give of yourself without a second thought. Despite whatever darkness might be lingering inside of you, I know that you're not Revan any longer."

"That means a lot to me, Carth." Her shoulders relaxed as relief swept through her.

"You know, I got the revenge I said I wanted when Saul died, but it hasn't brought me the peace I thought it would. I keep thinking of the promise I made to you, to protect you from what's to come, and it's given me a reason to let go of looking for revenge. To live for something else."

He stared intently down at her as he moved closer to her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders and turned her to face him. The sight of her tear stained face rattled him, a stark difference to her usual calm and poised self. "That's why I can't hate you. Ash, whatever the Jedi did to you, they gave you a second chance. I don't know, but maybe, _just maybe..._ they gave you back who you were before you fell to the dark side. You have this huge destiny out there, just waiting for you. I fear if you go it alone, it will swallow you whole… like it did before. Perhaps, that's why you fell before... you didn't have someone there to help hold you up, while everything else around you was falling into chaos." His hands slid down her arms to intertwine with hers. "Ashla, is there room for me in there with you? Will you let me in? Let me help you?"

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt trying to protect me," she said softly.

"I think it would hurt me a lot more if I didn't try, beautiful."

"What are you saying, Carth?" she asked breathlessly, her heart pounding in her ears.

He paused as he glanced down at the woman who had turned his world upside down. "I have this feeling that you're going to be presented with a choice soon, and there won't be any turning back, Ash. I can't explain it, but I want to give you a reason to make the right choice."

"What sort of reason?" she asked in a hushed whisper, holding onto the hope she could feel blossoming between them.

"You gave me a future. You helped me find my son, when no one else could. You gave me hope, Ash. You were my friend, when I pushed everyone else away. You never gave up on me. I want to do that for you. I want to give you a future… with me, if you'll have me. If you'll give me the chance." He paused, almost afraid to utter how he truly felt in fear that she wouldn't have the same feelings in return, "I think... I'm falling in love with you."

Rising onto her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms circled around her, enveloping her in warmth. "I think I'm falling in love with you too, Carth. I think I have been for a long time."

He dipped his head down towards hers, his lips finding hers. He wound one hand in her thick auburn tresses, pulling her braid loose as he did, causing her hair to tumble down her back in waves, while his other hand pulled her closer to him.

He rested his forehead on hers as they paused to catch their breath.

She whispered huskily against his lips, "stars' end, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, beautiful."

His lips found hers once more as he gently backed her up into the counter behind them, the lavender aroma clinging to her hair wafted up to him, intoxicating him. It was the scent that she had used since Taris. The one that had been driving him mad for months.

"Carth, I…" She said when his lips trailed down her neck, her chest rising and falling against his, "I need to ask you something."

He kissed her softly, then murmured against her lips, " _hmm_ , what's that, beautiful?"

She thought she should tell him about what she remembered before they took this any further. She was finding it hard to think, dizzy from the feelings he was awakening inside her, as his hands roamed over the soft curve of her hips. "Are you certain you never met me before? During the war?"

His lips stilled against the side of her neck. He pulled away from her slightly, his eyes were dark with desire. "I'm pretty certain I'd remember meeting a certain masked Sith lord decked out in all black, Ash." He chuckled softly.

"What if it was from before I donned the mask? Before I took the name Revan?" She swallowed hard, suddenly unsure. She paused, worried that perhaps what she thought was a memory was nothing more than a dream. Nothing more than wishful thinking on her part. "I, _huh…_ " She worried at her bottom lip. _Alek had turned out to be real… so why not him?_ "I had a dream." She sighed softly, her fingers playing nervously with the collar of his jacket. "Well, actually, I had this dream many months ago when we were on Dantooine, but I thought it was trying to tell me only about Alek."

She rested her hands on his chest as she began telling him about the dream she had of that day marching in the rain on a nameless planet. His breath caught in his throat as realization dawned on him that she was describing the dream he had earlier in detail, only from her point of view.

She reached down and ran her fingertips gently over the rough uneven rows of stitching on the right side of his jacket. "I mean, I know it sounds crazy, and you don't like to remember or even think about the war, but…"

Carth's eyes followed her hand to the stitching. "After the horror I witnessed at Serroco, I vowed I'd never think about those battles again."

"I'm sorry to bring them back up," Ashla swallowed the lump that had formed in the base of her throat, "but does any of this sound familiar to you?"

He was silent as his eyes misted over, like he was seeing a different time and place. After a long moment, he spoke very quietly. "I was on Cathar. The transport I was flying had been shot down, and we had to walk back to the camp." He paused, "two Jedi knights refused to take the last transport that was offered to them, saying their place was with the troops." He looked down at her then, blinking fast. " _That was you, Ash!_ I remember it now! You refused the transport! You used the force to heal me, then helped me get back to base." He was silent for a long moment before he continued, "you were there, in the med center, helping the doctors. You took the time to talk to me. You listened to me talk about missing my family." He cupped her face gently, and brushed the hair away from her face. "I can't believe I didn't remember you… recognize you."

"It was a long time ago, Carth." Ashla smiled faintly at him as she reached up to caress the side of his face. "Perhaps Bastila was right, and this is the force at play."

He tilted her face up to his, and kissed her tenderly. "I would have never believed that before now, but after everything I've seen since being with you on this mission… seeing all the things you Jedi can do, I believe it now."

She rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The soothing even rhythmic beating of his heart thumped under her ear.

"Carth?" she asked as she glanced up at him. "Did I tell you my name? Do you remember my name?"

He frowned slightly, trying to remember a conversation that took place between them so long ago.

"Ash." He said finally, with assuredness.

She raised up slightly. "Yes?"

He smiled down at her as he brought his lips to hers. "That's your name. _Ashla Meriwether. You said, most people just call me Ash._ You don't remember any of this?"

She shook her head, "no, I wish I did."

"I wish you did too," he whispered.

#

_Hyperspace - en route to the Star Forge System_

Teethree rolled in the cargo hold following close behind Ashla. He had beeped happily when she had asked if he was ready for another mission. _T3 = Always ready to help!_

Ashla chuckled at the little droid as she knelt in front of him, "thank you, Teethree. Alright my little friend, listen up. Here's your mission: scour the holonet for any information you can find on Ashla Meriwether and Alek Squinquargesimus. Biographical information: home world, next of kin, date of births, etc. Carth is the only other crew member who will know of your special mission, Teethree. If I'm out on assignment, and you find something important, you may tell Carth. Otherwise, wait for a debriefing until I return. Got it?"

Teethree whistled in an affirmative as he swiveled his dome shaped head towards her. He warbled, " _doooo wooo?" T3 = Begin Jedi training?_

Ashla arched a slim auburn brow, "you still want to become a Jedi, Teethree?" At his affirmative beep, she chuckled softly. Luckily, Teethree had the meditation programs she managed to install before they had been caught by the _Leviathan_. "Alright, my friend. I suppose we should teach you how to meditate first. That will be your first step."

Tuuka pranced into the hold, and with a graceful leap, landed on top of the small astromech's head. His tail twitched as Teethree rolled in a circle, beeping in frustration.

Ashla settled herself in a seated crossed-legged position before the droid. "Now, now… settle down. Both of you." At her stern look, he slowed to a stop before her. Tuuka's tail twitched as he cocked his head at her. "Teethree, if you want to become a Jedi, you have to learn to control your emotions… even when there are distractions… like a loth-cat sitting on your head."

Teethree tweeted, _"dooo wooo." T3 = T3 will comply._

She softened her voice. "Run meditation one, Teethree."

Teethree booted up the program, becoming very still and quiet. Tuuka curled himself up into a ball and wrapped his long tail around the droid's neck as Teethree projected a soft blue glow in the dimly lit room.

She closed her eyes and visualized the idyllic garden of her meditations from Lothal. _A lush verdant meadow grew up around her, the small droid and the loth-cat. Flowers swayed in the breeze as blue butterflies flitted from bloom to bloom. As she inhaled, the butterflies fluttering wings opened, while with each exhale, their wings folded to a close._ She focused on feeling the connection between the three of them snap into place. As it did, they began to lift up off of the floor of the ship, floating gently in the air.

An hour later, Mission strolled into the cargo hold and paused at the sight of Ashla and Teethree, with Tuuka curled up on his head, levitating while Ashla floated in a seated meditative position. The crates around them levitated and slowly revolved in mid air.

 _"Whoa,"_ Mission said in amazement.

Ashla felt Mission's presence as she lowered herself and the droid slowly to the floor. "End meditation program, Teethree. You did very well today. You'll be a Jedi before you know it, my friend."

Teethree whistled excitedly. _T3 = When will I get a lightsaber attachment?_

"A lightsaber attachment?" Mission laughed at the thought of the small droid wielding a tiny lightsaber.

Ashla chuckled softly as she rose, then lifted the loth-cat into her arms. "Perhaps, after our mission is complete, Teethree, I'll install one as a reward for a job well done."

Pleased with the Jedi's answer, Teethree rolled towards the communications room whistling happily.

Mission sat down on one of the crates, as she pulled out her datapad.

Ashla sat down beside her, still cradling the loth-cat in her arms. "Mission, have you heard from Griff? I meant to ask you earlier, but," she sighed heavily, "we've been so busy…" Her voice trailed off as she tucked her chin to rest on top of the feline's soft head.

Mission nodded. "Actually, I did. He's on Coruscant. He sent me a message recently to thank me for sending him that tach gland. But, Ash, I didn't send him one. You, huh, didn't perhaps send him one, did you?"

" _Uhh_ ," Ashla murmured, "yes, in fact, I did. Before we left Tatooine, I found one in the crates. We must have picked it up on Kashyyyk." She gave Mission a soft smile. "I didn't see any use for it, so I sent it to him saying it was from you. I was hoping that perhaps it would help. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I meant to, but there never seemed to be any time… everything escalated so fast."

"Thanks, Ash." Mission said quietly. "He used it to get that guy from the Exchange off his back, then he used the left over credits to get to Coruscant. He says he's learned his lesson. That Exchange guy seemed to really knock some sense into him. Griff said he's found a job, a real job and wants to see me once our mission is over. Do you believe him? Do you believe he can change?" she asked, eyes full of hope.

Ashla, thinking of her own past, nodded. "Anyone can change, Mission. No one is beyond redemption. I believe there is good in him. He may be a bit misguided, but perhaps he finally saw what he was doing was wrong, and made a change for the better." She wondered if she could extend that to include her brother, Malak. "I hope I can say the same about my own brother."

"Who's your brother, Ash?" Mission asked. "I thought you didn't have any family."

Ashla smiled sadly, as she released Tuuka. She glanced up to see Carth leaning in the doorway of the cargo hold. She motioned for him to come in. "I guess I can tell you both at once. Malak is my brother."

Mission gasped softly. "He's your brother? _Geez_ , and I thought my brother was a real _sleemo_."

Ashla nodded sadly.

Carth placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure? Have more of your memories returned, Ash?"

"No, they haven't. Malak told me during our confrontation aboard the _Leviathan_. You might have been too far away to hear what he said to me, before Bastila placed herself between us. I didn't want it to be true, but I could feel the truth behind his words." Ashla said softly.

A melodic chime indicating that the ship was about to drop out of hyperspace broke the silence.

Ashla rose shakily. She looked at Carth apologetically, "I was going to tell you. I just… didn't want to admit to myself yet, let alone anyone else."

He squeezed her shoulder in understanding, "we'll figure this out, beautiful."

Teethree rolled up the corridor, beeping for Carth. _T3 = readying the ship for real-space travel._

"Mission, we'll have to continue this discussion later," Ashla said as she and Carth headed for the cockpit. "Get on the intercom. Tell everyone to get ready. We're nearing our objective."

Mission nodded as she rushed off towards the communications room.

Carth slipped into the pilot's seat and quickly fastened his crash webbing. Ashla did the same in the copilot's seat. The streak of blue stars streaming past the ship slowed as they exited hyperspace.

"The _Star Forge_ ," Carth said as he leaned back in his seat, staring out at the large space station that hovered in the distance before them. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before."

Ashla unbuckled her crash webbing, and rose to stand behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulder for support as she stared at the _Star Forge_. Even as far away as they were from the massive space station, she could feel the tendrils of dark side energy radiating out towards her.

Beckoning her.

Whispering seductively to her...

_Power._

_Unlimited power._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter in Ashla's story. As always, thank you for reading along! May the force be with you <3 Nia


	21. The Light Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashla and the crew of Ebon Hawk enter the Star Forge system only to encounter a new set of obstacles in their way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: fixed a few sentence structures & typos.

_**The Light Rises** _

_The Summit of the Ancient Temple - Lehon_

Darth Malak stared out over the pristine ocean view that stretched out before him as he reached out with his senses. He closed his eyes in concentration. A frown creased the lines across his forehead as his eyebrows drew together as he felt her presence coming nearer.

_Revan. She is getting closer._

His eyes snapped open, the golden metallic color was a bold contrast against the deathly pallor of his skin. _Damn her. She has been nothing but a thorn in my side! Even when I thought she was dead, she managed to find a way to vex me._

He sensed his new apprentice approaching. Clad in black robes, the lovely young woman knelt behind him.

"Ahh, Bastila." He spoke slowly as he turned, his voice dark and menacing as it forced its way out of the vocalizer in his cybernetic metal jaw. "Rise, my new apprentice. Revan approaches. You sense her presence as well?"

Bastila rose, her dark grey eyes narrowed as she nodded. "Yes, my Lord. Even now, I can sense her. It will not be long until she arrives."

Malak paced, deep in thought. "We must force her to ground. We must keep her from gaining access to the Star Forge." He paused, looking down on his new apprentice who was so eager to prove herself to him. His eyes landed on a nearby computer terminal. "Yes, the disruptor field… She will be forced to land here on this pitiful excuse of a planet, and make her way here, where you will be laying in wait." He paused. "Kill her. Kill them all, then return to me at the Star Forge." He turned, his black cape flourishing behind him, and stalked towards his shuttle that awaited him.

"It will be done, my master."

#

_Aboard the Ebon Hawk - hovering in the outskirts of space near an unknown planet (Lehon)_

"Magnificent," Ashla's breath came in fast as she stared at the large space station looming before them. "So much power… with this, the Republic would never tremble in fear again." She pulled her eyes away from the _Star Forge_. Her eyes widened with horror as she realized what she said… how she must have sounded… _like Revan._

"Oh, my stars," she said as she stumbled, reaching for the back of his chair, only to have him catch her mid-fall.

> _As if in a forgotten dream, she saw herself standing on a large observation deck, staring out at the black expanse of space with Malak standing silently at her side._
> 
> _"Revan, we promised the Elders we would destroy this space station," Malak said, breaking the silence. "That is what we set out to do, why are you hesitating?"_
> 
> _"In order for the Republic to finally achieve peace, we need the power of the Star Forge. No, we cannot destroy it." She paused, deep in thought. "You have seen the shadows in our visions, just as well as I… With the Star Forge under our control, the Republic would stand victorious before the Darkness that is coming. If they will not see, then they must be made to see. No, whatever this Darkness is, I fear it will be much worse than the horrors inflicted by the Mandalorians. We must protect the Republic, no matter the cost."_
> 
> _Malak turned to his sister in concern, "Revan, are you sure? Surely you feel the dark energy residing in this place? Are you sure we should use this monstrosity?"_
> 
> _She stood silent, as she listened to the sound of ghostly voices that rose from the Star Forge. The black cowl hid the curve of her face, allowing only a part of the black and red mask to be seen. "To defeat your enemy, you must know them. In order to get to the light, sometimes you must go through the darkness."_
> 
> _"Revan, I promised our mother long ago that I would do whatever I could to protect you. That I would stay with you, no matter what." Malak placed his hand on her shoulder protectively. "At your side, I will remain. Even into darkness, if I must."_
> 
> _"In order to save the Republic from the threat we both know is coming, my brother," she spoke sadly, though the vocalizer distorted her voice leaving it to sound harsh and unsympathetic. Revan turned her head slightly, the black visor looking up at him. "I fear that is where we must go."_

The pain in her temple throbbed as she rubbed the scar, hoping to send the aches away. She opened her blurry eyes to see Carth staring down at her in concern. With a start, she realized that he was holding her, supporting her so that she didn't fall. "Flyboy, I…"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close to him. Breathing in her calming lavender scent, he whispered, "I'm here. I've got you."

She buried her face in his chest as she recalled the vision… _the memory_ … she just had. She gave him a look full of pleading. "Carth, promise me. No matter what happens, promise you will see that this station is destroyed. Please."

No matter what happens? He pulled away slightly, so that he could look down at her in concern. "Ash, just what are you saying?"

She swallowed hard, as she breathed in a deep breath. "The dark side can easily tempt you. Seduce you." Quickly, she told him about the vision… no, the memory. "I think when Malak and I first found the Star Forge, we intended for the Republic to use it. I don't know, but perhaps, we became corrupted by its darkness, and decided to use it for ourselves - to overthrow the Republic, thinking the Republic would never agree to it. Maybe we thought that was the only way to ensure peace in the galaxy." She tightened her grip on his shoulders. "You must get the coordinates to Admiral Dodonna as soon as you can. It is imperative that this station is destroyed. It's the only way."

"I agree," he said as he released her. He slid back into his seat, his fingers flying over the keyboard panel before him. He leaned back and sighed. "There, message away. Now we just wait for the Republic to show up."

She squeezed his shoulder in support. "Great work, flyboy." She drew in a calming breath, trying to soothe her nerves which were still raw from the pull she had felt from the dark side and the memory that bubbled to the surface. "Do you think that we will be safe here?"

He nodded, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, we should be just outside of their sensor range."

Still feeling guilt ridden from her momentary slip, she looked down at him apologetically, "Carth, I…"

The blaring of an alarm cut her off.

"We've got Sith Fighters, coming in hard!" He quickly buckled himself in.

Ashla rushed to the intercom, "Canderous, head to the gunners. Everyone, strap yourselves in!" She glanced down at Carth, "I'll head to the gunners too, unless you need me here?"

At the quick shake of his head, she fled towards the ladder to take her to the turrets. Canderous met her in the corridor as she climbed the ladder upwards to the dorsal turret, and Canderous rushed to the ventral. It didn't take the two of them long to pick off the few Sith fighters coming at them.

She felt the ship lurch violently. She grabbed the headset and slipped it on quickly, "Carth, what's going on?"

"We've got problems!" Carth said anxiously in his headset, "we've flown into some kind of disruptor field! Damn, all my instruments are jammed! Hold on! I'm picking up a single planet, not far from here. I'll set her down there. This may be a rough landing!"

Ashla breathed in a deep calming breath, and released it slowly as they began their bumpy descent to the unknown planet below.

#

Ashla raised her face to the warm sunlight as she listened to the soft cooing of the gizkas hopping along the shoreline. If the ship wasn't so badly in need of repairs and this planet didn't feel so… odd, the beach that Carth managed to land them on would have been picturesque indeed. Beautiful crystal clear water and sandy white beaches that was rimmed with swaying palm trees. A tropical paradise.

She heard the sound of footfalls on the sand as Carth walked slowly up behind her. She turned when he paused beside her, "so, how bad is it?"

He stood silently, a scowl marring his handsome features. He planted his hands on his hips as he turned to look back at the ship. "Teethree is finishing up the diagnostic scans now, but I can tell you that the stabilizers are fried. Plus, the hyperdrive was busted in the landing." He sighed heavily, _they were so close!_ "We were lucky to make it down in one piece. If we can't find the salvage to make the necessary repairs, I don't know if I'll be able to get her airborne again."

"Hmm…" Ashla closed her eyes, as she connected to the Force.

"Hey, guys! Teethree picked up some odd readings coming from a large stone structure to the east of us. It looks like some sort of ancient temple." Mission said in a rush as she ran up to them. Ashla felt a tingle of dread crawl up her spine.

As they walked back up the beach towards the ship, Carth grabbed her hand and stopped her while Mission raced into the ship.

"What is it?" she asked in concern. She lifted one hand to shield her eyes from the bright sun.

He squeezed her hand. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this planet," he said quietly.

She nodded in agreement. "The dark side is strong here. This place is beguiling. For such a beautiful world, it feels… I don't know, off. Odd. Like something terrible happened here long ago." She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close, enjoying the security she felt in his embrace.

After a moment, she pulled away. "We must be ever mindful. Trust in the Force."

" _Heh,heh_. You know, I have no clue what that even means, beautiful." Carth said as he smiled down at her. "But, I trust you."

Despite the darkness of the planet she felt swirling around her, she felt a moment of light as the sincerity of his words rang true in the Force. "That means a lot to me, love." She smiled warmly at him as she rubbed her hands along his upper arms, "pay close attention to your surroundings and how you react to them. Perhaps once this mission is over, perhaps I'll have to teach you how to use the Force. You are sensitive to it already." At his incredulous look, she smiled. "Just keep doing what you do."

Canderous jogged up to Ashla and Carth as they were stepping onto the extended loading ramp, "this planet is a starship wasteland! Just finished a quick scout of the area. I saw dozens of downed ships, probably taken down by the same disruptor field we were in."

She turned and gazed out over the crashed ships that could be seen in the distance. "Take Mission and Zaalbar with you to see if you can recover any salvageable parts. I'll have Teethree start working on repairs immediately."

"Good start," Canderous replied. "You and Republic going to check out whatever is causing the disturbance that caused us to crash?"

"Yes," she nodded, then turned to Carth. "Unless you need to stay here with Teethree?"

Carth frowned, obviously torn between the desire to stay with Ash or the need to stay behind to work on the repairs. _Damn,_ he sighed. "You'd better take Jolee and Juhani with you. Teethree will need my help getting those repairs started."

Canderous nodded to them as he headed off in search of Mission and Zaalbar.

The lines in Carth's forehead deepened as his eyebrows drew together in frustration. "I feel like I should be going with you."

"I wish you could too, but you're right. Teethree will need your help. We'll put HK on patrol outside of the ship, that will keep him busy." She reached down and wrapped her hand around his. "I'll be fine. Besides, we have to find a way to get that disruptor disabled, or the Republic fleet will be slaughtered when it arrives in the system."

A few minutes later, while standing before the ship with Teethree, Tuuka the loth-cat and HK standing guard, the bad feeling churning in the pit of his stomach deepened as he watched her leave with Jolee and Juhani. Tapping the hydrospanner against his leg, he silently stood before the ship as she walked up the beach without him.

#

It was nightfall before Ashla, Jolee and Juhani were able to return to the ship.

Jolee grumbled, "I'm getting too damn old for all this crap," punching in the security code to extend the loading ramp to allow entrance into the ship.

Ashla waited patiently as she watched the other two board the ship, reflecting over the day's events.

They found the ancient temple to the east. After multiple attempts to enter the temple, the trio had been forced to give up. The door to the massive temple simply would not open. It was sealed up tight, as if magically protected from their attempts to open it, even when they called upon the Force to do so.

Not far from the temple, they located a village of people calling themselves the Elder Rakata, who seemed to have recognized her right away from her previous trip here with Malak. Ashla was dismayed as she listened to the Elder Councillor's recollection at their prior visit and how she had used the Force to learn their language… and pushed Basic into their minds as well.

The Elder Councillor's words rang in her ears. " _We are not so sure we want to help you. We trusted you before, Revan, and you betrayed us… yet you return and ask us to trust you again? Why should we believe in you now?"_

In an effort to prove herself to the Elder tribe, she located the rival village of the One and rescued one of the Elder's scouts who was being held against his will. Luckily, Canderous, Mission and Zaalbar were able to meet up with them before they stormed the One's village; finding not only the missing scout, but also the parts necessary to repair the Ebon Hawk.

After returning to the Elder village, the Elder Councillor agreed that they would help her gain access to the temple, but only her. No one else would be allowed to enter the temple with her, due to their continued mistrust - thanks to her earlier betrayal as Revan.

Walking through the ship, she made her way to the ladder that would take her to the hull of the ship. Sitting in the dark on top of the ship, she looked out over the moon drenched shoreline, deep in thought.

 _How am I going to tell Carth he can't come with me tomorrow morning? That I am supposed to go inside the temple alone? He'll never agree to that… nor understand._ She sighed deeply, as she buried her face in her hands. _Even Jolee and Juhani were against the thought of me going alone, but the Elders were very insistent. No one would be allowed to enter the temple with me. This is something I must do alone._

She heard the hatch open behind her, and quiet footsteps coming towards her.

"Jolee told me what the Elder's said," he said softly. "About the temple."

She sighed, "I was going to tell you."

"When?" he asked as he lowered himself gently beside her. "Tonight? Tomorrow morning?"

"Tonight," she said slowly, not wanting to face him. "I don't know."

He rested his arms on his raised knees, his face grim as he looked out at the two moons shining in the sky.

"You are so damn stubborn, you know that?" he said angrily. "You don't have to do everything alone, Ash. That's why we're here. To help you. That's why I'm here!"

She pursed her lips together, as she inhaled sharply. "I wasn't given a choice, Carth. The Elders will not perform the ritual to lower the temple shields unless I come alone." She turned to look at him, the moons' light illuminating her face. "Otherwise, you know I'd take you with me if I could!"

He looked away, shaking his head in frustration. "This whole damn thing gives me an uneasy feeling, beautiful. I don't like it."

"I thought you said you trusted me," she whispered.

"I do trust you." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him. "What's lying in wait inside that damn temple? That's what I don't trust!"

"I'm sorry, love," she said tenderly as she reached up and lightly ran her fingers over his cheek, smoothing down his beard. "Please don't be angry."

He sighed as he stared down into her dark brown eyes. "You know, I can't stay angry with you, beautiful. I just wish…" He sighed as he brushed a long red tendril that had escaped the braid she had coiled at the nape of her neck. "I can't protect you if I'm not there."

Ashla leaned into him as her lips gently brushed over his. "You're always with me, Carth. Can't you feel the Force tying us together? When we're apart, all I have to do is close my eyes and I know you're there, waiting for me."

#

Early the next morning, Carth rolled over onto his side, running his hand over the cool empty sheets. "Ash?"

Propping up onto his elbow, he saw her meditating quietly in the middle of the room. He grabbed his datapad that rested on top of the crate acting like a bedside table and quickly checked the time. _Just before sunrise. She'll be leaving soon._ He laid back against the pillow, running his hands over his face trying to wake up. After a moment, he rose quietly and dressed in the darkened room, hoping not to disturb her meditation. He took one last look at her before leaving in search of caff.

He leaned back against the counter while waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, thinking about last night. A small smile curled at his lips when he thought how bashful she was when she asked him to stay with her because she didn't want to be alone, and the butterflies he felt in his stomach as he waited outside her door.

 _Nervous. Yes, I was nervous,_ he admitted to himself as he poured two cups of caff, _it has been years since I've been intimate with anyone, not since Morgana._ Recalling her breathless admission that she couldn't remember having been this close to anyone before, he felt the decision for them to wait to deepen the intimacy of their relationship was right. _Once this mission was over, there would be plenty of time for that. We have the rest of their lives to spend together, after all… What's a few more nights?_

He felt her quiet presence behind him. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Did I wake you?" she asked softly.

He turned around to face her. She wasn't dressed to leave yet, still wearing her soft blue robe and her hair unbound. "No, you didn't. You should eat before you leave."

They ate in silence, enjoying the peaceful solitude since everyone else was still in their bunks.

Remembering his anger at the thought of her having to do this mission solo, she asked hesitantly, "are you still angry about the temple?"

He pushed his plate away, suddenly no longer hungry. "No, I'm not… but something about the whole thing just doesn't sit well with me, Ash. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Everything will be fine," she said, her eyes downcast as she moved the food around in her bowl with her spoon. She kept her eyes lowered, hoping he wouldn't see how conflicted she was regarding this mission as well.

Her morning meditation, which usually relaxed her, had left her feeling bereft, with its mixed images of what could come.

_The future is always in motion. At times, I saw myself entering the temple alone to battle the many dark Jedi roaming the temple's ancient halls. Other times, I saw Jolee and Juhani with me… and at other times, Carth was by my side. The times when Carth was with me, they always ended up with him lying in my arms, dying at the hands of the darkness that awaited me at the summit. No, he cannot come with me… for his own safety, he must remain here._

Forcing her dark thoughts aside, she stole a peek at him from under her lashes. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for staying with me last night."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure," Carth said, causing her cheeks to flush. With her hair loose and tumbling down over her shoulders, he thought she had never looked more beautiful. "Just doing my part to help out with the mission," he said with a wink.

She chuckled softly as the blush deepened, bringing a rosy hue to her pale cheeks. She smiled as she rose to get ready.

He watched her head towards the refresher, the blue silk robe billowing around her. His smile slipped as the feelings of uneasiness returned.

#

Jolee heard Carth and Ashla talking quietly in the galley. Deciding to give the two some time alone this morning, he eased himself down in a seated position for his morning meditation in the med bay. The Force swirled around him. Occasionally, he would have a thought rise up, pulling his concentration away. Letting the thought go, he returned his focus to swirling mist.

> _He saw Ashla entering the ancient temple, battling hordes of dark Jedi and archaic droids as she fought her way to the summit, where a dark shadow awaited her._
> 
> _The Force continues to swirl._
> 
> _...an intense battle_
> 
> _… the clashing of lightsabers_
> 
> _… a dark choice._

He rushed out into the galley, hoping to catch Ashla before she left, only to find the common area empty.

He hurried to the garage and ran into a panic stricken Juhani.

"Jolee! I have had a terrible vision! Ashla is in terrible danger! She cannot go alone into the temple!"

"Hmm, I had a vision as well. You're right, she's in danger." Jolee said, frowning.

"Maybe she hasn't left yet," Juhani replied. "We must go with her."

"I agree," Jolee said. He swore softly under his breath as he noticed the loading ramp was extended. "I think we might be too late."

Carth started down the hill, heading back towards the ship. He stopped and turned to stare up at the temple he could see peaking in the distance. The sight filled him with dread. The quicker we get off this force-forsaken rock, the better, he thought. As he walked up the extended loading ramp, he was met by Jolee and Juhani.

"Carth! Did she leave already?" Jolee asked, in a rush.

Carth frowned at the older Jedi. "Yes, about maybe half an hour ago. Why?"

Juhani stepped forward, her hands held forward in supplication. "Jolee and I have both had horrible visions! Ashla must not go inside that temple alone!"

"I knew it!" Carth said, raking his hand through his hair in frustration. "If we hurry, I think we can catch her before they start the ritual!" Carth rushed into the garage and slung the pack containing his silver armor over his shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

Jolee closed his eyes, and searched the Force. He heard only dark voices whispering death and destruction through the Force as he debated on whether or not to allow Carth to come with them. "No, son. You'd better wait here," he said, with a sad shake of his head.

"What?!" Carth shook his head in dismay. "No! I'm going with you! She needs me!"

"No, son. She needs you here, to finish the repairs. Trust us on this." Jolee said as he laid a calming hand on Carth's shoulder. "Her feelings for you would only cloud her judgement."

Juhani exchanged a knowing look with Jolee as she approached Carth slowly, talking to him in a calm, soothing manner. "Carth, please. It is for your own safety that we ask that you remain here. Please, listen to us."

 _Damn!_ "Fine! You're wasting time!" He grated out as he tossed down the pack full of armor angrily on the floor. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Just… let her know, I'm waiting for her."

Carth debated going after them as he watched them rush up the beach towards the path that led to the ancient temple, but the fearful look in Juhani's eyes cemented his feet in place.

#

Ashla looked up from her seated position surrounded by the Elder priests to see Juhani and Jolee racing up to her in the temple's exterior courtyard. After a heated argument with the priests, they relented and allowed the two Jedi to come with her. At first, she had been unsure about them coming along, but after they had encountered not only a large number of dark Jedi roaming the temple's halls but also numerous droids; she was happy that they had been insistent.

The longer they remained inside the ancient walls, the more her feelings of dread and unease increased. Now, as they approached the summit of the temple, she hesitated. A cold presence awaited her. She knelt on the landing, resting in the Force as she connected with Jolee and Juhani in meditation, who knelt beside her. Through the Force, she saw Carth coming out of the Hawk and staring up at the temple in the distance, almost as if he could sense her drawing on the strength of their shared bond.

She could feel the dark presence growing impatient as she rocked back on her heels, preparing to stand. "Let's go see who awaits us, my friends."

"Do you think it is Malak, himself?" Juhani whispered fearfully.

"Be mindful of your emotions, Juhani…" Ashla reminded her as she paused and closed her eyes, reaching out through the Force along the familial bond they shared. She could see Malak stalking impatiently across a long observation deck. She released the connection quickly, "no, he is on the Star Forge. Whoever this is, it isn't Malak, but they are strong in the Force." _Although, I have a sinking suspicion I know who it is,_ she thought, but kept it to herself.

As she stepped out into the sunlight, the feeling of dread intensified as a woman walked out of the shadows and strode purposefully towards her. Ashla drew in a deep calming breath as she prepared herself for the confrontation she knew would come.

_Bastila._

"Revan. I told Malak you would come for me." Bastila let out a small haughty laugh. "He thought you would be too frightened to enter the temple again, but I knew better. He doesn't know you like I do, now that you've changed."

Juhani rushed towards the newly turned Sith, but Ashla caught the Cathar by the arm. "Wait, Juhani. Patience." Ashla stepped in front of Juhani, and palmed both lightsabers.

Bastila laughed maliciously. "Still spouting Jedi nonsense, Revan? Please, I thought you would have learned by now just what drivel it really is!"

Juhani exchanged a confused look with Jolee as they stood silently behind Ashla.

Ashla took a cautious step forward. "Bastila, it's not too late. Come with me, and put this behind you. Let go of your anger… of your hate, and return with me. We can complete our mission together, as we set out to do."

Bastila scoffed at her. "Let go of my anger? Oh no, Revan, I think not. My anger gives me strength! It gives me power! Never again will I be made a pawn… a mere puppet of the Jedi Council, like they have made one of you! I do not fear the dark side! No, I have broken free of the chains that bind me!"

Ashla closed her eyes and felt along the dark withered cord that was their shared force bond. On the other side, she could see the angry swirling mass of red, but hidden deep inside was a tiny flicker of blue light struggling to break free. "I can feel the conflict within you, Bastila. Take my hand, and I will help you!" she said as she opened her eyes, and extended her hand.

Bastila stared at the offered hand for a long moment before scowling. "You're a sad pathetic fool, Revan! You think I'm the same little Bastila that you've known all along! Well, you're wrong! You don't know me at all! Having freed myself, I've become so much more!"

"You have been seduced by Malak's lies!" Ashla said as she lowered her hand.

"Lies?! You are the one living a lie, Revan!" Bastila yelled as she paced in front of them. "Look at what the Jedi did to you! Reprogrammed into something that you're not! Malak freed me from the shackles of the Jedi! Look at you! You could have been so much stronger! Stronger than me, perhaps! But I will prove my worth to Lord Malak after I have finished with you! With the power of the Star Forge, Malak will destroy the Republic! Then, together he and I will rule the galaxy!"

Bastila held out a double bladed lightsaber hilt in front of her. With a press of her thumb, she extended the red blade and whirled it in a blood red arc. "But, first. You will die."

Ashla closed her eyes, and saw the whirling mass of red strike at her. Lifting her two white blades, she blocked Bastila's attack. Juhani and Jolee fought at her side, defending against Bastila's strikes. Their lightsabers cracked and hissed as they fought. A colorful display as their white, green and yellow blades defended against the blood red blade.

Ashla lunged and extended her palm. Calling up a strong wave of force energy, she sent it crashing into Bastila, flinging the woman backwards into the temple wall. She swept the white blades up in an arc, and settled low into a defensive stance, while Bastila ran back towards her.

"Enough!" Bastila yelled as she skidded to a stop. Reaching out with both arms, she froze the Force surrounding Juhani and Jolee, putting them into a stasis. She paced angrily in front of Ashla, "you are stronger than I could have possibly imagined, even after what the Jedi Council did to you! Perhaps Malak was wrong, and the power of the dark side has not been lost to you after all!"

Ashla knelt, breathing in a deep calming breath, as she rested momentarily in the Force. "You're wrong, Bastila. I draw my strength from the light now. The name Revan holds no power over me any longer… I am Ashla now."

"Ha! You are only fooling yourself, Revan! I know! I've seen the shadows that creep in your mind! Remember? I saved your life when you nearly died in that trap laid by the Jedi! We will forever be linked by my actions that day!"

"Yes, that is true, my friend." Ashla murmured. "That is how I know you will return to the light once more."

" _Hmph_. You speak as a true tool of the Jedi." Bastila said mockingly. "But, I have seen how the Jedi used us both! I will not be fooled again!"

Ashla felt a cold breeze as Bastila prepared to throw her lightsaber at her. She reached out with one arm, and held the force surrounding Bastila's double lightsaber, freezing it in mid air. The red glow illuminated her pale face as she released her hold on the force around the blade, causing it to fall to the stone floor with a clatter.

She sensed Jolee and Juhani breaking free of Bastila's stasis and fighting once more at her side.

Bastila, fueled by her anger and rage, pulled on the force and sent a wall of force energy at the three of them. Ashla dug her heels into the rock floor as she extended her hands out, palms up, calling up a wall of force energy acting as a barrier. She gritted her teeth together as she held onto the force, while Jolee and Juhani tumbled backwards.

"I see it now," Bastila seethed, as she paced in front of Ashla. "It is you who deserves the mantle of Sith Lord, not Malak. Together, with our combined strengths, we can defeat your old apprentice and rule the galaxy! Join with me, Revan, and take up your old identity!"

"Ashla! Don't do this!" Jolee yelled out to her. "Don't listen to her, Ashla! I've seen the horrors that the Sith can unleash on the galaxy!"

Juhani pleaded with her, "Ashla! Remember what you taught me in the Grove!"

Ashla felt as if she was engulfed in a whirlwind.

She could hear their voices, yelling over the fray.

Through the Force, she saw Carth as he rushed out of the ship to stare worriedly in the direction of the temple.

_Carth…_

Suddenly, a multitude of futures flashed before her eyes.

> _Jolee and Juhani, dead by her own hand, lying in a crumpled heap while Bastila swore allegiance as her new apprentice._
> 
> _'You will join me or die. Bow down to me, your new master, Revan, dark lord of the Sith.'_
> 
> _Mission was lying in a pool of blood, while Zaalbar screamed in fury and Carth looked on in horror, before running away. 'Let him go,' she said. 'He'll be back.'_
> 
> _She saw a large crowd before her, chanting her name. Carth stood behind her as she addressed her new Sith Empire with a deadpan look in his eyes as he stared out over the crowd. When he turned his eyes on her, the look he gave her was a mixture of lust, loathing, and anger. He hated her for turning him into a mockery of his former self, but burned for her at the same time._
> 
> _Another future played out before her eyes…_
> 
> _She saw Bastila lying dead on the floor of the Star Forge, while she and Carth stared at a burning star, huddled together. "I love you," she whispered as the Star Forge fell around them._
> 
> _I love you…_
> 
> _Suddenly, a different path opened up before her… one filled with light._
> 
> _Carth smiled as he raced to meet her as she walked down the beach with Jolee and Juhani. He swept her into his arms, and confessed his love for her. She saw them face a cheering crowd together._
> 
> _They stood on a balcony, overlooking a city of full lights, as they planned their future together while waiting for Dustil to arrive._
> 
> _This was the future she wanted, she thought as the blue light swirled around her, and the winds of destiny slowed._
> 
> _Love._
> 
> _I choose love._
> 
> _I choose the light._

"No, Bastila," Ashla said as she slowly opened her eyes as she lowered her blades. "I will not join you. I have renounced the darkness. I embrace the light! I traveled that road before, and I know where it leads! I will not go down that path again!"

"No!" Bastila stared at her in disbelief. "Revan! Together we could have destroyed Malak and ruled over an Empire!"

Ashla stood calmly in front of the raging storm, replying softly, "no, Bastila. Never again will I fall into darkness. The dark side whispers sweetly to you, but it is all lies! Sure, there is great power there, but at what cost?! Pain, destruction and death! Please turn away from this path and come with us, Bastila!"

"You are a fool, Revan!" Bastila said as she fled towards her waiting shuttle. Ashla ran after her, but Bastila was faster. The shuttle soared high above them, shooting off into the blue sky.

Ashla fell to her knees on the stone floor as she watched Bastila fly away. She hung her head in defeat. _I have failed her. I couldn't save her._

She felt Jolee's comforting hand on her shoulder as he helped her to stand. With a last look at the azure sky, Ashla turned to the old computer terminal and disabled the disruptor field.

"It's done. Let's head back," she said sadly as she turned.

As they stepped onto the landing, Ashla noticed a locked footlocker in the corner. On a whim, she knelt down and placed her thumb on the identity print scanner on the lock. As she did, the lock sprang open. She marveled at the sand colored set of robes with bronze colored armor pieces that were inside. She grabbed a pack from inside the locker and began putting the armor pieces and robes inside before following Jolee and Juhani out of the temple.

#

Carth dropped the hydrospanner in the sand as he felt a wave of anxiety wash over him. Ash… He turned to stare worriedly at the temple he could see peaking in the distance. _Something's happened. Damn! I wish I was up there!_

Teethree beeped in concern, "doooo?" as he rolled over to him. _T3 = Carth ill?_

"No, buddy," he replied as he bent over to pick up the hydrospanner. "I'm fine. Let's get back to it."

What felt like hours later, he heard Mission call out, "Carth! I see 'um! They're on their way back!" from the top of the hull. Dropping his tools, he rushed out of the ship to see Jolee and Juhani rounding the corner, with Ashla walking slowly behind them.

Even though exhausted from the day's ordeal, Ashla picked up the pace as she saw her crew… no, her friends rush out of the ship towards them. She dropped the heavy pack onto the beach, stopping just behind Jolee and Juhani. An odd sense of _deja vu_ swept over her as Carth rushed towards her.

"Thank the force you're back," he said as he held her tightly in his arms. "I was so worried," he murmured softly in her ear.

Realizing everyone's eyes were on them, they pulled apart abruptly.

"Just what happened in that temple?" he asked, his voice deep with worry. "Did you find Bastila in there? Where is she?"

Ashla drew in a shaky breath, not sure she was ready to tell everyone about Bastila's fall. "This will not be easy to hear, but my fear that Bastila fell to the dark side was true." She closed her eyes in sorrow, "Bastila is now Malak's new apprentice. She told me herself."

Carth's hands tightened into fists at his sides. _So, it was true. She has fallen._

Beside him, Mission gasped. "Bastila's fallen to the dark side? But, she was so…"

Jolee patted the young Twi'lek on the back. "Mission, Bastila has always been in danger of being seduced by the dark side. She's strong, sure, but she's also arrogant, impatient and headstrong. Qualities that Malak likely preyed upon. This planet is a tainted place, strong in the dark side of the force. The Star Forge and the temple have twisted this place into an instrument of evil… much like Malak has twisted Bastila into a servant of the Sith."

Zaalbar moaned sadly, _"she can be saved, yes?"_

"It is difficult to say," Jolee said as he closed his eyes, searching through the Force for an answer. "Malak's hold on her is strong. It will be difficult for her to break free of his influence," he turned his dark eyes on Ashla, "especially given her association with you and the bond that the two of you share which was forged when she rekindled the spark of life within you. Through it, she touched your memories, and the echo of the dark taint that resides within you."

Ashla hung her head in sorrow. "Yes, I know. I tried to reach out to her, but she has shut me out. I feel as if I have failed her."

"You have not failed her, not yet." Jolee said. The older man smiled down at her, "although, I must say… you had me worried up there. I thought for a moment that you would decide to… well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you're still here with us."

Carth cast a confused look at Jolee. "Decide? Decide what?" He turned Ashla, searching her eyes for the answer. "What is he talking about?"

Juhani stepped forward to explain, "Bastila tried to sway her to the dark side… to reclaim the title of Sith Lord." The Cathar woman smiled brightly, "she failed."

"She failed?" Carth turned to Ashla, and took her gently by the shoulders. "You did it? You rejected Revan, once and for all?"

Ashla reached up and caressed his cheek, "yes, I did. I realized that I didn't want a future that you couldn't be a part of."

Happiness radiated from him as he pulled her in a close embrace. "I knew it!" He whispered. "I thought you would be tested, and you did just what I hoped you would do! I know that couldn't have been easy for you. "

"It wasn't, but I had you to help keep me strong," she whispered as her heart raced. "After all this is over, I just want to be with you."

"I'm so proud of you," he said as he cupped the sides of her face and smiled down at her. Swallowing hard, he had eyes only for her - not caring that all the others were watching and listening. "I… I love you, Ash."

Her eyes widened at his open declaration as her breath caught in her throat. She felt her heart quicken, "I love you, too."

He lowered his head as he brushed his thumb against her lips, gently parting them open as his lips touched hers. She slid her hands up around his neck as he deepened the kiss and pulled her tighter to him.

Canderous let out a loud whistle, while lightly elbowing Jolee, who snickered.

Mission watched with embarrassment. " _Sheesh,_ you two!"

As they broke apart, Carth chuckled softly. "Sorry, Mission. I, _uhh_ , think I got a little carried away there. I just can't remember the last time I've felt this happy before." He brushed his lips against Ashla's gently, then whispered hotly in her ear, "I can't wait for all this to be over."

Ashla blushed, her cheeks turning a brilliant pink hue as the meaning behind his words tingled its way down her spine. "Me too," she whispered, once she found her voice again. She cleared her throat, "but, we still have a lot to do. This isn't over yet." She pulled away from him briefly to pick up the pack she had dropped onto the sandy beach.

Carth nodded as they stood hand in hand, "luckily, we are almost finished with the repairs. Teethree should be finishing up installing those parts you found yesterday."

"I knew I could count on you, flyboy."

Mission groaned as she and Zaalbar headed towards the ship. "Is this what I need to expect from now on? _Geez_!"

Zaalbar huffed softly, _"it's a good omen that two spirits have found each other during such trying times, Mission. You should be happy for them."_

Mission let out a small _hmph_! "Yeah, well, I am happy for them… I'll be even happier when they get a room! Big Z, it's like listening to your parents. _Eewww!_ "

Ashla couldn't help but chuckle at the young Twi'lek as she grabbed Carth's hand and they walked into the ship together. She smiled up at him, causing him to pause on the ramp, and pull her into a loving embrace. He kissed her softly before leaving her to help Teethree finish the repairs.

Her happiness vanished as she settled herself down to rest in meditation in the quiet of the cargo hold. Tuuka curled himself up on her lap as she thought of what was to come... the _Star Forge_ … to save Bastila, and face her brother one last time.

_No one is beyond redemption…_

_Can I save them?_

_Do I have the strength to do what must be done if I cannot?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter in Ashla's story! Now, on to the Star Forge!  
> As always, thank you for reading along!  
> May the Force be with you!  
> Cheers, Nia


End file.
